Unknown, Unexpected
by caithzadz
Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except, she is secretly a Junior CIA agent. She is sent to Japan to find the Japanese ambassador's long-lost niece. Full Summary inside.KyouyaOC
1. Chapter 1 'til Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya.

Plot Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except… She is secretly a Junior CIA agent, in training to become a full-fledged CIA agent. When she disobeys an order from her superior in order to save some people's lives from impending danger, she is sent to Japan on an individual assignment as a "punishment". Her mission: to find the Japanese ambassador's long lost niece. In Japan, she goes undercover as an Ouran Academy High school student. Kathy, who now goes by her Japanese middle name, Yuri, plans to find the ambassador's niece and return to America as soon as possible. However, she did not plan on finding herself with a group of new (and weird) friends, a club she has never heard of, a debt to pay, and… Love? Also, this secret agent not only has her identity and intentions to keep secret but a past as well that she doesn't want anybody to find out. Who is she really? And is only reason she doesn't want to stay in Japan because she was forced to? Or something else? And perhaps her newfound friends and a certain someone can change her mind…

_ _ _

Chapter 1- Meet CIA Junior Agent Katherine Inoue

**Meet Katherine Inoue, a junior CIA agent who gets sent to Japan on a special mission. In her first couple of days in Japan, she displays resentfullness and keeps a secret past. On her first day at Ouran Academy, she meets the infamous Host Club.**

CIA Headquarters: Junior Division

Washington, D.C.

U.S.A.

"This is your third violation for the last five months Kathy." Commander Sky Johnson paced the large room, his hands behind his back, refusing to look at the fifteen year old girl, standing in the middle of his office. Five other teenagers are behind her, shooting their teammate worried glances. "I specifically told you to wait until the rescue team arrives before doing any action. You almost got killed!"

"But sir," Kathy protested. "If I waited, those people could have been seriously injured or worse. That building was about to collapse!"

"The Fire Department was already on it," Commander Johnson answered, facing her now. "Remember, you are not a full agent yet. You still have a lot to learn. And one of these to listen and obey orders. How do you expect yourself to be instated as an official agent years from now if you cannot even follow simple orders?" He placed his attention to the other five. "And the rest of you, you didn't even stop her? Not only that but you followed her!"

"We did try to stop her sir," their team leader, Jake Stewart, said. "We only went after her to get her back but she was already inside so we had to follow."

"It's true sir. And while we were there, might as well help. Right?" Dylan Andres added.

Commander Johnson sighed and massaged his temple.

The teenage girl hung her head, guilty for worrying her commander who has been like a father to her while she is in training. But she does not regret what she did. She and her teammates/best friends were just passing by when they saw a commotion happening at a nearby building. Though junior CIA agents are not responsible for incidents involving the public, they still have to report them. While her friends called the main headquarters, she was itching to get into action. Kathy's first impulse when she heard the screams for help was to run inside the burning building and get the trapped citizens out. The rest of her team did try to stop her. But she knew that they couldn't resist helping out either. So, as a result, all of them are in trouble, especially her.

"You know that you have to pay a penalty for this."

"Yes, sir," they answered. Looks like another week of cleaning the training grounds.

Commander Johnson went to sit behind his desk and took out some penalty papers from a drawer. Then he paged the Vice Commander, Sydney Martins, to come to the office. They waited for a few minutes in silence, the only noise coming from the pen on paper, until her arrival. She greeted the team in her usual smiling manner in contrast to the commander's usual serious face. Everyone loves her.

"Good afternoon," she said. "So? What's the agenda Commander?"

"Team 1 violated an order."

"Again? Come on Sky. Give these kids a break."

Only V.C. Martins can get away with calling the commander by his first name. After all, they both started out as Junior agents at the same time, were on the same team, and moved their way up to their current positions together. Rumors say that they are secretly a couple.

"No," was the commander's reply.

V.C. Martins sighed and leaned down to whisper something, an alternative suggestion they hope, in the Commander's ear. He seems to consider it. Finally, he nodded and faced the team.

"You kids better thank Miss Martins for this," he said, returning the penalty papers back inside the drawer. He opened a different drawer and took out… Assignment papers? He handed them to V.C. Martins who in turn handed them the papers.

"Instead of the usual penalty, you will be given an assignment," V.C. Martins told them. "This assignment is mostly research and investigation." She handed another piece of paper to Kathy. "Miss Inoue, you will meanwhile be given an extra assignment."

"You will be sent to Japan," Commander Johnson said. "On an individual assignment."

Kathy's eyes went wide. "WHAT?! WHY JUST ME?!"

"Getting your whole team into trouble is one reason."

"But sir-"

"I'm sorry Miss Inoue but that is that. Please don't tell me you're going to disobey this command as well. I could put you on probation while the rest of your team does their assignment. You will be held back a year and you have already gone so far. Do you really want to put all your hard work to waste?"

"Well, no, but-."

"It's either this or probation Miss Inoue."

Kathy fell silent. She didn't want to go through probation. She's worked hard for this! And she can't imagine what her mom would way if she finds Kathy on her door step back in New York.

"All right," V.C. Martins continued. "This is the background. The Japanese ambassador, Ambassador Hirohito Watanabe sent us a request, actually more like a plea, a couple of weeks ago. His father, former Japanese ambassador Daichi Watanabe has been terminally ill for some time now. He is afraid that he might die soon and his dying wish is to see his only daughter's child. However, about sixteen years ago, she was disowned and she cut off all ties to the Watanabe family."

"Why's that?" Camille Fitzpatrick asked.

"Because she decided not to pursue politics like her father wanted her to. So, she changed her name, moved away, and married someone beneath her. The Watanabes have not seen her since. The last they heard is that she had died in an accident, leaving her husband and a daughter behind. They tried to find her husband and daughter but they couldn't. Mr. Watanabe hoped that fate would somehow let them meet but it did not happen. So now, he wants to find his granddaughter before he dies and make amends with her and her father, to make up for what he did to his daughter."

"Why can't the Japanese government do it?" David Reese inquired.

"Yeah. It's their ambassador," Mandy Rodriguez added.

"They tried. But unfortunately, they can't seem to locate her. Also, a rival of the Watanabe family is also looking for her, hoping to use her to make the ambassador give up his position so there are possible spies inside the Japanese government. Besides, the Japanese Secret Service does not have junior agents like we do. They cannot go undercover in schools to find the niece."

She turned to Kathy who had remained silent throughout the story. "This is why we decided to choose you for this assignment. You're Japanese."

"Half-Japanese," Kathy corrected. "And I'm not the only agent with Japanese blood here. There's Cherry from Team 3-."

"Miss Yanizuka cannot speak a word of Japanese since she was born and raised here and has never set foot in Asia," Commander Johnson informed her.

"Okay, but there's Yukito from Team 5-."

"He can speak a few words of Japanese but he is not fluent like you. Not very useful for this mission if you ask me."

"How about Ari from Team 6? She was born in Japan."

"Miss Toda is currently in Hawaii on an assignment with the rest of Team 6. Team 12 with Mister Nakamura is in England, Team 13 with Miss Itami is in Kenya, and Miss Shimizu sprained her leg on Team 16's last assignment and needs to rest."

The young girl sighed in defeat. "Am I really the only one left?"

The commander looked at her. "Yes. In fact, I believe that this assignment has been reserved especially for you. Besides, this could help better American's relationship with Japan."

Kathy breathed deeply to calm herself. _Kami! Doushite!?_ she thought in Japanese. "Fine, I'll take it. What do I have to do?"

He smirked at her. "You will go undercover as a first year high school student in the school we suspect the niece studies in. You will find out who she is and when you do, contact us. We will put her through a DNA test first to be sure and when she is proven to be the ambassador's niece, she and her father will be introduced to the Watanabe family and you can come back home."

She nodded, solemnly. "What's her name?"

"That's the problem," V.C. Martins said. "We don't know. She is either your age or a year older. We just know from a certain source that she goes to this school."

"But how do you know that the source is reliable?"

"It came from the Japanese Secret Service. It is all their investigators were able to find. This case began two years ago and they were able to trace her last year actually. But before they can make sure, she already graduated and transferred to another school. The investigators assumed that she went to the same public high school that majority of her peers went to. But that wasn't the case. She now goes to a private high school but the problem is, there are a number of other girls who have the same background info and we don't know which of them is the real ambassador's niece. What you have to do is to observe these girls while the rest of your team investigates and researches the rest of the information. We will constantly keep in touch to let each other know of our progress."

Kathy nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

The Commander stood up. "Good. You can start packing your belongings. You will be leaving in three days. We already informed the Japanese Secret Service and they've arranged for you to stay with your cousin in Tokyo. She and her husband have been informed of your assignment and are willing to help. You will also go by your Japanese name so that your private files will not be easily accessible so no one will know you are from the CIA."

"Right."

He smiled at her in a fatherly manner. "Don't think of this as punishment Miss Inoue. Think of it as an opportunity."

She chuckled softly and smiled. "Alright."

_ _ _

Ouran Academy

Bunkyo, Tokyo

Japan

"Okaa-san!"

Kyouya Ootori sighed as he looked up from his computer at Tamaki Suoh. "Yes, Otou-san?"

The blonde haired, violet eyed, sixteen-year old stared at him gleefully like a child on Christmas morning. "Did you order them? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

"Yes Tamaki. They will be here Monday."

"Yey!"

Tamaki started jumping up and down. Mitsukuni Haninozuka looked up from his cake, bobbing his head up and down on time to the Prince's jumping. Takashi Morinozuka looked on blankly. Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin tore their gaze away from their group project to look at their "Prince."

"Ordered what Kyouya-senpai?" the girl pretending to be a boy asked.

Their Shadow King sighed again. "Tamaki decided that the Club room needs a little… Make-over."

Question marks appeared on top of each of the hosts' heads. Tamaki stopped jumping and looked at Kyouya as if he betrayed him.

"Kyouya! It was supposed to be a surprise. How could you?"

Then he went to his corner of woe.

"It would have been a surprise if only you have not asked too loudly and jumped up and down like a maniac. You attracted too much attention, baka."

Tamaki sunk deeper into the corner.

"What surprise?" the twins asked, smirking evilly.

"Is it more cake? Or maybe cupcakes? I like cupcakes!" Hunny said, hopefully. "We don't have them at the club that much right Takashi?"

"Mm…"

"No Hunny-senpai. But if you want, I can look into the cupcakes and see what I can do," Kyouya answered, typing a memo on his laptop and calculating how much the cupcakes might take away from the club's treasury and what he can do to make up for the lost profits. "Tamaki wants a new addition to the club room."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, curious now.

He looked up from the laptop. "Fish."

_ _ _

Chapter 2- From Kathy to Yuri

The airport is strangely full of bustling people, despite it being the middle of February, the midst of winter. The porter placed the small black traveling suitcase on top of two other small suitcases on the baggage cart. A teenage girl with brown-black, pink streaked hair that falls just below her shoulders thanked him. She swung her guitar case over her shoulder and pushed the cart towards the exit. Reaching the outside, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area for a familiar face.

"Kathy-chan!"

Her head jerked towards the voice. A woman in her mid-twenties is waving her arms enthusiastically, the man beside her holding a placard with her name written in kanji. Kathy smiled and shook her head as she approached them. As soon as she neared the couple, the woman lunged herself at the teenage girl and enveloped her in a bear-tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Kathy! I missed you soooo much!"

"Um…. I missed you too Kaori-chan," she replied, gently trying to pull away from her cousin but to no avail. "Please. Let go. You're kinda choking me."

"Oh." Kaori pulled away a little, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Gomenasai Kathy-chan. It's just that I haven't seen you for so long."

Kathy chuckled and turned to the man. "Ryou-kun, it's good to see you. Have you been taking care of my cousin?"

He laughed and hugged her. "Hai. It's good to see you as well."

"Well." Kaori clapped her hands. "Let's go. You will love the house Kathy-chan. And since we don't have kids yet, you can have your own room. If you need to have it redecorated let me know. I will gladly go shopping with you."

And she went on and on about how Kathy can feel at home, consistently suggesting shopping. This went on until they reached the car and even then, Kaori talked. Kathy simply listened. Knowing that her cousin and her husband are desperate for children but are still childless, she's going let them treat her like their own child while she's here. Practice for them, of course.

"How was you flight?" Ryou asked her when his wife stopped talking to catch her breath. "I hope it wasn't bumpy or anything."

Kathy shrugged. "It was okay. Except for the screaming babies." She shuddered at the memory. "But other than that, it was fine. Oh yeah, thanks for letting me stay with you guys while I'm here."

"It's nothing Kathy," Kaori said, turning from the front seat to look at her in the back seat. "You're always welcome to stay with us. Even though I'm retired now, I still don't mind getting involved."

Kaori and Ryou are part of the Japanese Secret Service. Well, Ryou is at present. When they got married two years ago, Kaori decided to retire and dedicate herself to family and teaching at a public middle school. Kaori is one of Kathy's inspirations for joining the junior CIA when she was found at the convenience store when she was ten years old. Even as a child, Kathy was very feisty. The convenience store she was in with her mother was about to be robbed by three men and they were going to take her as hostage but what they didn't know, is that Kathy has experience in Kung Fu. Commander Johnson was at that same store that time and approached Kathy's mother, explained that he saw Kathy's potential, maybe she's willing to serve her country… yada, yada, yada… and before she knew it, she left New York for Washington D.C. to begin her training as a future CIA agent. Kathy wanted to be like her cousin Kaori who is like an older sister to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kathy-chan, I'm not going to be around while you're here," Ryou said.

She snapped her head away from the window to look at him. "Why not?"

"Ryou was given a mission only a few days ago. He has to go to Greece on Sunday," Kaori explained. "So you and I will be home alone for a while. I hope that's alright with you."

"Sure. It's fine, though I wish you could stay, Ryou-kun. But I know what it feels like to have to do something you don't want to do but since it's for the country..." She sighed. "By the way, you guys can just call me Yuri now. I have to get used to being called that while I'm here."

"Is that so?" Ryou said. "Then Yuri it is."

Kathy… Rather, Yuri smiled fakely and looked out the window. The last time she was here was for Kaori and Ryou's wedding. It still looks the same. But for now, she's no longer Katherine Inoue.

_ _ _

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Kaori entered the room to see her young cousin sitting on the window seat. "Kath- I mean, Yuri-chan, is the room to your liking? We can go shopping tomorrow for some additional accessories that you might want. "

"Oh, it's fine. I love the room, especially this window seat. I don't really want to add anything," Yuri answered. But seeing the slightly disappointed look on her Kaori's previously eager face made her quickly revert. "But maybe a few things to make it feel a little more homey won't hurt."

The twenty-five year old woman lightened up and said, "Great! We'll go shopping tomorrow then."

Yuri smiled softly and returned her gaze outside. Noticing this, Kaori approached her and sat on the window seat next to her. She looked at her younger cousin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yuri…" Kaori gave her a look that says "You're-not-keeping-anything-from-me."

The younger girl sighed. "You know that despite the fact that I love my Japanese heritage and you guys and Grandmother and all. But I really don't want to be here."

Kaori sighed, realizing what is on Yuri's mind. "You know you can't run away forever."

She shrugged. "I can try."

Silence.

"Does he know? That you're here I mean," Kaori asked.

Yuri shook her head. "No. And I prefer it to remain that way while I'm here."

"You're going to have to face him somehow."

"That's what mom said when I called her before I left."

"And she's right. Yuri…"

"I know what you're trying to convince me to do Kaori. But I can't." She sighed. "Not now. Not yet. Besides, I didn't come to Japan for that. I came here on an assignment. And I'm doing it."

The older woman looked at her, sadly. "All right."

Just then, there's a knock on the door and both looked up to see Ryou poke his head inside the room. "I ordered dinner." He looked at his cousin-in-law. "Guess what we're having."

Yuri's eyes shined in happiness for the first time since she arrived. "Teriyaki? And soba?"

"You guessed it right."

"Awesome! Arigatou!"

After dinner that night, Yuri began to unpack her clothes. She is about to put her clothes in the closet when she noticed five similar cream-colored dresses already inside and a pair of black leather shoes. She took one of the dresses out of the closet and examined it. Just then, Kaori came in with fresh towels. She asked her older cousin about the dresses.

"Oh, those are your uniforms."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Uniforms?"

"Hai. To that school you're going to. Ouran Academy."

The teenage girl placed the dress back. "Sounds fancy."

"It is." Kaori placed the towels on top of her bed. "Ouran Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Only the wealthiest and the ones from the most honorable families can enter Ouran unless you're on a scholarship and I've heard that it's hard to get those. Scholarships at Ouran are very rare."

"So, is that why I have to say that the government is sponsoring me?" Yuri asked, putting her clothes inside the closet. "I can't get into Ouran unless I have a lot of money, right? And as you can see, I don't."

"Exactly."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Ah well."

After Kaori said good-night and left, Yuri decided to continue unpacking tomorrow and retired to bed. Before falling asleep, she looked out the window. It's really dark out but at least there are stars. And she can see the moon from her bed. She sighed deeply, missing home but while she's doing this assignment, Kaori's home is her home.

_I better find the ambassador's niece soon,_ she thought, snuggling under the covers. _That way, I can be Kathy again._

With this thought in her head, Yuri Inoue closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_ _ _

Chapter 3- First Day

Monday

First Day at Ouran Academy

After last period, Yuri decided to check out the rest of the school since Kaori is running a few errands that afternoon and won't be back until 6 p.m. After Ryou had gone to his mission on Sunday, Yuri knows that Kaori is keeping herself distracted to keep from missing him too much.

Meanwhile, she had been introduced to Class 1-B that morning and had sat next to some very nice girls. That is, until they found out the government pays her tuition that they began to talk to her so pityingly she wished she could tell them she's not that poor. They said it must have been a shock for a "commoner" like her to set foot in a large building like Ouran. They didn't know that she has been to Buckingham Palace in Britain and has even met the Queen! Trust me; Buckingham Palace is waaay bigger than Ouran!

Sighing softly, Yuri decided to go check out the library. Maybe they have some awesome books she can take out to read. Or better yet, log into their computers and begin her search for the ambassador's niece. She heard that the computers have access to everything. She hopes that means access to some background files. But once she got there, all the computers are filled out with the rich kids doing nothing but nonsense on the computers which she knows are supposed to be used for school-related purposes only. But, whatever, rich people can do whatever they want.

Disappointed at another day of getting nowhere in her investigation, Yuri left the library but not before checking out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ written in Kanji. She has to get used to reading Japanese letters everyday now.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_ she thought, climbing up the large, red-carpeted staircase. _I know investigating all by myself wouldn't be easy but I never thought it would be this boring! I'm not even sure where to start!_

She ended up in a long hallway.

_Why is everything marble here? And why white and gold? Do these rich people really see themselves as royalty? Seriously! And what is up with this uniform? Why can't they have the normal ones with the skirt and knee socks?_

She walked down the hall, musing to herself. Just then, a door caught her attention.

_Music Room number three? How many music rooms do they have here?_

Tentatively, she approached the door. _Hmmm… Might as well. I haven't played a piano in a while. And I have my music binder with me anyway. A little music might help ease my mind a bit._

With this comforting thought in mind, she opened the door.

_ _ _

Meanwhile…….

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hunny-senpai, please refrain from tapping the glass."

The little boy, who is actually seventeen years old, looked up. He is standing on a chair in order to take a closer look at the different colored fishes, his finger inches away from the crystal clear aquarium

"I believe there is a theory that the tapping of the glass bothers the fish which could result in them dying," the Shadow King explained, looking up briefly from his laptop. When he saw the other boy purse his lips, looking frightened, he quickly added. "But, of course, the death part is simply a theory. It has never been proven."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't know that," Hunny said, relieved. He jumped down from the chair and picked up a pink stuffed bunny from the floor beside the chair. "Sorry Kyou-chan. Come on Usa-chan! We have cupcakes today!"

Then he walked off to join Mori on one of the tables and started eating the said cupcakes, talking non-stop at the same time. The taller boy put down the shojo manga he is reading to listen to his little cousin talk.

All the while, Haruhi glared at the three large aquariums that are now positioned on different areas of the club room. One is right next to the window, another is beside the pantry doors, and the last one, the one Hunny was tapping a while ago, is at the center of the room.

"Where did you say you bought these again?" she asked their Vice President.

"The Aquariums are imported from England and the fish are all from Hawaii."

Haruhi glared even more. "Why didn't you just buy them at the pet store? It's cheaper that way."

Suddenly, Tamaki is beside her. "Oh my dear, dear, dear, daughter and your commoner mind! We cannot give pleasure to our customers if we simply buy from a commoner pet store. They must be given the best of the best and the best fishes come from beautiful and exotic Hawaii!"

The girl sweatdropped. "Uh… How do you know that? Besides, I don't think they can tell the difference. A fish is a fish whether they came from Hawaii or not. Importing them is a big waste of money."

As expected, their Prince's face turned white and he huddled in his corner of woe… Again.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow then looked at Kyouya. "Seriously Senpai?"

"I am simply the Vice President Haruhi. I follow Tamaki's… Decisions. Although for once, I do agree with him. By simply mentioning that the fish came from Hawaii and the aquariums came from England will result in new conversations, therefore longer interactions, which means higher profits. Enough profits to pay for Hunny-senpai's cupcakes."

"Ugh! Whatever." She turned back to the Science group project-… Wait… Where's her group?

Looking around, she spotted Hikaru and Kaoru staring open-eyed and mystified at the fishes near the pantry door.

"Oi! Hikaru! Kaoru! We have a group project to finish!" she called.

"In a minute Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we've never seen these kind of fish before," Hikaru added.

"They're very strange."

"Indeed."

Sighing, Haruhi placed her hand in her hands. "Damn rich bastards," she mumbled. She is about to continue her diagram of the food chain when she heard creaking. She and rest of the hosts turned their attention to the door. They're not opening for another thirty minutes. Who could it be?

A girl with pink streaked black hair, a book bag and coat in one arm and a binder and a library book in the other entered, looking confusedly at the room then at the hosts.

_ _ _

Chapter 4- Meet the Host Club!

The music room is big. Really big. Wait. Is this even a music room? Where are the instruments. And… Who on Earth are these people?

Confused yet curious, Yuri stepped into the room. Then before she knew it, one of the guys, the blonde and violet-eyed one, had grabbed her by the waist and is dipping her to the floor. And where did that rose come from?

"Ahhh… Beautiful princess," he said, in a seductive voice. "What brings you to our humble abode so early? Can it be that you cannot wait to see us?"

"Huh?" she replied. Not wanting to be rude but not wanting his face too close to hers either, she gently pushed him away, disentangling herself from his hold. "Excuse me, but I thought this was a music room."

The blonde guy had stood frozen and white in front of her when she pushed him away.

_What's his problem? _she asked herself as the dark-haired guy with the glasses answered her question.

"I'm guessing that you're not familiar with the Host Club," he said, standing up from the table where he was sitting. "In fact, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Uh, no. Actually-"

"You're the new transfer student from 1-B, right?" two voices in sync asked.

She looked over to see two red-haired twins standing in front of an aquarium. For some reason, they remind her of Fred and George from _Harry Potter_.

"Oh right, I've heard of you," the only girl in the bunch asked. She has dark brown, cropped hair and brown eyes and is wearing the boy's uniform.

_Why is she wearing the boy's uniform? She can't be a boy! It's so obvious that she's a girl, _Yuri thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's my first day today actually, and I-."

Before she knew it, the twins had grabbed her and dragged her to a table with poster boards filled with diagrams. They picked up the poster boards and threw them aside. The girl dressed as a boy let out a yell and caught the diagrams before they hit the floor. Then, a little blonde boy and a really tall dark-haired guy popped out of nowhere. The little boy is jumping up and down excitedly. And he's wearing the high school uniform.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Hunny," the little boy said. He gestured to the tall guy. "And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori. And this-." He held out a stuffed bunny. "-is Usa-chan. Do you want some cake?"

"Uh… Hi," she replied, a little freaked out. "No to the cake but thanks anyway. Uh…I hope you don't mind me asking sweetie but why are you dressed in the high school uniform?"

His eyes brightened and he giggled. "She called me 'sweetie'! That's so kawaii right Takashi?"

The tall guy nodded. "Ah."

Hunny turned back to look at her, smiling cutely. "Actually, Takashi and I are third years. We're from 3-A."

Yuri's mouth fell open. "Huh?"

_Damn it! Why do I keep saying "Huh." They'll think I'm an idiot. Way to go to make a first impression Kathy, I mean, Yuri._

Hunny giggled again. "I'm just small for my age, that's all."

With her mouth still open, the astounded girl just nodded. The twins on either side of her snickered then placed themselves in front of her holding out their hands for her to shake. She took them with both hands.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin!"

Together, they said, "We are the Hitachiin twins!" Then they winked at her then looked closely at her fingers. "You're finger nails are purple?"

"Oh! Let me see!" Hunny grabbed one of her hands as the twins dropped them. He looked at her fingers, his mouth forming a perfect "O."

"Um… They're just nail polish."

Mori picked him up and took him away, saying, "It's not nice to stare at people's nails Mitsukuni whether they are purple or not."

One of the twins picked up bits of her hair and examined the pinks streaks. "Interesting," he said, his voice deeper than his twin's (A/N: It'Hikaru), placing a finger under his chin. The other twin looked on.

The girl on the floor shook her head and stood up. "Leave her alone you two." The twin dropped her hair and went back to his brother both of them smirking. Holding the posters with one hand while extending the other to her, the girl gave Yuri a warm smile. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

Yuri took her hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

The dark-haired guy with the glasses walked over and gave a little bow. "I'm Kyouya Ootori, the Host Club's Vice President. And that-." He pointed to the blonde-haired guy who finally found the will to move and is now looking at her with mild interest. "Is our President, Tamaki Suoh."

_Hmm… His name sounds familiar._ Then, it clicked. She nodded. "The superintendent's son, right?" She stood up and bowed. "Honored to meet you Suoh-senpai."

He suddenly lightened up and yet again, Yuri found herself in his arms, dipped dangerously close to the ground.

"No need for formalities princess," he said, smiling at he. "Tamaki is just fine."

"Oh… Sure." She waited for him to let go. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes my princess?"

"Can you please let go of me? This position is making me uncomfortable."

He gave a start. "Oh. Forgive me." He let go of her and she slowly stepped away from him, cautiously. The twins snickered at her reaction.

Haruhi muttered something that sounded like "Kami, spare the poor girl" before turning to Yuri again. "By the way, we don't know your name yet."

The other girl bowed. "Sorry. I'm Yuri Inoue."

One of the guys, Kyouya she believes, seems to suddenly perk up in interest. "Inoue you say?" he asked.

Yuri turned to him. "Yeah. The government sponsors me."

He quickly looked disappointed but hid it well by pretending to adjust his glasses. But she can read people easily. It's part of her training at the CIA to read other people's emotions in order to interrogate them or know if they are telling the truth or not. She saw disappointment in his eyes. _I wonder what's wrong with him?_ she asked herself.

"What does that mean?" the twins asked.

"It means the government pays her tuition so she can go to school here," Haruhi answered, placing the posters back on the table. "I think the only difference is that she doesn't have to be number one like I have to be. Just as long as she's in the honors list."

"Oh, so you're a commoner too like Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Uh… Yeah." _Commoner? Why do they keep using that word in referring to the lower class? That's a bit rude._

"So… Uh… Host Club…" She began to look around the room again in curiousity. "What is the Host Club?"

She suddenly found herself back in the chair where the twins made her sit earlier and roses began to fall out of nowhere as the Host Club positioned themselves in front of her: Tamaki at the center, Kyouya on his right and Haruhi on his left, the twins behind her, and Mori behind Kyouya with Hunny on his shoulders.

"We in the Host Club," Tamaki explained in a dreamy voice. "Are a group of young men who have so much time in their hands and uses this time to entertain female clients, who also have so much time on their hands using our grace, charm, and beauty. We have… Hunny-senpai of class 3-A, the boy-lolita type."

Hunny giggled cutely and waved, the stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Mori-Senpai, also class 3-A, the wild type."

Mori nodded.

"Kaoru and Hikaru from class 1-A, the little devils type."

The red-haired twins smirked mischievoulsy and winked at her.

"Kyouya from class 2-A, the cool type."

Kyouya bowed then pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"I, Tamaki also from class 2-A, the Princely type."

He produced a rose out of nowhere and threw it at her (the rose hit her in the head and bounced onto the floor.)

"Last and definitely not the least, Haruhi Fujioka also from class 1-A, the normal type."

Haruhi simply waved, making no attempt to look cool.

Tamaki looked expectantly at Yuri. "So Inoue-chan, which of us do you prefer? We don't start until three o'clock but we can make an exception for new customers."

She raised her eyebrows in a startled look and her New York upbringing took over. "Say what?"

All seven looked at her in surprise and interest. She quickly added, "I mean, I'm not interested. I just got her by accident."

They remained at their posts, though Haruhi looked ready to run away.

"No preference, none at all?" Tamaki asked, then broke away to place his face close to hers again. "Would you like to try me?"

Yuri can't help but make a face. "No, thanks. I'm good." She got up from the chair and picked up her school things and her coat from the floor. "It was nice meeting you but I really have to go." She began to back away, slolwy. "I have some stuff I have to do, so I'll see you around at school."

Haruhi gave her an alarmed look. "Uh… Inoue-san-."

"Really, it's fine. I hope you guys have a good day entertaining girls."

"Inoue-san…"

"You guys don't really need me here. So I'll be going now."

"Inoue-san!"

The next thing Yuri knew, her back hit some something hard and cold. Then, there was the sound of breaking glass and she felt something wet hit the back of her uniform. She turned around and gasped. She had accidentally hit the center aquarium!

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 5 'til 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya.

Plot Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except… She is secretly a Junior CIA agent, in training to become a full-fledged CIA agent. When she disobeys an order from her superior in order to save some people's lives from impending danger, she is sent to Japan on an individual assignment as a "punishment". Her mission: to find the Japanese ambassador's long lost niece. In Japan, she goes undercover as an Ouran Academy High school student. Kathy, who now goes by her Japanese middle name, Yuri, plans to find the ambassador's niece and return to America as soon as possible. However, she did not plan on finding herself with a group of new (and weird) friends, a club she has never heard of, a debt to pay, and… Love? Also, this secret agent not only has her identity and intentions to keep secret but a past as well that she doesn't want anybody to find out. Who is she really? And is only reason she doesn't want to stay in Japan because she was forced to? Or something else? And perhaps her newfound friends and a certain someone can change her mind…

_ _ _

Chapter 5- Debt

**Kathy, now Yuri, finds herself with a debt to the Host Club and must pay by being their servant. She ultimately finds a friend in Haruhi and gets off at a rough start with the Shadow King. However, it seems that there's more to this commoner than meets the eye as Kyouya soon realizes that Yuri can read him like an open book. She is also mysterious and Kyouya finds himself drawn to this mysteriousness.**

CRASH!

Yuri dropped her school things and her coat as she watched the fish wriggling on the floor, breathing for their lives.

"The fish!" the twins exclaimed in unison and scrambled towards the dying animals.

"I'm so sorry!!!"

Guiltily, Yuri dropped on her hands onto the floor, attempting her very best to save the fishes. Haruhi was beside her instantly, helping her in the rescue with Hikaru and Kaoru doing the same. One of the twins, with a fish on his hand, slipped as he stood up then fell on top of his brother. Both groaned in agony as the fish flew from the twin's hand and out of the window where they heard a girl shriek. Yuri apologized again. Mori and Hunny had run to the pantry and are back with water-filled bowls and are now helping the other four salvage the debris. Meanwhile, Tamaki simply stood, thunderstruck while Kyouya began writing in his clipboard, obviously calculating the expenses.

Ten minutes later……

"I am so so so so very sorry," Yuri said for what felt like the hundredth time.

She and Haruhi had finished cleaning the water on the floor and are now sitting on one of the Host Club's velvet couches. They had managed to save most of the fish and had placed them in the other aquariums but unfortunately, ten did not survive. There is currently a funeral on one of Ouran's bathrooms with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori as the witnesses. It's just her, Haruhi, and Kyouya left in the Music Room.

"It wasn't your fault Inoue-san-." Haruhi started to say but was rudely interrupted by a certain Shadow King.

"Technically, it was," he said, tapping on his calculator with the back of his pen. "You were not paying attention Miss Inoue and as a result, broke the 900,000 yen aquarium and almost killed 2 million yen worth of imported fish."

Yuri's eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open. "That much for fish and a stupid aquarium?!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and gave her a look that often sends shivers down the other Host Club members' spine. "Yes, that much for fish imported from Hawaii and a 'stupid' aquarium made in and imported directly from England."

The girl didn't even flinch. In fact, she gave him a similar look. "Why didn't you just buy some at the pet store?! Who could tell the difference?!"

Haruhi sighed beside her. "That's what I said."

Before Kyouya can retort, the door opened and in came Tamaki and the others.

"We're back…" he said, solemnly. He has an empty tissue box on one hand and a wad up ball of tissue on the other. The Host King sniffed and dabbed at his eye. "Those beautiful creatures are now at rest." Then he looked at Yuri. "I am certain they forgive you for taking their lives Inoue-chan."

Yuri raised an eyebrow then caught a glimpse of Hunny who also looked like he had cried and felt guilty. Despite the guy being older than she is, his childish features made her feel like the villain.

"I'll pay for them," she said turning back to Kyouya.

He raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous. "You'll pay 2 million yen?"

Suddenly, she wished she'd shut up instead. She jumped up from the couch. "Two million yen? Where am I going to get that kind of money?"

In the corner, she heard Kaoru say, "At least it's lower than what Haruhi owed us, ne Hikaru?"

"Hai," his twin answered.

"You just proposed that you'd pay for it," Kyouya reminded her.

"Well, yes, but-."

"You owe the Host Club 2 million yen Miss Inoue."

Yuri glared at him, murderously as Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down on the couch.

"Kyoua-senpai? Can't you cut her some slack?" Haruhi asked, as Yuri began to calm herself down. Then under her breath, she added, "Unlike what you did with me."

"Fujioka-san, it's fine," Yuri said, softly. "Thanks for the attempt." She looked up at Kyouya. "I'll pay it. Just give me time."

Kyouya simply looked at her then shook his head. "Are you certain that you can pay in full by the end of the school year?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But, I'll figure it out somehow." Unlike before, she now sounds defeated.

_She gives up too easily_, Kyouya thought. _A natural flaw._

The Shadow King adjusted his glasses then turned away from her towards his laptop on his usual table. He began typing some things then looked up at her.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Inoue," he told her, smiling pleasantly. "One that would help you pay your debt."

She gave him a curious look. "I'm listening."

The Shadow King typed a few more things on his laptop before continuing. "You can start out as Haruhi did when he broke an 80 million yen vase at the beginning of the school year…………."

_Did he say 80 million yen? _Yuri thought, alarmed and no longer listening. _And was it just me or did he just call Fujioka-san a 'he.'_

"…… do you agree?"

She snapped out of it. "Huh?" Kyouya glared at her. "Sorry, I got lost when you said 80 million yen." She turned to Haruhi. "And aren't you a girl?"

The entire Host Club froze. Hunny and Mori, she didn't notice were back at their own table and Hunny has a fork halfway towards his open mouth. Mori just looked on. Hikaru and Kaoru looked horrified.

"Of course not!" Tamaki shrieked, suddenly appearing beside Haruhi. "How could you say that about my daughter! I mean, my son! I mean…"

Haruhi just shook her head. "I don't really care Senpai." She smiled at Yuri. "How did you know?"

The other girl shrugged. "It's just obvious. To me, that is."

Kyouya cleared his throat so Yuri turned her attention back to him.

"As I was saying, the only way you can repay your debt by the end of the school year is by starting out the same way Haruhi did. Miss Inoue, you will pay your debt by being a servant. Specifically, the Host Club's servant. You will serve tea and other refreshments to the guests while the Hosts entertain them. Also, you will do most of the cleaning in the club room after club hours and the preparation at exactly 2:30 in the afternoon before opening at 3:00 every single day after school. Being late or absent for no particular reason will result in my having to raise your debt."

At first, there was stillness and silence. Then suddenly, Yuri jumped up, an enraged look evident on her face. "A SERVANT?! I HAVE TO BE YOUR SERVANT?! WHAT CENTURY DO YOU THINK THIS IS???!!!"

Then, she started yelling in Spanish (a constant habit she has when she's really angry).They stared at her quizzically. She's thankful that they don't understand Spanish (at least, she hopes they don't). She is saying some very unpleasant things that are usually unlike her. A few minutes later, she breathed deeply and began to calm down again. She sat down on the couch and lowered her head, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Gomenasai," she said, softly. "That was rude of me."

"It's quite alright," Kyouya answered, seemingly amused. "Do you accept my proposition?"

She just yelled out in Spanish and the proposition was all he cared about? What is up with this guy?

"Say yes! Say yes!" the twins chorused, eagerly. "We want a new toy!"

"Haruhi is great and all but she constantly runs away when we try to make her wear cute dresses to maker her look cuter," Kaoru said. "At least with you, we can make you were dresses _during_ club hours."

His brother turned to him and stroked his cheek, lovingly. "But of course, no one will ever be as cute as you Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" his twin said, his eyes shining

Yuri stared at them, at a loss for words while Haruhi placed her head on her palm, frustrated. "The club didn't even start yet," she mumbled.

"Yes, my dear! This is a perfect opportunity for Okaa-san and I to have a new daughter!" Tamaki said, appearing beside her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okaa-san?"

"That would be Kyouya-senpai Inoue-san," Haruhi told her.

Yuri raised an eyebrow before giggling softly. Kyouya glared at Tamaki, then at Haruhi, then, lastly, at her. She pursed her lips, still smirking.

"You'll like it here Yu-chan," Hunny said, placing a piece of cake on his mouth, chewing quickly then swallowing. "And Haru-chan can finally have a girl to talk to while she's a host. That way, Haru-chan won't be as lonely just being with us boys, right Takashi?"

"Right," Mori agreed.

All of the Hosts looked at Yuri expectantly.

"Er… I kind of have my own things to deal with," she said, cautiously, thinking about her assignment. The Host Club will just take up most of her time.

"Any way or another, you must pay your debt," Kyouya said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Do you mind if I sleep on it?"

He paused, considering her request. "Only if you stay during the club today and see what it's like. You can give us your decision tomorrow." He finally looked up. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Um… I really should get home…"

"Then it means you accept the proposition and will return here tomorrow for your first day as our servant."

"No!"

"Then, make your decision Miss Inoue. We don't have all day. The Club opens in ten minutes and you have already wasted most of our preparation time."

Yuri sighed then turned to Haruhi with pleading eyes. "He's not serious."

"Unfortunately, he is."

Yuri breathed deeply to calm herself. "Fine, I'll do it. 'Til what time is the Host Club?"

"The Host Club ends at five o'clock every afternoon."

The girl pursed her lips. "Fine. But my final decision is tomorrow."

"Good." Kyouya stood up from his chair and gave her a smile. "I'm glad we came to an understanding. Haruhi, please show Miss Inoue the pantry and instruct her in what she has to do."

Haruhi nodded. "Come with me Inoue-san."

"Oh, and Miss Inoue?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Haruhi's true gender is a secret. Revealing it will leave me no choice but to increase your debt to an inconsiderable amount. You might even have to stay a servant until next year."

He's smirking as if daring her to do it. She smirked back.

"Don't count on it senpai."

Then, she turned away from him and followed Haruhi to the pantry as the twins trailed behind them, grinning mischievously. As the four disappeared behind the pantry door, Tamaki turned to Kyouya with a worried look on his face.

"Kyouya?....."

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Can we order a new aquarium?"

"No."

Corner of woe time…

_ _ _

Meanwhile… Inside the pantry…

"So you were speaking Spanish because you're half-Spanish?" Kaoru asked Yuri, as he and Hikaru watched the girls prepare the tea.

"Yep, my mom's half-Spanish and half-Japanese. But she grew up in Spain and lived there for fourteen years until she came to America and met my dad."

_Truth._

"Why are you here in Japan then?" Hikaru asked.

"Because my mom's work includes traveling all over the country. She's a journalist and an assistant editor to a nature magazine back in America. She was given this assignment and she didn't want me to be home alone while she travels and plus, I got into a little trouble so she decided that sending me here to live with my cousin might do me some good. My cousin has connections in the government so when they saw my grades back in America, they offered to pay for my tuition to go to Ouran."

_Half-truth. _Kaori concocted the whole mom-getting-an-assignment-and-Yuri-getting-into-trouble part.

"How about your dad?" Haruhi asked, pouring hot water inside the teapot. "What did he say?"

Yuri froze at the question. She didn't want to answer it. But she doesn't want to look like she's keeping something either. One rule in being a secret agent: Don't ever let the subject suspect a hidden agenda. But before she can think of an alibi, Kyouya entered the pantry, announcing that the customers have arrived and that the twins and Haruhi should go greet them.

_THANK YOU EVIL VICE PRESIDENT!!!_

"The cakes are in the cabinet over there Inoue-san," Haruhi said, pointing as the twins followed Kyouya outside. Voices of different girls can be heard. "Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Yuri replied. "Oh, Fujioka-san, just call me Yuri. We're in the same grade anyway. And no honorifics please."

"Oh. Sure. Then call me Haruhi. No honorifics as well 'cause we're friends, right?"

Haruhi smiled so pleasantly at her that Yuri can't help but smile back.

"Hai!"

_ _ _

Chapter 6- Blessing in Disguise

7:00 P.M.

Akiyama Household (A/N:Ryou's surname is Akiyama. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Sorry!)

"It was the strangest thing ever!" Yuri explained to Kaori.

Both are having dinner and the younger girl is telling her cousin all about the infamous Host Club. About the twins who used "brotherly love", or what they dubbed as "twincest", to cause their customers to shriek or even faint (Yuri shuddered at the memory). About the totally opposite cousins whose unique bond made girls sigh. About the Host King who made every girl swoon with Shakespearean-like compliments. About the girl pretending to be a guy and whose "normality" seem to make the other girls fall in love with "her" (Yuri finds this _almost_ amusing). And, last but definitely not the least, the Vice President who does not participate at all yet manages to capture some of the customers with his stoic and "cool" manner. Also, she met Renge, the Club's unofficial manager. She was welcoming yet annoying, especially her laugh and the fact that she rose out of the floor in a rotating pedestal (How did that get there when they're on the second floor?)

"It was weird yet kinda amusing at the same time," she added, placing a piece of teriyaki chicken on her mouth then chewing it slowly.

"And you owe them 2 million yen?"

"Two million and nine hundred thousand yen."

"I see. And the only way to pay them is by being their servant?"

"Yep." Yuri took a sip of water. "But I'm not doing it."

Kaori tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

The younger girl shrugged. "Because I have my assignment to deal with. I hardly started and I can't have the Host Club in the way."

"And how are you going to pay them?"

"Dunno. I'll take a job or something."

Her cousin pointed at her with her chopsticks. "Didn't you say most of their customers are girls?"

"_All_ of their customers are girls." She paused, remembering something. "Oh yeah, there's one guy named Kasanoda who stopped by today to talk to Haruhi. I think he knows she's a girl."

"I see. Well, isn't that a good thing then?"

Yuri looked confusedly at her cousin then shrugged. "It's good that a guy outside the Host Club knows Haruhi's true gender? I guess it is."

Kaori chuckled and shook her head. "I don't mean that silly. I mean, the fact that most of their customers are girls might help you in your search for the ambassador's niece. She could be one of their customers."

"Not all girls at Ouran are smitten by the Host Club Kaori."

"But majority are, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then it's perfect. And even if this girl is not a fan of the Hosts, you might still learn about her from the other girls, or even the Hosts themselves."

Yuri thought about this for a bit. Kaori's reasoning does makes sense. She was so preoccupied with thinking up of ways to start her investigation that she didn't even consider the Host Club as a means of actually getting somewhere. Joining the Club _would_ make her search faster and she'll be back in America in no time. And maybe the Host Club wouldn't be so bad. She can just ignore the perverted twins, the often dreaming president, and the cold-hearted vice-president. And Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't so bad either. Besides, she has found a friend in Haruhi. Both girls took the subway home that afternoon and found out they live only two blocks away from each other, Haruhi in an apartment and Yuri in a private house. They agreed to meet up the next morning and go to school together.

"You do have a point there Kaori-chan," she decided, nodding. "I guess I have no choice."

Kaori smiled and patted her cousin's hand. "You can do this. I believe in you."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Think of that debt as a blessing in disguise."

"I guess."

"Oh, that reminds me. One of your teammates called. Jake, I believe."

The younger girl looked up. "Jake? What did he say?"

"He said that he sent you an e-mail on some information they were able to gather. Oh, and he asked how you are and that you should call them when you can." She looked at the wall clock. "It's morning there now, right? I think you may be able to call after dinner."

_ _ _

The next day…

Outside the 1-A classroom…

"Are you sure you're alright Yuri?"

At Haruhi's voice, the said girl looked up from the ground where she had been staring blankly for the last ten minutes. "Oh, sorry. What was it?"

"I was just asking you if you were alright," the other girl answered. "You've been having a staring contest with the floor."

Yuri giggled lightly and shook her head. "Gomen. I was up all night. So much work you know."

"Yeah. I know how you feel."

Yuri and Haruhi had arrived in school together that morning. From the moment they stepped into the school, all eyes turned to them and some girls had given Yuri evil and jealous looks. Yuri assumes that it's because they all believe that Haruhi is a guy. Although she has the urge to laugh when she noticed the stares, she was too tired to bother. She had been up all night finishing her homework (she still has to do it), reviewing the files Jake had sent her, and talking to her teammates long-distance. Yuri missed them terribly and they all missed her. But they have to take one for the team. After all, the only way they can get Yuri back in America is to provide her with as much information as possible.

"Haruhi! Yuri! Ohayo!"

The girls looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru coming towards them, waving.

"Ohayo!" they answered.

_ _ _

2:30 P.M.

Third Music Room

"So you accept my proposition?"

"I don't have any other choice senpai."

"I see. Well, then, your servitude begins today."

"Great."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I may have to increase your debt."

"Then it was sincerity."

"A practical joker I see."

"Who? Are you talking about yourself senpai?"

"Keep it up and I might just add a few more numbers to your debt."

"Keep what up? I was only asking as _sincerely_ as I could."

"Then 'sincerity' must have a different meaning in your dictionary."

"Maybe, let me check as soon as I get home."

Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, Hunny, and Mori watched this exchange with interest. Kyouya is at his usual table with his laptop and Yuri is standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. It seems that Kyouya has met his match. This girl is even more sarcastic than Haruhi. What's more is that she is immune to the Shadow King's evil look. In fact, she has her own evil look: a very sincere smile and hints of sarcasm and dislike in her voice when she talks. Finally, Haruhi decided that the exchange should stop. It might result into more breakage that might increase poor Yuri's debt before she even started. She knows Kyouya. He'll twist things around so Yuri will end up paying more than she should.

"Uh… The club is starting in thirty minutes," she said, hesitantly. "Kyouya-senpai? Yuri? Can you two stop intimidating each other for now? We haven't started any of the club preparations yet."

Yuri gave her senpai one last "smile" then turned her back on him. "So? What's on the agenda?"

_ _ _

3:00 P.M.

The Host Club is Now Open for Business…

_ _ _

"My beautiful princesses, I am most certain those beautiful creatures (a.k.a. the fishes) would have loved to see your own priceless beauty. I only wish they had lived to see your charming smiles."

"Oh! Tamaki-sama, don't cry."

_ _ _

"It was a beautiful service. It pained my heart to see those poor fishes gone and at the prime of their life! If only I could have saved them."

"Kaoru! Don't blame yourself! I should have saved them. But you were hurt my dear Kaoru. When you slipped in that puddle of water, I knew I had to save you first!"

"Hikaru…"

"Kyaa! Brotherly love!"

_ _ _

"Would you like some more cake Hunny-senpai?"

"Sure!"

"How about you Mori-senpai?"

"Ah… Mitsukuni, you have some frosting on your cheek."

"Oh, thanks Takashi!"

"Kawaii!!!"

_ _ _

"Haruhi-kun, did you make this tea? It's really good."

"Yes, thank you. I had some help with Yuri."

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Goodness, no. We're just friends."

"Oh! I'm glad… I-I-I mean, I'm glad that you're friends. After all, she's only been here two days, right?"

"Right. Besides, I value your company as well."

"Kyaa!!! Haruhi-kun is so sweet!"

_ _ _

Yuri watched all these interactions with amusement as she served tea to the customers. Haruhi's customers are giving her evil glares but she replied with a pleasant smile, fighting the urge to giggle uncontrollably. Some of these girls are so gullible! And how can they not tell that Haruhi's a girl? What's more is that they thought Yuri was her girlfriend? It's so amusing! Though the twins' act still creeps her out, she figures that she'll get over it the more she spends time here. And Tamaki? She has no words to describe him except for egotistic, flamboyant, and playboy. Yet, he is rather sweet. If only he would stop giving false hopes to some of those girls. Mori and Hunny's relationship is heartwarming… Despite the fact that they're really the same age.

"Yuri!"

"Yes Tamaki-senpai?"

"Please offer these lovely ladies some more tea."

"Right away." She walked towards his table and poured tea for the five customers plus Tamaki. She offered them sugar. Then, milk. Would they like some cookies as well?

"Thank you Yuri-san," a girl with brown wavy hair said. "Do you mind me asking you some things?"

The servant-girl straightened up. "If I have answers, then it's fine."

The customers whispered to each other before the brown-haired girl finally said, "Is your hair natural?"

"Yes."

"Then, how did parts of your hiar become pink?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Um… I dyed them?"

"But you said it's natural."

"My black hair is natural. The pink parts aren't."

"But why did you dye them?"

"Because I like them?"

"Oh. We see." They giggled before turning back to Tamaki.

Meanwhile, Yuri shrugged and turned away. A lot of girls in her class had also asked the "hair question". And she's getting annoyed telling them she dyed parts of her hair pink. Who in the world has natural pink hair?! Sighing, she headed towards the pantry to refill the teapot. She passed by Kyouya's table and noticed his fingers typing non-stop. They seem to almost fly through the keyboard.

_Doesn't he ever get tired of typing?_ she asked herself. She went into the pantry and refilled the tea and sugar. Then, she decided to take some cupcakes as well just in case. When she went back, the scene is the same. And Kyouya is still typing. But, he looks exhausted. Like he's carrying a huge burden on his back. She feels a little guilty for their little brawl earlier since she's not usually the type to pick fights with people she just met. But she was cranky and in a bad mood that morning that she took her anger out on him because he annoyed her. Slowly, she approached him.

"Umm… Would you like some tea Kyouya-senpai?" she asked him, timidly.

"Yes," he replied without looking up. "Three sugars. No milk."

She laid the tray on the table and began to fix his tea. He did not look up once. She placed the cup and saucer in front of him. Then, she picked up her tray is about to turn away when she thought of something. She placed the tray back on the table and picked up a chocolate cupcake. She placed it on a plate and put it next to his tea. Turning around, she headed towards the twins who were waving her over.

"Miss Inoue?"

"Just call me Yuri, senpai," she said, turning around to face him, a genuine smile on her face.

"All right, Yuri." He had finally looked up from his laptop and is pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I did not ask for a cupcake."

She shrugged. "It's my apology for earlier. That wasn't usually me. I was just in a really bad mood and I do apologize. Besides, Tamaki-senpai told me that you like chocolate. And since you look really tired senpai, I thought the chocolate might help ease your burden a little bit."

With one last smile, she turned and served tea to the twins and their customers.

_ _ _

How did she know? How did she realize? He hid it so well from the others, even from Haruhi who can usually sense these things… Why did this girl whom he just met two days ago notice something so minute that he barely noticed it himself?

These questions ran through Kyouya's mind as he watched the new girl serve tea. He did not sleep until three in the morning but he managed to keep awake. Managed to keep his exhaustion out of sight. He thought he had everything under control. But a few sentences from that girl shattered that thought. For some reason, it seems that she can _read_ him. Read him like an open book despite the fact that he tried to remain shut.

Kyouya's gaze found the cupcake and again, he wondered how this girl seems to know what might make him feel better.

_ _ _

"Yuri, please come over here a minute."

"Yes senpai?"

"I would like to discuss your debt a little."

"Okay."

Yuri placed her tray down on the table and sat across from her senpai who is (still!) typing on his laptop. As she waited for him to say something, her eyes fell on the chocolate cupcake. There is a bite mark on one corner.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 7 'til 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya.

Plot Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except… She is secretly a Junior CIA agent, in training to become a full-fledged CIA agent. When she disobeys an order from her superior in order to save some people's lives from impending danger, she is sent to Japan on an individual assignment as a "punishment". Her mission: to find the Japanese ambassador's long lost niece. In Japan, she goes undercover as an Ouran Academy High school student. Kathy, who now goes by her Japanese middle name, Yuri, plans to find the ambassador's niece and return to America as soon as possible. However, she did not plan on finding herself with a group of new (and weird) friends, a club she has never heard of, a debt to pay, and… Love? Also, this secret agent not only has her identity and intentions to keep secret but a past as well that she doesn't want anybody to find out. Who is she really? And is only reason she doesn't want to stay in Japan because she was forced to? Or something else? And perhaps her newfound friends and a certain someone can change her mind…

_ _ _

Chapter 7- So It Begins…

**Yuri soon gets used to the Host Club antics and finds herself enjoying their activities though she would not admit it to anyone. However, she gets frustrated since it seems that her search for the ambassador's niece is often hindered by the fact that she has school and Host Club that takes up most of her time. The Hosts also discover a hidden love and talent of Yuri's which Kyouya decides to use to benefit the club.**

Friday…

2:30 P.M.

"Come on Haruhi!" two voices said.

"No!"

"Please? See? We're using the magic word."

"Wow. That's a first. Let me think. No!"

"Stay away from my daughter you evil doppelgangers!"

"No way Tono!"

"I'm not your daughter Tamaki-senpai!"

"Yeah! She's our toy!"

"I'm not your toy either!"

"Come on Haruhi! For us?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Haruhi! Daddy will save you!"

"You're not my father!"

This exchange went on and on. This is perfectly normal for the rest of the Host Club. Well… Almost all of the Host Club. The doors opened and closed as Yuri entered Music Room Number Three. The fifteen-year old froze in amusement at the door as she watched the scene before her. Haruhi is running around the room. The twins are chasing her, carrying a mannequin wearing a flower garland, a coconut bra, and a hula grass skirt. Their King is, meanwhile, waving a baseball bat and is running after the twins with an enraged look on his face. Yuri shook her head. She should be used to this by now.

"Hi Yu-chan!"

"Hey Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai."

Haruhi ran past her.

"Hi Haruhi."

Then the twins.

"Hi guys."

Then Tamaki.

"Hi senpai."

As she watched their retreating backs, her eyes fell on the Shadow King who is busy writing on his black notebook. Then, she noticed Hawaiian shirts and flower necklaces strewn all over some of the couches. And where did the palm trees come from? Are those pineapples inside a barrel? What on Earth…?

"Uh… Senpai?" she said, as she approached Kyouya. "What is up with the trees? And the pineapples?"

"Today's cosplay is Hawaii."

She tilted her head to the side. "Cosplay?"

"Yes. The Host Club often has different themes and we cosplay those themes to bring excitement to our customers who will be able to experience different cultures and, frequently, fantasies about their favorite Host. Tamaki decided that since we have fish from Hawaii in our club room, we should do a Hawaiian theme to end the week."

"I see."

She looked at the twins still chasing Haruhi with the mannequin and Tamaki yelling insults at the twins.

"Is Haruhi supposed to wear that? Won't that give away the fact that she's a girl?"

"An excellent point. One that the twins seem to have forgotten."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

He did not answer for a while. "Maybe a little longer for our amusement."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you are evil."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Yuri left him to put her school things inside the pantry. Making sure that no one is inside with her, she took out a list of names that she printed out of the school computers. It bears the name of fifty girls. Fifty possible candidates out of the previous three hundred girls to be the Japanese ambassador's niece. These girls were raised by either their father or a relative after their mother died approximately ten years ago. Twenty-five are in her year and the rest are second years. All she needs to do now is try to get to know these girls. She placed the list back inside her bag and began to prepare the tea.

A few minutes later, she heard the twins call her name. She put the kettle down and went out to see what they want. As soon as they saw her, they smiled at her mischievously. She suddenly got nervous as she realized that they are still holding the mannequin and that Haruhi is now wearing one of the Hawaiian shirts, a yellow one. In fact, all of them are wearing Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts, flip flops, and the flower necklaces. Tamaki is wearing a red shirt, Kyouya a dark blue, the twins light and dark green, Mori a purple, and Hunny a light blue.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Well…" Hikaru began. (Haruhi told her how to tell them apart so both of them know which twin is which.)

"You see…" Kaoru continued after his brother.

"Haruhi couldn't wear her cosplay outfit…"

"'Cause it will reveal that she's a girl…"

"So…"

"We were thinking…"

"Maybe…"

Together, they said, "You should wear it!"

Yuri stared at them blankly. Then she smiled, sweetly. They looked at her hopefully.

"No!" she said, perkily, still smiling.

Their faces fell and they sunk in Tamaki's corner of woe, the mannequin abandoned in front of her.

"Sorry guys. But I don't wear this kind of stuff." She fingered the hula skirt. "Besides, this skirt is way to short for my taste."

Suddenly, they were out of the corner.

"We have a back-up outfit!" they chorused, happily.

The young girl looked pleadingly at Tamaki but he was too busy making sure that Haruhi will wear the Hawaiian shirt and not some "perverted, innocence-tainting clothes." Haruhi looked at her sadly and mouthed, "I tried." So, she looked at Kyouya, hoping he would object. But he merely nodded in approval. Yuri now feels betrayed.

"Listen, you guys. I don't wear-."

But before she can finish her sentence, she is dragged to one of the dressing rooms with an outfit thrown at her by the twins. They covered the room with a curtain. Before she can even look at the outfit, Kaoru called her name.

"What?"

"Need help?"

"Aw… That's so sweet. No!"

_ _ _

"Tamaki, can you come over here a minute?"

Tamaki looked up from convincing Haruhi to at least wear a hula skirt to which she replied, "I'd rather throw my books in the fountain than wear _that_."

"What is it Kyouya?"

His best friend motioned for him to come closer so he had no choice but to leave his "darling but rebellious daughter's" side. He took the chair in front of Kyouya. The Shadow King closed his note book to look at him.

"I did research on Yuri Inoue's background," he said.

"Oh goodness. You didn't have to do that Kyouya," Tamaki answered, sincerely. "She seems like a nice girl."

"You know me Tamaki. I do research on everybody. But, that is not what I'm going to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

Kyouya took off his glasses and wiped his eyes before putting them back on. He looked towards the direction of the Dressing Rooms before continuing. "It is very strange. I can't find anything about her."

"Huh? Why not?" Tamaki asked, looking startled. No matter who they are, Kyouya always manages to access someone's background. He has never failed. Until now. "How about her school files?"

"The files don't provide any other background info except for address, telephone number, and guardian's name. I regret to admit that I don't know anything about her."

He looked troubled now. He has never backed down from a challenge before. He did all the research on her. But he found absolutely nothing. He could try to have a private investigator follow her but where's the fun in that? He does these things himself.

"Yuri's background is indeed a mystery," he added, distractedly.

"Eh? No it isn't," two voices said.

Both boys looked up to see that the twins have just emerged from the Dressing Rooms, both of them looking at their senpais with a face that says "We-know-something-you-don't."

"If you know something about Miss Inoue, just come out and say it," Kyouya said. He opened his laptop then smiled at them. "Or do you want me to go through more drastic measure so that you'll speak?"

The twins looked at each other and shivered.

"Fine," Hikaru said.

"We'll tell you," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki and Kyouya waited.

"Well?" Kyouya is beginning to get impatient.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked behind them towards the Dressing Room before answering.

"She lived in America with her half-Japanese, half-Spanish mom," Kaoru explained. "You see, her mom's this magazine writer and she travels a lot. This time, she doesn't want to leave Yuri alone and also because Yuri got into some serious trouble that's why her mom sent her here to live with her cousin since it might do her some good."

"So now," Hikaru continued. "She lives alone with her cousin whose husband is out of town. Her cousin had connections to the government, that's why she got them to sponsor her."

"And what about her father?" Kyouya asked, typing the information down.

"Eh? She didn't really mention him," Hikaru replied.

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "I see."

Then, suddenly, Tamaki jumped up. "Has it been almost thirty minutes already? The customers will be here any minute! Everyone in position!"

A hand landed on his head, forcefully. The blonde-haired boy staggered from the impact.

"Relax Tamaki. We're not starting for another three minutes. We have enough time to get everyone ready. Now, where is Yuri?"

One of the twins, Kaoru, went to check on her. He left the door to the Dressing Rooms open so everyone can hear when he called out her name and ask her if she's done. They heard what sounds like a struggle, a thump, and a loud 'omph'.

"Eh? Yuri? You okay in there?" he asked.

"Ugh… No!... Get… Haruhi… In here!"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Get me Haruhi you pervert!"

Kaoru smirked and said seductively, "Are you sure you're not just playing hard to get? 'Cause I don't mind."

Yuri stuck her head out from behind the curtain, the rest of her body still covered. She glared at him. "Do you want to die at fifteen years old Kaoru?"

"Hehe…" Kaoru laughed nervously then backed away from the room. "Haruhi! She wants you!"

Meanwhile, Haruhi shook her head then pulled Kaoru out of the room and shut the door.

_ _ _

Ten Minutes Later…

"Oh, Haruhi-kun," a girl with blonde hair in pigtails said, worriedly. "We were wondering where you went off to."

"What happened?" another girl asked.

"Oh, I just went and helped Yuri with something," Haruhi answered, laying the tray of tea and slices of pineapple upside-down cake on the table. When she saw the jealous looks, she quickly added, "But I left her so I can greet you. She seems to be handling things on her own pretty well now. Besides, I can't afford to miss your company today."

"Kyaa! Arigatou Haruhi-kun!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, laughed nervously then offered them the flower necklaces and bracelets. _That was close. I hope Yuri is alright. She didn't seem too happy about her outfit._

Meanwhile…

_You have got to be kidding me… _Yuri thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm a girl whose fashion life evolves around jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, and denim knee length-skirts. Why on Earth am I wearing this? Well, at least it's better than that ridiculous coconut bra and hula skirt. Those twins may be evil but they are evil fashion geniuses. Camille would love them. _

She thought of her fashionista teammate back in America and her heart begins to ache for home. Sighing, she got out of the Dressing Rooms. Everybody is already busy.

"Oh Yuri." Tamaki walked up to her, his eyes shining. "You look very cute! That's it! I'm officially naming you my second daughter!"

"Uh… Okay?"

"Excellent!" He looked happy and dreamy in a dramatic pose for ten seconds before realizing that he has to tell her something. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. There are pineapple and coconut juices in the refrigerator. Take them out and offer them to the customers please."

"Oh. Sure."

He smiled at her once more then went to rejoin his customers who are waiting for him anticipating. Yuri shook her head and entered the pantry again. She took out the pineapple and coconut juices (which are actual pineapples and coconuts cut in half with small umbrellas and straws), put some on a tray, and exited the pantry with them.

She offered them to the customers like Tamaki asked. They stared admiringly at her outfit and the twins boasted of their design. Finally, no one seems to pay any more attention to her so she decided to refill her tray. As she headed towards the pantry, she heard Kyouya call her name.

"Can you bring me some tea please?" he said, not looking up from his notebook.

"Okay senpai."

She did as he requested and came back with his tea. As she placed the tray on the table, he looked up to thank her. But, his gratitude froze on his lips.

Kyouya never thought that she would be the type to wear such an outfit. The twins really outdid themselves with her, even fixing her hair. Or maybe Haruhi did that. He doesn't know. But the blue, white-flower patterned midriff top that crisscrossed at her chest and tied at her back by a thick strap, matching knee-length sarong skirt, and delicate flip flops does suit her. Her shoulders are left bare, revealing her natural light tan skin. She is also wearing a necklace and bracelet of white flowers. There is a single white flower tucked behind her right ear. Her wavy, pink-streaked hair is expertly curled. In short, she looks… Exotic.

"Here's your tea Kyouya-senpai," she said, placing the cup on the table. "Would you like a slice of cake?"

"Umm… No." He cleared his throat. "Thank you Yuri."

"No problem senpai." She looked at him curiously. "Do you have a fever senpai? You're looking a little red."

Kyouya cleared his throat again. "I'm alright. Go back to your duties Yuri."

"Okay then. If you're sure."

She picked up her tray and walked away. For some reason, he doesn't know why, but his eyes followed her until she disappeared among the twins' customers who are still admiring her clothes.

_ _ _

_I. Am. Bored._

Yuri blew a piece of stray hair away from her face. She is leaning against a corner of the music room. No one is requesting tea, or cake, or pineapple juice, or coconut juice anymore. The Hosts, specifically Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, are attempting to teach the customers the Hawaiian Dance. She held back laughter and giggles. She's never been to Hawaii but she's certain the dance is not the hilarious dance the hosts are showing.

Looking around, she is surprised to see an open door.

_Funny. Never noticed that before._

Since no one seems to be looking, she tip-toed towards the room. She peeked in and gasped. It's the most beautiful and most welcoming sight ever: a grand white piano.

Happily, she entered and stood in front of the grand instrument. She ran her hands all over its surface, feeling the smooth texture. She tested the keys. It let out a clear note. Before she knew it, Yuri is seated and is beginning to play a tune, a song that she knows by heart since it's the most beautiful piece she has ever heard in her life: Yiruma's _River Flows In You_.

She played… … Letting her fingers fly over the keys… Her heart is pumping hard now… She's never felt such peace since she arrived in Japan… The kind of peace that only music can give her. Her mother is an excellent pianist. Through her, music became a huge part of Yuri's life. It is the only thing that could calm her on stormy nights, give her company on lonely days, and comfort during times when she feels that she can't go on. Yes. Music is a part of her.

She struck the last chord and smiled.

_That felt good…_

The poor girl almost got a heart attack when she heard thunderous applause coming from outside.

_Crap! I forgot to close the door! They heard that? They weren't supposed to hear it! Good Lord! I hope not all of them heard it!_

Slowly, she turned around. Yep. _Everyon_e heard it.

_ _ _

5:00 P.M.

The Host Club is Now Closed. Come Again Soon!

She sat in front of the Shadow King, not sure what she's doing there. He's calculating something. The others are cleaning up the mess. There were a lot of leftover pineapples and coconuts so Haruhi and Yuri decided to take some home. However, Yuri is waiting for Kyouya to finally tell her what's going on. Finally, he stopped and Yuri braced herself.

"You never informed us that you play piano," he said, calmly.

"Um... I didn't think it was necessary."

He adjusted his glasses before smiling. "I have a new proposition for you."

She tilted her head to the side. "Okay?"

"I will decrease your debt by 10% instead of 5% each day if you do one more thing for the Host Club aside from being our servant."

"And that is…?"

"You will be the Host Club's entertainer. After doing your servant duties, you will play the piano as background music while the Hosts do their work. If a customer wants to request a song, you will play it. For each song request, I will decrease an extra 2% from your debt." He paused, letting this sink in. "Do we have an agreement?"

Yuri considered this. It would make her debt disappear faster. But what if she already paid all her debt but still have not found the ambassador's niece? It's a fifty-fifty and she's not sure if she should risk it. But, then again, she can ask to stay at the Host Club even after her debt is paid. Maybe she can come to an agreement with Kyouya. If not, maybe she'll just break something.

Making her decision, she nodded. "I'll do it."

He smirked. "Good. Now, do you have your own compositions or do we have to provide it?"

"I have my own, thank you."

"Good." He got up and told her to start cleaning as he began to walk away.

Then, Yuri remembered something that he mentioned. "Wait, senpai. What if the customer requests a song that I can't play?"

He turned to look at her, still smirking. "That you have to figure out on your own."

He continued to walk away. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. _Evil much?!_

_ _ _

Chapter 8- Getting to Know Yuri Inoue

A/N: (Phone Conversation)

It is now the first week of March…

Tuesday

8:00 P.M.

Akiyama Household

"So, this is it then? This is the final list?"

"Yup, those fifteen girls are the only likely candidates," Camille answered. " They most fit the information the ambassador was able to remember: Father is a commoner, Mother used to be involved in politics, currently living with either the Father or the Father's relatives, approximately sixteen years old, goes to Ouran Academy on a merit scholarship. You said so yourself, only the rich and important can go to Ouran unless there is a scholarship or financial aid involved."

Yuri nodded even though her teammates, who have her on loudspeaker so they can talk to her together, can't see her. She switched the phone from her left hand to her right hand as she picked up the newly printed list.

"Right. I know some of these girls. Three are in my class, two are in my year but not in my class, and the others are second years, I think."

"That's great. Interview them as soon as you can," Jake said. "You'll be back home in no time."

Yuri giggled, happily. "Hope so. Anyway, thanks for the info guys. Deeply appreciate it." She placed the list inside one of her folders then plopped down on her bed. "So, the assignment aside, how are things there?"

"Oh, everything's okay," Mandy answered. "But we still miss you."

"Yeah," David added. "Things here are pretty different. I think even the Commander misses you though he won't admit it."

"Haha Dave."

"Serioulsy though, we miss you," Dylan said.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "So, you better wrap it up there 'cause we want you back."

"Especially Jake," Camille interceded. "He misses you A LOT!"

"Cami!"

"What? Only telling the truth here."

"Shut it."

The girl giggled at her teammates, shaking her head. Despite her being halfway around the world, some things remain the same. Even Jake's little crush on her.

As she listened to their bickering, her eyes wandered to their picture, taken a month before they were given the assignment that separated her from the only friends she has ever known. Her eyes landed on Jake who has an arm draped across her shoulders. She tried to like him in _that_ way, she really did. They even tried dating a few times but that feeling just doesn't come. Jake is a really nice guy, very gentlemanly, very determined, a little bit of a pushover but really sweet. But, all she ever sees in him is a friend and a brother. And Jake knows it but he never gives up, giving her presents for no apparent reason, making her laugh in the darkest of days, threatening boys who dare come near her, he's just really nice. Too good to be true actually. And Yuri knows that she doesn't deserve him. He deserves someone far better than her.

"Hey guys, as much fun as talking to all of you is, I got to go. School you know. And the Host Club takes up most of my time nowadays."

"Oh sure," they replied, sounding disappointed.

"Guys, come on."

"We're fine."

"Thanks for the info. I'll call you as soon as I get new updates."

"Anytime Kath, we miss you!"

"Miss you guys too!"

She heard the button being pressed, indicating that the loudspeaker is now off. Before she can hang up, she heard Jake call her name.

"Yes?"

"Hey Listen, I know we've gone over this millions of times but I thought I'd just take the chance."

Yuri sighed. "Jake, I'm sorry. But, no, it's just not there. Even if I'm halfway around the world, I do miss you but I miss you the same way I miss everybody else. Can we not go over this now? "

"Okay, okay, sorry." He chuckled. But, hey, if you fall in love with a Japanese dude, let me know. I'll make sure he really does deserve you."

She giggled. "I highly doubt that I'd fall in love with some stuck up rich dude but thanks."

"Bye Kath."

"Bye Jake."

She pressed the "Off" button on the cordless phone and sighed before throwing herself across her bed. Ugh. Host Club. They have been so busy lately that she keeps forgetting to ask Kyouya about her debt's progress. She'll ask him tomorrow before Kaori picks her up from school. Her older cousin managed to convince her old boss to let Yuri use their computers to help in her search. So, tomorrow, they are going to the Japanese Secret Service Headquarters.

Breathing deeply, she proceeded to finish her homework.

_ _ _

Wednesday

Third Music Room

Ouran Academy

2:45 P.M.

Another perfectly normal day for Ouran Academy's students. The sun is shining brightly and the weather keeps getting warmer so the students are okay with a simple sweater over their uniform instead of a coat. Spring is on its way!

At the Host Club, everything is set up for that day's Victorian Age theme. Yuri got there early that afternoon so she was able to get into her costume early. The tea is ready as well so now, she can relax before they open in fifteen minutes. The twins made her wear a simple, floor-length burgundy dress with golden sequins and a modest square neckline. On her feet are delicate looking ballet slippers (Funny, she never knew flats are so comfortable). Her hair is in a bun at the back of her head, a white flower pinned on it. Haruhi is wearing a similar dress, a baby pink one with blue embroidery. She is also wearing a wig with the same hair color as her natural hair with a pink ribbon. When both girls asked why they are making Haruhi dress as a girl, despite her being a girl already, they replied that some fans requested to see Haruhi cosplayed as a girl and they thought this was a perfect opportunity to have her do so. Haruhi merely shrugged and said, "Whatever."

So now, here she is sitting at a table beside Haruhi who is doing her homework. Meanwhile, Yuri is reading _Pride and Prejudice_. For a few minutes now, she can feel eyes staring at her. Finally, unable to take the discomfort that someone is watching her read, she looked up. The twins are watching her from another table, quizzically.

"What?"

"Ne, Yuri?" Kaoru said. "You've never read Pride and Prejudice?"

"Actually, I've read it before."

"Why are you reading it again?" Hikaru asked.

"This copy is written in kanji. I want to get used to reading Kanji."

"Oh…" they both said, nodding.

"Have you guys read it?"

"Nah… Too sappy for us," Kaoru replied.

"Okay then."

Shrugging, she returned to her book. A few minutes later, Haruhi put her pencil down then stretched her arms.

"I'm finished," she said, relieved.

Yuri looked up from her book. "Wow. That was fast."

"It wasn't much."

"Haruhi!"

They looked up to see Tamaki standing before them, red in the face. He is wearing a white shirt, light purple tie, a purple waistcoat, and a black jacket with matching pants and a pair of leather shoes. The other Hosts are wearing similar clothes: Kyouya is wearing dark blue, Hikaru and Kaoru are both wearing red, Hunny is wearing yellow, and Mori is wearing orange.

"Yes senpai?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side

"Y-You… I-I mean…"

Yuri giggled. For the few weeks she's been here, she can tell that Tamaki has a crush on Haruhi though the blonde seems to think that it's fatherly love.

_Well, hope he figures it out soon 'cause they are really cute together,_ she thought, placing a bookmark on her page. She closed the book and stood up, made an excuse and left Tamaki stammering in front of a confused Haruhi.

The girl approached the grand white piano, which was taken out of the other room and is now set up near the window. She sat on the seat and began to play a random tune.

Ahhh… What blissful solitude… What amazing peace… What-

"Yuri!"

-annoying twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru settled themselves on either side of her.

"We're bored!" they said.

She sighed. So much for a few minutes of peace. "And how may I help with this tragedy?"

They grinned hopefully at her. "Teach us a song!"

"Say what?"

"Teach us how to play something," Hikaru said. "Please?"

"Pretty please?" Kaoru said.

Both give her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and played a few keys.

"Try those."

They did. They messed up. She repeated. They mimicked her again. This went on and on until five minutes before the club begins. Finally, they got it. The twins high-fived each other, happily as if they've accomplished something really big.

"That was great!" they told her as she got up to check on the tea.

"I feel so proud of you guys," Yuri said, amused but they don't seem to notice.

She reached the pantry door. She is about to enter when they called her again.

"Yes?"

"What did we just play?"

She smiled before answering. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Then she entered the pantry and shut the door behind her.

_ _ _

3:15 P.M.

Music Room Number Three

The Host Club is currently in session.

All the customers are delighted with the day's theme. They especially admired Haruhi in her dress who "amazingly looks like a real girl."

"That's all for now Yuri," Kyouya said, as the girl placed a teapot beside the cup and saucer.

"Okay senpai."

After placing the tray at an empty table, the Host Club servant/entertainer began to untie her apron as she headed towards the piano to start entertaining. But, a knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. _Late customers? _she thought as she changed her course, tying her apron back on. She opened the door and found a guy wearing a long black cape. The puzzled girl sweatdropped. He seems a little surprised to see her but shrugged it off.

"Um… May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. Then, he held up a cat puppet. "Belzenef and I are here to see Ootori-kun. We are discussing the possible joining of the Host Club and the Black Magic Club."

"Oh. Okay." She sweatdropped again.

The Host Club is joining with the Black Magic Club? Since when? And how come their "beloved" Vice President failed to inform them of this?

"Come in then."

She let him in and led him towards Kyouya. Then, she headed towards the pantry to get some tea for their guest. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Tamaki seems to have frozen in the middle of a passionate soliloquy. Meanwhile, the Shadow King looked up from his laptop.

"Nekozawa-senpai? To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, a little surprised.

"We wish to discuss the joining of our clubs Ootori-kun."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "I see." Then, he turned his head towards their President. "Tamaki, Nekozawa-senpai wishes to discuss something about the club and it is only right that you are here."

Tamaki swallowed, nervously. "E-Excuse me, l-ladies." He looked around for Yuri until he found her come out from the pantry, a tray of tea and cake in her hands. "Y-Yuri, my darling daughter! Entertain your father's guests for him please. Play them any song they like."

Yuri paused in her step, breathed deeply, then said, "Okay senpai. Hold on."

She approached Nekozawa and Kyouya, placed the tea in front their black-clad guest and proceeded to the piano. As she passed a shaking Tamaki, he grabbed her and wrapped "protective" arms around her.

"Do not be afraid of Nekozawa-senpai Yuri," he said, hints of nervousness in his voice. "He may se scary-looking and creepy and weird and scary-looking and evil-like with his cursed doll, and scary-looking-."

"Tamaki-senpai, I get it." She pulled away from him, an wary eye on his customers. They could attack her at anytime for even touching the Host Prince. "Besides, he doesn't look that scary. You're the one who looks like you're going to die any second."

Tamaki's face turned white and he froze. Meanwhile, Kyouya shook his head, irritated. "Baka…" he said, getting up. He stood in front of his frozen best friend and placed a forceful blow on the side of Tamaki's head. "We have a business meeting to attend to. No slacking please." As Tamaki rubbed the spot where he was hit, Kyouya turned to Yuri. "Proceed to your duties Yuri."

The girlnodded. As soon as she had positioned herself at the piano, Tamaki's customers and the other Hosts' customers mobbed her with song request forms on their hands. The poor girl let out a squeak as what seems to be fifteen girls fighting to get their song request played first.

"Play this first Yuri-san-."

"No! This one is better!"

"No, this one!"

"This one Yuri-chan!"

The panicking girl turned to the other Hosts. Kyouya and Tamaki are busy (at least Kyouya is, Tamaki is mostly shaking.) Haruhi instantly came over and attempted to calm down the customers, encouraging them to "please form a single line". But unfortunately, she is unsuccessful and became lost amongst the crowd. Finally, aid came in the form of Mori, who left Hunny and his customers. He scooped up Haruhi from the crowd and placed her next to Yuri. He stood next to the two girls.

"Ladies, please form a single line so that Yuri-chan can fulfill your request," he said in a calm yet commanding voice.

Suddenly, the girls stopped demanding and formed a line, waiting eagerly.

"Thank you," Mori said.

Yuri breathed in relief. She looked up at Mori, smiling gratefully. "Thank you Mori-senpai."

Mori smiled back. "Your welcome."

He returned to Hunny and Haruhi, wishing Yuri good luck, returned to her customers.

Getting herself together, she turned to the first girl and took the request form. She looked at it briefly and sighed. She picked up a binder and began filing through it. When she couldn't fine the song, she turned to the laptop positioned next to the piano and in a matter of minutes, the printer had begun printing the notes to the song. The thing about these rich girls, they didn't grow up listening to music that "commoners" like her and Haruhi listen to. Not hip-hop, or rock, or pop, or even RnB. Nope. They listened to sonatas and symphonies and classical stuff. Not that Yuri doesn't like those. She has learned to play a couple by Bach and Mozart but seriously? She had no choice but appeal to Tamaki since Kyouya is not willing to help her out so their blond-haired president lent her copies of his classical music collection. Meanwhile, the songs that Tamaki doesn't have, Yuri can print out from _his _internet-connected laptop attached to _his_ printer.

As she played the song request, Kyouya, Tamaki, and Nekozawa are discussing the Black Magic Club's request.

"… and your customers will receive free silk capes and Belzenef dolls with every purchase of the Black Magic Club's wares."

"I see. And what colors are these capes?" Kyouya asked.

"Black of course. But if they are uncomfortable with the color, they can request it in Grey."

"I see." Kyouya began typing on his laptop. "I have reviewed the potential benefits and I'm afraid that it's just not possible Nekozawa-senpai. The joining of our two clubs doesn't seem to be beneficial for either of our clubs and might even resort to us losing our customers. That is why we must decline your proposal."

"I see," Nekozawa answered, a little solmenly. "Well, we simply thought we'd see if we could. But I suppose not."

"We are truly sorry senpai."

"Do not worry about it Ootori-kun. Maybe not now but perhaps in the near future."

"I highly doubt that but we'll keep it in mind."

They stood up. Nekozawa offered his hand to Tamaki and he shook it, nervously. He did not speak for the whole meeting. Kyouya shook his hand afterwards and Nekozawa began to exit the club room. But, before he left, he looked back at the girl at the piano.

_ _ _

5:35 P.M.

Ouran Academy Entrance

Hunny and Mori's limo pulled away from the curve. Haruhi waved good-bye as she headed towards the subway. Yuri is, meanwhile, waiting for Kaori to pick her up. Her cousin had sent her a text message saying that she got stuck on traffic so here she is, sitting on the gravel sidewalk… Alone and without company. But not for long…

"Yuri?"

She looked up. "Hey Kyouya-senpai. I thought you already left. I mean, you were gone when Haruhi and I finished cleaning."

"I came back for my pen."

She giggled. "You came back for a pen? Don't you have, like, dozens?"

"This pen in particular is 1,000 yen."

Her eyes widened. "You paid 1,000 yen for a pen?"

"To each his own Yuri."

She shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

Silence.

"What are you still doing here Yuri? Don't you usually go home with Haruhi?"

"I have somewhere to go with my cousin today. But, she's running a little late. So, here I am waiting. Kinda lonely actually. But, oh well."

The next thing that happened surprised her. Her senpai placed his things next to hers and sat down on the gravel beside her.

"Uh… Not that I don't like your company senpai but what are you doing?"

"Ouran may be a respectable school but it can be dangerous for a girl such as yourself to be waiting alone" is what he simply said.

She gave him a look. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can."

He made no gesture to leave so Yuri just shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Um… Senpai?"

"Yes Yuri?"

"I almost forgot, how's my debt going? I mean, when do you think I'll be able to finish?"

With this question, he took out his notebook and flipped through it swiftly. "According to my calculations, you will be finished at least two weeks before finals."

"Oh. I see."

Silence again.

"Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious. Don't be offended okay? I'm just wondering how a guy like you ended up in a club such as the Host Club. You're probably more suited for, I don't know, the Math Club, the Business Club or something. Why the Host Club?"

Kyouya chuckled lightly then fixed his glasses. "You know, Haruhi asked me the same question once before. Why the Host Club indeed. Well, the fact that it was crazy is one."

And before they knew it, he is telling her about his life story. About who he was before the Host Club. About his father's expectations. About how much he strived to surpass his brothers to prove to his father that he is more than just the third son. About Tamaki's friendship.

Yuri watched him, listening and hanging on to his every word. Wow. She never thought that the Shadow King have gone through so much. Imagine him being nice to everybody just because they're teh son or daughter of his father's business partners. And it's amusing to hear about his first meeting with "the idiot." And she never knew he had a sister who cares a lot about him.

As he finished his story, there was silence. Then, she looked away and found herself talking. "You know senpai, you're lucky with your family. Even if you were pressured to be the best, at least you're all intact. Unlike my family."

"My parents got divorced when I was eight," she began, staring across the street. "My mom told me that she expected it. I was their only child so I was a daddy's girl. But the day my dad broke the news that he and mom were having a divorce was the day I stopped being his little princess. I was only eight years old and I didn't understand. All I knew was that he was leaving us, leaving me. Mom told me that my dad had a good reason for leaving but I didn't see it. I never did. Even now, I'm still bitter about it. Mom forgave him a long time ago. Though I know she's moved on, sometimes, I think the reason why she never dates anybody who asked her out was because she still has feelings for dad."

She paused. Kyouya stayed put. Not encouraging her but not discouraging either. Then, Yuri continued.

"My dad tries. I'll give him credit for that. But he just doesn't care enough. When I dyed parts of my hair pink, he didn't comment or anything. I like my hair after I dyed it, I really do. But, I was also hoping my dad would protest or even comment or say that it might lead to delinquency or something. Anything. Anything to show that he cares. But I got nothing. That's why, I don't talk to him that much. Hardly at all. I just… I just can't forgive him. Not yet."

The girl didn't even realize she was crying until she was handed a plain white handkerchief by Kyouya. She took it and wiped at her wet cheeks.

"Gomenasai," she said, embarrassed.

The older boy smiled at her, a real smile. "No harm done." He watched her intently. "You know what I think? I think your father does love you. You just have to give hima chance to show it. Maybe you're pushing him away everytime but you just don't notice. Talk to him Yuri."

She tilted her head to the side. "You know what Kyouya-senpai. Despite what you show to other people, despite what they say about you, you're a really nice guy."

As she smiled at him, Kyouya felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Fortunately, she had turned away and he was able to calm himself down. The next few minutes are silence. Then, they heard a car horn being sounded. They looked up.

"That's my cousin," Yuri said, picking up her things. She dropped _Pride and Prejudice_ which he picked up for her. "Thanks senpai. And thank you for keeping me company."

"It was nothing Yuri."

She turned to go but paused to look at him. "Senpai, can we keep what I told you between us? I don't want the others to make a fuss of it, especially Tamaki-senpai."

He nodded. "Of course. Well, I'll be on my way as well."

Nodding, they turned away from each other and parted ways, Yuri to Kaori's car and Kyouya to his limousine.


	4. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya.

Plot Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except… She is secretly a Junior CIA agent, in training to become a full-fledged CIA agent. When she disobeys an order from her superior in order to save some people's lives from impending danger, she is sent to Japan on an individual assignment as a "punishment". Her mission: to find the Japanese ambassador's long lost niece. In Japan, she goes undercover as an Ouran Academy High school student. Kathy, who now goes by her Japanese middle name, Yuri, plans to find the ambassador's niece and return to America as soon as possible. However, she did not plan on finding herself with a group of new (and weird) friends, a club she has never heard of, a debt to pay, and… Love? Also, this secret agent not only has her identity and intentions to keep secret but a past as well that she doesn't want anybody to find out. Who is she really? And is only reason she doesn't want to stay in Japan because she was forced to? Or something else? And perhaps her newfound friends and a certain someone can change her mind…

_ _ _

Chapter 9- Surprises and a Childhood Fear

**The Hosts meet Yuri's cousin and she tells them some startling info about Yuri. They also take Yuri and Haruhi out to a "surprise." With this surprise, Kyouya learns a little bit more about Yuri and discovers that despite her brave and tough exterior, she is as vulnerable as anybody else. We also learn a little bit more about Yuri's past and why she resents being sent to Japan through the arrival of a surprise guest. **

A/N: **Flashback**

Akiyama Household

Saturday

10:00 A.M.

Laptop? Check.

Complete list? Check.

Information downloaded from last Wednesday? Check.

It is a beautiful Saturday morning. The weatherman said that today is going to be bright and sunny with a little breeze. A perfect day to go outside and play, hang-out, walk in the park, go shopping, any outdoor activity. Take advantage of a rare perfect day such as this. Unfortunately, others can't seem to stop working even on a weekend. Even with her cousin encouraging her to "please, please, please take a break and have fun like a normal teenager on a Saturday morning."

"You've been doing research and investigation for the past couple of weekends," Kaori told Yuri as the other girl shuffled through her papers and researched on the internet. "Take a break. Call Haruhi, go to the mall, buy sushi, anything." She's pleading now. "You haven't been out of the house either except for school and the few shopping trips. Other than those, you practically don't go anywhere else."

"I would love to go out today Kaori-chan but I can't put this off," she replied without looking up from her papers. She is sitting Indian-style on the floor with her materials on the coffee table. "There are fifteen girls whose backgrounds I have to keep researching and confirming. _Fifteen girls_. Just let me narrow it down to a one-digit number and then I'll take one weekend off. I promise."

Kaori sighed, giving up. _Please let there be a miracle!_

As if on cue, the door bell rang. _Hmm… I wonder who that could be_, Kaori thought as she walked out of the living room towards the hall. _Maybe it's Aiko coming to ask about Ryou again._ (Aiko was one of her teammates' and her best friend while she worked at the Secret Service. She's still an agent there.)

She opened the door and instead saw four beautiful male teenagers: two dark-haired and the other two are red-haired, identical twins.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked, curiously.

"Ohayo Miss," the dark-haired one with the glasses greeted. "Does Yuri Inoue live in this house?"

"Yes, she does. She's my cousin. Are you friends of hers?"

"As a matter of fact, we are."

"I see." She opened the door wider. "Then, I'll assume you're all from that Host Club at Ouran that she talks about often." She smiled warmly at them. "I'm Kaori. Please, come in."

She stepped aside and they thanked her as they entered her home. As she closed the door, she heard shuffling, a thump, and Yuri shriek in horror, yelling, "No! No! No! You can't be here!" Giggling, she followed their guests into the living room. Yuri's laptop is now closed, the papers from last Wednesday haphazardly inserted inside a folder. There is a look of horror on the young girl's face as she looked at the four young men standing in the middle of their living room.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have lives outside the Host Club?" she shrieked, panicking. Her plans for the day are ruined!

Grinning, Kaori approached her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder "Now, now Yuri-chan, these are your friends aren't they?" She smiled at the boys. "Please forgive her, she's been so stressed lately that she's a little cranky."

They chuckled and Yuri glared at them.

"Oh, we almost forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Kyouya Ootori, this is Takashi Morinuzuka, and Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

Kaori nodded. "Yes, I've heard of all of you from Yuri. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you as well Kaori-san."

She turned to Kyouya. "You are from the Ootori Medical Group, correct?"

"Yes. I am the third son."

"Ah… I see, well, it's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. Likewise Kaori-san."

She then turned to the twins and smiled. "I love your mother's designs. My husband went through a lot of pain to get me one of her dresses for our first wedding anniversary. It's one of my absolute favorites."

The twins grinned happily and bowed. "Arigatou! We'll let her know."

"Thank you." She turned to Mori. "Morinuzuka-san, it's nice to see you all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were only two years old."

Mori gave a start. "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "You see, my husband and I used to train at your family's dojo when we were younger."

Yuri's eyes opened wide at her cousin. She knows that Kaori is a master at Kendo but she never knew she and Ryou had trained under Mori's family's dojo. "You did?"

"You did?" Mori said at the exact same time.

Kaori giggled. "Yep. But, that was a long time ago. Really long." She smiled at the tall boy. "Will you ask Hanabusa-sensei to visit his former students if he can? We haven't seen him since we left the dojo."

Mori nodded, still surprised. "Of course."

Kaori clapped her hands. "Wonderful." She looked at all the Hosts. "Are you here to visit Yuri-chan?"

"Actually, we're here to invite Yuri out," the twins said.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, of course she'll go!" She grabbed her younger cousin and pushed her up the stairs towards her room before she can protest. "Go and get changed Yuri!"

"Kaori! I have that thing I have to do!" Yuri protested, as she struggled. "You know, the _important_ thing that I can't put off?!"

"You can do that important thing next week. You need a day off!"

"I don't need a day off!"

"You were sweeping the floor with a mop this morning!"

"I woke up at seven in the morning! It was too early!"

"My point exactly!"

"Bu-."

"No buts!"

The Hosts heard a door shut and Kaori came bounding down the stairs, gleefully. The Hosts sweatdropped but thought better not to ask.

"Well, while my dear cousin is busy changing, please sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you Kaori-san. We're all right," Kyouya replied.

They all sat down on the couch while Kaori sat on an armchair next to them. The boys looked around the room, observing. Not too shabby. It's not big but it's not small either. Western style yet it has hints of Japanese. They looked at the coffee table and noticed some large books underneath. Kaori noticed them looking and smiled as she picked up one of the books. They realized that they were not books but photo albums

"Would you like to see pictures of Yuri?" she asked them. "She's my only cousin in my father's side that's why I love her very much! She's just so kawaii!"

The twins nodded enthusiastically as Kaori opened the album to the first page. They "oohed" and "aahed" at Yuri's young self. There are pictures of her as a toddler, as a five-year old, as an eight-year old, as a preteen. Kaori told stories of each picture of Yuri: her first crawl, her first bicycle, her first time playing the piano. The four Hosts absorbed each story of Yuri. She's so mysterious to them that this is an opportunity to know her a little better like they know Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Kyouya tried his best to listen but he can't help but keep his eyes open for one particular person in the pictures: Yuri's father. But, for some strange reason, the said parent is missing. Yuri has pictures with her mother, with Kaori and a man he assumes is Kaori's husband, with some friends, even a few with a grandmother and a pair of grandparents, but no father. He is disappointed but kept it well-hidden from the others. Looking at the pictures closely, he realized a pattern. In the pictures where Yuri is at least eight years old and below, her smiles are wide, happy, and so innocent and sweet. But after that, the smiles looked forced and even a little bit fake. Even if the smiles are wide and not forced, when you look in her eyes, there is a certain sadness in them. Then, he remembered what she told him before: her parents divorced when she was eight years old. A plausible explanation for the sudden gloominess.

"… very enthusiastic kid," Kaori finished, caressing one of the pictures lovingly. As the Hosts examined more of the photographs, she looked up the stairs and sighed. Typical Yuri. Always takes so long in getting dressed. She turned back to their guests. "By the way, I wish to thank all of you."

The boys looked up, surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"Whatever for Kaori-san?" the twins asked.

Kaori's smile began to wane but she kept it plastered on. "Back in America, Yuri was a bit… Different. She… I guess you could say she was some sort of rebel. You probably noticed that in her hair and the way she talks. Grew up a New Yorker after all. We, meaning her mother and I, assume that this is her own form of quiet rebellion. Yuri's not one for picking physical fights. She's more into verbal."

"I'll bet," Hikaru muttered, remembering Yuri's purple nail polish and the way she and Kyouya had shot words at each other. At present, she changed her nails into aquamarine blue and the word exchange with Kyouya had lowered to a minimum.

"But despite that, she's really sweet and will never hurt a fly. Unless necessary," she added, not wanting to make Yuri look weak. "She's always concerned about everybody else that she forgets to be concerned for herself. Being away from her mother most of the time, well, she's a bit independent. But, sometimes, I can just tell how lonely she is back when I used to visit her in America."

Then, she smiled brightly. "But that was before she met the Host Club. She's… Changed. But for the better. The first time she talked about the Club, she was curious and, I must admit, a little weirded out. Eventually though, whenever she talks about you, there may still he hints of annoyance but there's also… Respect and a little bit of admiration. But don't tell her I said that."

She was silent for a little bit before continuing.

"Two weeks after joining the Host Club, she shyly asked me that she's thinking of a change of wardrobe. She didn't bring much with her from America, just a bunch of dark-colored t-shirts and some jeans. The look on her face when I took her shopping for some new clothes was one of a child experiencing her first shopping spree. And the first time I saw her wear something that had no hint of black or any other dark color, it made me so happy. It was as if she's a whole new person, the person she should be if not for…"

Kaori didn't continue but only shook her head and chuckled. The Hosts, except for Kyouya who knows what she wanted to say, all began to look curious but thought better not to ask. It's a private matter that only Yuri could tell them.

"You know, she suddenly bought three pairs of flats when she used to be so against any pair of shoe that is not tied with shoelaces. I think she mentioned how comfortable they felt when you did the Victorian theme."

She looked at the pictures again with a faraway look in her face.

"Her smiles are more frequent and genuine nowadays. She still has that sarcasm but it's more playful now instead of bitter or mocking. And… Her childishness seems to be out in the open a lot more rather than kept hidden inside of her by force. And of course, she's wearing lighter and brighter colors compared to her usual dark colors." She looked at them, happily. "And I owe it to all of you, especially Haruhi. Whatever it is that the Host Club does, I hope it continues to make my Yuri happy." She smiled appreciatively at them. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Silence. They are at a loss for words. They never knew. They never thought that the way she acts around them is because she's… Troubled. They never knew the sudden impact they had in her life. Just like how their Prince had changed all of them for the better, they managed to change someone too. It made them feel a bit… Warm. And fuzzy. Is this what Tamaki felt when he helped the twins step out of their own little world? Is this what he felt when he helped Kyouya paint outside the canvas? Is this what he felt when he helped Hunny accept himself and not pretend to be someone else?

They sat in silence for what felt like forever.

"She knows kendo?" Mori asked out of nowhere. He is looking at a picture of Yuri and Kaori in matching kendo outfits holding wooden swords.

"Oh, yes. I taught her myself," Kaori answered, perkiness with a hint of pride back in her voice. "She's really good. Why don't you challenge her sometime Morinuzuka-san?"

Mori nodded then gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"I'm here!"

They looked up to see Yuri emerge from upstairs. Gone are her plain black t-shirt, black sweatpants, and flip flops. Replacing them are a black unbuttoned vest over a pink graphic t-shirt, gray leggings under a light jean skirt with a tattered hem, and plain white converse sneakers. A small black crocheted purse is slung around her body. Her hair she placed in twin pigtails with black elastics.

The twins whistled in approval at her outfit and before she knew it, both are on either side of her, taking her arm.

"Ahh… So this is what you look like when you're not in your uniform," Kaoru said, as they guided her down the rest of the stairs.

"Still needs work but just a little bit," Hikaru added.

As they passed her cousin, they said, "We'll take her now. Thank you for having us"

Kaori waved good-bye and said, "You're very welcome! Take care!"

"Matte, Kaori! My stuff-."

"I'll take them to your room Yuri-chan. Have fun!"

The twins exited the house, followed by Mori, then Kyouya. But before Kyouya can step out the door, he heard Kaori call his name. He turned around, curiously.

Kaori has her hands clasped together in front of her and is looking at him with… Gratitude?

"Yes Kaori-san?"

"I want to personally thank you Ootori-kun."

He gave a start. Before he can reply, they heard Yuri's voice float from outside. "Haruhi! They captured you too?"

"Yes," a voice answered, solemnly. "I was taken against my will."

"I was forced against my will."

"Join the club."

"No arguments there."

"Club? What club? My darling daughters! You're already in my club! Don't leave Daddy!"

They heard two groans and a "Hi Yu-chan!"

Kyouya, meanwhile, turned back to Kaori. "May I ask what you're thanking me for Kaori-san?"

"You see… When I went to pick up Yuri from school last Wednesday, I saw you both talking. When we got home, Yuri told me…"

**Flashback:**

**She went out to the backyard to call Yuri in for dinner. Before calling her name, she watched first as the younger girl did somersaults on the grass repeatedly. She watched as Yuri ran then did a triple cartwheel and an air cartwheel before landing on her feet. She can hear her young cousin panting as she caught her breathe. Then, she looked up to see Kaori standing just outside the kitchen door on the porch, watching her. Yuri waved before running towards her.**

**Kaori handed her a towel and a bottle of water. "That was a quite a work-out," she commented as they both sat down the porch steps.**

**Yuri wiped her forehead and breathed deeply. "Yeah." She sighed. "It feels so good to just… Let go." She took a swig from the water bottle. "So? What's for dinner?"**

"**I ordered some sushi."**

**Yuri looked at her teasingly. "I should really teach you to cook."**

**Kaori sighed. "Ryou always was the better cook." She tilted her head to the side. "Exhausted?"**

"**A little."**

"**Something's bothering you."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**I know you enough to know that you're trying to get something off your head. You came home, did your homework like the wind then came out here and indulged yourself in gymnastics. Is it what happened at Headquarters today?"**

"**No, not really. The information I got were okay. Not much but I think they'll be helpful."**

"**Mmmm…"**

**Silence.**

"**Um… I told someone about… Dad today," Yuri admitted, timidly. "About the divorce that is. Not the other one."**

"**Ahhh… I see. And?"**

"**Well, he did promise not to tell anybody else."**

"**That was the boy with you today, right?"**

**Yuri nodded, silently.**

"**He must be a good a friend as Haruhi for you to tell him about your dad."**

**Yuri shrugged. "I don't know. I feel that I could trust him. Besides, he trusted me with his family background. I guess I should trust him with mine."**

**Kaori smiled, internally grateful that Yuri is able to let her feelings out instead of keeping them inside. She's thankful for this person.**

**End**

"… so when I saw you enter that door, I remembered. So far, only you and Haruhi know about Yuri's parents being divorced and for her to tell you something so personal means that she really does trust you. I know that her parents being divorced is not such a big deal at this time and age but Yuri hates being pitied. She doesn't like being seen as weak or helpless. It's also the reason why Yuri has been feeling lonely for quite some time. The way she dresses, the way she acts, those are because she was hiding. But with you, with the Host Club, I think she's beginning to come out of her hiding place."

She bowed. "And for that I thank you very much."

Kyouya is startled but nonetheless smiled his usual and bowed back. "In that case, you're very welcome."

"Kyouya-senpai!" they heard the twins call. "What's taking you so long?"

"Okaa-san! Come on! Your daughters are getting impatient!" a dreamy voice called.

"I'm not your daughter!" one voice answered while another said, "Please don't embarrass me in front of my own cousin."

Kaori giggled. "I'm sorry. I've kept you too long."

"It's alright Kaori-san." Kyouya bowed. "I'll be on my way."

"Oh, one more thing Ootori-kun."

"Yes?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please take care of Yuri-chan."

The young boy's cheeks turned a little pink, a confused look on his face. He nodded and left the house, still puzzled.

_ _ _

"What took you so long Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as soon as the limo pulled away from the curb.

Kyouya shook his head. "It's my business Tamaki."

"But-."

At a look from the Shadow King, Tamaki shut up and changed to another topic.

While the "idiot" talked about a random subject, he looked at Yuri who is sitting gloomily with Haruhi. He smirked as she watched their in sync moves: they sighed, leaned forward and rested their elbows on their knees with their fists under their chins. The twins, fascinated, asked them how they did it. They shrugged together and Hunny giggled and asked if they were twins like Hikaru and Kaoru. They shrugged again.

Kyouya merely shook his head, losing interest, and turned his attention to his rambling best friend.

"Oh, we almost forgot!" the twins said. They took out two white handkerchiefs. "Blindfolds!"

"Eh?!" the girls' panicked voices chorused.

_ _ _

"Don't open your eyes," Tamaki said, leading the Host Club.

"How can we open our eyes when we're blindfolded?" Haruhi grumbled as Hikaru led her to God-knows-where.

"Where are we?" Yuri asked. She is being guided by Kaoru.

"You'll see in a minute," he answered.

"Yeah! You'll love it Haru-chan! Yu-chan!" Hunny added, enthusiastically. "Takashi and I are excited too!"

"Ahh…"

The girls felt themselves being stopped and the twins moved to take off their blindfolds.

"Welcome to the Circus!" Tamaki announced, his arms gesturing towards the giant tents, the different rides, and the animal cages.

Haruhi moaned then shook her head. "Well... At least it's better than being dragged to an artificial beach like that first time you kidnapped me."

"Have you ever been to a circus before Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, but I was very young and I was with my mom then," she replied, smiling at the memory. "That was the last and only time I went to the circus."

"Then I shall make sure that it will not be the last! I will make this one of your best memories Haruhi!"

"Right."

While this exchange is going on, Kyouya saw Yuri freeze at the corner of his eye. She hasn't moved ever since Kaoru took off her blindfold. In fact, she's looking a little pale…

_Should I ask?_ Kyouya thought, feeling a bit worried (It is very rare for him to feel concern for something other than profits.)

In the end, he decided not to since Hunny took Haruhi's hand and Yuri's and dragged them towards the entrance of the circus, excitedly.

_ _ _

One hour later…

Giggling. Laughing. Enjoyment. She can hear all of it. Hunny's enthusiastic cheers made her smile and forget a little. A voice in her head says "Just go with the flow."

Speaking of Hunny, he has over ten stuffed animals, excluding his Usa-chan, in his arms won for him by Mori. Amazingly, his small body can carry the load plus a tall stick of cotton candy. Meanwhile, Haruhi herself is being loaded by prizes won by Tamaki and the twins. When Yuri looked questioningly at Kyouya, he simply replied that they are playing "Who can win the most prizes for Haruhi?" game. When asked why he is not joining in, he chuckled and did not reply. So, here she is, watching Mori win another prize for Hunny at a "Dunking Game". Haruhi, surprisingly, can also carry all the stuffed animals without tripping. But she looks like she's going to bolt anytime.

"Um… Haruhi? Do you need help with that?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm alright," Haruhi replied. "I just wish they didn't get me too much stuff. Besides, what am I going to do with all these? It's not like I'm eight years old or something."

Yuri giggled. "They just want your attention."

"Right."

"Haruhiiiiii!"

The said girl sighed. "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

Their blonde-haired, violet-eyed senpai grabbed one of Haruhi's hands and dragged her to a booth, rambling about winning her another price. Yuri shook her head and smiled.

_If only Haruhi could see how hard he tries,_ she thought to herself. She crossed her arms as she watched Tamaki give the shooting game a try and failing terribly while Haruhi kept explaining that it was unnecessary. _Hmm… I wonder where the twins went._

All the while, Kyouya is standing in a corner, hands in his pockets, looking bored. After all, this isn't his idea. It's Tamaki's. He doesn't have to enjoy it. Well… At least the color is back in Yuri's cheeks. The first couple of minutes they were there, she could barely talk and she looks as if she'd rather be anywhere but there. She would look around as if someone is about to attack her. But eventually, he noticed that she had begun to relax.

"Here Yuri-chan," Mori said, handing the dark-haired girl a brown and white stuffed dog.

Surprised, Yuri accepted it. "Um… Thanks Mori-senpai. But, isn't this for Hunny-senpai?" She gestured towards the tiny boy eating his third cotton candy.

"Oh, I asked Takashi to get you that Yu-chan," the other boy said, turning his attention to her. "You looked a little upset earlier so it's just a little something to make you feel better!"

"Oh, thank you Hunny-senpai. That was kind of you two."

She smiled at them.

"By the way Yuri-chan, I challenge you."

She tilted her head to the side, looking at Mori questioningly. "Eh?"

"Your cousin said that you know Kendo and asked me to challenge you."

"Oh. Well…" She hesitated. She may be good at Kendo but she's not _that_ good. At least, not as good as Mori. But then again, she doesn't often back down from a challenge. How bad could it be? "Sure, why not? When?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay. It's settled then."

With this little exchange, Kyouya's mind begins to form a plan to gain some profits not just from their regular customers… But, maybe, also from the rest of the students… Particularly, the Karate Club and the Kendo Club.

Just then, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared, stuffed animals in each hand for Haruhi. They informed their companions of a place where they can grab a quick lunch before their next surprise. When Yuri and Haruhi asked, they kept their mouths shut and the girls were dragged to lunch.

_ _ _

Another hour later…

The blindfolds are back on both girls' eyes and they are being led to the largest tent in the area. The stuffed animals were taken back to the limo by some unseen bodyguards so their hands and Hunny's are free (_They have bodyguards,_ Yuri thought. _I should have known._)

"Where are you taking us?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Can't we go home yet?" Yuri added. "I have stuff to do."

"Same here."

"Nonsense, we've only been here two hours," Tamaki answered.

The two girls were stopped in front of the entrance and the blindfolds were removed again.

"My daughters, we have acquired front seats at the circus show!" Tamaki announced proudly, eight tickets in his hand. "We get to see performers and acrobats, elephants and tigers, and of course, magic tricks!"

The twins and Hunny cheered. Mori stood and smiled at Hunny's happiness. Kyouya remains neutral. Haruhi shrugged and muttered, "Might as well." Yuri froze in horror but tried to calm herself. She's not scared. No, not at all.

They all went in and found their seats… At the very front. First Row. Tamaki wasn't lying. A performer could walk by and reach out to touch them. Yuri pushed the thought away and tired to relax. A few minutes later, the tent is closed, the lights dimmed and the show begun. She can feel herself shaking but did her very best to ignore the feeling, hoping that the others are too engrossed on the show to notice. She's out of luck.

"Yuri?" Haruhi whispered as the Ring master came out and greeted the audience. "You okay?"

She smiled fakely at the other girl. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look… Nervous."

"Nervous? Me? I'm fine Haruhi. Just fine. Really."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Hai."

Haruhi sent her a worried look before turning back to the show.

Thirty minutes into the show, Yuri can feel herself calming down again. She's still nervous but as long as they don't take notice of her, she'll be fine. Meanwhile, the twins almost cowered in fear when the white tiger came out, Hunny giggled at the contortionists and proposed that he would practice doing the same thing, and Tamaki stared wide-eyed at the tightrope walkers. They "oohed" and "ahhed" at the Ring master who is also serving as a type of magician. Yuri is amazed at her companions. They're like little children. But then again, they've probably never been to a circus before. And neither had she until today. As long as the performers don't get to close to her, she'll be alright. She's even starting to enjoy herself a little.

"And now for my next display," the Ringmaster announced to the crowd. "I would need a volunteer from the audience."

Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny instantly raised their hands. The Ringmaster noticed their enthusiasm and complimented them on it. Then, he noticed Yuri, who is sitting still and praying to God that he skip on her and pick the sullen-looking Shadow King sitting next to her instead.

"Ah! How about you my dear?" he said, approaching the nervous girl. He held out his hand graciously to her. "Why don't you step out into the ring?"

Yuri stared blankly at the hand and silently shook her head, "no."

"Come on miss, it's not going to be that bad."

She shook her head again. "Gomenasai."

And to the Ringmaster's surprise as well as the Hosts and the rest of the audience, the young girl bolted out of her seat, ran down the aisle and out of the tent.

Tamaki began to apologize to the Ringmaster, saying that Yuri must have had an emergency. Scratching his head, the Ringmaster turned to the girl next to his original volunteer and asked her if she wants to step out into the ring. Haruhi shrugs and does so. Meanwhile, Kyouya looked towards the direction of the entrance. When the rest of the audience turned their attention back to the show, he quietly got out of his seat and went to find Yuri.

He found her huddled on the ground in a secluded corner outside the tent. He is surprised to see her like this. The often headstrong girl is shaking with fright. She has her hands wrapped around her legs, her knees on her chest, and her head bowed. The shaking of her elbows and a muffled sound coming from her gave him the hint that she could be crying. And he doesn't know how to deal with this. Yes. He has dealt with girls who confessed to him whom he has to let down easy so that they'll still come back to the Host Club. He has dealt with girls who flirt endlessly with him whom he has to "request" to please stop since it makes him uncomfortable. He has even dealt with girls who are in hysterics like his sister when she was having pre-wedding jitters. But never has he dealt with a crying girl, complete with tears.

"Yuri."

She jumped to her feet as fast as lightning and began shaking her head, hysterically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was so unlike me! Look... I'll go back in there and act like nothing's wrong! I'm sorry! I can do this! I…"

She's rambling. And she knows it. Crap. What's wrong with her?! She had managed to remain calm and here she is, panicking like it's the end of the world. It's so stupid! She's a Junior CIA agent for God's sake! For five years now! And she just burst out of there like a frightened monkey!

She felt two hands on her shoulders. Puzzled, she looked up at her senpai.

"S-Senpai… I can explain."

"Please do."

He let go of her hands and she shakily moved back to her spot on the ground, staring blankly in front of her, clutching the golden locket that the always wears.

"It's silly and I know you'll laugh but… I guess I owe you and the others an explanation after that…"

Kyouya stood quiet, waiting.

"Umm… When I was kid, my mom would sometimes work overtime so she would hire a babysitter. One time, when I was eight after the divorce, mom had to work really late so I had my usual babysitter. She was a teenager who lived down the block. That night, she put me to bed but I couldn't sleep. So, I went down to the living room where she's watching T.V. to ask for a glass of milk. But, she fell asleep and when I saw that she had rented a movie, I decided to watch it. It had a very nice beginning, all cutesy and stuff so I thought it was going to be a good movie. I didn't know it was a horror movie about an evil circus master who acted kind to his volunteers during the show but ends up kidnapping them, turning them into mutants and forcing them to work at the circus as freaks shows. The next couple of nights, I had nightmares and I skipped on the class field trip to the Big Apple Circus which I was looking forward to all year."

She shuddered at the memory and buried her face in her arms again, ashamed at this humiliating secret.

Kyouya is speechless. This girl…. This headstrong girl… This girl whom he would have long verbal fights with… This girl who appeared sweet yet can be as deadly as he when annoyed… This girl…

"You're afraid of the circus?" he managed, lamely.

She looked up and glared at him. "Not the circus. Ringmasters! I'm afraid of Ringmasters!"

Okay. That story was true. She did see the movie. She did have nightmares. And she did skip out on the Big Apple Circus. But that's not the end of it…

When she and her team were given their first assignment at age 13, they ended up investigating a circus suspected to be abducting children and selling them to childless people or couples illegally for hundreds, even thousands of dollars. While investigating, she was almost charmed by the Ring master's son, who apparently knew about the whole ordeal but denied it when she asked. He insisted that the circus is innocent and because of her naiveté, she almost fell for it and almost cost her team the assignment. They found that the children were placed in cages like animals, poor little things. She couldn't stand it. They attempted to rescue all of the children and take them to Headquarters. Unfortunately, her avid "admirer" handed her, Camille, and David over to his father in a silver platter and they were almost shipped off to Peru if not for the rest of their team's quick thinking. Jake, Mandy and Dylan called Team 2 for back-up and were able to get them out, bust the circus, and sent her would-have-been-first-boyfriend to juvy. Well… That whole experience discouraged her from circuses even more than when she was eight.

Frustrated, she shook her head. "I'm so weak," she said, referring not only to her ridiculous phobia but also because she was naïve and almost fell for a guy who cared little about her.

Meanwhile, Kyouya remained rooted to the spot as the now calm girl belittled herself.

"I must say that it is rather silly to be afraid of a circus Ringmaster," he finally said. "But we all have our own fears." He handed her a handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "You know what? Running away from you fears won't make it go away. No matter what you do, it will keep coming back and the longer you stay away from it, the longer you will be frightened. What I suggest you do Yuri? Face it. Don't run away. Confront your fear. Better now than later."

Yuri can feel shame seep inside her. Dang! This guy is good! Evil… But good… Though that sounds a bit contradictory.

_ _ _

After Yuri felt better, Kyouya escorted her back to the show. She sat next to Haruhi who had finished volunteering and asked Yuri if she's alright. The other girl laughed quietly and apologized, insisting that she's alright and that she just needed some air. To prove her point, she turned back to the show. A few minutes later, Haruhi sighed and did the same.

Yuri's still a little nervous. Actually, her hands are shaking though she tried her best to steady them. Ten minutes later, she felt a hand clasp her own. Surprised, she turned next to her. A couldn't-care-less Kyouya is holding her hand! Kyouya-senpai! Kyouya Ootori! Holding her hand! What has the world come to?

Though surprised and confused, Yuri allowed this. Eventually, she felt herself relax. Kyouya holding her hand is such a nice gesture… Despite the fact that he's evil…

_ _ _

Why did he do that? Why did he hold her hand?

_Well… She was scared,_ a voice answered.

_So?_ Kyouya answered back.

_So… You were being nice._

_Nice? I'm not nice!_

_Sure, you're not!_

_I'm not nice!_

_Then why are you doing this for her?_

_I'm not doing this for her! I'm doing this because I know that my idiot best friend would want to meet them._

_Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that._

Kyouya shook his head as he made his way backstage. _Stupid voices! I'm doing this for the others, not just for her._

_ _ _

"Where did Kyouya-senpai go?" Haruhi asked.

The show is over and they all are outside the tent, looking for their missing Vice President who had disappeared. They looked around them but he is nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where Kyou-chan went," Hunny said, worriedly. He is sitting on Mori's shoulders and is looking over the crowd.

"I see him," Mori said, pointing.

Lo and behold! Kyouya is walking towards them, coolly and confidently.

"Okaa-san!" Tamaki attacked him with a hug. "Your children and I were so worried! We thought you had gotten lost like that time at the commoner mall! We thought you were kidnapped! We…"

The others sweatdropped as Tamaki listed all of the horrible things that "they" thought had happened to Kyouya. They can also see a vein popping dangerously on Kyouya's forehead. Cautiously, they took a step back. In a matter of seconds, Tamaki is kneeling on the ground, rubbing his head.

"There was no need to be violent Kyouya," he complained. "We were just worried."

Kyouya ignored him. "I arranged a meeting with the performers. They are waiting backstage."

Within five seconds, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny have disappeared, leaving Kyouya behind with the two girls.

"Well… That was quicker than I expected," he commented as they followed their five friends.

On the way, Haruhi noticed that Yuri seem to lag behind and stopped often so that she's be in step with the other girl. She's been noticing the sudden quietness about Yuri since they entered the circus. And when she ran out when she was asked to volunteer made Haruhi worry more about her friend. Wanting to make her feel better, Haruhi hooked her arm with Yuri's and smiled, encouragingly. Yuri smiled back and nodded as if to say "Thank you." Arm in arm, they followed Kyouya backstage.

When they arrived, the performers are already giving out autographs to the other hosts. The contortionists, two women, are giving Hunny tips on how to be more bendable. The twins are patting the elephants. And Tamaki is charming some of the female performers like the acrobats and the tightrope walkers. Mori just stood by, talking to one of the animal trainers while stroking one of the white tigers.

"Yuri," Kyouya called. "Come here. I want you to meet someone."

He is standing next to a man with a purple coat and a top hat: the Ring master. Yuri hesitated and clung to Haruhi like a child to its mother. Haruhi, noticing this, patted her on the hand.

"Go on," she whispered.

Slowly, Yuri disentangled herself from Haruhi and approached her senpai and the Ring master. As soon as she reached them, the Ring master held out his hand. She took it nervously.

"I want you to meet Hideki Otama," Kyouya said. "The Ringmaster of the circus and the Head of this little family here."

"N-Nice to meet you sir," Yuri greeted, trying to steady her voice. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's alright young lady," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

A few minutes later, Kyouya watched from the side as Yuri talked with the Ringmaster. She is no longer afraid. Actually, she's laughing at his jokes like they're old time friends. It's impossible to believe that she was crying earlier because she was afraid of him. Yuri had suddenly found the circus interesting.

_So? You did that for Tamaki eh? Explain why you introduced her to the Ringmaster._

The voice is back.

_Going to the circus might give Tamaki an idea for a cosplay and I can't have her nervously serving the guests. Or worse, stay away from Tamaki who will most likely dress up as the Ringmaster._

_Right Kyouya. Right. Maybe you just want her to finally face her fear. Admit it! You care that's why you're doing this for her._

_I'm not doing this for her! I'm doing this for the club!_

_Of course Kyouya. Of course._

_ _ _

"Thanks for the day guys," Haruhi said as she got out of the limo, carrying her many stuffed animals. "Though you ruined my day of study so I have to make it up tomorrow, I had fun."

She smiled at them and waved good-bye.

"Next stop, Yuri's house," Hikaru said as the limo pulled off the curb.

The ride home is filled with Hikaru and Kaoru talking quietly. Hunny had fallen asleep in Mori's lap and Tamaki looked too tired to even talk to Kyouya. Yuri could have walked home from Haruhi's instead of enduring a short and nearly quiet limo ride. It's still light outside after all. But, no, they all insisted to accompany her because who knows what could happen to her on her way home? She just sighed. She's tired anyway so who's complaining?

The limo stopped outside her house. She thanked them for the wonderful day and got out. She is about to wave good-bye when Kyouya got out of the limo after her.

"Senpai?"

"You left these." He handed her the stuffed dog Mori won for her and a stuffed duck that the twins decided to give her since Haruhi was already overloaded with prices.

"Oh." She reached out and took them. "Arigatou. And senpai? Thank you, for helping me face my fear. About what I said before, about you being a good person, I think it came into play today. So, thank you very much."

Kyouya betrayed no emotions but something inside him began to bubble. Blaming it on the amount of food he ate, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"There may be a possibility that Tamaki would want a circus theme any day now," he replied. "I don't want you running away in fear whenever you see him in a Ringmaster's costume. I merely did it for the club."

Nevertheless, she smiled and shrugged. "Even so. Thanks."

She waved good-bye to the others and walked up to the front door. When she turned around again, the limo is starting to pull off the curb. She watched it go until it is no longer in her line of vision. Sighing, she took out her keys from her bag and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she called.

"Welcome home Yuri-chan!" Kaori called back. "Come into the living room. I have a surprise for you."

When Yuri entered the living room, she gave a start of surprise then smiled.

"Obaa-san!"

"Hello my little lily. How wonderful it is to see you."

She placed the stuffed animals on a chair then bounded across the room and wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

"It's so nice to see you!" Yuri said, pulling away. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that, how did you know I'm here?"

Kaori is smiling beside their grandmother. "It seems that Auntie Alex called her."

Her grandmother, Minasaki Inoue, took her young granddaughters hand. "Your mother called me and asked me to check on you. She's upset because you haven't been calling her."

"Oh. Well, I want to. But, I know she's busy with her deadlines and all. I don't want to bother her."

"But she's worried about you Kathy." She patted Yuri's hand. "It's Yuri now am I right?" She sat down and her granddaughters sat on either side of her. "Your father picked that name. The lily was your grandfather's favorite flower. Such a shame that he did not live long enough to see you. You know, your father didn't want you to lose your Japanese side just because you grew up in America, that's why he gave you that name. In memory of his father whom he and I loved dearly." She stroked Yuri's hair fondly. "When are you going to forgive him lily?"

Yuri looked away from her grandmother. "I'm not ready Obaa-san."

"When are you going to be ready?"

Yuri shrugged. "I don't know." Wanting an excuse, she smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Kaori, did you try to cook again?" She got up. "Excuse me Obaa-san, I just want to check Kaori's cooking. No offense Kaori but Ryou warned me of possible food burning whenever you try to cook." She giggled nervously and left.

Minasaki sighed and turned to her other granddaughter. "There is still anger in her heart."

Kaori agreed then smiled pleasantly. "But it's starting to fade now. This assignment of hers, it seems to change her bit by bit. Her new friends are wonderful. I met them today." She paused as her smile disintegrated a little. "One of them is Yoshio Ootori's son, the third son."

Her grandmother gave a start. "Does Yuri know?"

Kaori shook her head. "I didn't even realize until I heard his last name today."

"Realize what?" Yuri entered the living room, a confused look on her face. "And what about Kyouya-senpai?"

Minasaki and Kaori looked at each other, warily.

"What?" Yuri asked again.

Her grandmother sighed and patted the couch, gesturing for her to sit. Yuri does so.

"You must listen."

Yuri nodded.

"You know that after so many years of being the Head, I finally handed over our family company to your father when you were born."

Yuri nodded again. Her great grandfather had worked hard to obtain the company that is now in her family's possession. She's not really a commoner. She's… One of them. One of those stuck up rich people who go to Ouran and act like they're Kings and Queens over people like the scholarship students. However, Yuri is also different from them. For one, she's not stuck up nor thinking herself Queen over everybody. Another is the the Inoues are not old money. No, they are new money. That is why their success was very much admired by the Japanese society. But even so… Lineage seems like an important factor to most of the people at Ouran.

"Well, the year before you were born, there came an alliance between the Ootori Medical Group and the Inoue Technology Industries."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Kyouya-senpai's family' company?"

"Yes," Kaori answered. "We thought you should know. The Ootoris… Well, they're old money, wealthy and prestigious by birth. Not like us whose ancestor worked hard for years that allowed our family to rise. That is why the Ootoris don't… Er… Like us that much. They don't love us but they don't hate us either. Sort of in between. You see, they need us. Our company provides their hospitals with the latest medical technology. We almost lost the alliance a couple of years ago due to some… Financial problems. But they stayed because there is no other company that provides the technology found in their hospitals like we do. They need us to stay on top."

Surprised by this information, Yuri remembered that Kyouya seemed suddenly interested in her on her first day of school. He knew who she was. But when she mentioned her financial aid, he immediately assumed that she's a commoner, of no importance. Just the way she wants to be seen.

"Not many of your father's associates know about you, don't worry," her Obaa-san said. "You're identity is safe. Besides, he knows that you prefer it that way. After all, you are his most precious heir."

_Heir._ She dreaded that word in reference to herself. Ever since she was young, that is all her father ever talked about her becoming. His heir. How about his daughter for once?

"He also knows that you are angry with him so he assumes that you will not accept your inheritance."

_Damn right. I don't want my future decided for me. I'll decide my own future._

"But, even so, he still has that position reserved for you."

_He can have it reserved for me as long as he wants. I'm not taking it._

"I guess I should be careful," Yuri finally said. "When Kyouya-senpai finds out who I am, he might treat me differently than he does now and my cover will be blown. And if he mentions this to his father, it might reach dad. The last thing I want is for him to drop everything and come here with a million gifts to gain my forgiveness."

She shook her head. Her father just tries so hard. But not enough to win her favor. She stood up.

"I fixed what you cooked Kaori," she said, changing the subject. "It needed more soy sauce." She smiled as if nothing happened. "Let's eat."

As dinner went on, Yuri can't help but think about what she learned today. She has to make sure not to trust Kyouya as much as before. It could result to something drastic and that is the last thing she wants. And of course, her father begging for her forgiveness is another thing. He mustn't know that she's here.

To Be Continued

A/N: "Yuri" is the Japanese word for "Lily"


	5. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya. Don't own the other things you recognize here either.

Plot Summary: Katherine Yuri Inoue is your typical, average, half-Japanese, half-Spanish fifteen year old living in America. Except… She is secretly a Junior CIA agent, in training to become a full-fledged CIA agent. When she disobeys an order from her superior in order to save some people's lives from impending danger, she is sent to Japan on an individual assignment as a "punishment". Her mission: to find the Japanese ambassador's long lost niece. In Japan, she goes undercover as an Ouran Academy High school student. Kathy, who now goes by her Japanese middle name, Yuri, plans to find the ambassador's niece and return to America as soon as possible. However, she did not plan on finding herself with a group of new (and weird) friends, a club she has never heard of, a debt to pay, and… Love? Also, this secret agent not only has her identity and intentions to keep secret but a past as well that she doesn't want anybody to find out. Who is she really? And is only reason she doesn't want to stay in Japan because she was forced to? Or something else? And perhaps her newfound friends and a certain someone can change her mind…

_ _ _

Chapter 10- Battles

**A girl notices Kyouya's frequent concerns about Yuri and begins seeing our heroine as a rival for Kyouya's affections though Yuri insists that Kyouya is simply her senpai. Also, a Kendo match between Yuri and Mori has been arranged with some surprising, and beneficial, results. Furthermore, Kyouya is starting to… *gasp!*… care!!!**

Monday

Ouran Academy

7:30 A.M.

"I'll see you later Yuri."

Haruhi waved good-bye as she headed towards the direction of the library. She has a History test that day and has to study. Yuri knows that if Haruhi studies in the classroom, she'll be harassed by the twins. Good thing the library opens early every morning for students like Haruhi. Though she would go with her friend since she has nothing to do, Yuri has issues of her own.

She spent all of Sunday reviewing her files repeatedly. But it is evident: the information she got barely matched the descriptions of the ambassador's niece. Two girls, one from 2-B and the other from 1-D, almost fit but the thing is that, the one from 2-B spends every other month with her mother's mother and the one from 1-D's mother used to be a drug addict who died from overdose, not an accident. She's going nowhere. She nearly tore her hair out last night as she sent an e-mail to her teammates to let them know that nothing's helping. For sure, they're spending most of their time now trying to get information that would hopefully help her.

She sighed as she slowly walked towards the East wing to get to her Homeroom. But before she can mount the stairs, she stared out to the courtyard and noticed a bunch of Grade school kids gathered at one part of the neatly trimmed lawn. One of them, a little girl with her in cute pigtails, is crying. Curious and feeling sorry for the kid, she changed her course towards them.

"Hey, what's happening here?" she asked.

The crying girl sniffled and said, "Kaname-chan is stuck in a tree."

A question mark appeared on top of Yuri's head. "Kaname-chan?"

The girl nodded and pointed up the tree. Yuri looked up to see a brown and white cat on top of a branch, meowing softly.

"I was going to take him to our classroom for show and tell but he got away," she explained, looking at the older girl sadly. "Can you help him senpai?"

The other kids looked at her too, their cute sad faces tearing a whole in her heart. Sighing softly, Yuri placed her book bag and Math text book underneath the tree. She took off her shoes and folded the sleeves of her dress to her elbows so that they wouldn't bother her. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb. The tree's bark is surely going to dirty her stockings but she'll survive. And she's wearing a pair of biking shorts underneath her uniform anyway so climbing the tree won't be as uncomfortable.

Reaching the branch where the cat is, Yuri stretched her arm to scoop him up but he shied away from her. Mumbling under her breath, she settled herself on the branch and began to ease towards the animal. When she was close enough, she cautiously picked him up. However, the cat doesn't feel like cooperating. He began to struggle and managed to scratch her arm. Yuri hissed in pain but refused to let him go.

"You can do it senpai!" a little boy cheered.

"Kaname-chan, be nice!" the little girl scolded her cat. "Senpai is trying to help you!"

But the cat is rebelling! Before she can do anything, the cat flew out of her arms and into his owners', leaving an out of balanced Yuri behind. The teenage girl shrieked as she tried to maintain her balance but failed. She can feel herself falling but instantly grabbed a branch. Now, she's just… Hanging.

_This is not good… This is SO not good!_

"Yuri!"

She closed her eyes. _Out of all the people to find me like this, it has to be Tamaki-senpai. Well… At least it's not-._

"Kyouya! One of our daughters in trouble!"

_Never mind._

"Yuri, do you mind explaining why you're up there," the stoic Shadow King asked, a little annoyed.

She laughed sarcastically. "Oh nothing senpai. Just, you know, hanging out. Not to mention that a cat scratched my arm bloody then flew away from me like Superman causing me to lose my balance and hang from a tree. Just the usual."

He fixed his glasses. "A little irritated this morning I see."

"My darling daughter! Daddy will save you!" Tamaki cried, waving his hands desperately, the Elementary kids staring at him with interst.

"You do know if you climb that tree Tamaki, your uniform will be ruined an-."

"It matters not Okaa-san for my daughter is in trouble!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm fine," the said "daughter" answered, trying to pull herself up. "I can take care of myself."

"You better let me catch you Yuri," Kyouya said, placing his things on the grass.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

They watched as she managed to pull half of her body onto the branch. Unfortunately, since it's so early in the morning, her upper body strength is not very… Strong.

She lost her grip on the branch and felt herself falling towards the ground. She expected cold, hard, prickly grass but instead, she landed on something else… Rather someone. When she looked up, heat flowed into her cheeks as she realized what a compromising position she is in. Kyouya must have been standing right underneath her just in case she does fall (which she did). She had knocked him onto his back when she fell. Now, here she is, blushing furiously, her hands on his chest, their legs tangled together, and their faces inches apart. As quick as the wind, she got off him.

"G-Gomen senpai," she mumbled.

"Oh no! What happened to Kyouya-sama!" a girl screamed.

"Is he hurt?" another said.

"Oh, I hope not," a third added.

They looked to see some of the Host Club's usual customers staring wide-eyed at Kyouya on the ground. He calmly stood up, picked up his things, and adjusted his glasses, no hint of embarrassment on his face. He smiled at the girls and they almost fainted in joy.

"I'm alright ladies, no harm done," he said. "It's a good thing that Yuri here is alright as well."

Yuri blushed and bowed. "Gomen for falling on you Kyouya-senpai."

He just continued smiling and patted her on the head. Meanwhile, Tamaki gathered her into his arms, mumbling words of gratitude that his darling daughter has escaped unharmed. Yuri just rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. When he finally let go of her, she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see the little girl, who is looking at her worriedly.

"Gomenasai senpai," she said, timidly, holding her cat. "Kaname-chan hurt you."

Yuri just smiled and kneeled to the little girl's height. "I'm fine sweetie. I think I startled him so it was partly my fault." She patted her on the head and petted the cat.

To her surprise, Kyouya kneeled beside her and smiled warmly at the little girl. "Don't worry. Your senpai does not blame you or your cat."

Oh snap! Is that... A genuine smile on Kyouya Ootori's face?

The little girl looked up at this handsome senpai, adoringly. "I hope you're alright too senpai."

Kyouya chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm alright. Now, you and your friends go back to class okay? And keep an eye on Kaname-chan from now on."

The little girl nodded. Then, she and her friends walked off towards the direction of their classrooms. Yuri sighed then stared at the scratches on her arm. She decided to run to the nearest bathroom to wash the blood off. She stood up, put her shoes back on and picked up her stuff. As she turned to say good-bye to Tamaki and Kyouya, she noticed a girl from the corner of her eye. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. A second year. And she looks a little… Mad.

_What's her problem?_ Yuri asked herself.

"Um… Kyouya-senpai, I'm-."

"No need to apologize again Yuri," he said. "Although this would not have happened if you just let me catch you. And now, the back of my uniform is ruined."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry."

He just shook his head. "Tamaki, I'm heading to the laundry rooms. I think you should accompany Yuri to the Nurse to see about those cuts."

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said before you fell on me."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. But, really I was just fine."

"You didn't look fine to me."

"Maybe you weren't looking close enough."

"I'm certain that you were in a damsel-in-distress situation."

"No, I wasn't. I could have gotten myself down just fine."

"Really? I saw you try yet fail."

"I had it-."

Tamaki placed a hand on her arm. He looked worried. "Um… I think it's best if we should tend to your cuts Yuri."

He looks very sincere and actually worried. Yuri can't help but give up on her verbal fight with Kyouya and nod at Tamaki.

"I'll see you in class Tamaki," Kyouya said, removing his uniform jacket and placing it on his arm. He turned around and walked away from them. His fangirls are, meanwhile, trailing behind him, occasionally asking if he's alright.

Frowning at the Shadow King's retreating back, Yuri allowed Tamaki to tow her to the nurse's office.

_ _ _

"Why is he always like that?"

Tamaki looked at his "daughter", surprised. After the nurse washed, tended, and placed band-aids over her cuts, he decided to walk her to class. And all the while, she was mumbling some incoherent things. This is the first sentence he heard her say clearly for the past few minutes.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kyouya-senpai. Why does he think that I can't take care of myself? He's treating me like I'm a baby who needs rearing. What is wrong with him? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Tamaki shrugged. "He's Okaa-san."

"He is NOT my Okaa-san." She crossed her arms, pouting childishly. "Seriously, he only acts like a mother towards me. He barely cares about the others. What is up with him?"

Her blonde-haired companion simply chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Oh my dear, dear, dear daughter. You must understand that sometimes, parents have favorites. In this case, you're Okaa-san's favorite and of course, Haruhi is mine. But that does not mean we do not care about the others…"

And we went on and on about the beauty and flaws of families. Yuri hardly listened. She's too busy cursing Kyouya in her head.

_ _ _

3:15 PM

Music Room Number Three

The Host Club is currently in session.

There is no theme for that day and Yuri is relieved that she can at least stay in her uniform. She's still mad at Kyouya and had ignored him since the beginning of the club. Meanwhile, business is usual inside the Third Music Room.

Tamaki is, as usual, having a long soliloquy about the beauty of his customers. The twins are playing the "Which one is Hikaru?" game with their flock of admirers. Mori is sitting with a cake-eating Hunny. Haruhi with her usual bunch. Just the usual except for one teeny tiny thing. Today, Kyouya has customers. Yes. The Shadow King. The Vice President who does nothing except type, write, calculate, type, write, and calculate some more throughout the whole club period. It happens at least one, twice, or never a week. His customers simply sit on chairs in front of him, just watching or they would sit on a couch at an empty table and… Watch. Yep. He makes no attempt to keep them there. He just does his usual… And they…They just… Watch.

The servant girl/pianist approached the table where Kyouya's customers are sitting for the day. It is a far distance from where he is sitting but a good view of his cool form. She asked the customers if they want some tea. They obliged and she poured it for them, offering cake and cookies as well. She is about to leave when she heard someone call her name. She turned around. It was the same girl as she saw that morning, the one who gave her evil looks. She is sitting with her legs crossed, her palm under her chin, smiling rather sadistically at her. Though suspicious, Yuri sweetly smiles and says, "Yes?"

The second-year uncrossed her legs then stood up. "Walk with me."

Puzzled and still holding her tray of teacups and cake, Yuri followed her to a secluded corner near the window, far away from everybody else. The girl turned around and smiled then circled around Yuri so that her back would be to the rest of the club. Yuri turned around to face her and the room. Now that they can't see her face, the girl's smile turned into a frown. There's a malicious glint in her eyes that Yuri suddenly felt her body tense.

"Yuri-san," she said, coldly.

"Is there anything you need from me senpai?" she said politely.

The girl smiled, maliciously. "As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me." The smiled disappeared. "I need you to stay away from Kyouya-kun."

Yuri gave a start. "Huh?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "I see the way you get close to Kyouya-kun, attracting his attention. That pathetic stunt today about helping that Grade School girl was a way to get his concern for poor little Yuri-san. Tsk, tsk, tsk" She shook her head as if she feels sorry for her. "Just so you know financial aid girl, Kyouya-kun belongs to me. And how could you even think that a guy like him, prestigious and intelligent would be attracted to a no-name poor girl like you who needs the government to pay for her tuition 'cause she can't afford it."

Yuri narrowed her eyes at the sudden accusation and insult. "Excuse me? What is your problem? Just because the government pays for me to go here does not mean you can insult me. You don't even know me. And Kyouya-senpai? I'm his kohai and nothing else. I don't see him in that way and I don't think I ever will. You want Kyouya-senpai? You can have him. I don't care." She smiled sweetly even though her insides are burning with humiliation. She's in her dark mode and no one crosses her when she's like this. "But if you ever, ever, insult me again, you better watch it. You don't know me and you don't know what I'm capable of."

The girl giggled, mockingly. "Oh, I'm so frightened by a poor-girl." She walked around Yuri again so that they are switching places. She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "I'm glad we had this talk Yuri-san."

With another malicious smile, she started walking away from the window. Passing by Yuri, the girl knocked the tray off Yuri's hands with her elbow. The porcelain fell on the floor with a loud crash that everyone inside the Music Room looked up from whatever they were doing. The girl placed her hands over her mouth in "horror".

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuri-san. I'm so clumsy."

The black-haired, pink-streaked girl just stared, disbelievingly, at the floor. _That_ did NOT just happen. That girl… That evil little witch! Who does she think she _is_?

"Oh no! The cakes!" Hunny said, in horror.

"Only Hunny-senpai would be more worried about the cake than Yuri," Hikaru said, as he and Kaoru and a few of their customers went to see the commotion like it's a tourist attraction.

Haruhi is instantly out of her seat and, like a mother hen to her chicks, ran towards Yuri. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, Haruhi-kun," the evil witch said, in fake worry. "It was an accident. I'm such a klutz."

"I'm fine Haruhi," Yuri said, in a soft calm voice, her eyes on the debris in front of her.

"My daughter! How-."

"No harm done senpai. Really

Meanwhile, Kyouya finished what he was typing then stood up and approached the small group that had formed around Yuri.

"Yuri-."

"I'll clean it up senpai, don't worry."

"Yes, please do. And I just want to inform you that the cost of the broken dishes and the uneaten cakes are added to your debt."

Once frozen with numbness, Yuri looked up, startled and angry.

"What?"

"The broken dishes-."

"I heard what you said senpai. But why are you adding this to my debt? It wasn't my fault!"

"You can't really expect the Host Club to have the customer pay for accidentally breaking the dishes."

"You can if it was on purpose," Yuri insisted, losing her patience.

"Oh dear, Yuri-san, are you saying that I did that on purpose?" the evil witch sweetly said with a horrified look. "Kyouya-kun, it was an accident. You know me enough that I would never do anything like this."

"You're lying! She's lying senpai!"

"I have known Azami Saitama since Elementary school Yuri. Now, clean this up." He turned to everybody else. "Please return to your businesses. Nothing else is apparent here."

Then he walked away, leaving Yuri with the mess and the blame. Azami, the witch, smirked at her then returned to her table.

Shaking with fury, she dropped on her hands on the floor to pick up the shards and the wasted pastries. How could Kyouya do that? She didn't do anything! Seriously, if he really knows that girl, then he would know that she is evil, sadistic, and totally unworthy of his affections! If ever he does see her in that way… And is that witch blind? How could she say that she, Katherine Yuri Inoue, could ever be attracted to Kyouya Ootori?! That's only going to happen when it starts raining gumdrops!

Preoccupied with her angry thoughts, Yuri realized too late that upon picking up the last, not to mention the biggest and sharpest, shard of porcelain, she picked it up too hastily that the next thing she knew, she is hissing in pain at the fresh new cut it made on her index finger.

_This is SO not my day_, she screamed in her head, as blood began to flow from the wound. _First, a cat scratches my arm. Now, this?!_

"Oh man, Yuri."

Haruhi kneeled down next to her and took her hand, despite jealous protests from the customers she left behind.

"My daughter!!!"

"She's alright senpai. The cut's not that deep so there's no need to take her to the nurse."

"But Haruhi-."

"Just go back to your customers and let me take care of this."

She inspected the cut closely as Tamaki went back to his group, occasionally shooting worried glances in the two girls' direction. Haruhi told Yuri to sit at one of the empty couches while she throws out the broken shards. Yuri does so, too tired and disgruntled to argue. Haruhi entered the pantry and emerged with the First Aid Kit. As the brown-haired girl tended to her cuts, Yuri can feel the jealous eyes of Haruhi's customers.

"Kyouya-senpai is such a pain," she mumbled, flinching from the alcohol-dabbed cotton ball.

"Hmm… I guess so," Haruhi, replied, nodding.

"I mean, that wasn't my fault! That girl, she did it! She thought I _like_ Kyouya. Like, no! I mean, I like him as a senpai and a friend and all but for her to take it to the next level… Ugh... I can't stand it Haruhi! How do you stand him?!"

Haruhi only shrugged as she disposed the bloody cotton ball inside a plastic bag. "I guess it's because I've been in the Host Club longer." She took out a clean cotton ball and wet it with a little bit of alcohol. "I've grown used to him increasing my debt every time I break something, whether on purpose or by accident."

"But at least_ you_ broke them. I didn't break anything."

"I know you didn't. I was watching you both and I saw what she did." She placed the cotton ball inside the plastic bag and took out a tin of band-aids. Taking one out and wrapping it around Yuri's finger, she continued, "I doubt he'll bother listening to me anyway. He mostly cares about the customers."

She began to pack up the bottle of alcohol, the band-aid tin, and cotton balls inside the First Aid Kit. "But you know, despite Kyouya-senpai, being who he is, he really does have the best of intentions. You have to admit, he can be kind in his own way."

Yuri scoffed. "Right."

Haruhi chuckled. "I'll just put this back."

The other girl shook her head and took the First Aid Kit from her. "Let me. You're customers look like they're about to murder me so you better go back and explain yourself."

Haruhi sighed. "Right. Pretending to be a boy is a pain sometimes"

Yuri patted her friend's arm, sympathetically.

_ _ _

5:30 P.M.

The Host Club is now closed. Come Again Soon!

After the tables have been cleaned, the dishes washed and dried, and the Automatic Fish Feeder turned on, the two only female members of the Host Club got their things ready to leave after another tiring day of entertaining girls who have so much time in their hands. The twins had left earlier and so did Mori and Hunny. Kyouya went to do "some unfinished business with a client" and so Tamaki is sitting at the piano, waiting for Kyouya to come back so they can leave together. So, out of mere curiosity and boredom, he borrowed one of Yuri's piano pieces,Yiruma'_s River Flows In You_.

"Tamaki-senpai, we're leaving," Haruhi informed him.

He looked up from his piano playing to look at the two girls at the door. "Kyouya is not here yet?"

They shook their heads. He sighed sadly and waved.

"Mata ashita!" they said.

"Mata ashita my daughters," he replied.

Haruhi rolled her eyes while Yuri shook her head. They waved back and left the room. They had an exhausting day. Despite, her injuries, Yuri still had to play the piano and take requests. Haruhi had told Kyouya what really happened with Azami but he only nodded and didn't remark. She almost yelled at him to get his head together and do the right thing but Yuri told her to just drop the subject. The last thing she wants it to have her and Haruhi's debt raised higher than it already is.

Together, they walked down the hall, talking about schoolwork, the sale at the grocery store that weekend, and Tamaki's sudden interest in her Music Binder which he would occasionally stare at with interest until Yuri finally asked him if he wants to look at the songs she has in there. Since most of the songs in her collection or western and "commoner", Tamaki appeared delighted and begged her to lend some to him so he can make copies. And so, her piano pieces for David Archuleta's _Crush_ and _Angels, _Bryan Adams' _Here I am_, High School Musical's _What I've Been Looking For_ and _Breaking Free,_ the Jonas Brothers' _Hello Beautiful, _and, of course, Yiruma's _River Flows In You_ are currently in the Host Prince's possession.

As the two girls turned a corner, they stopped in their tracks: Kyouya and the witch… Er… Azami are both talking. A very serious conversation it seems. They hid behind the wall, peeking from the side, curiously.

"What's he doing with her?" Yuri hissed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you sound jealous," Haruhi whispered, containing her giggle.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her?" she whispered back, irritated.

They are so busy watching Kyouya and Azami that they did not notice a third person slink behind them until he said, "Why are you whispering?"

They jumped and Yuri almost shriek but clamped her hand over her mouth just is time. They breathed deeply when they realized it's just Tamaki.

"Shhh…." they both said.

"We're trying to hear senpai," Haruhi said.

The Host King looked stunned for a moment then nodded, silently. The three strained their ears to hear the conversation.

"… mistaken Kyouya-kun," Azami was saying, insistently. "I would never do that."

"We have a witness Azami-san," Kyouya coolly replied.

The girl placed her hands on her hips. "Really? And who is star witness of yours?"

"That information is confidential. We cannot allow you to attack someone out of mere anger during or even outside club hours." He pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "Now, Azami-san, if you ever pull a stunt like that on Yuri or any club member ever again, I will have no choice but to ban you from attending the Host Club, which is a shame by the way since you are one of our best customers. However, for now, I will let you off with a warning."

Azami looks like she wants to argue but she pursed her lips, turned around, and walked away… Rather… Stomped away.

"Way to go senpai," Haruhi whispered.

"What just happened?" Tamaki asked quietly, clueless at the situation.

Meanwhile, Yuri stood surprised and thunderstruck. He… Did that… For her?... He dissed one of his own customers to defend her? No one's ever done that for her before… She's always been the one who defended other people… It's such a nice… Funny feeling… She can feel something in the pit of her stomach that she can't describe… She's… Touched… By what he did…

Kyouya's glasses glinted through the lights as he fixed it again. Then, without turning around to look at them, he said, "You three can come out now."

Sheepishly, they emerged from their hiding place. He now turned to face them.

"I could hear you, you know," he said, smirking. "Tamaki, I'll wait for you outside."

Tamaki remained rooted to the spot. "Kyouya, what hap-."

"I'll explain later." He turned around and began to walk away.

Yuri, without thinking, followed him. Haruhi stayed back, knowing they need to talk. She just hopes it's not going to result to another war.

_ _ _

"Senpai! Matte!"

Kyouya stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Yuri just stood staring at him for a bit. When her eyes connected with his, she had a startling revelation. She never noticed how… Nice his eyes are before. They're too dark to be brown or grey but too light to be black… Kind of in between… Like his personality. Not too evil, not too nice. Just in between…

_Why on earth am I thinking about his eyes?!_ she scolded herself.

She shook her head free from the thoughts before bowing and saying, "Arigatou."

"For?"

"For what you did just now."

He chuckled lightly. "I would do that for any club member Yuri. After all, as Vice President, my concern is that there should be no enmity between any member of the Host Club and a customer to ensure that that customer will return. You do understand that right?"

"Right. I'll try to understand the part when you added the broken dishes to my debt, which I still don't get because you know that that wasn't my fault. But the part about you actually caring, well, that I kind of do understand."

She gave him a small smile and returned to Haruhi before he can think of a comeback that he is NOT the caring type.

He can feel the blood rush into his cheeks as her words replayed in his head. He doesn't care! He's the Shadow King! Why is it that whenever this girl talks about how… Nice he is… It always gives him a funny feeling that he has no words to describe. What on earth is this girl doing to him?!

_ _ _

The next day, the members of the Host Club are informed to meet at the club room earlier than usual. Yuri asked Haruhi to let the others know that she'll be late since she has to stop by the library really quick before going to the Third Music Room. When Haruhi entered the club room, a question mark appeared at the top of her head when she saw all the Hosts gathered at Kyouya's table, watching something on his laptop. Yes, even Hunny had stayed away from his cake and is sitting on Mori's shoulder to see the laptop, though he has a cupcake with a bite mark on one side on his hand.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked, placing her things on one of the couches. "I thought we're going to have a meeting?"

"We are," Kaoru replied, without looking at her. "But Kyouya-senpai found something on the internet that is very interesting."

"Very interesting indeed," Hikaru added.

"I merely want my laptop back and they refuse to budge until they see this video I accidentally found on a commoner website," Kyouya defended.

"It's terrible Haruhi," Tamaki said, dramatically though his eyes did not stray from the video. His cheeks are red. "It's terrible how these evil doppelgangers invade in your darling sister's private life. It's terrible! Terrible! I can't take it!"

And to Haruhi's surprise, the Host Prince broke out of the group and ran like a maniac towards the pantry, shutting the door behind him. Confused and curious, Haruhi approached the remaining members. She looked over the twins' shoulders and what she saw made her go pale and stumble backwards. No wonder Tamaki ran off!

"Y-You guys, t-that's…" Haruhi simply has no words. How could they? Were they really that curious? What is wrong with them? Does Yuri know?

She backed away slowly. She's going to run as fast as she can to the library and-.

The door opened and a "Sorry I'm late" floated throughout the room.

The Hosts at the table looked up. Haruhi looked at Yuri in horror. _Oh no! Should I tell her? Or should I go over there and hide that laptop. No, I don't think Kyouya-senpai will appreciate that…_

"Nice to see 'ya Yu-chan!" Hunny greeted, waving. "Let's go grab some cake before the meeting Takashi."

"Okay," Mori answered, walking towards the pantry. There are pink tints on his cheeks.

And like Tamaki before him, he shut the door.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as she placed her things next to Haruhi's. That was a bit weird. Wait… Why are the twins are looking at her strangely? Not to mention mischievously? She wonders what they're up to. And why is Haruhi looking at her like that?

That is when she noticed Kyouya's laptop. A familiar song and a familiar conversation is emitting from the speakers. _What the-?_

She walked quickly towards the table and squeezed herself in between the twins. Kyouya tried to minimize the window but she grabbed laptop and turned it towards her. Her jaw fell open in shock.

_I thought Cami deleted this!_

The Hosts were watching a video on the commoner website known as Youtube. Yuri recognized Cami's account and the very few videos her friend posted in there. She saw in the description that Cami had only put their last names and not their first. That must be how they found the vid. Just type in her last name and the video will pop out. And they found that one vid from last year… That one vid when she had let herself go and actually have fun…

_Video_

_They, at first, look miserable with their mops and buckets of soap water. They got into trouble for "starting" a fight in the training grounds that morning when a member from a rival team called Yuri an "emo Japanese chick" and some insulting words that she does not wish to repeat for the sake of the reader. This had provoked Jake which led him to nearly pummel the guy into a pulp. So, here they are, cleaning the giant gym from that day's training sessions as a price for "disrupting the class"._

_Cami, for some reason, brought a camera and began filming them in the middle of cleaning while they were taking a break. _

_Yuri is sitting Indian-style with a bucket and a mop on her right side and a red, black-streaked haired Mandy on her left. Both girls are wearing sleeveless shirts (Yuri in black and Mandy in purple), a pair of jean shorts, and sneakers. And… She's laughing… Hysterically._

"… _his face was priceless!" Mandy was saying, also laughing._

"_I know!" A shaggy blonde-haired boy, Jake, suddenly appeared beside Yuri and placed an arm over her shoulders. "That's what he gets for insulting our Japanese girl..."_

"_You know, as funny as that was, you really shouldn't have done it," Yuri answered. "But I admit, it was satisfying to see the black eye."_

_They started laughing again. Camille, who was holding the camera, is shaking with laughter. The video became a little blurry before focusing again. _

"_Hey! Someone left the boom box here." _

_The camera switched to two boys, one with light brown hair (Dylan) and the with dark brown hair (David). _

"_Cool!" Cami said, her voice loud because she is nearest to the camera. "Play something! I'm bored!"_

_There were shouts of agreement and David began taking out the CD's next to the boom box. "Okay you guys. Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, or Brittney Spears?"_

"_Put in N*Sync!" Jake called._

_David put in the CD and music blasted throughout the gym. The two boys began bobbing their heads to the music. _

**You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go (ooooh)**

"_You are so not serious," Yuri said, as the camera returned to her. She, Mandy, and Jake watched in the dancing boys' direction for a while until the camera turned to the two boys again._

_Dylan had gotten an idea and started swinging his mop in a really cool dance. David, beside him, mimicked his friend's moves and soon, they had choreographed a dance._

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them**

_Yuri's voice floated from somewhere near the camera. "Oh my gosh! That's so cool! Teach me that!"_

_The camera followed her as she got up from the floor, grabbed her mop, and joined the two boys across the gym. Dylan began to show her the dance moves and she followed them with ease. Yes. She and the two boys are dancing with a mop._

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody(somebody)  
Guess what, it's gonna be me  
It's gonna be me (eeaeayeh)**

**  
**_There came a squeal and soon, Mandy and Jake are brandishing their mops. A few seconds later, the camera is set down somewhere where it can capture all of them and a blonde-hiared girl, Camille appeared and joined in. They decided to rewind the song and do the whole thing from the beginning._

_At the end, they started laughing, hysterically. Then, Jake came up behind Yuri and grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She giggled, uncontrollably, screaming for him to put her down. _

"_Awww… Aren't they the cutest?" Mandy said, in between laughs._

"_Like, yeah!" Cami agreed, running towards the camera. Soon, the blonde-haired, pink wearing girl disappeared from the video and the camera began to move again. _

_Then, the video ended with Jake chasing Yuri around the room and the others commenting about how cute they look, the N*Sync song playing in the background._

_End_

"I can't believe you guys watched this without notifying me!" Yuri screamed, as she quickly exited the window. She stomped, irritated, towards one of the couches and plopped down on it, her arms crossed.

_I am SO having a talk with Cami tonight! _

"Kyouya-senpai, how could you?!" she shrieked.

He simply shrugged in reply and returned to his laptop.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru are suddenly on either side of her, their arms draped across her shoulders.

"My, my, my," Hikaru said. "Aren't we a little irritated today?"

"I'm irritated because you saw a video of me that you are not supposed to see!"

"But why not?" Kaoru said. "You were so cute!"

"But Kaoru, even if she did look cute, you are still the cutest to me."

"Hikaru, don't say that. You're embarrassing me."

"Forgive me. But, you are just so adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Hikaru…"

The twins' faces began to get close. Yuri rolled her eyes and pushed their faces apart, forcefully with her hands, before getting up from the couch and stomping away. The twins, meanwhile, started laughing at their own act.

"But, seriously Yuri," Kaoru said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You were quite amazing. You never told us you dance."

"And we've never seen much of your skin before," Hikaru added, chuckling. "Except that time with the Hawaii theme."

"But that wasn't much," his twin said. "The skirt was too long. This time, your lovely legs caught our attention. Even tono went red in the face and hid inside the pantry."

Yuri blushed. She only wore that outfit that day because 1.) It was summer!, 2.) They were cleaning!, and 3.) Cami made her! Groaning, she fell face down on a different couch across from where the twins are sitting. Haruhi, who had remained nervous throughout the whole ordeal, patted the back of her head and began to say words which she hopes are comforting.

"By the way, why were you and your friends cleaning a gym?" Kaoru asked.

Yuri got up and sat Indian-style on the couch. "We were at detention. My friend beat up a guy who insulted me during class."

"You looked pretty cozy with him," Hikaru commented.

Both are grinning, as if they want to suggest something. And she perfectly knows what they're thinking.

"He's my bestfriend! What do you expect?"

"Suuuuurrrrre," they chorused.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Yuri and the others, Kyouya had saved the link of the video. And while he was watching it with the others, he can't help but stare at the Yuri in the video. She's so… Different. There is a different kind of joy in her face. One that is actually genuine, unlike the ones in the other two videos in the same account (yes, he watched them too.)

In one video, she was just sitting on a couch, clutching a book called "Twilight" while her two friends seem to be having a heated discussion with the boys about "why women are attracted to vampires." In another video, she is joining in a debate about a character named "Adrian" from a show called "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" (Kyouya can tell that she dislikes this character by her bitter and sarcastic remarks about Adrian"virtue")… And you may ask, how did he find videos of Yuri when he can't even find a single information about her? Well… He found the videos while randomly typing her name on Google. For some reason, Yuri and here friends were careful not to say their first names on the videos and had simply stated their last names in the description.

However… The reader must know… He read the comments on that particular video… The suggestive comments about Yuri made Kyouya's blood boil. How could they talk so… Inappropriately about her? Don't they have morals? And has Yuri read any of those comments… And… When that blonde-haired guy placed an arm around her shoulders… When he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around… Kyouya, for some reason, felt something tearing at his heart. He finds that he wants to be in that video. He wants to be the one twirling her around while she giggles. And he-.

Surprised at these sudden thoughts, Kyouya shook his head free from them. What is he thinking anyway? And why did he suddenly think them?! Is he delusional?!

Getting himself together, Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, call Tamaki, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai from the pantry," he ordered, opening a new window on the laptop. "Since we are all here, it's time to start the meeting."

A few minutes later, Tamaki came back out, red in the face when he saw Yuri. She told him to erase the images from his mind. Mori simply looked at her then patted her on the head while Hunny went on and on about how "Kawaii!" she was in that video.

When they had gathered at his table, each member on an individual chair, Kyouya stood up and turned his laptop around to show them a chart.

"What you're seeing are ticket sales," he explained. "As you can see, the sales ended today and are officially sold out. Most of the tickets were bought by members of the Kendo Club and Karate Club."

Haruhi raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Ticket sales for what, exactly?"

"I'm getting to that. This ticket sale is for the kendo match between Yuri and Mori-senpai."

Mori and Yuri's heads shot up in attention. "Eh?" they chorused.

Kyouya fixed his glasses before continuing. "I recall Mori-senpai challenging Yuri to a kendo match last Saturday. I though this would be a perfect opportunity to gain more profits don't you think?"

"But Kyouya-senpai," Yuri said, raising her hand. "Don't you think it's a little… Too public? I mean, I was hoping it would be nice, simple match at a dojo or something. With just the Host Club as the audience. I mean, something could go wrong and-."

"I know what you're thinking Yuri but I already took care of everything. Trust me, it will be worth it."

"But-."

"Mori-senpai, any objections?"

Mori thought about this for a minute. They waited for his decision, anxiously. Finally, he looked up at them and nodded. "It's fine with me."

"But senpai-," Yuri started to protest.

"You'll be alright. I'll talk to the Kendo Club about it so they'll know why we're having a match." Mori smiled encouragingly at her.

Kyouya clapped his hands once. "It's decided then. The match is this Friday. All of our customers are going to be there so it won't hurt to do some hosting before it begins. The rest of the tickets have been bought by more than one-fourth of the male students."

Yuri facepalmed. Haruhi patted her on the shoulder, sympathetically.

"Now, Tamaki. You said you wish to discuss something?"

Tamaki cleared his throat and stood up, looking professional. "I want you all to get ready for Thursday's theme which is…" He continued looking serious and they all waited, curious. "Circus."

Everyone, except Kyouya, fell on the floor, anime-style.

_ _ _

Friday

2:50 P.M.

Welcome to the Kendo Match between Takashi Morinozuka and Yuri Inoue.

It is beautiful and nice sunny day with a slight breeze. A perfect day. Outside of Ouran Academy, in the open meadow, bleachers have been installed in a circle for that day's Kendo Match. The stands are filled with the audience. More than half are girls, frequent customers of the Host Club and the rest are boys. Boys from the Kendo Club… Boys from the Karate Club… Even boys from the Football team and the Basketball team are there. The three sole members of the Newspaper Club are also among the crowd, covering the match for their next issue which, they hope, people will buy since it involves the Host Club.

Renge and the twins had volunteered to be the commentators for the match and are in the commentator's box, entertaining the audience with fun stories and whatnot. Of course, the twins are using their brotherly love act which causes the female audience to shriek in delight with the male audience covering their ears. Tamaki and Kyouya are in a box of their own. Kyouya is calculating the expenses of the bleachers that they had temporarily installed and the snacks provided for the audience while Tamaki is talking to his usual customers behind him, expressing his concern for his darling daughter but knows that "Mori-senpai will surely take care of her."

Meanwhile, Haruhi is concerned about Yuri. Deeply concerned. The poor girl, in her borrowed Kendo outfit (Kaori's), couldn't stay still and have been pacing and muttering about Kyouya being a jerk for scheduling the match so soon and leaving her not much time to prepare. Both girls are in a tent outside the temporary arena while Mori is in another tent nearby with Hunny and a few members of the Kendo Club.

"Yuri, just relax," Haruhi cooed from where she is taking out water bottles from a cooler and placing them in paper bags. She has the feeling that they are a necessity based on the obvious stress on Yuri's face. "You'll be fine."

Yuri stopped her pacing. "Right. I'll be fine. Just fine." She chuckled nervously. "Sure… I'm going to embarrass myself out there Haruhi! I'll be a laughingstock!"

Haruhi grabbed her by the shoulders to keep the other girl from pacing again. "You'll. Be. Fine. Okay?" With each word, she gave her friend and a gentle shake.

"Right. Right. Sorry." Yuri gave her a faint smile. "It's just that… I've never been challenged to a Kendo match with lots of people around before and… Well, it's making me really nervous."

Haruhi sighed. "Just get out there and do your best okay? I think that's all that matters here. You don't have to win. So, Mori-senpai challenged you? So what? I don't think he'll see you as a joke if you lose against him. He's not going to treat any different than he usually does. So, just calm down, okay?"

Her friend nodded, gratefully. "Thanks Haruhi."

The two girls heard the swish of the tent entrance and turned their heads toward it. Mori came in, also dressed in his Kendo outfit, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Haruhi, can I talk to Yuri alone please?" he asked.

Haruhi gave a start. "Oh. Sure." She grabbed the paper bags full of water bottles and some towels. "I'll see you guys in a few."

She exited the tent, leaving the two alone. Mori turned to Yuri.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"I can tell." He cracked a smile. "But don't be." He ruffled her wavy hair. "When I challenged you to this match, it was not only because your cousin asked me to." Yuri looked up at him curiously. "When your cousin mentioned that she used to train at my family's dojo and that she taught you, I wanted to see. I wanted to know how long you would last against me and what your capabilities are. I wanted to know if your cousin taught you well." He smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind."

The young girl shook her head. "Not at all senpai."

Mori smiled, gave her a nod, and exited without another word. Sighing softly, Yuri sank on a chair. She grabbed a hair scrunchie and placed her hair on a ponytail. Mori's right. She'll be alright. Like Haruhi said, he's not going to treat her any different if she loses against him. Calmed by this thought, Yuri began to relax a little.

_ _ _

"Hohohohoho. Hohohohoho. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, Morinuzuka versus Inoue!"

Renge's voice echoed throughout the arena. The crowd went wild as the two competitors entered the circle. They met at the center and bowed before returning to the side where a companion is waiting for them. Hunny and a member of the Kendo Club are with Mori while Haruhi is with Yuri.

"Now, this match, as you all know was arranged by our darling Kyouya-kun," Renge said, her eyes turning dreamy. Even if she now has a crush on Haruhi, her obvious affections for Kyouya are still apparent at times. The crowd sweatdropped as she began to speak about their "darling, perfect Kyouya" instead of the match.

Finally the twins tapped her on the shoulder and whispered on her ear.

"Oh right! The match." She giggled nervously and began explaining the rules of Kendo.

She has to speak quickly of course since the crowd is getting anxious and excited. Finally, when she went over the last rule, the two competitors put on their protective armor and helmet, grabbed their shinai (wooden swords), and met each other in the middle of the ring. The referee, actually a member of the Kendo Club who volunteered to be the referee, gave the signal.

Mori came at her so fast that Yuri didn't even realize until her instinct told her to block the attack. Wood crashed against wood as each attack is blocked by Yuri. He's too fast for her… As fast Kaori when they were training for the last few days. Yuri can feel the burn in her arms as she struggled to find an opening while at the same time, blocking his sword. She can barely hear Renge and the twins' comments, the roar of the crowd, and the squeals of Mori's admirers. She can't hear Haruhi's and Hunny's shouts of encouragement and Tamaki's worried cries. All she hears are her shouts and Mori's. All she hears is the sound their swords made as they connected. She is aware of her constant loss of breath but she's used to this. She's used to being pushed to the limit like this. And though it's painful, she can honestly say that it feels good to be battling.

After what feels like hours of just blocking attacks, the whistle blew and the round ended. It was a draw. The members of the Kendo Club are shocked. Since when did Mori ever battle someone with it ending on a draw? But, one said it's just the first round. He'll make it up on the next. But the next is the same: Mori attacking and Yuri blocking. This occurred until the fourth round. Everyone is confused… And astounded. There is no winner and there is no loser. What's more is that this is Takashi Morinuzuka! The future owner of the Morinuzuka dojo!

The fifth round, Yuri had grown accustomed to her senpai's moves, though he seems to be adding something new with each round. But, nonetheless, she is beginning to see openings. Gathering all her strength and nerve, she caused the crowd to gasp loudly and in sync as she began attacking Mori. Whether the third year boy is shocked or nonchalant with her sudden aggressiveness, it didn't show. He just blocked as she attacked him. And she did the same with his. However, this round, like the others, also ended in a draw.

The crowd is now in awe. They have no words to describe this.

The match went on for three hours and eight rounds. Unfortunately, they had to end it. When the two swords ended up under each opponent's chin, Kyouya knew that the match had gone long enough. Everyone has to go home since it's already 6 P.M. They never expected the match to go on this long. And with no winner or loser. Some went home disappointed. But most were delighted. The boys were glad that at least Mori did not lose to a girl. Meanwhile… The girls are happy because 1.) Mori did not get hurt, 2.) Mori did not lose, and 3.) That shows boys what girls are made of!

_ _ _

As she downed her second bottle of ice water inside her tent, Yuri sighed deeply. Okay. She didn't lose. But, she didn't win either. But that's okay. Right?

"Yuri? Can I come in?"

She looked up from where she is sitting. "Sure Mori-senpai."

The tall boy entered and just stood there for a while, watching her, not sure what to say. Finally, he gave her a small smile. "Good job today."

Then, he left.

_ _ _

The week after…

Kyouya Ootori is pleased… Very pleased… If he's not the Shadow King, you'll most likely see him skipping to class… Though as much as we long for that scene, it's just not possible… But… He is VERY pleased… You may ask why… Well… Let's go to the Third Music Room and see for ourselves, shall we?

The Host Club is currently in session. The Shadow King's fingers are flying over the calculator keys and the laptop keyboard, excitedly calculating and recording the profits of the day. The numbers are making him so happy, if that's even possible. They are very, very, very busy that day. They've never been this busy before. Well… It's all because of the new customers… Yes, new customers… And these new customers are not the usual bunch… No… Because these customers are boys. It's not just Kasanoda visiting Haruhi anymore. Nope. There are a lot more, but they're not at the Host Club to see Haruhi Fujioka… Nope, they're at the Host Club to see Yuri Inoue.

Ever since the results of the Kendo match, more and more boys seem to notice how different Yuri is from the other girls at Ouran. This girl is not concerned about her appearance, what she's wearing, or what other girls think about her. She's so… Different. And that's what they like about her. And Kyouya is very happy with this. She's attracting so many new customers and not just boys who saw her at the match. Boys who never saw the match got curious and started coming in small hordes to see if this Yuri girl is for real. Apparently, Renge had hired someone to take the video of the whole match which is now posted on the Host Club website and gets about 1000 hits every hour. The sudden requests for Yuri's company seem to make her an unofficial hostess.

"Eh, Nekozawa-senpai is here again?" Hikaru commented.

Kyouya perked up his ears at these words as his fingers ceased typing. He turned, and saw the black-clad third year enter the room and tap Yuri on the shoulder. She turned around, smiled warmly at him and told him to take a seat to which he obliged. Meanwhile, she is playing the piano and talking to the customers at the same time. The boys had grabbed chairs and had formed a semi-circle around her. Sometimes, they'd start a topic about one thing or another. Mostly, they just sit and watch her play, listening to her voice as she talks. And Umehito Nekozawa has been a frequent customer as well.

"Hmmm… That's the third time this week," Kaoru observed. "Doesn't he have duties with the Black Magic Club?"

"Don't know. I guess he leaves it to the Vice President."

Kyouya felt something tug at his heart as he watches the boys interact with Yuri... A really big urge to go over there and kick those boys out of the club room. Occasionally, one of them would ask for a one-on-one company with the girl. The others would oblige, with the request for one as well. She never gets to all of them by the time the club ends but they don't seem to mind. They can always talk to her in the hallway the next day.

Frustrated at the sudden realization that he is being an overprotective "mother" towards Yuri, he shook his head and pushed the thoughts aside. It doesn't matter. Yuri's customers are bringing in a lot of money. There's no need to be overprotective now. Right?


	6. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya. Don't own the other things you recognize here either.

Chapter Summary:

**Back in Washington D.C., Junior CIA Team 1 finds something they believe will not help in their investigation. However, they do not realize that they may have found the person that they have been searching for all this time. Maybe Fate has other plans. Meanwhile, Ouran Academy in Japan is preparing for its annual Spring Ball, hosted by the gallant Host Club. At one point during the Ball, Yuri pumps up the party a little bit. And… She seems to gain an admirer in the form of the most unexpected person.**

Chapter 11- Birthdays and Balls

8:45 P.M.

CIA Headquarters: Junior Division

Washington, D.C.

U.S.A.

The computer room inside the dorm-like building is empty save for three people: a boy with dark brown hair, a girl with long blonde hair, and the chaperone/computer attendant. The two junior agents are sitting side-by-side in front of one of the computers, busily going through files they have gone over a million times before. They already memorized most of these names, though some are a bit hard to pronounce since they're in Japanese. However, they have to make a sacrifice for their friend's sake. She's stuck in Japan with a dead end to their assignment.

Camille lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. She and David have been in front of the computer since five o'clock that afternoon when Jake, Mandy, and Dylan finished their hour for investigation and are currently doing their schoolwork. In addition to being secret agents-in-training, they still have to go to regular school. Whenever they have a mission out-of-state or out of the country, their principal (who is an ex-CIA agent) has to make some excuse or other to avoid suspicion from the teachers and the other students. It's nerve-racking to try to explain to their classmates that they are not "principal's pets". Weekends are not even weekends since if they're not attending regular classes, they attend CIA classes for training. The two week vacation every five months and during the holidays is the most sought after times of the year. Camille wished she could go on one now.

"Hey, no slacking," David said, noticing her yawn. "We have to finish this by nine o'clock and at least come up with something to send to Kathy."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, sor-ry. It's not my fault I had to come home late because of the film festival. I'm the Secretary and if I want to become President senior year, I have to show my loyalty and willingness to sacrifice for the Film Club."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just try to come up with something. Please?"

"All right already. Sheesh Mr. Crankypants. You seriously need a girlfriend."

"Don't involve my status as a single man here."

"Single man? Are you sure-."

"Ahem." The Computer Attendant looked at them sternly. "Miss Fitzpatrick, Mister Reese, when the two of you requested to stay later in the computer room because of research and investigation, I gave my permission. I'm pretty certain it does not involve arguing over something superficial as the fact that Mister Reese can't get a girlfriend."

David blushed. "Sorry Mr. Li," they replied.

He nodded at the two and returned to his work while David and Camille went back to their research, neither one talking to the other. A few minutes later, a picture caught Camille's eye. She pointed at the monitor. "Click that," she ordered. David did so. The picture filled the screen and underneath the picture, is some background information. "How come we've never checked her out before?" she asked.

"Uh… Because that 'she' is a 'he'?" David answered. "Can't you tell?"

"Can't _you_ tell?" Camille threw back. "She's a girl."

"He's a boy."

"Oh yeah? Then, why is 'he' in this list?"

"Because when we did our search, it turned up with both male and female results. That explains why he's in here and not on our previous searches. Besides, can't you see? He's wearing the boy's uniform."

Frustrated, Camille grabbed the mouse from David and scrolled down to the name. "Haruhi Fujioka," she whispered. "Is that a girl's name or a guy's?"

"Hold on." David took the mouse and opened a new window. He typed in the name and the result came up. "It's unisex but mostly used for guys. See?"

Camille sighed, giving in. "Right. Whatever. But I swear-."

"Cami, just leave the mystery of this guy's gender alone."

"Kids, your time's up," Mr. Li said, getting up from his desk. "I have to close up."

Sighing, they closed the window and shut down the computer, upset and disgruntled that they were not able to find anything to help Kathy in Japan. They picked up their numerous folders and saying good-bye to Mr. Li, left the computer room. But before heading towards the common rooms where the rest of their team is waiting, Camille looked back at the blank computer they were just in. She could have sworn that that person is a girl. It's totally obvious. But never mind. 'He' or 'She' wasn't in their list in the first place. As they approached the common room, Camille mentally kicked herself. She realized that they should have checked that person's background information before leaving. _What was the name again? Crap! I can't remember!_

"Dave? Do you remember the name of the last person we checked?" she asked, praying to God that he does.

"Hmm… Haru… Hiro… Last name sounded like Fiji or something… Can't really remember. Why?"

_Ugh!... _"Never mind."

_ _ _

Ouran Academy

Bunkyo, Tokyo

Japan

"Hmmm… I think this one looks better," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, but don't you think the color will make her look paler than usual?" Kaoru replied. "It's too dark."

Hikaru looked at the picture of the black tuxedo again. "You're right. Good eye my dearest brother."

"Thank you equally dearest brother. Hmmm… How about this one?"

"Nah. It doesn't bring out her eyes as much. And we want her eyes to sparkle with the lights now don't we?"

"Right you are. Okay, next batch." Kaoru placed the first group of pictures of tuxedos of different colors and styles aside and took out a new stash from his backpack.

The Host Club is not starting for another forty-five minutes so they decided to take this time to choose a new tuxedo for Haruhi for Friday's Spring Ball, hosted by themselves of course. Their Barbie Doll is, however, not interested. She has her studies to look after and she couldn't care less about what she wears for the Ball. It's just another one of those parties that Tamaki enjoys so much. Hopefully, this time, they won't make her dress up as a girl and pretend to like a guy to make his fiancée jealous in order to get them together. Nope, she will absolutely refuse this time.

Meanwhile, the other hosts are minding their own business. Tamaki is at the piano where he seems to be found frequently these days with one song or another from Yuri's collection. Hunny is taking his nap while Mori sits close by like a protective mother hen, reading a shojo manga. Kyouya is at his laptop, as usual, making the final arrangements for Friday's event. The door opened and in came Yuri with a weary look on her face. Haruhi looked up from her English notes to greet her. When she replied with a weak "Hello", Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look… Exhausted."

Yuri shook her head. "Nah… I'm okay. Just a little stressed. A little rest before the club will do me some good."

"Alright." Haruhi paused. "By the way, where were you again at lunch today? You didn't skip meals did you?"

"Um… No," she replied nervously. "I had something to take care of. So I ate my lunch in the classroom today. Sorry for making you worry."

"Oh I see." Haruhi gave her a doubtful look. Yuri smiled as genuinely as she could until Haruhi finally went back to her studying.

As she passed by the twins, they held up a picture of a red tuxedo. "Hey Yuri, do you think red looks good on Haruhi?" the two asked.

Yuri examined the picture and grimaced. "A red dress definitely but a red tuxedo? Nuh-uh."

They placed their thumb and index fingers under their chins as they examined the outfit. Finally, they nodded. "She's right." They thanked her quickly before returning to the rest of the pictures.

Since no one seems to pay her any more attention, she headed towards Tamaki at the piano. She looked over his shoulders. "Crash and Burn by Savage Garden," she stated. "Good choice senpai." She looked over at a sleeping Hunny. "And it seems to lull Hunny-senpai to sleep."

"Yes Yuri," he replied, flamboyantly. "The melody issweet and very lulling. This very song reflects our bond in the Host Club. We are always at each other's call, breaking each other's fall, lifting each other up and flying away into the night…"

Yuri and Haruhi sweatdropped as they just watched and listened to Tamaki improvising on the lyrics. The twins couldn't care less about what the Prince is saying so they just ignored him. Besides, they already know the song. They found it on Yuri's iPod when they were rummaging through her book bag one day while she was preparing tea in the pantry. They thought that it was one of those "metallic" songs that Haruhi let them listen to once before because of the words "crash" and "burn". However, it turned out to be a really soft song instead.

Yuri shook her head and gently interrupted the upperclassman. "Here senpai. I thought you'd like this." She handed him some papers. "I found it at the back of my collection yesterday. I forgot I even had it."

Excitedly, Tamaki took the composition and read the title. "Je na'i pas de mots? Is this in French?"

"Just the title. The rest of the song is in English. I think you'll like it though."

Tamaki smiled gratefully at her. "I have no words," he translated, positioning the papers so he can play it. "Arigatou Yuri."

"No problem."

She headed towards the pantry to get the tea ready. With the door open, she can hear Tamaki beginning to play the song. As she poured hot water on the teapots, she is surprised to hear him beginning to sing.

_Come near and stand by me, baby, _he sang._ Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer. All that is swelling within me must be a language I've never spoken till there was you. I fumbled try but I stumbled. Over all my heart wants to say now…_

She smiled as she added the teabags.

_Je n'ai pas de mots, nothing seems to say the way you move me, rushing through me. Je n'ai pas de mots, But a promise has been made you can believe this, from the first kiss. It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real… Je n'ai pas de mots…_

When she found that piece after it fell out of her binder last night, she knew that she has to give Tamaki a copy. Maybe through the song, he'll realize his true feelings. His true feelings for her friend Haruhi Fujioka which he seems to deny every time it comes up. She looked out the open door to see that Haruhi had looked up from her notebook and is now listening to Tamaki, intently. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the pink tints on her friend's cheeks and giggled. Yuri is no expert in love… But this one is just plain obvious that she can't believe both are so oblivious to it!!!

As she listened to the Prince's singing while cutting today's cake into delicate little slices, she sighed guiltily. She lied to Haruhi... Again. She's been skipping lunch for the last couple of days, the bento box she would prepare left in her locker (don't worry, she takes it home and eats it there). No, she's not trying to look thin or anything. Besides, she couldn't care less about her weight as long as she's healthy and can still move agilely. Nope. It's not about her weight… It's about her assignment.

Since she came to a dead end, without the slightest clue of a possible candidate to be the ambassador's niece, she decided to re-interview those fifteen candidates during her free times like lunch and before the Host Club. When she started asking them questions a while back with the pretense of mere curiosity, at first, they answered as sincerely as they could. Eventually, they began to get annoyed and gently turned down answering any more questions. And when she started using her lunch periods and time before the Host Club to approach (actually, more like stalk) them again this week and the last, the annoyance and feelings of unwelcome are more apparent as they "politely" asked her to buzz off… Which is why she is very frustrated and very exhausted. At least Tamaki's playing the piano is actually calming her.

After placing the teapots on different trays with cups and saucers and placing the sliced cakes back inside the refrigerator, Yuri left the pantry, hoping to catch a little catnap before another day of entertaining. Unfortunately, that is not to be. As soon as she closed the door, she found that Haruhi had returned to her notes, Tamaki is playing a different song, and the twins have decided on a simple, midnight blue tux for Haruhi and are now busy deciding on… **Shudder**… Dresses… For her.

"I think this looks cute on Yuri." Hikaru held up a plain baby pink chiffon gown with thick straps that can be tied at the back of her neck.

"Nah, the color is right but the style is too concealing. This will look cuter on her." Kaoru showed his twin a picture of a white strapless gown with a see through skirt from the knees and down towards the hem and an embroidery of silver roses. "This will give us a lovely view of her legs."

Yuri snatched both pictures from their hands and crossed her arms. "Excuse me but what exactly are you two doing?"

They grinned up at her. "Picking a dress for you."

She grimaced. "And why is that?"

Their grins were replaced with confused looks. "For the Spring Ball we're hosting on Friday of course."

"The Spring Ball in which we, the Hosts, go dateless since we are meant to be enjoyed by many of the lovely ladies of Ouran!" Tamaki added. He pulled out a picture of a strapless burgundy cocktail dress with frills and lots of lace. "And this is the perfect dress for you my dear daughter!"

"Oh. That." She almost forgot about the Ball. "Look, I never said I was going. And no way in hell am I wearing that dress senpai."

Tamaki went to his corner of woe solemnly at her rejection while the twins tilted their heads to the side. "You're not going? Why?"

She shook her head. "Parties like that aren't really my thing. I mean, I went to school dances back in America but I'm usually in the corner next to the nachos and the pretzels. Besides, it's not even a regular club meeting."

"Even so, you have to attend. It may not be a club meeting but it is still a club event." The reply came from Kyouya who did not look up from his laptop. "You are a member of the Host Club and your presence is required."

"But senpai," Yuri protested, giving the pictures back to the twins. "I probably won't get customers anyway. The whole 'hostess phenomena' died down last week. I barely get customers anymore. Not that I'm complaining but still. I'll be bored to death if I go."

"On the contrary. Many of your frequent customers have informed me that they are coming to the Ball. In addition, Tamaki decided to open the Spring Ball to the rest of the student body and not just to our customers so you can be certain that you will be busy."

Yuri groaned and Kyouya smirked. _She's so cute when… Wait… What? _Kyouya felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized what he almost thought. Kami! What is he thinking? Breathing to calm himself at the sudden revelation, he cleared his throat. "Besides, if you do not attend, I will have no choice but to increase your debt."

_Curse you Kyouya Ootori! _the poor victim yelled in her head. She scoffed. "Whatever."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." He smirked at her. "Happy Birthday."

Her eyes opened wide. _How did he-?_

"It's your birthday?" five voices, yes including the ever silent Mori, asked.

Haruhi looked up from her notes, Hikaru and Kaoru abandoned their pictures, Tamaki came out of his corner, and Mori had placed his shojo manga aside. All of them are looking expectantly at her. "Um… Yeah," she admitted. "But it's not that big of a deal."

But those words did not keep Tamaki from tackling "his darling daughter." "You grow up so fast!" he mused, cuddling her. As soon as her "father" let go of her, the twins took their place hugging her so tight and rubbing their cheeks against hers that she thought that she's going to die with loss of oxygen. Thankfully, Haruhi demanded that they let go of Yuri or suffer the consequences.

Hunny must have heard the commotion since he woke up, rubbing his eyes cutely. "What's happening Takashi?" he asked, sleepily. He should have gone to his dark mode for being untimely awakened but he is curious of the crowd gathered around Yuri. "It's Yuri's birthday today," his taller cousin answered.

In an instant, his eyes shined and he is now fully wide-awake. "Really? Her birthday?" He jumped out of the couch, grabbed his Usa-chan, and bounded gleefully towards Yuri. "Yu-chan! Happy Birthday!" And like a child, he jumped into her arms and she almost fell over from his weight if not for the twins' quick hands and grabbed her before the two fell on the floor. "What do you want for your birthday? How about some cake? I think we have candles somewhere. Let's go!"

Before Yuri can say anything, Hunny had dragged her towards the pantry, Mori behind them. When they were out of eyesight, the others turned to Kyouya.

"How did you know it's her birthday senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"When I looked up her school files, it was listed," he answered.

"Man, I feel guilty now," Hikaru said, sheepishly. "I mean, she's our friend and we don't even know her birthday. We didn't even get her a present."

Haruhi looked thoughtfully towards the pantry. "I don't think she expected anything today. Why do you think she hid her birthday from us? I think… She doesn't want to bother any of us for a gift or anything."

They stood in silence, the only sounds coming from Hunny inside the pantry and Yuri's awkward replies. After a while, the three emerged, Mori carrying one of the cakes that Yuri didn't slice yet. He placed it on a table and Hunny called for the others to gather around the cake to sing "Happy Birthday."

"Guys, you don' have to," Yuri began.

But they ignored her and started singing. In the outside, she's blushing, embarrassed, and avoiding their eyes. But on the inside, she's smiling, happy. Her birthdays were always just greetings, a few gifts here and now; she was always too busy that she sometimes forgets her own special day. She would get little gifts from her mom, her team, and Kaori would send a package of something. Even her dad and the rest of her stepfamily never fail to send a present. But how did Kyouya know about her birthday? Today, she acted like any other day. No difference. No skip in her step or shine in her eyes. Just the usual. Just like any other birthday she had for the last seven years since her parents' divorce. The time when she finally stopped caring.

Hunny placed a candle in the middle of the cake and Mori lighted it. They told her to make a wish. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Haruhi touched her arm, smiling encouragingly. "No one's going to sue you, I promise."

_Hmm… Why not? _she thought, closing her eyes. The birthday girl racked her brain for something random. _Hmm… I've always wanted a new cellphone._ Opening them, she started to say, "I wish for-." Then, she stopped. Something else came up. The others waited, patiently. "I wish to find what I've been looking for," she whispered and blew the candle.

The Hosts clapped and Hunny cheered. Before she knew it, Yuri found herself smiling so wide, her cheeks hurt.

"How old are you today Yu-chan?"

"Sixteen senpai."

"Wow, you're all grown up now!"

"I guess… Hehe…"

"Yuri, you have to let us take you somewhere! For your birthday!" the twins pleaded.

"We'll take Haruhi with us so we can double date!" Hikaru said.

"Double date?" Yuri and Haruhi chorused.

"Double date!" the twins replied. "What do you say?"

The two girls looked at each other then back at the twins. "No."

"Aw man," they grumbled. "At least let us take you out."

"Yes my daughter! Let Daddy treat you today! It's the least we could do for not getting you anything for your birthday."

They, and by 'they' I mean Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins, looked pleadingly and hopefully at her.

"Um… I don't know…"

"Come on Yu-chan. Plllleeeeaaasssseeee?!"

Hunny is just so cute that Yuri found herself saying, "Alright. But nowhere fancy."

They cheered happily and started talking about where to take her. Ignoring her request, Kyouya took out his cell phone to make reservations to a fancy sounding restaurant.

"Are you sure about this Yuri?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

She shrugged. "Think about it Haruhi. Free food."

"Hmm… I guess you're right."

_ _ _

A/N: Phone Conversation

That Night…

Akiyama Household

Yuri's Bedroom

"… we're sorry Kath," Camille said. She's the only one talking to Yuri since the others are occupied with one thing or another. "We tried our best. Really. But the Japanese ambassador is still in Ohio and won't be back in D.C. for another week. So, no new information from him if there ever is something 'til then."

Yuri sighed, solemnly as she headed towards her window seat and hugged her knees to her chest. "Damn… I was really hoping there would be good news. I mean, my interview with the possible candidates almost turned into interrogations. I pretty much destroyed what little reputation I have in school. If not for the Host Club, I'd probably be considered a curious-minded outcast who loves to poke her nose in other people's business."

"We're so sorry Kathy."

Yuri sighed. "It's fine. It's not your fault that we're in this mess. But then again, Commander Johnson would have still picked me whether we I disobeyed his orders or not."

She heard Camille about to say something then hesitate. "What is it?" she asked, curious. "Cami?"

"Well… I did find something but I don't think it will help much. There's this per-."

BEEP!

"Oh, wait, hold on Cam. I'm getting another call."

"Oh. Okay."

Yuri pressed the "Flash Button" and placed the phone back in her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello mi'ja."

She gave a start. "Mom?!"

"Hello sweetie." Her mother's voice is playful. "You have some explaining to do."

"Um… Okay. Can you hold on a sec? Camille's on the other line."

"Of course dear."

She quickly switched back to Camille. "Hey Cam. My mom's on the other line and I think she wants to talk. Can you guys call me back?"

"Oh, sure. We'll call you tomorrow. We have to leave for school in a few."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Kathy."

"Thanks. Say bye to the others for me."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

She heard the other line go dead and went back to her mom.

"Mama?"

"Still here mi'ja."

The young girl giggled nervously. "Ola mama. Como estas?"

"Bien mi amor. Are you trying to soften me up with Spanish?"

"Uh… Kinda?"

"Well… You have some explaining to do. And I'm pretty sure you know what it is."

Yuri sweatdropped. "Um… About that… I'm sorry I haven't called you since I left. I thought you'd be busy."

"Too busy for my own daughter?" Her mother is playfully chastising her. "No, never honey. Anyway, I called to say Happy Birthday."

Yuri smiled. "Thanks mom."

"You know, if you were here right now and not there in Japan on your assignment, I would throw you a Sweet Sixteen party whether you like it or not. I mean, you refused your Quinceneara and you can't take away a mother's happiness of throwing my daughter a huge party in honor of her becoming a woman…"

The teenager just shook her head, fondly as she listened. Unfortunately, she did not turn up to be the girly-girl her mother hopes for. But, hey, she tries.

"By the way, the CIA forwarded your Dad's birthday package to me. Thank him the next time you see him okay?"

Yuri pursed her lips. "Oh yeah… Um… About that…" She paused. Before leaving America, her mother requested that she let her father know of her whereabouts. Unfortunately, Yuri did not do as she asked. "Mom, I was going to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"Erm… You see… It was really complicated… And…"

Her mother groaned. "Katherine Yuri Martinez Inoue!"

Yuri winced. She hates it when her mom calls her by her full name.

"Do you mean to tell me that all this time, your father does not have the slightest idea that you're in Japan?!"

"Um… No ma'am-."

"And neither do Kimiko-san?"

As much as she likes her stepmother, Yuri doesn't tell her anything. "Uh… No… She doesn't-."

"Ugh… Kathy…" Her mother sighed. "What am I going to do with you? When is this gonna end?"

"I'm sorry Mom." Yuri felt a twinge of guilt. She hates upsetting her mother. "But, you know me. I can't-."

"You always say that mi'ja. But it's been seven years. Don't you think it's time? I talked to your Obaa-san as well and I'm pretty sure she told you about this."

The young girl did not answer. She just twisted bits of pink streaked black hair from her side ponytail. She heard her mother sigh at her silence.

"All right. I'm not going to make you declare peace with your Dad. That's up to you. But please, at least try."

Yuri breathed in deeply and nodded though her mother can't see. "Okay. I will."

"Anyway, that aside, how's your assignment? How far have you gotten so far?"

Yuri sighed. "Nothing. I have no leads. The rest of the team in Washington can't find anything either. This is so hard mom. That ambassador's niece is really this huge mystery." She paused. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Mi'ja. Remember what I used to tell you?"

The young girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Treat your peers with respect?"

"Well… Yes… But, no, the other one."

"Um… Not sure I recall…"

"Open your eyes and look around you because the very thing that you're searching for might be right in front of you."

"Oh, right." She sighed. "I'll try."

"I know you Kathy. You get caught up in your work so much that you sometimes miss the very thing that you need. Slow down, okay? You'll be back in America in no time. 

She nodded. "Yes mama. Thanks."

She's guessing that her mother is either smiling or frowning right now at the silence.

"Mi'ja? I have to tell you something."

Yuri waited. When her mother did not reply, she said, "Sure, what is it?"

Her mother took a deep breath. "Kathy, I-." The sound of the doorbell broke off what her mother is about to say. "Hold on sweetie."

Yuri heard shuffling, the door opening, and a man's voice say, "Good morning Alex. Ready to go?"

_Who on Earth is that? _Yuri thought, not recognizing the voice.

"I'll be right there Jeremy," her mother answered. She returned to Yuri. When she spoke, her voice sounds sad. "Honey. I'm so sorry but I have to go now. A friend of mine just came to pick me up for work. You'll be alright, si?"

"Si mama. I miss you."

"I miss you too mi'ja. Bye for now. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too." The line went dead and Yuri stared blankly at the cordless phone on her hand then put it down on the window seat in front of her. She turned her head to look out into the starless night. She really missed her mom. But who on Earth is this Jeremy person who pciker her mom up for work? Her mom can drive. Yuri knows a couple of her mom's guy friends since she practically grew up with their kids but knows no Jeremy. Maybe a friend she met through a friend? Or a new co-worker? She really hopes that her mom is alright all by herself in New York. Well… Her mother has been living alone for five years while she's in the CIA. But, Yuri's not just a few hours this time if anything comes up.

Exhausted, she sighed and leaned back on the window sill. Thoughts about that afternoon entered her mind. The Host Club took her and Haruhi to this fancy restaurant after the club despite her request not to. Their excuse is that this restaurant is one of the cheapest that they know. So, she and Haruhi had no choice but to oblige since they're both hungry, especially Yuri since she skipped lunch. Haruhi was a little disappointed though. The place did not have any ootoro since it was a French Restaurant.

Knock. Knock.

The young girl turned her head towards the door. "Come in."

Kaori came in smiling. She is carrying a medium-sized rectangular box. "Was that Auntie Alex?" she asked, placing the box on top of the bed.

"Yeah. She called to wish me a Happy Birthday."

"Ah. I see." Her cousin sat on the bed and patted the box. "Speaking of your birthday. I have something for you."

Yuri giggled as she got off the window seat. "You didn't have to you know. Your attempt to bake me a cake was enough." But nevertheless, she opened the box, mild excitement on her face. When she saw what was inside, she caught her breathe as her mouth dropped open. It's a dress. A simple but beautiful satin cocktail dress. Though Rose pink is not really her color per se, she's willing to make an exception for this one. The dress is sleeveless, laced v-neck, silver sequined just under the bust, and a simple frill at the hem. (A/N: A picture of the dress is on my profile.)

"Kaori… Wow… This is… I mean… I don't know what to say."

Kaori just giggled. "Aiko and I found it on sale at the mall last Saturday when you and Haruhi were grocery shopping. I tried to find one in a darker color as your style but none of the colors seem to compliment you except for this. You see, when you told me that you're not going to the Spring Ball because you didn't bring anything formal to wear, I thought, hey, since it's the week of your birthday, why not?" She smiled fondly when Yuri picked up the dress, went to the full-length mirror and pressed the dress onto her body. "Well, do you like it?"

"I love it!" Yuri replied, delighted. "It's… It's not my usual style but I really love it! It's so beautiful!"

Her older cousin clapped. "I'm so glad!" She got up to stand behind her cousin in front of the mirror. "You deserve to look like a princess for your sixteenth birthday after all."

There is a silent pause as Yuri admired the dress. She's not girly. But that doesn't mean she can't admire a beautiful thing when she sees it. "Thank you," she finally said, filled with overwhelming gratitude.

Kaori giggled again as she took off Yuri's hair tie and began to make plans on what to do to her hair on Friday. "Your welcome. You know, I have some accessories that would look very nice with this dress. I'll go get them."

Giggling like a teenager, she quickly left the room to get the jewelry. Meanwhile, Yuri turned back to looking at herself in the mirror. She has to admit, the dress does kind of compliment her. Back in America, it would be Camille who would dress her and Mandy up when she thinks their outfit is "too plain" or "does not work at all."

Smiling to herself, she ran her hand over the dress' smooth skirt and fingered the delicate sequins. Then, her thoughts went to the Birthday wish she made that afternoon. A thought occurred to her. When she made that wish, she wasn't really referring to the ambassador's niece. No. She was referring to something else. But what? _To find what I'm searching for… What exactly am I searching for? _

_ _ _

April 1st

First Day of Spring

6:00 P.M.

Welcome to the annual Spring Ball hosted by the Host Club!

"You two have fun now," Kaori said, as her cousin and her friend got out of the car. "I'll pick you girls up at eleven."

"Arigatou for the ride Kaori-san," Haruhi said, bowing in gratitude.

"Don't mention it Haruhi-chan," she replied. "Well, I'm off."

Both girls waved as they watched the car disappear. When it is finally out of sight, they turned and headed up the path towards Ouran Academy. Yuri must admit though, Haruhi looks really cute and adorable in her dark blue tuxedo set and a white rose on the jacket pocket. Meanwhile, Yuri is wearing her dress with a pair of silver high heels, two pink bangles and a pair of dangling Sakura Blossom earrings that Kaori lent her, and a golden circular locket. Her hair is in a half ponytail, expertly curled, and tied with a white ribbon. She wore no make-up except for a dash of powder and her favorite lemonade-flavored lip gloss. Oh yeah… And she has a black leather jacket over the dress to ward off the chill of the evening. Some things just never change.

"Are you okay Yuri? You look a little… Uncomfortable."

"I am uncomfortable Haruhi. I wish I could wear flats instead. These heels are killing me."

"But they're only two inches." Haruhi smiled at her teasingly.

"Even so, heels are heels," Yuri insisted. "You're lucky. I wish I could be you."

"This is one reason I don't mind dressing up as a boy. I don't have to suffer the evils of high heels."

The two laughed, wholeheartedly as they headed towards the Ballroom that the Hosts booked for the night. Sometimes, Yuri really does wonder… How on Earth do they get their ways so easily?

The Ballroom is finally in sight. When they entered, they gasped. Everything is so… Fancy! There are two tables, one on either side of the grand room, piled high with every food imaginable and circular tables with fancy centerpieces on either side of the room for the guests. There are also expensive looking ice sculptures and candelabras on each table. The crystal chandeliers gave off bright lights that almost bounce over the room. A giant red-carpeted stage has been installed at the front center and they can see the Hosts talking near it. Everyone is dressed formally. All the guys are dressed in fancy suits and tuxes and all the girls are wearing fancy floor length dresses and ball gowns with diamonds and pearls and whatnot.

"I feel inferior," Yuri commented, thunderstruck. She can't believe this! She actually feels insecure, for once! Since when did that happen? She never used to care. Her outward appearance was never an issue before.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said, surprised. "You look great tonight."

"Haha… Right," she replied sarcastically. She wants to run away. She wants hide under a table. She wants to run to the Third Music Room and lock herself in the pantry with Hunny's beloved cakes. _I'm getting out of here. I don't care if Kyouya-senpai increases my debt. _But before she can maker her escape, two pairs of arms grabbed her.

"My, don't you look lovely tonight," Hikaru said in a seductive tone.

"You sure clean up nice Yuri," Kaoru added.

Both are wearing black tuxes, a dark yellow rose on Hikaru and light yellow on Kaoru. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

They ignored her question. "Although we wish you wore one of our mother's designs," Kaoru continued.

"But we suppose what you're wearing will do," Hikaru finished.

"What do you two mean when you said that I clean up good?!"

They continued to not answer and proceeded to fawn over Haruhi now, who wished she had run away when she had the chance. But she can't leave her friend behind at the hands of these perverted twins. "Anyway, Tono has been waiting for you two to arrive so we can begin the formal introduction," they said, towing the two girls towards the stage. On the way, Yuri noticed some of her frequent customers. Kyouya wasn't bluffing when he told her that they would come.

_ _ _

"On behalf of the Host Club, I wish to thank you all for coming to our annual Spring Ball," Tamaki announced. He is wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose. The others are standing behind him, smiling 'til their cheeks hurt. "Now, please enjoy the night."

The guests began to spread out. Some, mostly the guys, went to the buffet table. Some are dancing with their dates. Most, meaning many of the girls, however gathered at the foot of the stage, eagerly awaiting their favorite host to step down and dance with them. Sure enough, as soon as Tamaki's foot connected with the floor, a girl came forward quickly, beating many others, and asked him to dance. He gladly obliged and led the girl to the dance floor. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru were paired off with two giggling first years while Haruhi had trouble determining which of the two girls who asked her came forward first. Soon, only Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, and Yuri are left standing beside the stage.

"Awww… Yu-chan… You look sooo kawaii!" Hunny commented, smiling cutely at her. He is wearing a cream-colored tuxedo with a yellow rose.

"Oh. Thanks Hunny-senpai," Yuri replied, blushing a little. "You look kawaii yourself."

"I do! Don't I?" he exclaimed happily. Then, he suddenly frowned. "Hmmm… I'm a little hungry. Let's get some cake Takashi!"

"Okay," Mori agreed. He is wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a red rose.

"Do you want to come Yu-chan?" Hunny asked, as he headed towards the circular table near the stage, the Host Club's table. Propped up on one of the chairs is Usa-chan. Hunny picked him up.

"No thanks senpai, but don't you think you should have a normal dinner first before dessert?"

"Don't worry. I'll have room." Side by side, Mori and Hunny made their way towards the Buffet table.

So, the only two left now are Kyouya and Yuri. There is an awkward silence. "Umm… You look good senpai," Yuri said, in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Thank you. So do you Yuri though I think you should remove the jacket," he replied. "It doesn't agree with the atmosphere."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "What on Earth do you have against my leather jacket?"

He fixed his glasses. "Nothing except that you look a little…"

"Gangster?" she offered. She often gets mistaken as one when she wears it back in America, especially if it's with dark clothes and she is found loitering in deserted alleys.

"Gangster is such a strong word. I would say, out of place." He grinned teasingly at her. She replied with a sarcastic smile and headed towards the Host Club's table where she left her purse. Kyouya watched as she shrugged out of the jacket and placed it behind her chair. Now that the upper part of her dress is uncovered, her slender arms revealed, and her curves more apparent, he can feel something twisting inside him as his breathing suddenly stopped. She looks like… She looks like she just stepped out of a Greek myth… _She's the only one among the girls who is dressed simply yet she still looks…_ But he doesn't even want to finish that sentence. Who knows what word it will end in?

Yuri turned around to look at him. "Happy?"

He cleared his throat and did not answer. Instead, he turned back to watching the dancers. Confused by his reaction, she just shrugged and headed towards the Buffet table.

_ _ _

"Yuri-san?"

The sixteen year old girl turned around, a piece of carrot stick between her lips. It's Nekozawa wearing a black tuxedo underneath his ever-present black cloak. She never knew he would be the type to go to these types of functions. And besides, the lights are so bright she wonders how he can handle it with that phobia of his.

"Hey senpai, nice seeing you here," she greeted, smiling. She picked up another piece of the orange vegetable. "Carrot stick?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

She shrugged. "Okay then." She took a bite of the carrot. "Hmmm… You look great tonight senpai. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to come. With all these lights, I though you would avoid it at all cost."

"I must admit as well that I don't know why I decided to come. But I'm glad I did. You look beautiful Yuri-san."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you."

They stood in silence for a while, watching everybody else. Finally, he cleared his throat. "W-W-Would you like to dance?" he stammered, nervously.

Not noticing, Yuri shrugged and said "Sure."

Offering her his arm, Nekozawa led her to a dark corner of the Dance Floor and soon, they are waltzing. Yuri began to strike up a random conversation to which he replies his best.

_ _ _

_How inappropriate,_ Kyouya thought.

_What do you mean inappropriate? This is a Ball you know,_ a voice answered. _They're supposed to dance._

_Still, he took her to a secluded corner. That's inappropriate._

_You know about Nekozawa's fear of lights. Yuri is being considerate._

_Hmph._

_Can it be that you're jealous Kyouya?_

_Jealous? Me? I have no reason to be jealous. Leave me alone stupid voice in my head!_

_I can't because I am you baka!_

Kyouya shook his head as violently as he can to get rid of the thoughts. He sighed in relief as soon as he is no longer thinking about Yuri and Nekozawa dancing in a dark corner… This is good. Lots of people. Definitely higher profits. Good business….

"Ne, look at that Kaoru." Hikaru's voice interrupted Kyouya's thoughts of profits. "Nekozawa-senpai seems really smitten by Yuri."

"I know, it's so weird," his twin brother answered. "I can never picture him having an interest in girls, especially Yuri. I mean, he barely knows her."

Great. Now he's back to thinking about Yuri, Nekozawa, and a dark secluded corner. And aren't these twins supposed to be entertaining? Oh, good, Yuri's done dancing with him. She's on her way to the Buffet table… And is intercepted by another guy. She looked longingly at the tray of fancy cheese balls but nevertheless, took on the guy's offer to dance with her. Kyouya gritted his teeth. _Calm down Kyouya. Breathe deeply. And tell these twins to find their customers. _Getting his composure back, Kyouya barked at Hikaru and Kaoru to stop slacking and find a customer or two. Most preferably two.

"Okay, okay, sheesh senpai," Kaoru said, as the two began to walk away. "You're a little cranky tonight."

"Must be all the lights," Hikaru replied, grinning. "He _is_ the Shadow King you know."

Before Kyouya can retort, the twins have disappeared, their teasing chuckles still echoing in his ears. They're right… Not about the lights… About the crankiness… Why does he feel so disturbed?

_ _ _

Two hours later…

"Why isn't anybody dancing anymore?" Tamaki cried, desperately.

Indeed, their guests are all sitting down, eating and talking. The Dance Floor, which was full before, is now completely deserted. Meanwhile, the hosts are also sitting and eating dinner. They needed a break. Their feet are aching from dancing nonstop. Especially the only one among them who is wearing high heels.

"Maybe they're just hungry senpai," Haruhi answered, scooping lasagna into her mouth. "We're not super human you know. We need to eat." She swooned for a moment at the taste. "Besides, the food is delicious. How can anyone not eat it?"

Yuri, over a plate of chicken and rice, observed their guests. Most of them, who looked excited moments ago, look bored. Well… Maybe because most of them didn't have dates and settled for waiting for their favorite host to dance with them. Which takes some patience since there are fifty or so girls waiting in line. Seriously, these girls have to learn to enjoy themselves without a host. They can dance with their friends… Okay, they can't do that 'cause the only music playing are waltzes and sonatas and other classical pieces appropriate for a Victorian Ball or whatever. If only…

A light bulb clicked at the top of Yuri's head. She looked up at Kyouya who is sitting across from her. "Kyouya-senpai? Where exactly is the music coming from? I don't see a band or an orchestra."

"Oh. That would be from the speakers," he answered. "I did hire a professional orchestra but their conductor informed me yesterday that one of his violinists caught pneumonia and unintentionally spread it to some of the other members. So, I hired Chika and Satoshi to man my laptop underneath the stage. They are to change one CD to another when the previous one has played everything."

She perked up in interest. "So you have your laptop playing the music?"

"Yes. Why?" he asked, curious.

Smiling mysteriously at all of them, she put her fork down and picked up her purse. "I'll be back." She stood up and hurried towards the other side of the stage where she had seen a little door earlier. Now, she knows what it's for and what, rather who, are inside. She opened the door and stepped in. It's dark inside but she can see the light from the laptop and the two Middle Schoolers who are playing with identical Nintendo DS. Most likely to fight off boredom. Despite it being the hollow inside of the stage, the space is large and roomy. The laptop is on a wooden table beside a small stack of CD's.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

They looked up, surprised to see her. They mumbled a greeting. Those two seem uncomfortable talking to her for some reason. She wonders why since she's been friendly with them whenever they stop by the club to wait for their older brothers' to finish whatever they were doing. The two watched her curiously as she approached the laptop and peered at it. The CD is almost done. Perfect. Opening her purse, she took out her iPod and its USB. She never leaves home without either object. You never know when you need them. Satoshi and Chika watched as she attached one end of the USB to the laptop and the other end to the iPod.

"Um… Yuri-senpai? What are you doing?" Satoshi bravely asked.

"Just trying to pump up this party," she replied, nonchalantly as a window on the laptop screen opened. She clicked on "Shuffle" then waited until the CD ended. When the last couple of bars finished, she ejected the CD then clicked on "Play" on the new window. Instantly, she heard N*Sync's "Tearin' Up My Heart" blast through the speakers. Smiling at her success, she turned to the two boys. "Go out and eat. My playlist has over a thousand songs so no need to watch over it." And with that, she walked back outside.

No one is still dancing. But the change in music did catch their attention. She turned her head to see the Hosts looking thunderstruck as well. Then they caught her eye. She smiled widely at them, indicating that this is her doing. Finally, at the middle of the first stanza , the shock had worn off of the audience. Three brave girls broke off from the crowd and headed into the middle of the dance floor. Yuri recognized them as three of the girls on her list. And to her delight and everybody else's surprise, the three girls started laughing and dancing to the music. Eventually, the rest joined in. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru drag a complaining and reluctant Haruhi to the dance floor. A few girls invited Hunny and Mori to dance and the little seventeen-year old is swinging his Usa-chan into the air, happily. Even Mori is smiling!

"W-W-What did you do?"

She turned her head to see Tamaki and Kyouya beside her. Both are looking seriously at her. She shifted under their gaze, uncomfortably.

"Yuri? What did you do?" Tamaki repeated.

"Well… They looked bored. And I thought I'd just pump the place up a little." She looked guiltily at them. "You don't like it?"

"Like it?" Tamaki stepped closer towards her. For a second there, he looks a little evil. Then his face broke into a happy smile. "I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" And in typical Tamaki fashion, he hugged her 'til he's almost choking the poor girl. "You are the best daughter ever! Not as best as my precious Haruhi but still best!"

When he broke away, five girls approached and shyly asked if he would dance with them. And of course, he said "Yes" as fast as lightning. So, like at the start of the Ball, it's just Kyouya and Yuri left.

"Um… I'm going to put my purse away," she mumbled and headed towards their table.

Kyouya followed her. "That was a bold move you know," he commented.

She shrugged in reply as she placed her purse on her chair. "I know. But you have to admit senpai, it got the guests out of their seats. I mean, no offense to your CD collection but I don't think they were enjoying themselves that much. I know most of our guests came for you and the other Hosts but some came to have fun with their friends. Most of them may have grown up differently from some of us, but they're still teenagers. And I don't think a girl needs a host to have fun tonight." At a look from him, she quickly added, "No offense. Besides, isn't making sure that our guests are happy and enjoying themselves our goal as members of the Host Club?"

Kyouya is taken back. She had him there. He never even thought of that.

"Look at the guests senpai. They're enjoying themselves."

She's right. He can't recall ever seeing their guests' faces like this, not during the club, not even at the last party that they hosted.

"You know, twenty years from now when we have our Ouran school reunion, we'll look back and realize that the Host Club was foolish and unnecessary." She paused, watching his face carefully. He betrayed no emotion. But nevertheless, she looked back at the happy dancers and smiled. "But I think we'll also realize that despite it being foolish and unnecessary, it was a lot of fun and very rewarding in its own way."

There is a brief silence. Yuri though that she might have offended him with what she said. She is about to apologize when he got to her first.

"You're right," he said. Surprised, she looked up at him. He is smiling genuinely at her. "In all honesty, I never thought I'd see the day when you would finally grasp our concept in the Host Club. We're not doing this because we think ourselves gifts from God to women, though Tamaki seems to think so. Nor are we doing this for profit." She raised an eyebrow at this last statement. He chose not to comment. "We know that simply entertaining these young ladies here tonight and seeing them happy also brings us a certain warmth and satisfaction. And you have grasped that concept."

His smile is so genuine and so... Sweet that Yuri felt her heart beat faster than normal. But before she can say something in response, Kaoru came rushing over. "Yuri! Dance with us!"

"Um… I don't dance in front of people Kaoru," she replied, still looking at Kyouya.

"Nah… Come on!" The red-haired boy grabbed her hand. "You should dance too Kyouya-senpai!"

Kyouya chuckled lightly as he watched Yuri stand awkwardly next to Haruhi in between Hikaru and Kaoru. And then, she broke into a smile and started moving with the music. And like in that video, she began to enjoy herself.

_ _ _

An hour later…

_Pain… Agonizing pain…_

Flinching, the poor pink-streaked black haired teenage girl twisted her aching right foot as best as she could. She is sitting on a chair by herself, trying to ease the pain evident on both her feet. She swears, if someone had not dimmed the lights so that the only lights are from the candelabras making the Ballroom look like a Disco, she would be looking at a pair of feet with black and blue bruises. High heels are killers!

"I see someone has enjoyed herself too much."

She looked up and smiled sarcastically at her senpai. "Haha Kyouya-senpai." She switched to twisting her left foot now. "Who'd have thought Hikaru and Kaoru would end up being dancing kings. They won't let me or Haruhi go."

"Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?" he asked, as he sat down on the empty chair next to her.

"Bathroom," she replied.

"I see." They sat in silence for a while, watching the rest of the attendees on the Dance Floor. They really are enjoying themselves. There had been talks of the Ball being described as "the best that Ouran has ever had." Kyouya watched the young girl's agonized face. Dancing did overdo her. And he can tell that high heels are not really her best friend. But he has to admit, it was amusing to see, yet, another side of Yuri that none of them get to see often. A more childish, carefree side…

The music suddenly shifted from an upbeat Fall Out Boy to a slow Backstreet Boys. Yuri looked up from her aching feet. "I love this song," she whispered, a small smile grazing her lips. Kyouya observed her longing face as she watched the dancing couples. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar black cape hesitate, then start forward towards them, then hesitate again. Kyouya doesn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. But, whatever it was, he quietly thanked it.

Standing up, he positioned himself in front of his kohai and held out his hand to her. "I know you're in pain right now Yuri but I was wondering if you could honor me with a dance?"

Yuri looked at the hand like it's something foreign. Then, she broke into a teasing a smile. "A simple 'Would you like to dance?' is fine," she replied. Nevertheless, she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out into the Dance Floor.

Once they found a spot, she faced him, looking a little shy and confused. "Um… I must warn you as I have warned the others before you. I've never danced with anyone other than my friend Jake before so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. Jake puts up with my stepping on his foot all the time."

Something twisted inside Kyouya when she heard him mention this "Jake." He remembered the guy from the video from Youtube who beat up another guy and took a punishment for her. The guy who had no trouble making her squeal and giggle. The guy who twirled her around in his arms while their friends teased them. "I think I'll live," he managed to answer, as he placed a hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Yuri can feel heat rush into her cheeks. Good thing it's dark. He would surely see her tomato-red face and probably laugh at her for it. Though, she has to confess, dancing right there, in his arms, felt different. Nice different. She feels… Comfortable… And his arms are really gentle, holding her so delicately yet firmly as well. Not that Jake isn't gentle. It's just that, dancing with Jake is different from dancing with Kyouya. With Jake, sometimes he's kind of too cautious and sometimes too forward. With Kyouya, it's just… Right…

_What on Earth are you thinking about Yuri?! This is Kyouya-senpai! Kyouya! Don't give in to him! Remember, his family needs your family! He can use you! You can't get too personal with him or else it's bye-bye freedom and hello cage of expectations!_

"Yuri? Are you alright?" Kyouya's voice penetrated her thoughts. She looked up at him and is surprised to see him look a little worried. "You spaced out for a bit there. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Gomen."

They danced in silence. Well… Almost silence. There are a lot of giggling girls around them and Yuri swore that she just heard a confession of love from someone to someone. And… She can feel some penetrating glares from behind her. She assumes they come from Kyouya's fans.

"This is a nice song," her partner suddenly said. "What's it called?"

"Drowning by Backstreet Boys," she answered. "One of my favorites."

"I see. A Western band I presume?"

"Hai. But they split up a couple of years ago. They were pretty famous back in the late 90's."

"I should check my sister's music collection then. She's really into commoner and Western bands."

She smiled and before she knew it, they were talking about his sister. Yuri now knows quite a bit about Fuyumi Ootori Shido. As quickly as it begun, the music stopped and switched to another upbeat song. Reluctantly, Yuri broke apart from Kyouya. "Um… Arigatou Kyouya-senpai," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

They smiled warmly at each other. Then, something at the entrance of the Ballroom caught Yuri's eye. Noticing this, Kyouya followed her gaze. His smile faltered. Of course. She's wonder about _him._

"I'll see you in a sec senpai," she said, walking away from him and towards the entrance.

_ _ _

"Senpai!"

The black cloaked third year turned around in surprise at the first year girl who chased after him.

"Where are you going? The Ball's not even over yet," Yuri said, as soon as she caught up to him.

He chuckled. "I finally know why I came tonight," he replied. He stepped closer towards her. "It was so I can see you and steal at least one dance with you."

At his words, Yuri blushed. "Oh. That's… Very sweet of you. But you don't have to leave."

"Unfortunately, I have to," he replied, sadly. "But I had a great time. I really did Yuri-san. But Belzenef is waiting for me at home. He seemed upset that I didn't bring him today." Yuri sweatdropped at this reference to his puppet. "I'm just happy that I was able to see you tonight Yuri-san." He opened his cloak a bit to reveal a white flower tucked in his coat pocket. He took it out and gave it to her. "Your name means lily, am I right?" Taking the flower, she nodded. He smiled. "A lily for a lily," he said before turning around and walking away, a butler and a maid suddenly appearing out of nowhere and escorting him.

Yuri stared after him then at the delicate white flower in her hand. _What the heck just happened?_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Song mentioned are Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, Je na'i pas de mots by Vic Mignogna (Tamaki's English voice actor), Tearin' Up My Heart by N*Sync, and Drowning by Backstreet Boys (this song is a bit significant. Watch out for it in the future!)


	7. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya. Don't own the other things you recognize here either.

Chapter Summary:

**As a CIA-agent-to-be, Yuri can't seem to stay away from danger, even if it means almost blowing her cover. But, of course, this doesn't happen. However, something else does. And what's this? It seems that Nekozawa is not the only one attracted to our favorite undercover agent. No, it's not Kyouya… At least not yet.**

Chapter 12- Unexpected Occurrence

Subway

6:45 A.M.

Monday

"… maybe she just ate something that didn't agree with her," Haruhi suggested, as she squeezed in between two train passengers, her eyes on two empty seats.

"Maybe but I was the one who cooked last night," Yuri defended, following behind her friend. Finally, they reached the seats with no competition.

"True. Maybe it's just one of those days."

"Yeah, maybe."

The two girls are currently on the train on their way to school and Yuri is telling Haruhi about the incident that morning. She woke up on a really nice Monday morning, got ready for school, and came down for breakfast to see her older cousin hunched over the kitchen sink, obviously sick to the stomach. She insisted that Kaori stay home in bed but the older girl refused, with the excuse that she promised to take her Science class rock picking that day. Now, Yuri is worried to death. What if Kaori faints while teaching? Or worse… What if she loses consciousness while driving?! With these terrible thoughts, the sixteen year old frantically searched her book bag for her cellphone.

Shaking her head, Haruhi grabbed her friend's shaking hand. "Relax Yuri," she said. "I'm pretty sure Kaori-san is alright. Besides, she's old enough to take care of herself, ne?"

"Well, yeah but, I don't know." Yuri sighed, massaging her temple. "I'm just worried about her. Only Ryou can convince her to do something like stay home when she's sick." _But he has to choose this time to go to Greece._

"Why don't you call her when we get to school? That way, she won't be worried that you'll skip school for her sake." Haruhi took out a blue notebook. "You know how worried she gets about you."

Yuri thought about this. Haruhi's right. The last thing she wants is to worry Kaori when she's already sick. Making her decision, she nodded and took out her History notebook to study a bit. They have at least ten minutes.

A few minutes after they sat down, Yuri felt an intense gaze. So intense that she instantly felt uncomfortable. She's been feeling it since they sat down but she thought that it's just a curious passenger and would eventually go away once the person loses interest. Looking up from her notebook, her eyes scanned the train car. No one is looking their way. No one minds two students from a prestigious private school taking the subway. But, the feeling that someone is watching them is still there.

"Haruhi, do you have the feeling that someone is watching us?" she whispered, softly.

Haruhi looked up from her Science notebook. "Eh? Not really. Why?"

Yuri is still watching the people. "I don't know." She shook her head. "Never mind. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Forget what I said."

"Oh. Okay then. If you're sure."

Both girls returned to studying. But Yuri can swear that someone is watching them. The feeling did not leave until they reached their stop and exited the subway. On the way out, she accidentally bumped into a tall, thin man in a black jacket and black sunglasses.

"Gomenasai," she said, hurrying to catch up with Haruhi.

Unbeknownst to her, the black-clad man and another man, short and a little chubby, in similar clothing watched closely as the teenager walked away.

_ _ _

"Haruhi! Yuri!"

The girls cringed at the familiar voices. Yuri just got off the phone with Kaori, who assured her that everything's all right and that she's feeling much better. So, she and Haruhi were just on their way to the first years' floor to get to homeroom but the twins found them before they can even mount the stairs. The two boys grabbed their shoulders and steered them away towards the direction of the Third Music Room.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi demanded. "I have to go study!"

"The Science test isn't 'til after lunch," Hikaru answered.

"So study at lunch," Kaoru continued. "Tono just texted us of a quick meeting before class."

"But we didn't get-," Yuri began to say but they were ignored.

And so, the two girls were swept off their feet towards the Music Room. Literally. Don't ask how.

_ _ _

Third Music Room

"Are we all here?" Tamaki asked, scanning the members. "Yes? Great! Now, Okaa-san and I have an important announcement regarding next week's Spring Break." No one moved or spoke so Tamaki went on. "We will be spending this weekend at a lovely beach in Okinawa!"

"Wow! That sounds exciting!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Ahh…" Mori agreed.

"You mean we finally get to see Haruhi in a swimsuit?" the twins chorused, hopefully.

"No," Kyouya answered. The twins' smiles faltered and they slumped slightly in their seats. Kyouya ignored them. "We will have customers with us so Haruhi still has to pretend to be a boy just like the last time we were at the beach. Majority of our clients have already signed up. Unfortunately…" He suddenly sent a frown in Yuri's direction as if she did something wrong.

She cocked her head to the side, confused as if to say, "What did I do?"

"Since our new customers seem to be unfamiliar of our ways in the Host Club and were not informed by _someone_ that we sometimes provide trips and get-aways, none of our male customers will be present."

Oh, that's why. How is she supposed to inform her customers if she, herself, was not informed?

"However Yuri, you are still required to go."

She raised her hand, tentatively. "What if I can't afford to go to Okinawa?"

"Your trip expenses will be paid for my dear daughter. Don't worry," Tamaki said, excitedly.

"You can enjoy the beach during the day," Kyouya continued. "However, during dinner at night, while everybody else entertains and eats with their customers, you will be providing music as usual. There will be a piano there."

"Now, as for what is expected of us…" Tamaki began explaining everything that should or would occur while they're in Okinawa… Which will obviously take a while…

Haruhi groaned and checked her watch. "Thirty minutes before class starts," she mumbled.

Ten minutes later…

_Hmmm… It sure is getting brighter outside… I wonder if Kaori is alright… Maybe I should call Ryou and let him know about this morning… Wait, I have to return that library book today… I think I'll do it before the club starts… When was the last time I went to Okinawa?... I wonder if Mom still has that Namahage key chain she bought at Honshu… Oh yeah, I have to stop by the grocery store today… I wonder why Kaori suddenly wanted mushroom soup?... Hmmm… I would need mushrooms of course and we're all out of butter, and I might as well buy flour-._

"… are we all clear?" Kyouya finished, checking off the last topic on his list.

Snapping out of her Lala Land, Yuri realized that she did not hear a single word that the Host Prince and the Shadow King were saying. But then again, all they were discussing were the many ways they can please and entertain their customers this weekend. All of which has nothing to do with her since she only plays the piano. But, nevertheless, she nodded anyway.

"Okay, we have at least twenty minutes left," Haruhi is saying as they walked out of the Music Room. "Maybe I can still study-."

"Not so fast!" The two girls were yanked back into the room by Hikaru and Kaoru. Both are grinning at them devilishly.

"What?!" they chorused, annoyed.

Before they can protest any further, they were dragged to the Dressing Rooms against their will. They can hear Tamaki yelling, "What the heck are you going to do with my daughters?!" The blonde second-year tried to follow but the door was rudely shut in his face. "Give my treasures back you devil twins!!!" he continued to scream.

Inside the Dressing Rooms, the girls stood rooted to the spot, mouths agape in horror at the sight in front of them. Swimsuits… Lots and lots of swimsuits… One pieces... Two-pieces… Bikinis… Even a couple in the 60's style…

"Kyouya-senpai told us that we'll need these for today," Kaoru explained, at their questioning faces.

"B-But you guys heard him," Haruhi managed, turning red. "I still have to pretend that I'm a boy."

"Don't worry Haruhi," Hikaru said, going through the mannequins. "You'll have an opportunity to wear a beautiful swimsuit in the future."

"But we need your opinions on swimsuits for Yuri," Kaoru continued, joining his brother.

At the mention of her name used in the same sentence as 'swimsuit', Yuri snapped out of her momentary trance. "Say what?"

Another ten minutes later…

"We have ten minutes to get to class," Yuri complained.

"Can't you two just make up your mind and let us go?" Haruhi added.

No matter how much they insisted and begged, Yuri would not try on any of the swimsuits. So, Hikaru and Kaoru settled for comparing ensemble after ensemble based on her skin tone, body shape, etc. etc. etc… They will not settle for a simple black one-piece (the one that she likes)… Oh no… It has to contrast well with her body… Must compliment her curves… Must go well with her skin tone… Bla. Bla. Bla.

"You went over at least half of them," Yuri pointed out. "Can't I just have that black one and go?"

"Nonsense," Hikaru answered, examining a white bikini with polka dots.

"It does not compliment you at all," Kaoru added, looking at a pink and white striped one-piece.

"Hmmm… None of these seem right…" they chorused.

The two girls groaned. They are taking forever!!!

"Wait, how about this one?" Kaoru said. He held out a yellow two piece for Hikaru to look at. The top has thick straps that can be tied behind her neck and the bottom is a skirt.

Hikaru examined his brother's choice. He broke into a smile and nodded. "It's perfect!"

They showed it to her and asked in sync, "What do you think?"

Yuri answered without thinking. "Why do you two enjoy making me wear clothes that leave either my back or my legs bare?" As soon as she said it, she realized too late what the answer could be. "Wait! Don't answer that."

The two red-heads chuckled and threw the swimsuit at her, being considerate enough not to answer for the first time. "Do we have a box for it here somewhere?" Hikaru asked, looking around.

"I think there are some in the pantry," Haruhi said, standing up from the couch where they were sitting. "I'll go look. If one of you goes, we'll definitely be late for class."

"Let me go with you!" Hikaru turned to his twin. "I shall return my dearest Kaoru," he said, clutching Kaoru's chin.

"I shall eagerly await your return Hikaru…" Kaoru answered, softly.

With a vein clearly popping on the side of her temple, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him out of the dressing room and shut the door. "We're going to be late if you keep that up," she said.

"Haruhi! What did these evil twins do-?"

"Not now senpai!"

"But-."

"Later!"

Kaoru and Yuri looked at each other then shrugged. Yuri looked down at the yellow fabric in her hands… It looks decent… The skirt actually makes it look more conservative… She wouldn't mind wearing this. An oversized t-shirt over it would do the trick…

"Here." A pink gift bag appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Kaoru handing it to her. "Just a little something for your birthday last week."

"I told you, it's fine," she replied, not taking the bag. "You guys already took me out. That's enough for me."

"But not for me!" he suddenly said, louder than normal. He suddenly looked shy at the outburst.

Yuri jumped back in surprise. "Okay, sheesh, you're a little touchy today." She took the bag from him. "Thank you."

He replied with a satisfied smile as she opened the gift. It turned out to be an over-sized thin white off the shoulder long sleeved blouse. It's like he read her mind. "Wow, thanks."

"I'm not sure I got you the right size. You can wear it over your swimsuit at the beach." Kaoru smiled brightly at her. "I know you're a bit conservative that's why I got you that. It's new from our mom's summer collection she's releasing soon so these are like test products. Hikaru is giving one to Haruhi too."

Yuri smiled back as she returned the shirt back inside the bag. She has to admit. Hikaru and Kaoru are adorable when they're looking childish. "Thanks. I really like it."

Suddenly, Kaoru reached out and touched her cheek, blushing shyly. "Um… Yuri… I'm just wondering… Um… Will you-?"

He jumped back when they heard the door creaked open and Haruhi and Hikaru entered with a box for the swimsuit. Haruhi is carrying a similar gift bag in blue. Funny. Yuri never noticed it in Hikaru's hand when they left.

"We're back. Come on you two. Let's get to class."

Seeming to forget the incident, Yuri gathered her things and followed Haruhi out the door. They were greeted with a hysterical-looking Tamaki. Meanwhile, Hikaru looked at his brother as if to say, "Well?"

Kaoru sighed and shook his head sadly before grabbing his book bag. Together, the twins followed the two girls.

_ _ _

2:15 P.M.

Ouran Academy

"Arigatou sensei."

The librarian nodded and Yuri exited the library. She had just returned a book she borrowed and is now on her way to the Third Music Room on the other side of the building. As she passed by some large windows, she caught a glimpse of the garden and smiled at the neatness of the carefully-trimmed lawn. The gardeners of Ouran are very precise and meticulous. It really entertains the fact that Spring is definitely here!

As she went on her way, a group of Grade School kids caught her eye. Suddenly, she's getting a wave of déjà vu. _Please don't tell me another cat is stuck in a tree,_ she thought as she made her way towards them. Upon reaching the group, her heart ached when she realized that all of them are in tears. But before, she can ask, a boy noticed her presence and began tugging at her skirt.

"Senpai! Can you help us?" he pleased. "Kiri-chan fell in the well."

_Another cat in trouble? _She placed her things on the ground and peeked in the well, wondering if she can use a bucket or something. But her eyes widened in shock and her heart picked pace. Apparently, Kiri-chan is not a cat… She's a little blonde-haired Grade School kid who is now hanging onto a metal bar deep inside the stone well.

"Oh my gosh! Hold on sweetie!" she yelled, panicking. "I'll help you out! Just hold on!" She looked at the other children. "Two of you go find a teacher for help. I'll be right back."

And with that, she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could towards the Gym. God and the heavens are with her since the entrance doors as well as the supply closets are unlocked. Her eyes scanned the shelves and boxes and finding what she needed, grabbed it and ran back out. She's thankful that their class did wall climbing last week.

The Grade-school children are anticipating her return. Their faces are elated with hope at the sight of rope in her hands. Working swiftly, Yuri clasped one end of the rope on the well's wooden roof and dropped the rest towards the little girl.

"Sweetie? I'm coming to get you okay?"

A faint "Okay" responded from below.

With adrenaline rushing through her, Yuri clutched the rope and climbed into the well. Breathing deeply, she gently and slowly lowered herself into the dark abyss.

_ _ _

Two girls, one with chestnut brown hair and the other with curly red hair, chatted happily as they walked down the hallway towards the garden. They can't wait for that day's Host Club. They wonder if there's going to be a theme that day and what it could be. Also, today is the day that one of them decided to confess her love to her favorite host. She's nervous but also excited. He's in her class so maybe he noticed? She hopes so.

Suddenly, the girl with the brown hair stopped in her tracks. "Oh dear, what's happening over there?" she exclaimed. "What's Inoue-san doing?"

They watched as their schoolmate disappeared down the well.

"Oh my! We have to tell the Host Club!" her red-haired friend said.

Together, they turned on their heels and rushed to the Third Music Room.

_ _ _

_I can do this… I can do this._

Breathing in and out repeatedly in order to calm herself, the pink-streaked haired girl continued scaling down the cold stone-well. Lucky the sun is bright that day. Bright enough to send at least a little bit of light to guide her way. The little girl's soft frightened cries breaks her heart so much that she can feel the threat of tears. But no! Not now! She's done and experienced worse scenarios than this. She can do this! She can do this!

Finally, reaching the little girl, she held out a hand. "It's okay sweetie… Just grab on…"

The little girl looked at the hand, her frightened face streaked with tears. She shook her head. "I-I-I can't," she whispered. "I'm scared."

_Well… This is more complicated than I thought. Focus Yuri! Focus! _Breathing in deeply, she spoke again. "I know you're scared. But you want to get out of here don't you?"

The little girl nodded.

"Then you have to be strong. I know, I'm helping you but I can't do it alone. I need you to help me. I need you to help yourself. Be brave. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You have to trust me. Okay sweetie? Now…" Yuri extended her hand again. "Grab on."

Slowly, the little girl reached out a hand. Yuri smiled encouragingly. "That's it… Don't be afraid… I got you…" She clutched the tiny hand tightly. "All right, now, I want you to slowly ease yourself towards me. I'm going to guide you along, okay?" She can see fear in the girl's eyes but she nodded and obediently eased herself towards the older girl. Yuri pulled her along. Once the blonde girl is close enough, Yuri involuntarily looked up. There seems to be a lot of people gathered around the brim of the well. Great. The last thing she wants is an audience. She shook her head. _Focus Yuri! _"All right, now, let go of the bar." The girl gave her a reluctant look. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." She still looks reluctant. "You have to trust me." Yuri doesn't know if she was convincing or if the girl just wants to get out, but whatever it is, it made the girl slowly release the bar. Slowly and carefully, Yuri pulled her onto her back, securing the small arms around her neck. She can feel the little girl shaking. "Whatever you do, don't let go. Hold on tight to me, okay?"

"Okay…" the little girl replied, softly.

Before she can climb back up, several voices yelled out her name. She looked up to see the Host Club, watching her with scared looks.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya yelled at her, his face free of the usual calm, stoic mask. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

"A little support would be appreciated!" she yelled back, annoyed that even at a time like this, he still manages to chastise her.

Without waiting for his reply, Yuri began to climb back up. The sudden weight addition made the climb harder and more strenuous. She can feel the muscles in her arms tightening in protest but she kept going. The little girl clinging to her back whimpered, her arms nearly choking the upperclassman but Yuri held on.

Meanwhile, above where the Hosts, the Gradeschoolers, some teachers, and a few students are waiting, Haruhi watched worriedly as her friend played the hero. There's nothing wrong with helping out but seriously?! She went down a well! But then again, Haruhi would probably have done the same thing anyway though she probably won't be able to hold on to the rope as expertly as Yuri. And dang! Tamaki is so loud. Doesn't he know any worried phrases other than "My daughter! My poor daughter!"

She squinted, trying to determine how far along the two are. And as she concluded that they're near enough to be grabbed from above, her gaze flickered to the rope and gasped in horror. "Guys? I think the rope's breaking!"

Sure enough, midway towards Yuri and the little girl, there is a tear on the straw rope, dangerously close to snapping in half. As soon as she spoke it, they heard a yelp from Yuri and a louder cry from the little girl. "You guys, the rope's breaking," Yuri stated, feeling a sudden jerk and finally noticing the tear.

Acting quickly, the male members of the Host Club grabbed the rope and began to pull. Another yelp from Yuri made them act quicker in panic. They pulled at the rope with all their might, not noticing their fan girls' shrieks at the sight. Finally, gasping and shaking, Yuri clutched the brim of the well and struggled to pull herself and the little girl out. Mori reached in and lifted them out then placing them gently on the grass. Her legs shaking, Yuri collapsed on the ground, exhausted while the little blonde girl sat up, shaking in fear but no longer crying. One of the teachers present scooped her up and took her towards the direction of the infirmary, the other children trailing behind him. The rest of the teachers, meanwhile, told all the students to return to their business while they take care of other matters.

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving the Host Club with Yuri. At first, there is silence as they waited for Yuri to catch her breath.

"Well… That was eventful," the twins finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… Eventful…" Yuri panted, sitting up. She breathed in deeply, trying to get her heart to pump normally again and not a million beats per minute. Once her normal breathing returned, she looked up at the seven hosts gathered around her. "Thanks. For helping me back there."

"Are you alright Yu-chan?" Hunny asked, kneeling next to her.

"Yeah, I think so." Haruhi held out a hand and she took it. But upon contact, a stinging pain shot through her hand. She let go of Haruhi's hand and examined her own palms which now possess bloody red marks from the rope. "Oh great. Sorry about that Haruhi. I should have used gloves when I went down there."

"Don't worry about. I can wash them off," Haruhi answered, staring the bloody stain on her own hand. "But you should have those looked at right away."

Kyouya stepped forward, his face now holding the usual calmness. "We'll treat your cuts in the Music Room. I'm certain that the infirmary will be busy with Kirimi-chan."

Yuri looked at him in surprise. "You know that little girl?"

"Yes. I must inform that that little girl was Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister." He turned around and began to walk away. "Now come on."

Mori placed a hand behind her back to lead her along towards the club room while the twins picked up her things and carried it for her.

_ _ _

Music Room…

"… was reckless, irresponsible, and stupid," Kyouya said as he dabbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball on Yuri's wounds. "You should have called someone, a janitor, a teacher, anybody but no, you have to take it upon yourself. What if something worse happened, huh? What if that rope broke and none of us noticed? What if…"

And he went on and on and on. Yuri rolled her eyes as she listened to their dark-haired Vice President scolding her as if she's ten years old. She was just in the brink of death and all he can do is chastise her? He really is something else.

Even though Haruhi offered to do it, Kyouya insisted that he be the one to tend to Yuri's cuts. Why? She has no idea. So now, Haruhi is in the pantry doing what Yuri is supposed to be doing: preparing the tea. The twins and Tamaki are helping her while Hunny is silently eating cake at a table with his silent tall cousin. The little seventeen-year old seemed traumatized though he wasn't the one in danger.

She wished that it's Haruhi doing the tending… At least she won't berate Yuri for getting injured while trying help whereas Kyouya seems to enjoy making her feel unworthy. But… Yuri also noticed something as she watched her senpai cleaning her wounds. His hands are gentle when they dab on the alcohol. He seems hesitant and careful, as if he's afraid that he would hurt her with one touch. Truth be told, she expected herself to flinch once the cotton ball makes contact with her broken skin. But no. She felt neither sting nor pain. She knows that his family owns various hospitals and clinics and that his brothers graduated from medicine and are practicing in one of their hospitals. But she never knew he can be this gentle as a doctor as well. Now, as he wrapped her hands in bandages, he seems to be calculating, making sure that the cuts are properly covered to avoid infection.

"Is it too tight?" he finally asked, in a kinder tone this time.

"It's alright," she replied, still mesmerized by this sudden realization.

Satisfied with her answer, he secured the bandages. But before packing up, he ever so gently caressed the bandage covered palms. Then, realizing what he is doing, shook his head, released her hands, and packed up the First Aid Kit then headed towards the pantry to put it away, leaving Yuri alone on the couch.

_Spark… _she thought as she watched his retreating back. Then, her eyes landed on her bandaged hands. Did he rub his hand somewhere that made it go staticky? 'Cause she swears she just felt electricity run through her. _Oh well…_

Shrugging the thought away, she opened her book bag and took out a pair of black fingerless gloves that she keeps there for emergencies. You never know when you need to do a little sleuthing or sneaking around that requires climbing. She should have worn them when she went down that well. But panic and concern always makes her forget of safety regulations. That's the whole reason she's in Japan right now. She sighed softly as she put them on. That little stunt should have blown her cover. But the carelessness to forget gloves made her look like an amateur. But not too much. She saw they way her classmates looked at her when she got out of the well. Curiosity. Wonder. And something that she can only describe as fear. Fear of this unusual girl.

"Yuri? Are you alright now?" Tamaki asked, coming over to sit next to her.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. Kyouya-senpai fixed me up." She held out her bandaged hands. "Though I wish he was a little more sympathetic instead of apathetic."

Tamaki chuckled and patted her knee. "Okaa-san may seem apathetic but he really does care." He smiled knowingly at her. "He was really worried you know. When two girls told us what you were doing, he was the first one out the door. And while you were down there risking your life for a little girl you don't even know, he was frantic. He cares about you Yuri."

Patting her in the knee one more time, the blonde-haired second year stood up and walked away, leaving a tomato red, disbelieving Yuri behind.

_ _ _

3:15 P.M.

Third Music Room

The Host Club is Now Open For Business

"Yuri-chan?"

She looked up from the piece she is playing. A brown-haired girl is holding a blank request form. Yuri recognized her as one of Kyouya's frequent customers.

"Um… Tamaki-kun mentioned that you have some commoner love songs in your collection," the girl said, a little embarassed. "And I was wondering if maybe I can borrow it?"

"Oh, sure. Here." Yuri handed her a thick blue binder.

"Arigatou."

A few minutes later, the girl returned and handed her the filled out request form and the piece she wants played. Yuri thanked her and promised to play it as soon as she's done with this one from one of Hunny's customers. As the girl returned to her table in front of Kyouya's table, Yuri noticed her getting nervous and anxious which she finds strange. Striking the last chord, Yuri picked up the request form and raised an eyebrow at the song choice: A*Teens' version of _Can't Help Falling In Love _by Elvis Presley. But whatever.

She started to play, her fingers meeting the keys creating a beautiful melody, a beautiful rhythm, a beautiful song. Her eyes need not to look at the black and white keys, no, her fingers are familiar with them. Besides, she rarely plays this song so she's not familiar with the notes. But she _is_ familiar with the words.

At first, she simply hummed the melody along with her playing. Then, she can feel her lips forming the words. Her voice is aching to be released, to be heard, to sing. So she allowed it, softly at first that only she can hear. But before she knew it, her voice is begging to get louder no matter how much she wants to keep it on the down low. But, it wouldn't let her. It began picking up volume so now the whole room can hear. Of course, since it _is_ a Music Room, the walls allowed her voice to reverberate. But no one seems to mind. They seem even more pleased actually.

From the corner of her eye, Yuri saw the girl smile in delight as she looked at Kyouya adoringly. At this sight, Yuri suddenly felt… Disturbed. Her voice faltered as something inside her began to stir. Her fingers slowed and she missed a key, creating a sharp note. Before she can ruin the song any further with her distracted playing, Yuri decided to stop and start over. This time, she kept her eyes on the music sheet in front of her, constantly shifting her gaze to the keys. She has no idea what just happened. She was doing so well… Until the she saw the way that girl looked at Kyouya. But why?... Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she continued playing.

_ _ _

Ever since she started being the club's pianist, Kyouya had positioned his table so that he can keep an eye on Yuri and see her progress with taking song requests. So when she started singing to the delight of some customers for the Live background music, he opened a file and began deducting a certain amount from her debt. But when she stopped singing for some reason and messed up the song (which she hardly does), he added the amount back. A few seconds later, he changed his mind and took it back. The final amount brought a satisfied smile to his face. _Yuri's doing well. If this keeps up, she'll be done by the end of the year. _At this thought, he felt something inside him break. He turned his head to look at her briefly. _Maybe it's her hands that are making her mess up the song. Is she alright playing with injured hands? Maybe I should-._

"Um… Kyouya-kun?"

He turned his head back to see Rima Miyasaki, a girl from his class, daughter of the President of a major Food Corporation, and a frequent customer of his.

"Yes Rima-san?" he said, pleasantly, flashing his famous smile.

She blushed a deep scarlet and squealed a bit. Then, remembering why she's there, she smiled widely. "I… Um… Can I request a private talk with you outside Kyouya-kun? It's really important and… Um…" She turned her head towards Tamaki's table where a red-haired girl gave her an encouraging nod. "Please"

Kyouya knows what's coming. He knew when Rima had requested that particular song from Yuri. It's all the same process. Unfortunately, for merit's sake, he cannot refuse no matter how much he wants to. So, he agreed and acted like he has no idea what his customer is about to say to him.

_ _ _

"… Take my hand, take my whole life too," Yuri sang in a normal volume. "'Cause I can't help falling in love with you…"

The note is supposed to last for eight beats but she cut it after four. Her attention has, yet again, shifted to Kyouya who had stood up and is following the girl who requested this song. They went outside. Yuri knows what's up. The customer's longing gaze, her sudden nervousness as she looked at the Shadow King, it only means one thing and she's seen it happen a few times before to the other Hosts: the girl is confessing her love.

Inwardly, Yuri feels sorry for some of these girls. The Host Club brings them happiness and satisfaction. They are showered with endless and undivided attention and admiration. Some of them know that it simply ends there, that the only possible relationship they can have with a Host is friendship and they accept that. However, some continue to long, continue to hope that they could find love with one of these beautiful men… Yet, why does it bother her that the girl is confessing her feelings for Kyouya?

"Yuri-san, are you done playing that song?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had stopped playing. A customer is in front of her. "Um… Yeah, I guess." She smiled warmly at the girl. "Do you have a request?"

The girl nodded. "Is this a beautiful song?" she asked, handing her a request form.

Yuri glanced at the title:_ Invisible_ by Taylor Swift. "Yes, in fact, any song by this artist is beautiful. You can find more of her songs in my binder. I have quite a number of them."

The girl broke into a bright smile. "Hai! Arigatou!" She happily bounded back to Haruhi where the blue binder is currently in her fellow fangirls' possession.

Yuri turned back the piano and positioned her fingers. "She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile..." she sang.

_ _ _

The Shadow King is back… Alone… He had rejected Rima Miyasaki as gently as he could. But, nevertheless, she ran off in tears. This is what Kyouya hates about confessions. He already knows that the truth will hurt them but he can't just go out with a girl because he feels sorry for her even if it is for merit. Okay, maybe he can if he wants to. But no matter how much it hurts to be rejected by a Host, the customers just can't stay away, even if they want to. So, losing a customer is not much of a problem. It's the guilt that gets to him. Yes. Even Kyouya Ootori, the evil Shadow King, gets guilty but that only occurs when he's rejecting a girl. But no one knows of course, except maybe Tamaki but he couldn't dare tell anyone of this fact about the Shadow King. Unless he wants to die that is.

However, the guilt eventually vanished as soon as he entered the Music Room and saw that Yuri is in the company of none other than Nekozawa. Rima had led him far from the Music Room so he never saw the black-clad third year arrive. He's the only one who visits Yuri everyday now, compared to her other customers who come once of twice a week since they are preoccupied with their own lives. But not Nekozawa. Nope. He endured the Spring Ball's bright lights just so he can see her and steal one dance (No, Kyouya wasn't eavesdropping while the two were talking by the entrance. He was just passing by from the Buffet table.) And now he's neglecting the Black Magic Club that he, himself founded just so he can see Yuri? Why does he keep coming back anyway? Not that Kyouya objects to the third year's visits since they help reduce Yuri's debt a lot quicker than before (this thought sent another pang to his chest.) Also, his visits bring a lot of profits to the club since he requests a lot of songs. He seems to enjoy watching Yuri play the piano.

"Um… Kyouya? What are you doing staring into space?" Tamaki's voice broke him out of his reverie. He turned his head to see the blonde teenager watching him with concern. "Are you alright? And where's Rima-chan?"

Kyouya cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "Rima-chan had an… Emergency."

Tamaki nodded sadly, understanding. "I hope you were kind Kyouya. You don't want to lose Rima-chan as one of your customers like you lost Azami-san."

The dark-haired second year shook his head. "I did not ban Azami-san from the Host Club but simply gave her a warning. She chose to no longer attend club activities. Now, If you would excuse me." He began to walk away, not seeing a knowing grin on Tamaki's face.

The blonde turned his head towards their dark-haired, pink-streaked, purple nailed pianist.

_ _ _

Meanwhile, the said dark-haired, pink-streaked, purple-nailed pianist just finished playing a musical piece by Chopin requested by her frequent cloak-wearing customer. As she was playing, she asked about Kirimi and her condition. Nekozawa assured her that his little sister is alright but sill a little traumatized. Their chauffeur and her nanny took her to the hospital and he had called his parents to let them know what happened.

"I'm glad she's okay now," Yuri said, putting the Chopin piece back inside Tamaki's binder. "The school board should look deeper into the safety regulations around that area. Something worse could have happened it that bar wasn't there."

He didn't reply for a while. "Thank you," he finally said. "For saving her life. I don't how to thank you Yuri-san."

Yuri giggled. "Just keep her safe. That's enough for me. I have two younger stepsisters myself and I love them to death. So keeping them safe is my main priority as an older sister."

Nekozawa simply stared at her, not saying anything. It's not odd to her. He doesn't really talk much. But, she can see conflict in his eyes and wonders if something is wrong. She is about to ask the older boy if he's aright when he suddenly took her hand in his (strangely, Belzenef hs, yet again, been abandoned.)

"S-Senpai?" she stammered, startled by this sudden gesture. He's usually not this forward.

"Y-Yuri-san… I don't know what it is but… You… You captured me… Entranced me… Bewitched me…"

_Oh crude. He's not saying what I think he's saying!_ Yuri's thoughts screamed at her, sent warning bells.

"Nekozawa-senpia, I-."

"Please, let me finish." He paused, taking a deep breath. "It's strange. I've never felt anything like this before. I don't know what love potion is involved but, I want to s-s-say… I-I-I…"

By now, Yuri can feel everybody's curious stares. She's getting nervous. Nekozawa is definitely saying what she thinks he's saying. She just hopes that he'd be at least quiet for on the down low about it to not cause any commotion. _Please don't let-._

"I love you Yuri-san!" Nekozawa confessed. Loud. That whole Music Room heard.

_ _ _

Kyouya is minding his own business. He really is. Everybody knows he's one of who concentrates and is hardly ever distracted. He's not first in his class because his mind wanders. Then, why can't be get this calculation of the recent Host Club expenses right?! The numbers suddenly started mixing up and he can't remember which cost is which!

_Alright, Tamaki ordered those new costumes for 2,000 yen apiece since he wants to go cheap all of a sudden-._

"…Captured me… Entranced me…"

A vein popped dangerously on his forehead but he ignored it. _But that included a 20% travel tax since it was ordered all they way from Singapore-_

"… Never felt anything like this before…"

_So that's eight costumes plus 20% equals-_

"… Love potion is involved…"

_Wait, there are still those cakes that Hunny-senpai requested. Now, where are the receipts to those? Oh right, they're in my bag…_

"I love you Yuri-san!"

Kyouya's hand froze in midair, halfway towards his book bag, as the words circulated around the room. Slowly, he lowered his hand and turned his head towards the piano. Nekozawa is holding the hand of a thunderstruck-looking Yuri. All of their customers' attention turned away from their Hosts and towards the sudden confession. Normally, this is good for business. Drama keeps the customer coming back for more and Kyouya encourages it, even played part in some of them. But this one… This particular one makes him feel like there's nothing to gain from it… He hates it… It makes him feel… Numb.

And then… The screams erupted. Loud, delighted, fangirl screaming. Yuri felt like her eardrums are going to burst. She looked over at the Hosts, who had gathered around Tamaki, with a desperate look on her face. But they looked as shocked as she is, probably even more since they stood rooted to their spots, mouths agape, staring at Nekozawa.

"Hohohohoho!"

At the familiar laugh, everybody turned their heads towards a rotating pedestal in which a crazy otaku stood, poised and starry-eyed.

"Can this be true?" Renge said, jumping down from the pedestal, excitedly. She struck a dramatics pose. "Nekozawa Umehito, President and founder of the Black Magic Club, distributor of curses using cursed Belzenef dolls, and constant wearer of Black cloaks due to his fear of lights, is in love with Yuri Inoue, newcomer of Ouran, servant slash pianist of the Host Club, a commoner, and an obvious anti-social girl…"

Yuri raised an eyebrow at being called "and anti-social girl."

"… What a strange yet perfect match!" Renge continued, oblivious to the sweatdrops forming on top of her schoolmates' heads. She closed her eyes and pressed her palsm to her cheeks, dreamily. "Imagine, a creepy young man, feared by society because of the way he dresses and his obsession towards curses suddenly realized that has a heart capable of loving when he meets the strange new student of inferior birth. She refuses to be with people yet here is another person, similar to herself who makes her feel that she is not alone in this world. Together, they roam the school, making heads turn at the compatibility of the two. It's soo creepy yet soo kawaii at the same time that I could eat three bowls of rice!"

Her soliloquy over, the crazy otaku maintained her pose, still not noticing the looks she is getting from the customers. Suddenly, they started shrieking in agreement to Renge's statements.

"Since when was I anti-social?" Yuri finally managed. Thankfully, Nekozawa had released her hands when Renge appeared. He simply shrugged in reply to her question, a little confused himself. She turned to the other Hosts, who finally found the will to move.

"Have I ever been anti-social?" When they shrugged as well, she groaned. Seriously?! When has she ever been anti-social?

Meanwhile, Kyouya had barely moved since Renge's little speech. She called Nekozawa and Yuri a perfect match. And he wonders… Are they really? Yuri doesn't seem like Nekozawa's type and vice versa. Yet, the third year does seem to like her, even claims to love her. Bu, what about Yuri? Does she feel the same? Kyouya got his answer as soon as he thought it. Or, rather, what he though is Yuri's answer.

Doing his best to ignore the shrieks and the giggles, Nekozawa turned to Yuri again. "Yuri-san, I know it's too soon and I understand if you refuse but…"

It suddenly got quiet as the customers eagerly waited for him to continue. What's he going to do? Ask her to be his girlfriend? Spend Spring Break with him? Meet his family? Get engaged? Marry? Oh, the possibilities!

"… I know the Host Club is going to Okinawa this weekend and I'll be in Romania with my family for Spring Break but I don't want to wait 'til after…"

Yuri's heart hammered against her chest. Unknown to her, Kyouya's heart is doing the same thing.

"Yuri-san… Will you… Will you go to dinner with me on Thursday night?" her avid admirer finished.

She bit her lower lip, which she only does when she has no idea what to do. And right now, she has no idea what to do! Nekozawa just asked her out in front of a lot of people, including the Hosts! _Including Kyouya-senpai, _she thought, involuntarily looking at him from the corner of her eye. He looks the same as always, except his eyes, there's something in them. But she can't see from where she is standing so she doesn't know what it is.

At her silence, Nekozawa turned red, assuming she's refusing. "Um… I'm guessing I'm a little too forward-."

"No!" Yuri quickly said, feeling guilt pricking at her like thorns. "Um… I'll go. Have dinner with you I mean. But I can't stay out too late since that's a school night. Is that all right?"

The Third year broke into a smile. A wide happy smile that Yuri felt the guilt digging in painfully. She's giving him hope. Just like how the hosts give hope to some of their customers. Just like how she gives hope to Jake whenever she agrees to go on a friendly date with him. And now Nekozawa who has been nothing but sweet towards her. She has to reject him but she can't do that in front of everybody! Renge has done enough of that. She'll go out on a date with him. Who knows? She might feel a spark.

"Of course Yuri-san!" he replied, happily, taking her hand in his and placing it on his heart. "Thank you. You won't regret it! I'll come back tomorrow and let you know the details."

Yuri gave him the brightest smile she could muster. "Sure, no problem."

Giving her one last happy smile, he left the Music Room with what seems to be a slight skip to his step. As soon as he's gone, the screams erupted again and the girls crowded around Yuri, ignoring their Hosts for once. And the Hosts don't seem to mind. They just stood and stared, shocked by Yuri's reply. Haruhi is the first to recover.

"That was… Unexpected," she commented.

Hunny followed her lead. "Aww… Yu-chan is going out on a date with Neko-chan!" He suddenly looked unsure. "That's kind of kawaii, right?"

No one answered him.

"Oh the horror!" Tamaki shrieked, throwing his arms in the air in panic. "My daughter! My sweet darling daughter is going on a date with Nekozawa-senpai! How can this be? There has to be something involved here! A spell or… Or… A love potion! Yes! A love potion! I distinctly heard him say something about a love potion! Oh, how do I save my precious Yuri? How? How?"

He sank to his knees on the floor like a defeated man. Hunny patted his shoulder, worriedly. Mori simply stood beside his cousin, a little speechless himself even though he rarely talks. Haruhi went to rescue Yuri from the throng of girls and a crazy otaku. The twins still seem unable to grasp what just happened. And Kyouya… Kyouya just stood, looking neutral though neutral is the last thing he really feels.

_ _ _

"Thanks for going with me Haruhi," Yuri said, as she and the other girl scanned the shelves for a can of cream.

The two are at a local Grocery store, just a few blocks from Haruhi's apartment. They were on their way after a rather interesting day when Yuri remembered that she needed some things and Haruhi offered to accompany her.

"I don't know why Kaori suddenly wanted Mushroom Soup," she continued, shifting the basket, which already contains two cans of mushroom, two sticks of butter, and a bag of flour, from one arm to the other. "She's been craving it for two days now."

"No problem. With that hand, I think you need some help carrying these stuff home by yourself."

"Yeah. Today was eventful wasn't it?"

They found the can of cream and took two.

"Very," Haruhi agreed. "What's next?"

"Salt. We ran out yesterday."

The two walked up and down the aisle, heading towards where the salt is. They passed by some mirrors on sale. She caught a quick glimpse of one, looked away then realized something. She looked back at it and felt her whole body tense. Two men, she remembered them from the train sitting near then that morning, are watching her and Haruhi, their shopping basket empty. She recognized one of them as the man in the black coat and sunglasses she bumped into while rushing out of the busy station. Why are they here? More importantly, why are they watching her and Haruhi? Coincidence? Maybe. Suspicious? Definitely.

"Yuri? The salts are this way," Haruhi told her when she noticed that her friend had stopped.

"Oh right. Gomen. These mirrors distracted me. They looked cool," Yuri lied, smoothly. She couldn't care less about the mirrors themselves but it's the warning they unintentionally sent her. "Look, that one's only fifty yen." She pointed to a full-sized mirror with black frams.

The men looked away once they realized that they are visible in the mirror she pointed out. With this reaction, Yuri knew that she has to be more cautious now. These men are not casual bypassers. There's something sinister about them. She knows what they want and she won't let them get to her goal before she does.

"I think I'll come back and check it out some other time," she said, beginning to walk away, quickly. "Let's get the salt."

_ _ _

Wednesday

Third Music Room

2:45 P.M.

Jotting down the last solution to the last Math problem, Haruhi is now finished with half of her homework. Now, she has at least fifteen minutes to relax before another day of hosting. Then, she'll do the rest of her homework at home. She stretched out and lay back on the couch, closing her eyes.

It's quiet that afternoon. Tamaki and Kyouya are discussing something for the trip to Okinawa, Hikaru is reading a book quietly across from her while Kaoru is in the kitchen helping Yuri, and Hunny is fast asleep, with Mori doing his homework nearby. Haruhi savored the peace and quiet in the Music Room, a very rare occurrence.

Five minutes later, the door to the pantry opened and Kaoru and Yuri emerged. Yuri has a tray of tea and cakes in her hands which she brought to the President and Vice President. Tamaki gave her a smile and thanked her while Kyouya simply nodded and did not look at her.

Frowning at his cold treatment, Yuri walked away and sank on the couch next to Haruhi, sighing deeply. Haruhi, noticing, opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"He did it again didn't he?" she said, in a low tone so that only the two of them can hear.

Yuri nodded. "What on Earth did I do to him? He's been like this since Monday after I helped Kirimi-chan out the well."

Today and the last two days, Kyouya had been snubbing her, refusing to talk to her, won't even argue with her. This sudden coldness left Yuri wondering what she did to make him treat her like she doesn't exist. She doesn't know why it bothers her so much that he's ignoring her. His silence, not hearing him address her even once, they're driving her crazy! She doesn't know why but they do! And she doesn't know what to do!

"You know, I think there's still some Chocolate Mousse left over yesterday that Hunny-senpai didn't eat," Haruhi said, giving her a hint. She noticed how much Kyouya's ignorance affected Yuri. Haruhi's no fool. There's something between those two but they're much too oblivious to notice (like, she's one to talk). So as much as possible, she'll try to help without looking like she's helping. "And he's still asleep and probably won't wake up for another couple of minutes."

At first, Yuri doesn't get why Haruhi's telling her this? What about the cake and Hunny-senpai sleeping? Then, as if a door opened, she understood. Sliming in thanks at the brunette, she stood up and ran to the pantry to set a slice of chocolate mousses aside.

_ _ _

3:25 P.M.

The Host Club is Now Open For Business

Making sure she had served everybody, Yuri scanned each table. Everyone has tea and cake now. She looked at the clock. Nekozawa-senpai usually comes at three thirty. So she has five minutes. Rushing to the pantry, she took out the cake she had laid aside from the refrigerator. Then, she fixed some tea, three sugars, no milk. Placing both on her tray, she rushed back out, pausing halfway towards her destination. She's not so sure about this. Besides, what does she care if he ignores her? But a stupid voice in her head insists that she does care.

Suddenly nervous for some reason, she looked towards Haruhi's table. The brunette caught her eye and nodded in encouragement. Breathing deeply, Yuri nodded back and returned once more to the task at hand. Slowly but as confidently as she could, she approached Kyouya's table, the tray shaking in her hands. But on the bright side, he has no customers that day so she doesn't have to endure their penetrating glares.

She reached him. He didn't look up, just continued typing, paying her no attention. Gritting her teeth to prevent herself from yelling at him to stop ignoring her, Yuri laid the tray on the table. She picked up the cup and saucer and placed it in front of him. He didn't react. She picked up the plate of chocolate mousse and, while praying to a higher being, placed it next to the cup of tea. When his fingers stopped typing as his eyes caught sight of the cake, Yuri knew her prayer has been answered. Without a word, she turned around and walked away. When she turned her head to catch a glimpse of him, he had resumed typing.

_ _ _

5:15 P.M.

The Host Club is now Closed. Come Again Soon!

"Yuri."

She felt her heart quickening as she heard that voice say her name for the first time in three days. Nevertheless, she looked up from cleaning the twins' table and struggled to find her voice.

"Yes, senpai?"

"I want to discuss your duties in Okinawa. I know you'll be busy tomorrow so I'd rather let you know now." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. She never knew how much she missed his smile until now. "Hikaru, Kaoru, clean your own table for today."

"Aw man," the two groaned.

Yuri handed Hikaru her rag before sitting on the chair in front of the Shadow King. He made no mention nor explained his behavior the past couple of days. But she doesn't mind. He's talking to her and that's all that matter for now. His voice… Kami! She missed him talking to her! She missed his voice so much!

He began to talk to her as he typed. While listening to her do's and don'ts for the weekend, her eyes landed on the plate beside the teacup. Her heart rejoiced. It's like the cupcake all over again when she had just begun being their servant. Except now, she's not only the servant but the pianist as well… He's not discussing her debt but her duties for a 3-day get-away… Oh, and instead of a mere bite in the side like the cupcake, the cake is all gone with just crumbs as traces of it being there.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 13 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. If I did, I would be a character and I would marry Kyouya.

**We find our favorite group of friends at the Beach! But drama surfaces when Kyouya's overprotective nature finally pushes Yuri to the limit. And, Kaoru's feelings for our undercover agent are much more apparent, even in the Shadow King's eyes, but Yuri doesn't notice at all. Also, Haruhi is having feelings of déjà vu while Yuri's team reveals information that could be Yuri's ticket back home. But is she prepared for the answer? **

Chapter 13- Deja Vu

_He sat her down on the black leather couch and remained standing while her mother sat next to her with a comforting arm around her shoulders. _Why is she sad?_ she asked herself, noticing the solemn look on her mother's face. Both of them looked solemn. But why? She was sure that nothing terrible happened. Right? She hoped not._

"_Lily princess," her father said, in a soft voice. "You know that your mother and I, we both love you so much." He paused. She waited. "We want you to know that whatever happens, that's not going to change, understand?"_

_She nodded, not really comprehending the situation. Her father took this as a sign to continue. "Kathy, honey, your mother and I, we're getting a divorce."_

_Divorce. What is that word? She didn't like the way her father said it. She didn't like that word. It sounded terrible. "What's a divorce?" she asked, innocently._

_Her parents looked at each other. "Mi'ja," her mother replied in a sad voice. "A divorce is when two parents no longer feel that they should be together. So they have to separate."_

"_What does that mean?" she asked again, terrified now. Her parents not being together sounded awful._

_Her father kneeled in front of her and stroked her cheek, gently. "Lily princess, that means I'm leaving."_

"_When will you be back Daddy?"_

_He looked sadly at her. Her mother was crying. Why was she crying? Daddy leaving doesn't seem too terrible. He sometimes leaves for Japan for the business and stuff and Mommy sometimes leaves too to go to other places to write her articles. But they always come back. So why was this any different?_

"_Lily princess." Her father looked once at her mother then back to her. "I'll be coming back to visit. But I won't be living here anymore…"_

_Her chest was hurting. What was he saying?_

"… _I'll be living in Japan from now on so I can properly take care of the company, you know, the one you'll be inheriting once you come of age. Okay? But for now, Mommy will take care of you and I'll be visiting from time to time. I promise."_

_Tears slid down her cheeks as she finally, finally realized what was going on. "You're leaving us?"_

"_Well, yes, but-."_

"_You don't love us anymore?"_

"_Of course I still love you Kathy and I always will. You're my daughter! My heir! My little lily princess." He tried to smile at her, to assure her. "Someday, you're going to be the Lily Queen of our company in Japan. You'll see. It's going to be-."_

"_How about Mommy? Do you still love her too?"_

_The question caught him by surprise. He looked at her mother but she had already buried her face in her daughter's dark tresses, refusing to meet his eyes. "I do love her Kathy." She looked at her father hopefully. His heart is breaking, knowing that she'll get hurt by the next thing he'll say. "But I don't love her the way I used to anymore. That's why we decided to get the divorce. We're not-."_

"_You're leaving because you don't love us anymore!" the little girl screamed, tears flowing from her chocolate brown eyes to her cheeks. "You don't love us anymore!"_

"_Lily-."_

"_Mi'ja-."_

_But she refused to listen to any more of their explanations. She ran to her room and locked the door. With all her little eight-year old strength, she pushed her small bookcase to seal it. Resounding bangs filled her room as her parents begged her to come out and allow them to explain. But no! She refused to hear any more! Exhausted from crying and pushing the bookcase, the little girl plopped down on the carpeted floor, hugged her knees to her chest, covered her ears, and cried her heart out._

_ _ _

Yuri bolted upright gasping, blinding herself with the sun's bright rays in the process. She fell asleep! The last thing she remembered was sitting on a towel underneath a large umbrella next to some bags and a cooler, reading a book. She must have dozed off. Wondering how long she had been asleep, she turned her head to ask her earlier companion. He was gone. Where did he go? Pressing a hand to her cheek, she found her face wet. Water? No, they came from her eyes. Tears.

They arrived just the afternoon before at a beach resort in Okinawa. Official Host Club business did not start until that morning after breakfast and since she was not required to work until the evening, Yuri was just relaxing, enjoying the sun, and watching the Hosts do their thing. Tamaki was taking a "romantic" stroll along the coast with a girl while a line of others waited eagerly nearby. Haruhi was shell picking with her customers, though she was the one doing most of the picking while they look on, dreamily. Hunny and Mori were building a sandcastle with their customers. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing volleyball with their usual bunch. But Kyouya was nowhere to be found. Probably somewhere with his customers. Yuri looked around and saw that eight of his customers, including Rima from last time, were scattered all over the beach. So he wasn't with them. Then that leaves the question, where was he? And why did he leave his laptop behind? He rarely does that.

"Ami-san," she called to one of his customers passing by. "Do you know where Kyouya-senpai went?"

"Kyouya-senpai? I saw him at the Refreshment Stand a while ago," she answered. She showed Yuri two plastic cups. "He bought me and Aya-chan some coconut juice." She smiled dreamily. "Kyaa! He's so nice!"

Yuri sweatdropped. "Uh… Okay. Thanks."

Nodding and still looking dreamy, Ami walked away to rejoin her friend. Sighing, Yuri looked at the spot where he was sitting next to her with his laptop before she dozed off and had that dream, nightmare. She doesn't know why she suddenly recalled that terrible day seven years ago. The day when everything changed. The day she started building a wall around herself. Memories of the days after that came rushing back to her. The signing of the divorce papers. Staying up late to her mother's sobs when she thought Yuri was asleep. Her Obaa-san coming over from Japan for Christmas because her father couldn't make it. Fighting back to a robber who wanted to use her hostage. Meeting Commander Johnson for the first time. Joining the CIA and meeting her team. Shortly after joining them, her father remarried and she met her stepmother, stepbrother, and two stepsisters. She didn't hate them. At least, not after the first time she met them. In fact, she's grown to accept them over the years despite her still evident anger towards her father-.

"You're awake now I see."

The Shadow King was back and was holding two ice cream cones, smiling genuinely at her. She felt her heart melt like the ice cream under the sun. Just seeing that smile…

"Um… Yeah. Gomen. I guess the sun is making me a bit lazy today."

"Perfectly understandable." He handed her one of the ice creams: a scoop of vanilla and chocolate. He settled himself beside her with his double scoop of chocolate ice cream. "I was hoping you'd still be asleep. That way, I'd have both ice creams to myself."

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "I'm joking Yuri."

"Oh. I see." She giggled. "Arigatou senpai."

They ate their ice creams in silence, watching the others. Occasionally, Yuri would try to catch a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. Unlike the other Hosts, except for Haruhi, he was wearing a shirt and not entertaining girls bare-chested. Meanwhile, Yuri was wearing the shirt Kaoru gave her along with a mini skirt over the yellow swimsuit. The shirt was off the shoulder on one side which left her right shoulder bare. Her dark hair she placed in a low bun behind her head, leaving her neck exposed to the cool breeze blowing. She liked this, just sitting quietly with him. Not arguing. Just enjoying each other's company. It felt nice.

She heard him laugh quietly as she finished her wafer cone. "What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "Do I have to something on my face?"

He laughed harder this time. "As a matter of fact, you do."

"Where?" she began swiping at her face. "Did I get it?"

He shook his head, grinning. He took a napkin from a bag and scooted closer to her. "Right here." With the napkin, he wiped away the chocolate smudge from the side of her lips. His fingers brushed her cheeks and she felt herself reddening. The skin tingled where his fingers grazed her skin.

"Thanks senpai," she managed after he finished.

He smiled pleasantly. "No problem."

She blushed deeper and cleared her throat. "Um… Can you hand me a water bottle?"

"Of course." He opened the cooler and looked inside. "Damn those twins," he muttered, suddenly looking annoyed.

Yuri giggled. "Let me guess. You told Hikaru and Kaoru to pack the water and they forgot."

He nodded, gritting his teeth as he closed the empty cooler. She giggled again. "I'll go get some at the Refreshment Stand." She stood up, swinging her black crocheted bag around her body as she walked away.

_ _ _

"Hi Yuri san!" Three girls sitting on high stools greeted her as she approached the little bar. They were three of Kyouya's twelve customers who came to Okinawa with them. Based on the coconut juice they were drinking, she guessed that Kyouya bought them those too. But then again, the resort was reserved for the Host Club that weekend so there were no other guests aside from them. So, the bill of everything would most likely be paid the day they leave which was Monday.

"Hi," she greeted back, putting on a perky smile. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh yes," one of them said. "Did I mention how much I love the Host Club?"

"This is a wonderful start to our Spring Break," another said.

They began to giggle amongst themselves whereas Yuri turned to the person working at the stand and asked for six bottles of water. As she waited for him to dig the coldest ones from a cooler, she placed her bag on top of the counter and rested her cheek on her palm. She could still feel the tingle from Kyouya's touch. When was the last time she felt a tingle like that? Oh yeah, when that jerk from the circus three years ago held her hand dramatically to emphasize his "affection" for her. Yep, there was a tingle there. But not quite like this one from Kyouya. This one was much more… Intense.

"Here you go miss."

Six cold water bottles appeared in front of her. She thanked the guy and asked how much. He replied that it will be added to the Host Club's tab. _I knew it_, she thought, knowing that they would never allow a customer to pay for something if they can help it. Unless, of course, they're buying something from the online auction on their website or the magazines and photos. She thanked the guy again and picked up the bottles.

"Yuri-san?" one of the girls, the first girl, called out to her.

"Hai?"

"We're just wondering, do you know where we can get a top like yours?"

"Oh this? Hikaru and Kaoru gave it to me for my birthday. They said it's a test product form their mom's summer collection or something like that. If you ask them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind releasing early products for you."

The three looked at each other excitedly. "That sounds wonderful! Thank you!"

She smiled at them. "Have a great day!" she said before walking away.

_ _ _

"Here you go senpai."

Yuri handed Kyouya one of the cold bottles. He thanked her and placed the others inside the cooler. Once again, they are in silence, just sitting and watching everybody else. A few minutes later, Haruhi waved good-bye to her customers, who wanted to explore more of the resort. The brunette approached the Vice President and the servant/pianist and plopped down on the towel next to the latter.

"I'm parched," she complained, placing the plastic pail filled with white and multi-colored seashells on top of the towel. "I probably collected about twenty shells."

"Bet you're relieved that they wanted to explore on their own," Yuri said, grinning as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Tremendously happy," she replied before taking a swig.

"You know Haruhi, you should have offered to go with them," Kyouya said, his glasses flashing. "It would be a crime to leave some lovely ladies unattended."

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Uh… You're not serious are you senpai?"

He smirked. "This isn't good Haruhi. At least not for you." When she gave him a puzzled look, he picked up his laptop and opened it. "This violation should earn you an addiction to your debt."

His words sent the brunette in a panic. "What?! B-But, I didn't do anything! I-." She cut herself off when the Shadow King started… He started laughing! No, not maniacally like a villain after he captured the good guy on a T.V. show. No, this is… Amused laughing. Delighted laughing. The joke-is-on-you laughing.

"W-W-What?" she managed.

"Relax Haruhi, I was joking," he said, chuckling and putting his laptop aside. "You get worked up so easily when it comes to your debt."

"J-J-Joking? Y-Y-You?"

Even Yuri gave Kyouya an incredulous look. Since when did _he_ joke about their debt? He never ever joked when money was involved. Yet, he just scared Haruhi to death about increasing her debt then said that it was a joke… What on Earth-?

"Who are you and what have you done with our senpai?" Yuri finally said.

He simply chuckled and did not answer. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. It must be one of those days for him

"Haha senpai," Haruhi said. "You're weird today."

"Keep that up Haruhi and I might just increase your debt for real." He picked up his laptop again. When he saw panic in her face again, he sighed. "Will you please calm down? I just need to do some calculations of this trip's expenses and see how much we have left in our club funds." He began typing. "You two worry too much."

"Gee, I wonder why," Yuri muttered.

He grinned but didn't reply except for the tip-tapping on his keyboard. With his attention away from them, the two girls are left to converse with each other.

"They got you one too huh?" Haruhi indicated Yuri's top. "They got me one in peach. I can't wear it today though."

Yuri chuckled. "Well, we're their testers I guess. They made sure I wore it today and a lot of girls already asked me where I got it."

"It does look good on you though."

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure you look good on the one they gave you. Did you try it on?"

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed. "My dad made me. You know, sometimes, I think he's more like a mom than a dad. He seems to enjoy making me wear girly stuff, especially if it's from the twins. Must be effects of the cross-dressing."

Yuri giggled, remembering how shocked she was when she first met Ranka. That was her first day of school when she and Haruhi found out they lived close to each other. Eventually, the more she came over to say a quick "Hi" before heading for home or accompanying Haruhi in shopping, she got used to her friend's cross-dressing father. In fact, she saw him as an Uncle of sort. Her Uncle Kenji, Kaori's dad, lived in California with her aunt Momo, his wife, and they rarely come to visit her. Meanwhile, her Uncle Joshua, her mother's brother, lived all the way in Spain so she didn't get to see him much. Ranka was like the favorite Uncle who loves spoiling his only niece with whatever she wants, though in Ranka's case, it was whatever Japanese dish Yuri wanted. He was a pretty good cook and she even got some Fujioka family recipes that she enjoyed trying out. Yup, he was definitely an Uncle to her.

"Well, I think it's because you're Ranka-san's only daughter," she suggested. "I bet my own dad would-." She stopped, a painful feeling pricking her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "He just loves you that's all."

Haruhi looked at her, worriedly. Kyouya's typing had slowed a bit. She flashed them both a smile, not betraying any emotion. Eventually, Haruhi chose not to comment and Kyouya went back to typing swiftly.

"Yeah, I guess he does," the brunette finally replied. She paused to think of a more harmless subject. "Oh yeah, how was your date with Nekozawa-senpai last Thursday? You didn't say anything about it yesterday." She gave Yuri a knowing look. "Well?"

Haruhi was perfectly aware of Kyouya's tip-tapping slowing again. She wondered if Yuri noticed too.

"It was okay," Yuri replied, a little nonchalantly. "No, wait. It was… Great. Senpai was a gentleman. He took me to this really nice Italian place and. guess what? He didn't wear his cloak or his wig. I must admit, he is very handsome without them."

"I see. Um… Did you two… Uh… You know…"

She gave Haruhi a questioning look. "What?"

Haruhi blushed lightly before whispering," Kiss?" Yuri turned red and shook her head. "Oh, okay. Did he… Ask you? To be his girlfriend?" Yuri nodded. "And? What did you say?"

Yuri's eyes involuntarily flashed to Kyouya, who seemed to be listening intently. Quickly, she reverted her eyes back to Haruhi. "I explained that I think he's really nice and I do like him in a way… But, I just don't feel anything beyond that of a friend." She sighed. "Honestly, I felt no spark. I was hoping for one 'cause I feel so guilty turning him down. But there wasn't."

"What did he say?" Haruhi observed Kyouya from the corner of her eye and saw a small smile appear on his face. "Was he upset?"

"Yeah, he looked really down afterwards. But it had to be done. He said it's alright if I don't like him back. He'll still visit me at the Host Club."

"That's great then. At least you won't lose one of your best customers."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled slightly. "He gave me this really cute Belzenef key chain he made himself. I'll show you. I have it in my… Where the heck is my bag?" She groped around but her little black bag was missing. "Oh shoot, I must have left it at the refreshment stand."

Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "I'll get it for you."

"It's fine senpai. I'll get it myself." She stood up before he could insist. "Be right back."

Haruhi watched Yuri's retreating back. When she was out of sight, the brunette turned to Kyouya. "You're relieved, huh?" she said, knowingly.

He gave her a questioning look. "Nani?"

She shook her head and smiled mysteriously. "Never mind." _Seriously, is this guy for real?_

_ _ _

_There you are!_ Yuri almost dived at the counter in happiness to see her precious black bag. She hugged it to her chest, affectionately before strapping it around her body. As she started back to their spot, her eye caught sight of something. _So much for a low profile_. _Why does this keep happening to me? _

"Hey! What do you idiots think you're doing?"

She approached four guys who are surrounding the three girls who were sitting at the Refreshment Stand earlier. Those guys were not supposed to be here, the whole resort was closed for they Host Club's use. The girls look genuinely uncomfortable and scared. Their eyes were sending pleas of help at her.

"Didn't anyone tell you that this resort is reserved for our group which means that you can't be here," she continued, trying to appear dangerous, which was hard if you looked like the opposite.

Indeed, the guys were unaffected. As a matter of fact, they looked pleased. "Hey, this one's feisty," one of them said. "Looks like this one's mine." He sent her a smirk that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. When she replied with a disgusted look, he frowned. "Come on, we're harmless. Just a couple of college guys, having fun on a nice Saturday afternoon."

"Don't worry," a friend of his added. "We won't bite. That is, unless you want us to."

His friends laughed like he just cracked a really funny joke, which, in their point of view, probably was. But Yuri didn't care if they were harmless or not. She cared about getting these girls out of their prying, hungry eyes and back into the strange yet safe world of the Host Club.

"Look, we're high school kids enjoying the beginning of our Spring Break. Please don't ruin it or you'll be sure to regret it." She broke into their circle and nodded at the girls who look like frightened lambs. "Come on girls, let's get back to the beach."

She began to lead them away but the first guy caught her arm. "I like you," he stated.

Now that he was barely a foot away from her, Yuri finally caught a whiff of the faint smell of alcohol. They weren't drunk but they were getting there.

She raised an eyebrow and let out an unladylike snort. "Dude, you just met me like thirty seconds ago."

"It's your feistiness, it's incredible. Tell you what, we'll let these three go if you hang out with is tonight." He smiled suggestively at her. "How about it?"

Yuri's blood boiled in anger and irritation. Was this guy not listening to a word she just said? What perverts! And aren't college guys supposed to be more mature than this?

"How about you just let us all go and you and your buddies leave this resort before I'm forced to hurt you."

He grinned at his friends and they grinned back. One even chuckled. "Say yes and you won't have to do that."

"How about no?" She was really mad. _Control Yuri, control. Don't lose your temper. The last thing you need is to blow your cover. Keep cool._

But when the pervert, who seem to drone out her answers, began running his hand up and down her arm, Yuri lost it. She shrugged his hand away and angrily connected her hand to his cheek into a resounding slap. He staggered backwards in shock. The three girls gasped while the other three guys stared, mouths agape at the scene.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" she growled, her eyes flashing. You do not cross Katherine Yuri Martinez Inoue when she's angry. "Try it and I assure you, you will wish you were never born." She turned away from him and glared at the other three before giving the girls a gentle look. "Let's go back."

They nodded, looking overwhelming yet relieved to be out of there. They began to move away, Yuri following behind. But the college pervert seem to not have enough. He wouldn't give up. He lunged at her retreating form and Yuri felt her instincts sending signals to her reflexes. She turned around right on time to dodge him. He staggered to a stop then looked at her with eyes of a determined bull in a bullfight.

_This isn't good_, she thought as the three girls began to scream.

"Go!" she shrieked at their panicked faces. "Let me take care of this."

The other three guys didn't seem interested in them anymore since they didn't bother going after them as they scampered away, leaving Yuri behind.

"Look, if I were you, I'd just go now," she warned. Her body was itching for action but she had to restrain herself. "Please, just leave-."

Alarm bells went off as all four ganged up and lunged at her at the same time. _Well boys, you asked for it,_ she thought, as everything inside her let loose.

The first guy was the closest. She sent a kick right at his gut. He fell on the ground, groaning and struggling to get up. She punched the second guy in the chest and left him gasping. Kicked the third guy in the knee and sent him sprawling on the ground next to his friend. The fourth guy was hard to deal with since he blocked all of her punches and kicks expertly but eventually, she caught his arm and flipped him onto his back. By now, the first three have recovered are about to lunge at her again. But Yuri knows that her attacks left them weak. She's not a martial artist for nothing. She prepared to defend herself again.

"Yuri!"

She turned her head at the voices. Bad choice. The first guy took advantage of her momentary distraction and grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the ground. Kicking her legs, Yuri struggled to get him off but someone else did it for her. It's Hikaru and Kaoru. The other Hosts were there too. And they didn't look happy. Bad news for the college perverts. Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori grabbed the other three and forcefully pinned them to the surrounding palm trees, looking very, very, very angry. Hunny came up to each guy and kicked them in the stomach.

"You four were mean to Yu-chan!" he shouted at them, his cute face even cuter with the angry look. "Messing with my friends is a big no-no! Especially if she's a girl! It's not proper at all!"

"You are a disgrace to men," Mori added, his face impassive.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had helped Yuri up. "Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

Yuri nodded, watching the Hosts. She had never seen them this angry before. They must be very protective of their customers.

"Gentlemen, you were informed by this young lady here that the resort is reserved for our group," Kyouya said, coldly, his glasses flashing. Anger and bitterness dripped from his voice. "Yet you still insist on staying and what's more, you had the nerve to act inappropriately toward our lady friends. That is not something we can allow to slide."

The four looked scared now. Of course they would be they're outnumbered.

"What do you propose we to them Kyouya?" Tamaki said, his violet eyes glaring evilly at them. His princely demeanor was gone, replaced by that of an angry teenage boy who wanted to kill someone.

"Report them of course. As well as inform their university what they have done."

"Y-You can't," the second guy, being pinned by Kyouya, managed. "You can't do that! We'll be expelled for sure!"

"You should have thought of that before you acted inappropriately towards a friend of the son of the superintendent of the Suoh Corporation who sponsors most of Japan's top Universities, including Tokyo University, the one I presume the four of you attend?"

He gestured to the shirts the four were wearing with the University's logo on it.

"But we didn't know-."

"Even so. Any act of violence against women is not one the Host Club tolerates." Kyouya suddenly smirked "Ahhh… Here is the security now."

Sure enough, a group of six officers approached and soon, the four perverts were led away, to Yuri's relief.

"You okay?"

She looked up at Kaoru's concerned face and smiled faintly. But that smile soon disappeared when Kyouya turned to her, angrily.

"Again Yuri!" he practically shouted at her. "You did it again! You take everything upon yourself! When you saw those girls in trouble why didn't you call us? We could have avoided all this!"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Something worse could have happened to those three if I didn't intervene! I had it all under control!"

"Oh did you?!"

"I can take care of myself senpai!"

"Take care of yourself?! You _always _say that Yuri but can't you see? You can't! Alright? You can't assume that you can take care of yourself just because you have skills for it! You're a girl for Kami's sake!"

SLAP!

Kyouya staggered back from the impact. But he couldn't feel the sting on his cheeks. Instead, he felt a sting on his chest, a painful sting.

"That's your reason? Because I'm a girl?!" Yuri was shaking with fury. Her face was red, her eyes were watery, and her lips quivered. "Well you know what? There's more to me than just a damsel-in-distress. I may be a girl but I know that I'm capable enough. I'm not weak, okay?! Just… Just leave me the hell alone!"

And with that, she turned away from all of them and ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. They called out to her but she didn't turn around. None followed. She needed time to think. They could give her that.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya, a cold look on her face. "That was unnecessary senpai. And she's right. There's more to her than just a girl." She suddenly looked wistful. "I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Shaking her head, she began to walk away. "I hope she doesn't end up in bed with Tamaki-senpai," she told herself, shuddering.

Glaring at Kyouya, Kaoru followed Haruhi, Hikaru behind him. Mori and Hunny looked at the Shadow King sadly before leaving as well. Soon, it was just Tamaki and Kyouya. The blonde looked at his friend. "Don't worry. She'll be alright," he said, kindly.

Kyouya nodded. He was feeling numb. The stinging was gone. He couldn't feel anything. What just happened? Everything went so fast. When he saw those guys ganging up on Yuri, he reacted without thinking. Anger overtook him and he accidentally released it on her. He had hurt her without meaning to. She hated him now. Heck, he hated himself!

"Come on Kyouya. Let's head back."

He nodded and robotically followed his best friend.

_ _ _

Panting and gasping, she ran. From them. From him. From his words. From everything. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere else is better than there.

_Pain shot through her whole body as she fell on the mat, gasping for air. Her insides had hurt. They had hurt so bad. She wanted to remain there on the floor not mover forever. But no, she couldn't. She had to keep going. She couldn't give up now._

"_Miss Inoue, that was a weak defense," the instructor said, staring down at her. "Concentrate."_

"_Yes, sir," the eleven-year old girl replied as she went back on her feet._

"_Your attack was strong but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down," he continued. "In a battle, everything has to be strong. Everything. You focus too much on advancing that you leave everything else vulnerable. Nothing, not your mind nor your body, should be vulnerable and exposed. That will lead to a quicker defeat. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

She wasn't weak. She wasn't vulnerable. Her legs took her to a large rock, overseeing the entire beach. She climbed it, higher and higher until she reached the top. She stood at the edge, staring down at the crystal blue water below. The sky was turning orange. How long had she been running? Probably long enough since it was now sunset and the beach was empty. Everybody was at dinner. They were expecting her to play the piano. She had to go back. But… Her body wouldn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the sea, the white foamy waves waving in and out. The wind tickled her skin and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Why? Why did it hurt her so much? Why did it hurt that he implied that she was weak? Weak because she was a girl. Why did she suddenly feel like she wasn't good enough? Like those times when she first begun training under the CIA, she felt that she wasn't good enough. That was why she strived to be one of the best. But why did this one hurt so much more than anything else she ever felt before? Was this… Was this what her Mom felt when her Dad left her? Left them?

_Let go!_ her mind was saying. _Don't think. Just let go._

So she did. She let go. Her feet lifted themselves from the rock. She tucked her knees to her chest as she fell. The next thing she knew, she had hit the water with a splash and her mind went blank.

_ _ _

Beach House (Host Club's Quarters)

9:00 P.M.

The long velvet curtain covering the large bedroom window was pulled back, revealing a full view of the beach. Haruhi looked out, surveying the area, worriedly. Sighing sadly, she covered the window again and began to pace around the large room. Occasionally, she would steal a glance at the little clock on the bedside table between two Queen-sized beds. At 9:03, there came a knock at the door and she lunged for it.

"Hey Haru-chan! Do you have an extra pillow I can borrow? I dropped cake on mine."

She sighed in disappointment. "No, senpai. Sorry."

Hunny tilted his head to the side then looked up at Mori. "Are you okay Haru-chan?"

"Any chance the two of you seen Yuri?" She went to the window and peeked out. "She didn't show for dinner and it's been an hour and a half since then."

The two third years began to look worried. They shook their heads in reply. Just then, Hikaru appeared behind them. "Hey, have you guys seen Kaoru? I left him to take a shower and when I came back, he was gone."

The three shook her heads and just as Haruhi is about to ask him if he saw Yuri, Tamaki walked in. "Does anybody know where Kyouya went?" When they stared at him in reply, he began to look confused. "What?"

_ _ _

Kaoru sighed softly as he walked down the deserted hallway of the Beach house. Their customers were at the Resort Hotel nearby and he was glad that their sleeping accommodations were separate. That way, there would be no interruptions as he made his way towards the beach to look for Yuri. He got worried when she didn't return for dinner and her piano duties. He got even more worried when he heard Haruhi asking Mori and Hunny if they saw her, which meant that she wasn't back yet.

_Yuri, why did Kyouya senpai have to be so harsh?_ he thought as he walked out the door onto the dark but slightly lighted porch. He started down the steps. _Where in the world did you go off to? I hope-_

Kaoru stopped on the last step, his eyes on a figure walking weakly towards him, carrying her flip flops and dripping wet. "Yuri!"

Happy and relieved to see her safe and sound, he jumped off the last step and met her as she reached him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked ahead, a blank look on her face. Her hair and clothes were damp, her face wet. Did she go swimming fully-dressed?

"Where were you?" he asked, gently. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to get mad at him too. "We were worried about you. Haruhi could barely stand still and you missed dinner and your piano duties. I think even Kyouya-senpai-"

At the name, she let out a soft whimper. Kaoru stopped talking. He looked closely at her eyes. They were red and puffy. Had she been crying? Gently, he took her chin and tilted her face to his. "Look at me Yuri, please."

Reluctantly, her brown eyes met his orange ones. At once, they began to water as her lips quivered like a child's. Before Kaoru could fully grasp what was happening, she was in his arms, her face buried on his chest and salty tears stained his shirt. Though shocked and surprised, he felt his arms pulling her closer. She didn't react to the sudden intimacy, just continued crying. "Shhh…" he soothed, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Cry as much as you want. I'm here."

Sniffling and coughing a little, Yuri pulled her face from his chest to look at him. She smiled. "Thank you," she said, softly before burying her face on his chest again as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

_ _ _

Kyouya had been walking for over an hour now. He still had not found her. Where could she have gone? His conscience was gnawing at him. He blamed himself for this. Why did he have to yell at her? Why did he have to bring up the fact that she's a girl? H doesn't' know why he did that since Yuri is probably one of the strongest people he knew. She was caring and helpful and she didn't care about endangering her life to help others. She had gone through a lot even as a child yet she managed to ignore her own and needs and wants as to not make anybody for her sake. She was so… Different.

Sighing, he headed for the Beach House. Maybe she was already there. As he caught sight of the two-story hose, his eyes caught a figure in a white flowy top, bare feet, and pink streaks in her hair…

_Yuri!_ his mind yelled out in happiness at the same time a voice called out, "Yuri!"

Kaoru appeared in his peripheral vision. Kyouya, for some reason, found himself hiding behind the trunk of a palm tree, concealed by its dark shadow. He watched as Kaoru came up to Yuri and placed his hands on her shoulder. He watched and flinched when Yuri whimpered like a scared child at the mention of his name. He watched as Kaoru held her chin so that their faces would meet. He watched when Yuri began to cry on Kaoru's chest. There was a painful aching in Kyouya's own chest as he watched Yuri break into that sweet smile of hers before allowing Kaoru to hold her closer though she was no longer crying. And he watched as Kaoru led her away inside the Beach House, an arm around her shoulders.

As the door shut behind them, Kyouya emerged from his hiding place. He looked down to stare at the little black, crocheted bag in his hand. He had found it while he was looking for her. She must have dropped it while she was running. Reminded of the incident that afternoon, Kyouya's heart tightened painfully with guilt and… Something else. Something he didn't know. Something he couldn't describe. What was happening to him? Why did he keep feeling this way?

_ _ _

The Next Day…

"… _coz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you, you gonna believe them…"_

Yuri was playing her guitar underneath a large umbrella. The familiar chords, the melody, and the song soothed her. She just felt like playing, to get her mind off things. She didn't know what she was thinking last night! Why on Earth did she jump into the ocean? She must have been crazy! Why does she keep doing crazy things when she's upset?

She felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey Yuri," Kaoru greeted, picking up a towel.

She smiled at him and laid her guitar aside. "Hey."

She handed him a water bottle and watched as he took a swig. She felt so grateful to him. He stayed with her all night and let her cry and ramble and vent until she finally went to bed. He even charmed one of the Beach House's maids so he could get her some dinner at the late hour. She never thought she'd ever say this but she didn't know what would have happened if Kaoru wasn't there for her.

"Kaoru, thanks."

He looked up at her, inquiringly.

"For last night," she clarified. "I'm so sorry you have to listen to me ramble all night. And thank you for listening anyhow. I must have bored you to death."

"No, no, no." Kaoru shook his head then smiled. "I was glad to listen to you." He placed his hand on top of hers. "I'll always be here for you Yuri."

"Wow, aren't we a little sentimental today." She flashed him a teasing grin. "But thank you."

Kaoru beamed like a child that Yuri couldn't help but giggle.

Meanwhile…

He watched the two from underneath another large umbrella. His heart is aching with… Something (He just wouldn't admit it was jealousy). Just the day before, she was beside him and laughing at his jokes not Kaoru's.

"You know you can always talk to her and apologize."

Kyouya jumped in surprise. Wait a minute, that was so unlike him. What the heck was going on? Nevertheless, he shook his head and turned to see his best friend grinning at him.

"Where did you come from?" he blurted out, lamely.

Tamaki began to look wistful. "Well, you see Okaa-san. When a man loves a woman-"

The blonde suddenly found himself on the ground, holding his head in his hands because of an insistent pounding brought about by his best friend.

"Baka! Not that!" The Shadow King's cheeks turned red which was, again, unlike him. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining your customers?"

Tamaki shook his head clear of thoughts and settled himself next to Kyouya. "I can't entertain properly if I knew something is bothering you Kyouya. And that something is the little incident between you and Yuri am I right?"

Kyouya didn't answer, just continued watching Kaoru and Yuri. The dark-haired girl had picked up her guitar again and started playing with Kaoru listening attentively. Tamaki watched his best friend's longing gaze. The Shadow King wouldn't admit it, but Tamaki knew. He knew that for the first time, Kyouya was smitten by a girl.

"I think that if you apologize, she'll forgive you," he continued, smiling pleasantly.

"What makes you think I'll apologize?" Kyouya answered, turning his attention back to his laptop. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Tamaki only shrugged and gave his best friend a mysterious, knowing look.

_ _ _

BEEP! BEEP!

Yuri picked up her cellphone and flipped it open. There was a new text message:

**Yuri, can we talk please?**

_Kyouya-senpai wants to talk? _

For a second, she was tempted to reply and say "Okay". But she shook her head and changed her mind. She put the phone down and turned her attention back to her guitar. Kaoru had left earlier to go swimming with some girls with Hikaru. They had invited her but she declined. She didn't feel like swimming.

A few minutes later, her phone beeped again. Another new message:

**Yuri, please answer me. We have to talk.**

_Ignore, ignore, ignore._

BEEP! BEEP!

**Yuri, I know you're upset with me and I admit I was also at fault. That's why we need to talk.**

_Ignoring. Ignoring. Ignoring._

BEEP! BEEP!

**Please.**

_Is he begging me? Since when did Kyouya-senpai beg anyone for anything? Who is this person? Maybe Tamaki-senpai stole his phone._

Again, she felt tempted to reply but flipped her phone shut. A few minutes later, Fall Out Boy's _The (Shipped) Gold Standard_ rang out and without reading the caller ID, she grabbed the phone, flipped it open and yelled "What?!" into it.

"Wow, aren't we in a bad mood."

Yuri sweatdropped, embarrassed. It wasn't Kyouya calling her and asking for forgiveness. It was Jake.

"Oops, gomenasai. Uh, I mean, sorry Jake. I thought you were someone else."

"Wow, you just talked to me in Japanese. Guess that means you're getting the hang of everything there now huh?" 

Yuri giggled as she put her guitar aside. "You could say that. So, why are you calling me at-" She checked the time and calculated. "Three in the morning?"

"We have news. New information that we hope would help you out."

She straightened up and grabbed a notepad and pen from her bag. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Well," it's Dylan this time. "The Japanese ambassador just came back from the U.N. conference in Ohio. It's weird that they'd have it there instead of the main building in New York. You know, I never did understand world leaders and-"

"Dylan? I miss you too but can we please not get sidetracked?"

"Oh, right, the ambassador. Anyway, he came back from Ohio today, rather yesterday, and we had a meeting with him. We asked him questions and all the usual stuff. Then, he said that he remembered the dude's name."

"The dude?"

"The father's name. The dude who married his sister."

"I see. So, what is it?"

"Ryoji."

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows. That name sounds familiar. "What's the last name?"

Silence from the other side. "That's kind of the problem," David answered this time. "He couldn't remember the guy's last name."

"Well that helps," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "There's about a million Ryojis in Japan. How am I supposed to find the right one?"

"Well, for starters, look for a student in our list whose dad is named Ryoji."

Yuri paused. Ryoji. That name. It sounds so familiar. She knows that name. But who…?

_Ryoji… Ryoji… Do I know a Ryoji? Does Kaori know a Ryoji?_

And that's when a memory, which seemed inconsequential, hit her…

"_Dad? I'm home! Where are you? I want you to meet someone!" Haruhi called._

_Yuri followed her into the small but cozy apartment. Haruhi invited her inside so Yuri could meet her Dad. She looked around the place. A small living room with a few essentials, a shrine, and old-fashioned sliding doors. _

"_Haruhi!!!"_

_Yuri looked up to see a red-haired woman throw herself at her new friend in a bear-tight hug. She giggled softly; the scene looks adorable. That is until…_

"_Dad, let go!"_

Dad? B-But… _Yuri looked bewildered._

"_I'm sorry Haruhi. Hehe." The woman turned her head to Yuri. "Who's this?"_

"_Dad, this is Yuri Inoue, a new student at Ouran," Haruhi replied. "She lives nearby so I thought I'd introduce you. She's in the same boat as I am now."_

"_Ah, I see. So, the Host Club got to you too huh?"_

_Yuri, though still confused, nodded. Then, she bowed respectfully. __The woman smiled at her then held out her hand._

"_I'm Ryoji Fujioka, Haruhi's Dad," she, rather, he said, pleasantly. "But you can call me Ranka!"_

"Nani!!!" Yuri yelled into the phone.

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"Ryoji is Ranka-san?!" she replied in Japanese.

"What did you say?" he repeated.

"Guys," she said softly in English. She turned her head towards her brunette friend eating an ice cream cone with Tamaki and Hunny. "I think I know who our target is."

To Be Continued…

**There you go folks! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Senior year is killing me but I'm surviving. Thank you so much for staying in tune my amazing reviewers! Aishiteru!**


	9. Chapter 13 part 2

Chapter 13 Part 2- déjà vu

**The Host Club continues their Spring Break weekend in Okinawa. Meanwhile, after finding out the truth about Haruhi, Yuri is confused as to how to approach the situation. Also, Kyouya can't seem to stand the fact that she's ignoring him so he makes amends with her, which she accepts. And what's this? Yuri has never been kissed? Maybe a certain commoner game can change that.**

Yuri, tentatively and hesitantly, approached a busy Haruhi. It was dinner time and Haruhi was animatedly entertaining her customers. But before the dark-haired girl could ask what she needed to ask, one of the customers saw her and immediately requested a song. Annoyed and wanting nothing more than to say "No," Yuri sighed and obliged. She wasn't sure how to phrase her question to Haruhi anyway. Besides, she wasn't even sure how to approach the situation.

As she played a medley from a French opera, Yuri's mind was on something else. _Haruhi is the ambassador's niece. But how is that possible? She's not even on the list. But then again, she could have been mistaken as a boy. Tamaki-senpai had her original picture changed in the school's database in order to keep her true gender a secret. But how could the team not tell? She is so obviously a girl that I had no second thoughts assuming it when I first met her. What the heck is happening to my team?_

"Yuri? Everything okay?"

Tamaki's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she realized that she had stopped playing. She shook her head.

"Iie, gomenasai senpai." She pinched the bridge of her nose. A migraine was beginning to form. "Do you mind if I take a break? My head hurts."

"Of course my daughter! Wait, you have a headache? Oh no, we must get you to the hospital, quickly! We-"

"Senpai, I'm fine. No need." She stood up from the piano. "A short break is enough."

Tamaki gave her a worried look. "Are you certain?"

"Hai," she replied and before Tamaki could insist on the hospital, she walked over to an empty table.

Ten minutes later, after three glasses of iced tea and a plate of sushi, Yuri was bored. She couldn't talk to Haruhi or any of the Hosts for that matter. They were all busy with their guests. And she was too exhausted to continue playing the piano. All she wanted was to lie down and think. But, in this place, that was highly impossible. She could get no peace here.

She looked around. No one was watching. Swiftly and quietly, she left her table and slipped outside into the open beach. She walked around a bit, her arms crossed at her middle, breathing in the cool, fresh evening air. After long minutes of just wandering around, she walked towards the ocean and sat down a few meters from the water.

_What do I do? _she asked herself_. Ugh! I hate this assignment! I can't believe I have to do this alone! Well, this is what I get for disobeying orders. Why am I so stubborn?_

"Ahem."

She looked up. "Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "I… Um… Saw you leave. Tamaki mentioned you had a headache and… Um… I got a little worried… And…" He paused then sighed, heavily and gestured to the spot next to her. "May I?"

Yuri tilted her head. "By all means."

He sat down next to her. Yuri didn't know what to say and apparently, neither did Kyouya. They stayed in silence for the longest of minutes, each avoiding the other's eye, both staring at the ocean. The only sound came from the crash of the waves and the blow of the wind. The cool breeze whipped Yuri's hair and the thin strands grazed her cheeks gently.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Kyouya finally said.

She looked up. He was right. The sky was filled with thousands of little bright lights. It was indeed very beautiful. She hardly ever looked at them. Living in the city all her life, she never got to see them but even when she did, she never really paid attention to them. Until Kyouya mentioned them.

"Sometimes, when I'm not doing anything," he continued, not taking his eyes off the sky. "I would sit by my window and just look at them."

"Really? Wow, I never thought you would be the type to watch stars, senpai."

He chuckled, amused. "No, I suppose not. But," he looked seriously at her. "I've never shared this with anyone else before. But there's always something about the stars that fascinate me."

She giggled. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Smiling, she turned back to watch the sky. "You know, my mom used to tell me that if I lose my way, I should just watch the stars and they'll tell me where I have to go." She watched his face, closely. "I think, that's why you watch the stars, senpai. You get discouraged or you get hindered by something, you look at the stars and you find your way again."

Kyouya started. Her words hit him on the spot. Then, he smiled. She returned it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were right. You're more than just a damsel-in-distress. You're braver than any other girl I know. Well, except maybe Haruhi."

She blushed and looked away. Her heart… Why was it beating fast? Why couldn't she breathe? Why did he have this effect on her?

Meanwhile, Kyouya was also debating with himself. What was this feeling? This need to take her in his arms and hold her?

For the rest of the night, the two remained underneath the stars, each hoping in his and her heart that they would find their answers.

**ouranouranouranouran**

The next day…

Yuri was walking along the shore of the beach, enjoying the way the sun felt on her skin, loving the wind's gentle caress on her hair. Really, all she did was mind her own business. That was why when a pair of arms grabbed her waist, she shrieked and instinct, not to mention her kung fu reflexes caused her to elbow that person and tackle him to the ground. It was also to her surprise to see Kaoru groaning at the impact his topless body made on the grainy sand.

"Kaoru? What the heck are you doing?"

She got off him and he gasped for breath.

"Dang Yuri. I knew you were strong but not that strong," he choked out.

Yuri grinned sheepishly and held her hand out to him. "Sorry. Reflex."

Kaoru grinned back before picking her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Kaoru! What on Earth-"

Before she could say or do anything else, the red-head ran towards the ocean and plunged both of them into the cold, salty water. Good thing Yuri held her breathe before she hit the water and when she emerged, sent a bout of water onto Kaoru.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she screeched.

Kaoru grinned. "You looked hot walking around in your cute swimsuit and shirt so I thought you could use a little cooling down."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Did you just hit on me, Kaoru?"

He replied by sending another bout of water at her. Yuri narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it's on now!"

**ouranouranouranouranouran**

The green-eyed monster was taking over Kyouya. Yes, he admitted it; he was jealous. He was jealous of Kaoru. He was the jealous of the way the red-head could be calm when he was around Yuri; he was jealous that Kaoru could make her smile in the way that he couldn't. Watching the two play in the water, Kyouya couldn't help but wish that he could be that confident around her. He couldn't help but wish that he could make her smile like she was now.

_Kyouya! What in the world is happening to you? This is Yuri you're talking about! Yuri Inoue, one of the most annoying, stubborn, hard-headed, careless, independent, caring, selfless, kind, cute… Where the hell did that come from?_

The raven-haired boy shook his head free of thoughts and returned his attention to his black notebook, forcing himself to finish his calculations. However, it didn't help that he could see Kaoru and Yuri from the corner of his eye. And the fact that her melodic laughter could reach his location.

"Kaoru!" Kyouya heard her squeal. "Put me down! This is not necessary!"

SNAP!

Kyouya blinked at the now broken pencil in his hand. When did that happen? Shaking his head, he rummaged through his bag to look for a spare, and all the while trying to ignore Yuri's laughter.

**ouranouranouranouran**

That night, the hosts and their guests were gathered around a campfire, telling ghost stories while Yuri plucked away at her guitar, inwardly laughing at these so called "scary" stories. She guessed that these girls hardly listened to ghost stories since Yuri, herself, had heard scarier stories than these. Across from her, Haruhi looked equally bored.

"Everyone! Look what I found!" Tamaki came rushing out of nowhere, waving an empty soda bottle.

The other hosts and Yuri sweat dropped. What was so interesting about an empty bottle?

"I decided that to officially end our last night in Okinawa, we must play the commoner game, Truth or Dare with the twist of another commoner game, spin the bottle!" the blonde excitedly announced.

Haruhi jumped up. "Well, this was fun but I'm a little tired. I think I'll go back to-"

"Non-sense Haruhi!" Hikaru pulled the poor brunette back on the log they were sitting on. "You should play. This is after all, your game."

Haruhi groaned, dejectedly. Yuri flashed her a sympathetic smile.

They played the game. Most of the girls chose truth and confessed their already obvious feelings for the hosts. Tamaki was dared to sing, which wasn't much of a dare since he liked to sing anyway. But at least the girls enjoyed it. Hunny was dared to part with his Usa-chan for three rounds and the poor seventeen-year old almost broke down into tears. Haruhi confessed that she still had a teddy bear. After a girl from Yuri's class told the truth that she liked reading shojo mangas, she spun the bottle and it landed on Yuri.

"Truth or dare, Inoue-san?" she asked.

Yuri looked up from her guitar. "Oh, I wasn't playing."

"But you're here. Please Inoue-san?"

Yuri sighed. "Fine. Truth."

The girl beamed and placed an index finger under her chin, thinking. "Hm… Ah! I know a good one. Who was your first kiss?"

A blush found its way to Yuri's cheeks and she stammered, "U-Um… I… Actually, I never got my first kiss yet."

The crowd around the campfire gasped.

"That's horrible!" some of the girls squealed.

Yuri just shrugged and continued to pluck her guitar's strings. "It's not that big of a deal."

She could hear their mumblings but she didn't really care. Sure, she had gone on a few dates but none of them have ever tried to kiss her, nor did she want them to kiss her. She knew Jake wanted to but out of respect for her, he never attempted it.

"Yey! Truth or dare Kyou-chan?" Hunny said, happily.

"Hmm? I don't recall being involved in this game," Kyouya said.

"Aw come on Kyouya." Tamaki placed an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Don't be such a party pooper. Pick one!"

The dark haired teen shrugged out of the blonde's arm and sighed. "Dare."

"Ah! Um…" Hunny bit his lip, thinking of a dare. "Oh! I know!" He snapped his fingers. "Kyou-chan, I dare you to give Yu-chan her first kiss."

"What?" Yuri's head snapped up.

"What?" the second one came from a distressed-looking Kaoru beside Yuri.

Kyouya remained silent, pink tints on his cheeks.

"T-That's not necessary, Hunny-senpai," Yuri stuttered, already seeing her death sentence in the hands of Kyouya's fan girls.

"Nuh-uh" Hunny shook his head, a wide smile on his face. "It's a dare and Kyou-chan has to do it."

"But I don't want my first kiss to be a public spectacle."

"Even so," Hunny shook his head, defiantly. "You have to kiss."

"B-But that's not-"

But before she could say another word, Kyouya had gotten up from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Eh? Senpai! What are you-?"

He pulled her behind a large boulder, hidden from the others. She could hear a few giggles, some squeals, and were those crying?

Annoyed, Yuri turned to her senpai. "Kyouya-senpai, you don't have to do anything."

"But I was dared to."

_How on Earth can he remain calm in this situation? _she thought. "It's not necessary."

Kyouya shook his head. "It was a dare, Yuri. A challenge." He smirked. "And you know that I'm one to never back down from a challenge."

And with those words and to Yuri's shock, the Shadow King's arms snaked around her waist and his lips pressed against hers into a kiss.

Yuri felt like she was going to explode. His arms around her waist… His lips on hers… It all felt so right… And he tasted… Nice. Is that chocolate? Oh yeah, they had chocolate cake for dessert that evening. And there was a hint of mint also. Her arms were itching to wrap around his neck and when she raised them slightly, he pulled away. Her lips still tingled from the short kiss. Before she could say anything, which was impossible anyway, he grabbed her arm and brought them back to the campfire.

The girls were watching her closely and Yuri finally realized that her face was heating up.

"Well… How was it?" one of the girls asked, curiously.

Yuri coughed before picking up her guitar. "I-I… I didn't feel anything," she lied. "There goes my first kiss."

Refusing to meet Kyouya's eyes, Yuri began to play, shakily. The whole time, she missed Kyouya's longing looks at her as well as Kaoru's melancholy mood.

**ouranouranouran**

That night, as Tamaki snored on the bed next to his, Kyouya got out of bed and went to the window. He pressed his forehead against the glass panes and sighed. He had gotten his first kiss by accident in Elementary school and had a few others after that. But that kiss with Yuri… It was different… For once, Kyouya felt… He felt like fireworks had gone off as soon as his lips touched hers. There was a spark. Even now, he could still feel her, could still taste the vanilla mixed with chocolate taste of her lips.

_What's happening to me?_

Meanwhile, a few rooms away, Yuri was in the same position, her forehead pressed on the window pane, a thoughtful look on her face. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand to her face and touched her lips. Even after two hours since the kiss, she could still feel him, taste him.

"Kami-sama," she whispered. "What's happening to me?"

**Ouranouranouranouran**

The next day…

Though sad and wishing that they could stay longer, Ouran Academy's students packed their belongings into the limousines that came to pick them up, ready to go back to Tokyo. Tamaki and Kyouya were paying the total expenses while the others dragged and carried luggage to the limos. When everything was ready, the customers' limos were the first to leave.

Before she could enter the limo after Haruhi, Yuri felt a hand touch her arm and she turned to see Kyouya. Immediately, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

He coughed. "Yuri, about last night…"

She waved a hand, nonchalantly. "Forget about it senpai. It's fine. I mean, it was all fun and games right?"

He simply stared at her blankly before nodding. "Of course. It held no meaning whatsoever."

Yuri nodded. "Right"

However, the whole ride back home, the pink-streaked haired girl couldn't help but wish she could take back her words, simply because they were not true at all.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Here it is everybody! I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in so long! Senior year was killing me and I had to concentrate most of my writing to my Creative Writing Portfolio. Not only that, I started having other fan fiction ideas that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them down so I was ignoring this for a while. But here it is! I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd be a character and marry Kyouya.**

**Yuri finally takes action on her discovery of Haruhi's identity. Meanwhile, Kyouya turns to his sister, Fuyumi, for advice on the emotions he is feeling. What is Haruhi's reaction and what does Fuyumi tell her little brother?**

2:00 PM

Tuesday Afternoon

Akiyama Household

It was the perfect day to be out and about. The sun was not too hot and there was a cool breeze blowing. Out in the backyard, in their Kendo gear, were Yuri and Kaori sparring. The grass crunched underneath their feet as they moved in perfect sync to each other's moves. Grunts and wood crashing against wood were the only sounds heard. Not noticing a root in her way, Yuri tripped on it and fell on her back. Kaori took the opportunity to place her sword underneath the young girl's chin, triumphant. Yuri groaned in defeat.

"That was great little cousin," Kaori said, helping her up. "But you seem a little distracted today. Mind telling me what's up?"

Breathing heavily, Yuri bit her lip before answering, "I guess I'm still in shock about what I found out about Haruhi."

_And the fact that I got my first kiss from a Dare_, she added to herself, a small blush tinting her cheek.

They began to walk back to the porch were a pitcher of lemonade was waiting for them.

"But didn't you ask your team to look into her files?" Kaori asked, pouring lemonade into tall glasses.

"Yeah, but they didn't answer yet."

"It's only been a day." The older woman smiled, placing a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Give them time. Now, I have to run to the doctor's office for my check-up. Will you be okay?"

Yuri grinned. "Excited for the baby, huh?"

When she arrived home yesterday, Yuri was greeted by the news that Kaori was three months pregnant, which explained her sudden cravings. Kaori was really excited and the teenager couldn't be any happier for her cousin. She and Ryou deserved the gift awaiting them in six months and this was officially Yuri's first nephew or niece.

Kaori giggled. "You bet."

"You sure you don't need me?"

"I'll be fine. Aiko will be with me. Oh, that reminds me, she might be coming over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

Yuri scrunched her face. "Why are you asking me? This is your house."

"Well, you're cooking so…"

The teenager chuckled. "Which means I have to run to the store then."

Laughing and talking animatedly, the two cousins returned inside.

* * *

Because it was Spring Break, there were hardly any people at the grocery store. Yuri walked down the aisles, picking up items for that night's dinner. She was thinking of making some pasta, Kari had been craving spaghetti and meatballs. As she examined the cheese aisle and debated whether to get cheddar or parmesan, a familiar bob of brown hair caught her eye scanning the meat aisle caught her eye.

She raised a hand and waved. "Hey Haruhi!"

The brunette looked up and seeing her friend, waved back. "Hey Yuri. Nice to see you here."

Deciding on parmesan cheese, Yuri placed a jar of it inside her basket before walking over to the meat aisle. "Kaori's friend is coming over for dinner and she wanted spaghetti. Oh, that reminds me, great news! She's pregnant!"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Really? That's great! I'm happy for her!"

"Thank you. I guess that explained the cravings."

"Does her husband know?"

"No, he hasn't called yet and she's waiting until they can do video chat so she can tell him face-to-face. She's really excited."

"Can't blame her. They've waited long for this, right?"

"Yeah."

Smiling and laughing, the two discussed Kaori's pregnancy as they shopped together. However, the whole time, Yuri was trying to gather enough nerve to ask Haruhi questions about her mother's side of the family. As the two waited in line for the cashier, Yuri cleared her throat.

"Hey Haruhi," she casually said. "I've always wondered. What was your mother like? I mean, you rarely talk about her. But when you do, I can tell that you really love her."

Haruhi smiled, softly. "Yeah, I do. I was only six when she died but I remember her very well. She was lawyer, a very good one I heard from Otou-san. That's why I want to be as good a lawyer as she was. I want to make her proud."

Yuri smiled back. "I think you already have." She proceeded with her questions. "So, uh, what does your mom's relatives think? I bet they're pretty happy that you want to be just like your mom."

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows then shrugged. "I'm not really sure about that."

Yuri tilted her head to the side. "Why's that?" Then deciding that she sounded nosy, she backtracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I'm butting into your personal affairs."

The brunette just shook her head and laughed. "Oh no, not at all. The truth is, I never really knew my mom's side of the family. Otou-san told me that they never really approved of her marrying him so they lost contact with each other."

"Oh, I see. "

Haruhi looked at her. "I hope you don't mind me asking Yuri but, did you tell your father that you're here yet?"

Yuri froze then shook her head. "No. Mama's going to have a fit if I tell her he doesn't but I… I guess you could say that I really don't want to see him while I'm here."

Haruhi placed a hand over her arm. "No matter what, he's still your father."

"I know." Yuri shrugged. "I guess I'll let him know when I'm about to leave."

"Which is when?"

She shrugged again. "It depends. Besides, all I'm concerned right now is finishing what I'm supposed to finish."

Her friend gave her a curious look. "Finish what?"

Realizing too late what her statement implied, Yuri immediately racked her brains for a reply. "You know… Finish school and stuff; that's what I'm here for."

When Haruhi seemed to accept this answer, the raven-haired girl breathed in relief.

* * *

When Yuri arrived home that day, she proceeded to make dinner. While the pasta simmered in the pot of boiling water, she began forming the meatballs. As she continued to make dinner, she thought back to her conversation with Haruhi. The brunette's story certainly fit the ambassador's story; Ranka had not been approved by his wife's parents and the ambassador's father did not approve of his daughter's husband; Haruhi not knowing her mother's side of the family and the ambassador's family not knowing Haruhi; and Haruhi's mother died in an accident, and so did the ambassador's sister. It all fit. Now all she needed to do was wait for any news from her team.

After molding enough meatballs and seeing that the pasta was done simmering, Yuri mixed it all together with tomato sauce and meat sauce and added a pinch of salt. After tasting it, she turned the stove off and left the pot on top of it and went up to her room to get changed; she smelled like meat now.

When she was changed, she decided to check her e-mail to see if her team had responded yet. Nothing, but she did receive e-mails from each member of the Host Club of pictures taken from their weekend in Okinawa. Thinking about Okinawa, Yuri's stomach gave a small lurch; she got her first kiss in Okinawa… From Kyouya Ootori… The least person anyone expected to give Yuri her first kiss. Unconsciously, Yuri lifted a hand to her lips, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. That night, she felt something she had never felt before: fireworks. She must admit, he was a good kisser. A very good kisser. And she couldn't deny the fact that he was good-looking either.

Taking a deep breath, she clicked on his e-mail. There was a full folder attached, labeled "Okinawa Weekend." He wrote a small letter too:

_Yuri,_

_These are pictures from this weekend. I hope you enjoy looking at them. Oh, will you log in to our website and post them under "Host Club Vacations?" I'm rather busy with family affairs today, so I don't have the time. I'll check tomorrow to make sure you have indeed posted them. _

_Kyouya_

Yuri rolled her eyes. Typical. Nevertheless, she logged into the Host Club website and posted the pictures as he requested. The pictures were both nice and hilarious; there were some of Hunny eating countless ice cream cones with his Usa-chan in his arms and Mori next to him; there were a couple of the twins building sand castles with their customers; some of Haruhi picking up shells; Tamaki taking walks with his customers; and Kyouya sitting with his customers at the refreshment stand. Yuri was in many of the pictures too; there were some of her just sitting under an umbrella with her guitar; some were of her in the piano; there were even a few of Yuri and Karou together (yes, even the one when he was carrying her towards the ocean). There were pictures from the Truth or Dare too and Yuri almost didn't post the one where she was beet red from embarrassment. But knowing Kyouya, he would know something was missing, she went ahead and posted it anyway; hopefully nobody would notice.

She was about to turn off her computer when she decided to check her e-mail again, just to be sure. Seeing an e-mail from Jake with the subject IMPORTANT!, Yuri's heart began beating in a fast pace in anticipation. Immediately, she clicked it and she scanned the message quickly:

_Kathy,_

_We looked into Haruhi Fujioka's personal files and we found that she has things in common with the ambassador's niece. The most obvious of course is her father's name, Ryoji. Second, her birthday; the ambassador's niece was born during spring, so was Haruhi. Third, her address; the ambassador said his sister and her husband lived in Honshu before moving to Tokyo after their daughter turned two; so did the Fujioka family around the same time. Fourth, after giving up politics, the ambassador's sister pursued Law; Haruhi's mother was a lawyer. And fifth, the ambassador's sister and Haruhi's mother died at about the same time in a car accident. There are a couple more but we think there are enough. The rest is up to you._

_Also, we talked to the ambassador as soon as you told us what you got. It took a while to convince him but he finally gave us a picture of his daughter. It's attached here. Let us know as soon as possible if this is your friend's mom. 'Cause if it is, then you need to get a DNA sample and send it to us IMMEDIATELY. We really hope this is the break we've been looking for. Fingers crossed!_

_Love,_

_Team One_

Biting her lip, Yuri took a deep breath before clicking on the attached file. The picture popped up and the sixteen-year old almost stopped breathing. The picture was of the same woman whose picture she saw in the shrine at Haruhi's apartment.

Yuri didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the screen. It was not until Kaori burst into her room with a wide smile and enthusiastic, "Yuri-chan, I'm home."

The older woman paused at the look Yuri flashed her.

"Kaori… Will you go with me to Haruhi's tomorrow?" Yuri asked in a blank voice. "We have to talk to Ryoji Fujioka."

* * *

8:00 PM

Ootori Mansion

Tuesday Night

Seated on the floor next to his bedroom couch, Kyouya busily worked on his laptop. After waiting a whole day, he finally had the time to finish uploading videos taken from the Host Club's weekend in Okinawa. Yes, he took videos, without everybody else knowing of course. It would be a surprise once it was posted on their website. He could make some DVD's as well and sell them for five hundred yen a copy. Now those would stock up their club funds.

Scanning through the different videos, one caught Kyouya's eye. He cracked a small smile; he knew this video. He clicked on it and waited for it to load. When it began playing, he sat back on the couch. It was of Yuri, secretly taken on their last night in Okinawa, after the whole Truth or Dare fiasco. Remembering the kiss, Kyouya unconsciously raised a hand to his face and touched his lips. Why could he still taste that vanilla and chocolate?

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Kyouya focused on the video; the twins had brought a boom box and was playing random commoner songs as their customers danced to them; Yuri was minding her own business, plucking on her guitar when Tamaki grabbed her arm and brought her among her dancing peers. It reminded Kyouya of the Spring Ball, in which she stood awkwardly among everybody else… until she started moving to the music. For someone who said she didn't dance in front of people, she was very graceful that it amazed Kyouya how she carried herself with the music. The way her dark, pink-streaked hair swayed with her body and the wide smile on her face fascinated him.

The video ended and the Shadow King opened another one; in this, Yuri was playing the piano during dinner. The hidden camera was close enough to catch her softly singing as everybody else around her chattered, not even listening to her play. But Kyouya listened; even in the noisy club room, he was close enough to hear her. He often found himself captivated by how her fingers fly over the keys, just like how his fly over his keyboard.; her eyes would sparkle along with the soft, contented smile on her face. On top of being reckless yet selfless, Kyouya couldn't deny the fact that Yuri Inoue was an attractive girl

"Hi Kyouya!"

His train of though broken by his sister's excited voice, Kyouya blinked several times before raising his head.

"Nee-san, I thought you were in bed already?"

Fuyumi's husband was out of the country on business and whenever this occurred, she would feel lonely and sleep over at their place until he came back.

She smiled widely at him. "Oh, you know I can't go to bed without saying good-night to my favorite baby brother!"

Kyouya sweat dropped as a faint blush tinted his cheeks. He was not a baby!

"Alright then, good-night," he simply said.

Fuyumi pouted. "You're throwing me out already? How about we talk for a bit? How's school and the Host Club?" Then, his laptop caught her eye and the piano music reached her ears. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh! Watcha watching?"

Quickly, Kyouya closed the window. "N-Nothing."

Nevertheless, Fuyumi walked over and seated herself next to him. The video was still highlighted so she clicked on it. Seeing an unknown girl on the screen, her face held a look of surprise before her lips upturned into a grin.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked, a faint giggle evident in her voice.

"J-Just a new club member," he stammered, moving quickly to exit the window. "I was just checking if all the videos worked."

"Now, now otouto. Though you're a very good liar, I know you well enough to determine when you lie." Her eyes sparkled as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "So… who is she?"

Kyouya looked at her then breathed in deeply. "Yuri Inoue."

His sister's eyebrows raised. "Inoue? Is she a relative of Otou-san's business partner from The Inoue Technology Industries?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. She goes to Ouran on government sponsorship."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Fuyumi smiled. "I know you, Kyouya. You would only make friends with this girl if you knew you could get close to Otou-san's partner. I'm glad that even if she's not, you're still friends with her."

"I'm friends with Haruhi, aren't I?"

"Yes, but Fujioka-san is a different story."

"Hardly, they got into the club the exact same way."

"Hmm… How interesting. Tell me all about her."

"You already know Haruhi."

"Not Fujioka-san, you silly goose. This Yuri Inoue, what's she like?"

Unknown to Kyouya, a soft smile had appeared on his face, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Fuyumi.

"She's the club's servant and pianist. Destroyed a 900,000 yen aquarium and 2 million yen worth of fish the first time we met her…"

"I see."

"She's reckless too. Climbs trees to rescue trapped cats; goes down wells to rescue little girls; even beats up some possible rapists to protect other girls."

Fuyumi smiled at her brother. "She seems like a very nice girl.

"She's sarcastic, loves taunting me, and a huge pain in the neck."

"Sounds quite like you."

Kyouya paused. "She makes me feel different."

At first, Fuyumi was startled. "Different? How do you mean?"

Kyouya leaned back on the couch and stared at his spacious ceiling. "Whenever she's around, my heart begins beating rapidly. Whenever she smiled, I never want to see it disappear. Her laughter sounds like music and I do what I can just to hear it. I get angry at her whenever she's risking her life for someone else because I'm afraid that she would be the one who will get hurt. Whenever we fight, I always feel like it's my fault, though in some ways, maybe I am at fault." He closed his eyes. "And whenever other boys pay attention to her, I feel like kicking them out of the club room and tell them never to come back again." He opened his eyes. "What's happening to me Nee-san?"

Fuyumi scooted closer to her brother and ruffled his dark hair, affectionately. "The same way I feel for my husband. I believe you're in love with her, otouto."

Her words struck a chord into Kyouya. Him? In love with Yuri? Preposterous.

He chuckled in reply. "You are mistaken, Fuyumi-nee. I am not in love with Yuri Inoue."

His sister giggled and stood up. "Denial is the first stage." She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Kyouya."

And with that, she left.

Kyouya continued to sit on the floor, staring blankly at his open laptop. After what felt like hours of just sitting there, he grabbed his cell phone and began to dial a number he came to know well. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya didn't answer.

"Senpai? Helloooo?"

Sighing, Kyouya hung up and leaned back on the couch again, placing an arm over his closed eyes. No… His sister was wrong. He was not in love… He was not in love…

Meanwhile…

Yuri stared at her cell phone, confused. Kyouya just hung up on her, without saying anything.

_I guess he dialed the wrong number, _she thought, sighing sadly. _And here I was thinking that he actually wanted to talk to me. The least he could do was tell me so. _She tossed the phone on her bed, went to the window seat, and leaned her head against the glass pane. _Stupid bastard. Why are you making me feel this way?_

* * *

12:00 Noon

Fujioka Household

Wednesday

"We're glad that both of you were able to join us for lunch," Ranka said, pleasantly. "We hope you enjoyed the food."

From across the table, Kari smiled. "Oh, it was delicious, Ranka-san, thank you," she replied. "And again, we're so sorry for dropping by, unannounced."

Ranka shook his head. "No, no, not at all. You and Yuri-chan are welcomed in our home."

Beside him, Haruhi smiled. "So, you guys said you were here to talk to us about something."

"Yeah." Biting her lip, nervously, Yuri reached into her backpack and took out the photograph. "This is your mom, right?"

Haruhi took the picture and nodded. "Uh, yeah. But, I've never seen this picture before."

"That's because it was taken before your mother met your father, before she was Kimiko Yanagisawa," Yuri answered. At the thunderstruck look on Haruhi's face, she knew that this would take some time to sink in. "This picture was taken when she was still known as Hinata Watanabe, the only daughter of Daichi Watanabe, the previous ambassador of Japan to the United Nations, and the only sister of Hirohito Watanabe, the _current_ ambassador of Japan to the United Nations."

Kari turned to Ranka, who had begun to look pale. "Ranka-san, forgive me for saying this, but you don't look at all surprised at this information."

The cross-dressing man gulped, nervously as his daughter gave him a suspicious look. "I-I… H-How do you know this?"

Yuri took a deep breath. _Here we go, _she thought, reaching into her bag again and taking out her wallet. In one of the pockets, she took her official Junior CIA Agent Identification Card and placed it in the middle of the table.

"My real name is Katherine Yuri Inoue," she said, maintaining a calm, professional-sounding voice. "I'm a Junior agent from the Central Intelligence Agency, the CIA. I was sent here to find the daughter of the Japanese ambassador's only sister. For the past three months that I was here, I've been investigating every possible candidate that fits the description. To my disappointment, as well as my team's back in America, none of our clues point to any of those girls. Until, the ambassador was able to provide us with the information that his sister married a man named Ryoji."

"But my dad's not the only Ryoji in Japan," Haruhi protested, suddenly sounding unsure.

Yuri nodded. "True. But prior to this fact, we were informed that this niece goes to school at Ouran Academy in an academic scholarship. You, Haruhi, are the only person in Ouran who has a father named Ryoji and goes to Ouran on an academic scholarship. Not only that, forgive me for saying this, but your mother died in a car accident, ten years ago, the same time as the ambassador's sister's death."

"So… This whole time, you were investigating me?" the brunette, exclaimed.

Yuri shook her head. "The truth is, you weren't on the list at all. For some reason, my team thought you were a boy, which was surprising to me since it's so easy to tell that you're a girl."

"People at Ouran don't seem to think so," Haruhi mumbled and Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you weren't on the list. Until only a few days ago when we were at Okinawa when my team called and told me this piece of information on his sister's husband. So what I did was that I made my team look up some of your files." Yuri bit her lip. "And the information matched. Also, this picture," she gestured to it. "Was provided by the ambassador himself. Which means that you are his missing niece."

With this final sentence, everything was quiet. Not a sound was released. Yuri could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She had never done this before. Sure, she had done interrogations; she was an expert at those. But to reveal something like this that could possibly change someone's life, well, this job was left to either Camille or Mandy; the two girls were experts at reveals.

"I'm so sorry, my dear Haruhi." Ranka broke the silence as he turned to his daughter. "Your Okaa-san and I were going to tell you, but she died before we could decide when. Her family didn't like me, you see. And I wasn't sure how to tell you so I kept making excuses and pushed it at the back of my mind, until I forgot that it even existed. Please, forgive me."

For a while, Haruhi just looked at him in disbelief. Then, she cracked a small smile and placed an arm on top of his. "It's okay, Dad. I understand. I'm not mad. I'm just… I guess, confused? I mean, this is all so sudden."

Yuri and Kari smiled.

"It's perfectly understandable," Kari said. "But you don't have to worry at all. Your maternal side simply wants to meet you. They're not gonna take you away or anything."

Yuri nodded then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I need to take a DNA sample, just an extra precaution. We need to be certain. Is that okay?"

Haruhi turned to her father who nodded. "She deserves to know," Ranka said.

"Wonderful!" Kari took Yuri's bag and took out a folder. She opened it and showed him some papers. "Since Haruhi is underage, we need your consent."

"Of course."

Ranka took the papers and once everything was signed, Haruhi plucked a few hairs from her very short hair and dropped them in the small plastic bag Yuri provided. Having done what they needed to do, Yuri and Kari decided that it was time to leave. Haruhi walked them to the door.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right Haruhi?" Yuri asked, shyly. "I mean, I had to do my duty. I hope you don't feel like I lied to you. Most of what I told you about my life is true."

Haruhi simply smiled. "Don't worry, I believe you. And thank you… For telling me the truth. You're still a friend, no matter what."

Happily, the two girls hugged and when Yuri left, she felt a light burden lift from her shoulders. She was getting closer and closer to getting home.


	11. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd be a character and marry Kyouya.

Chapter 15- The Truth

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! **dodges tomatoes and cabbages**… Okay, I kinda deserved that. So sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I have an excuse. You see, I started college and I barely have the time to do anything at all! **turkey leg comes flying over head** Okay, so that's a sad excuse. But it's winter break now, I finished the other story I was pre-occupied with so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, I'd be a character and I'd marry Kyouya.

**The students of Ouran Academy return to school from Spring Break. Haruhi's DNA results come back. Kaoru reveals something that could change the relationship between him and Yuri. And what was this? There are men following Yuri? And what is this Kyouya? You feel jealousy?**

Monday

3:45 PM

Third Music Room

Welcome to the Host Club!

It was another normal day at Ouran Academy's Host Club. Tamaki was charming his customers with bright smiles and suave words. The twins were playing another round of the game "Which one is Hikaru?" Hunny was, as usual, stuffing himself with sweets with Mori hovering nearby, napkin ready for any stained cheeks. Haruhi was amiably conversing with her swooning customers. And of course, Kyouya was doing calculations of the club's funds as usual.

"How was your time in Romania, senpai?"

"Oh. It was wonderful, thank you. And how was Okinawa, Yuri-san?"

"Good. It was really fun. I sure wish you came."

This conversation continued on as Yuri poured tea for the black-clad president of the Black Magic Club. He was her only customer that day and although she spent majority of it on the piano, Tamaki decided to give her a break so she could sit and enjoy a proper conversation with her customer.

Meanwhile, the club's Vice President was less than thrilled at the interaction between the Black Magic Club's president and the Host Club's pianist. Kyouya didn't know why but Nekozawa's close proximity to Yuri was making his blood boil. A vein popped dangerously on the Shadow King's forehead but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he focused his attention on his calculations. He didn't care at all. No, he did not. He had other pressing matters to attend to such as the props for this Friday's theme, the new order of pastries, more fish food for the fish, Yuri's delighted laughter…

SNAP!

Every person in the Third Music Room looked up as the Shadow King stared at his now broken clipboard. Kyouya blinked. Was he really holding it with that much force?

He heard Yuri excuse herself from Nekozawa and approach him. "Senpai? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I'm…" He cleared his throat. "I'm alright Yuri. My clipboard, however, is not." He flashed her a strained smile. "Will you throw it away for me please?"

She still looked worried but nevertheless held her hand out for the broken clipboard. He gave it to her, his fingers lingering on hers longer than necessary. A pink flush briefly appeared on her cheeks but without another word, she went inside the pantry to throw the debris away. As soon as she was out of sight, Kyouya breathed in relief and shook his head free of thoughts.

_I should really get my bearings together_, he thought as he urged everyone to return to their activities. _I'm usually not like this._

_It all began when she came into your life._

_You again? Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_Because I'm your subconscious, baka! I'm the part of you that doesn't surface much. But I've been appearing quite often since Yuri arrived._

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Exactly what it means. It's because of her that you're finally shedding that Shadow King exterior of yours._

_Why you-_

"Kyouya?" Tamaki's voice broke the dark-head's argument with his subconscious. "Are you alright, my friend?"

It took him a while to answer but the Shadow King eventually replied, "I'm fine Tamaki. Now please attend to your customers. I have more calculations to take care of."

* * *

_Dang. I wonder what's the matter with Kyouya-senpai, _Yuri thought as she dumped the broken piece of wood in the garbage. _Did all that work finally catch up to him and he snapped? Literally?_

The sixteen-year old sighed and leaned against the counter. _Why am I even worried? It's not like he can't take care of himself._

"I'm an idiot," she said out loud.

Shaking her head free of thoughts, she went back out.

"I'm sorry about that senpai," Yuri apologized as she returned to her seat in front of Nekozawa. "Kyouya-senpai must be stressed. He's been working hard. Sometimes, I wish he'd take a break every now and then. He works too much."

A fond smile made its way to her lips, one that did not fail to go unnoticed by Nekozawa. And that was when the Black Magic practitioner knew that he had lost to someone who never even tried, someone who could make her smile the way she was now. Something that he could never do.

"Yuri-san?"

"Hai? More tea, senpai?"

The Black Magic Club President took her hand in his and pressed his lips onto it. Yuri blushed.

"S-Senpai, I-"

"I really like you, Yuri-san. And I always will. But now I know that I will never be enough for you. And it's alright. Your friendship is enough for me. Seeing you happy with the one who truly holds your heart is enough for me."

"S-Senpai…" Yuri bit her lip before smiling and placing a hand on top of his. "Thank you. And I hope you find someone who can give you the love that you deserve."

Nekozawa smiled. "Thank you."

Yuri smiled back before extracting her hand from his. She picked up the teapot. "Tea?"

He held his cup to her. "Yes, please."

* * *

5:20 PM

Third Music Room

The Host Club is now closed. Thank you for coming!

"Hey, Yuri, can I talk to you?" Kaoru asked, walking the club's servant/pianist.

Said girl looked up from clearing away half-eaten cakes from Haruhi's table. "Sure. What's up?"

The red-head placed an arm behind his head, turning away to look at the door. "Um… In private?"

"Oh. Well, give me fifteen minutes. You can wait for me outside. Or stay and help."

"I'll help," he replied, taking the rag from her hands.

Yuri smiled in gratitude before picking up the tray of dishes. "Thanks. Can you do Hunny-senpai's table next? I'll just take this to Haruhi."

"Sure."

She turned and left for the pantry. Kaoru smiled at her retreating back, longingly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his twin, grinning at him, mischievously.

Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows. "Today's the day, huh brother?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Yes. Today's the day…"

Meanwhile, inside the pantry, Yuri laid the tray of dishes next to another unclean stack.

Haruhi, who was doing the dishes, looked up briefly and sighed in annoyance. "Every single freakin' day, the plates and cups just pile up. Good thing there's a dishwasher," she mumbled, taking out the clean ones from said machine and re-filling it with the dirty ones. "I don't think I can finish all these by hand."

Yuri giggled, taking the clean dishes and putting them away in the cabinets. "Hey, they're rich. They can afford anything."

The other girl scoffed as she turned the dishwasher on. She turned around and leaned on the counter.

Suddenly looking at Yuri with a serious face, she said, "Hey, Yuri. Did you… um… you know…"

The pink-streaked girl immediately knew what the cross dresser was trying to say. She shook her head. "I didn't get the results back yet." She lowered her voice. "My team said that they'll have it in a few days or so. A week the most. I'll give it to you as soon as I get it."

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks." She breathed in deeply. "I just… I still can't believe it, you know?"

Yuri nodded. "It's a lot to take in, I know. I mean, it's not everyday you find out you're the long-lost niece of the Japanese ambassador."

Haruhi giggled. "And here I thought my mom's side of the family just doesn't care."

Yuri flashed her a gentle smile. "They do care. That's why they're so desperate to find you they had to enlist the help of the CIA for it."

"Yeah…" A gentle look came upon Haruhi's face.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each in her own thoughts. Yuri could see the wheels turning in Haruhi's brain. The girl was still severely confused but was beginning to accept the truth.

"Well, I better go help Kaoru with the tables," Yuri said, beginning to head out.

"Eh? I thought he already left?"

She shrugged. "He said he has something to talk to me about so he'd rather help clean than wait for me."

"That's weird. He doesn't even do that for me. Do you know why he wants to talk to you?"

"No clue. Guess I'll find out later."

* * *

Later on, Haruhi headed for the gates to wait for Yuri while the latter headed to the garden to meet Kaoru. She was really curious about what he wanted from her and why he must say it in private. Over the past couple of months, aside from Haruhi, Kaoru was the Host that she really became close with. He reminded her a little bit of Jake; mischievous but kind, a caring soul though he wouldn't admit it, and so much fun to be with. He was her best friend, like a brother.

Yuri sighed… Speaking of brothers… She kinda missed her step-brother. He must be in college now. Why her father wouldn't just give him her title as heir to the Inoue Technology Industries, she didn't know. As far as she was concerned, Hatori was perfectly capable of running the company. Then again, she recalled that Hatori was the heir to his own father's company. Despite the divorce between his mother and father, Hatori was still the first-born after all; he had every right to the company.

"Yuri! Over here!" Kaoru was waving at her from underneath a tree… the tree where the rescued that cat a couple of months ago… when Kyouya tried to catch her when she fell…

At the thought of Kyouya, Yuri's stomach gave a lurch but she ignored the feeling. Putting on a bright smile, she went over to the red-haired Hitachiin who was leaning against the tree.

"Hey," she said, lifting her hand in greeting. "Well, I'm here." She leaned against the tree's trunk next to him. "What do you have to talk to me about?"

Kaoru gazed at her for a moment before taking her hand. "We're friends, right Yuri?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course."

The twin's lips upturned into a gentle smile. "And sometimes, friends become… more. Right?"

At the statement, Yuri's heart began thumping hard against her chest. She knew where this was going. But she never thought that Kaoru… Well, she pretty much figured that Kaoru was a huge flirt but she always thought they were playful flirting. But now…

"K-Kaoru… I-I…"

"Shhh…" he placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish." Gently, he ran his finger over her lips and rested his hand on her warm cheek. "I've never met anyone quite like you, Yuri. And I think…" He took both her hands in his and placed them over his chest. "I think I'm in love with you."

And to Yuri's shock, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened. She couldn't find words to speak. She loved Kaoru, she really did. But… not in that way. She didn't know what to say; she didn't want to hurt him after all. He was one of her best friends. How should she tell him that she didn't feel that way for him?

This kiss… it just didn't feel right… it didn't feel like…

_It doesn't feel like Kyouya-senpai's kiss, _she thought, guilt pricking her. She was comparing Kaoru's kiss to Kyouya's. Kaoru's wasn't imposed by a dare or just to prove that he never backed down from challenges. It was sincere and heartfelt. But how come it didn't feel right? How come she couldn't feel the same fireworks she felt when Kyouya kissed her? Why couldn't she feel the same way?

As quickly as it occurred, the kiss ended.

Kaoru waited for her reaction, his face expectant. "Well? Anything?"

Yuri bit her lip, nervously and turned her head away. "Kaoru, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, the guilt pricking her. But she had to do this. He was her friend. He deserved to know the truth.

When she looked up at him, he simply smiled, sadly and nodded. "I understand."

Her eyes widened. "Kaoru…"

He shook his head. "It's okay, really Yuri." He grinned… a forced grin. "Guess my kiss didn't feel the same as Kyouya-senpai's, huh?"

Yuri's cheeks reddened. "I-It's… It's not like that."

But to her surprise, Kaoru laughed before reaching out to ruffle her pink-streaked hair. "It's okay, really. I just needed to get that off my chest, that's all. Besides, if things don't work out between you and senpai, you'll know I'm here."

Her blush deepened and she frowned. "It's not like that," she repeated. "I don't like him in that way!"

Kaoru chuckled and waved his hand, nonchalantly. "Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. But I know a crush when I see it. You like him."

"I don't!" she insisted.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then who do you like?"

"No one!" she answered quickly.

But the red-head Hitachiin chuckled again. "Sure, sure."

"Kaoru!"

He grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the entrance gates. "Come on. Hikaru's with Haruhi right now. We'll walk you both to the subway."

She gently released her arm from his hold. Flashing him a sad look, she said, "You know that I love you right? Like a brother?"

He nodded and beamed. "Yeah. But it's enough for now. I really don't mind. As long as you know how I feel, I'm alright with it."

Finally, Yuri smiled before slipping her hand into this. "Thanks, Kaoru."

Together, the two left the garden.

* * *

Friday

5:30 PM

Ouran Academy Entrance Gates

Kyouya frowned.

_They're here again, _he thought to himself, watching the two men loitering in front of the building opposite the school.

One of them was tall and thin while the other was short and pudgy. They both wore khaki trench coats and dark sunglasses. The second year valedictorian first saw them on Monday. He paid them no mind the first time. He saw them again on Tuesday. Again he paid them no mind. But he grew suspicious when he saw them following the two female members of the Host Club to the subway on Wednesday and yet again yesterday. And today, they were here again.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he watched them eye the two girls who just exited the gates with the twins who were begging the two to allow their limo to take them home.

"Sorry, guys. But I have to run an errand for my Dad," Haruhi said.

"And I have to run to the grocery store," Yuri added.

"Aww… Come one!" the twins pleaded.

"Sorry," the girls chorused.

Defeated, the red-heads said their good-byes and headed to their waiting limousine. Meanwhile, Haruhi waved her hand in farewell before heading for a different direction. Left alone with Yuri, Kyouya turned to her.

"Do you want a ride to the grocery store?" he asked, watching the two men across the street from the corner of his eye.

Yuri shook her head. "I'm fine, senpai. I'll see you on Monday."

She began to walk towards the subway. The two men moved. Fast as lightning, Kyouya rushed over to her and grabbed her arm, gently.

"I insist," he said. "You might need some help bringing home those groceries."

Yuri rolled her eyes as she retrieved her arm from his grasp. "I've done this a number of times. I'll be fine."

She began to move away again but Kyouya quickly moved in front of her.

"Please, Yuri," he almost begged. _Almost_. "Allow me to accompany you."

Raising an eyebrow, Yuri stared at him. "You're… quite persistent aren't you?"

He didn't answer. She sighed and tilted her head. "Fine. I could always use an extra hand. Where's your limo?"

Smiling, Kyouya stepped back and bowed, gesturing with his arm the direction of their ride. Yuri only giggled before heading in that general direction, the Shadow King following behind her. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the two men retreat back to their original position. They must have decided to leave Yuri alone. They couldn't follow her anymore.

He inwardly smirked. _Not under my watch, _he thought.

* * *

At the grocery store, people stared as the limo pulled up in front of the place and two students, from a prestigious school based on their primp uniforms, filed out. The girl headed straight inside, the boy following behind her. She grabbed a basket and was about to begin her grocery shopping when he took it from her hands. She looked ready to protest but decided not to. Instead, she walked towards the fruit aisle while he faithfully followed behind her.

"So what were you making again?" Kyouya asked.

"Cinnamon apple pie," Yuri answered as she grabbed a bag and began picking apples. "Kaori's been craving it since this morning so I might as well." She placed the bag inside the basket.

"Ah. I would love to try some, if you don't mind."

Yuri paused and turned to him, her eyes soft. "Really?"

Kyouya nodded. "Of course."

Yuri smiled. "Thanks. So, uh, I need cinnamon."

He followed her as she headed towards the aisle of spices.

A few minutes later, they had everything Yuri needed. They never thought it was possible to have fun while grocery shopping. They conversed about the most random things: Kyouya's favorite flavor of pie, the compositions that Yuri recently learned because of requests, Tamaki's ideas of Host themes, Kaori's cravings, the new substitute teacher for physics. Yuri had never smiled so much in her life that her face was hurting. But she didn't care. Being with Kyouya… it made her happy.

Soon enough, the basket was almost full to the brim with a bag of apples, a tin of cinnamon, and a bag of flour and a bag of baking powder. In addition, she also bought two bags of chips, a tin of chocolate chip cookies, and a tin of butter cookies.

"Kaori eats a lot these days," she said, trying to decide between Cheetos or Ruffles. In the end, she chose the Cheetos. "I wish she wouldn't eat too much junk food though." She looked thoughtfully at the basket. "Maybe we should go back to the fruit aisle."

Kyouya only chuckled. "Lead the way."

They passed the melons and oranges and were making their way to the pineapples when a sales girl handing out some type of dessert waved them over. The two approached and the girl stiffened at the sight of Kyouya. Her face went bright red and she fluttered her eyelashes as she began to rapidly talk about the dessert. Yuri caught the words "sweet," "chocolate," and "try it."

Yuri took one. But before Kyouya could do the same, the salesgirl raised the pastry to his lips. Kyouya blinked in surprise. Meanwhile, Yuri's eyes narrowed as she felt herself go cold. Before she or Kyouya knew what she was doing, she grabbed the pastry from the girl's hand.

"He has hands, thank you very much," she snapped, before grabbing Kyouya's arm and pulling him away. She never saw the smirk that formed on the Shadow King's lips. "Ugh… Some girls!"

To her surprise, the Shadow King chuckled.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Yuri's jaw dropped. "Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not!"

"Really? Then why are you still holding my arm so protectively as if someone was going to take me away?"

Yuri blushed and released his arm. "Let's just get the pineapple," she muttered, making her way toward the said fruit.

Smirking, Kyouya followed her faithfully, secretly pleased at the effect he had on her. As she examined the pineapples, he couldn't help but watch her. The way she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as her fingers ran over the fruit, testing its firmness. He could feel that strange feeling inside him again… The happy, contented feeling he would have whenever he was with her.

Yuri finally made her choice and dumped it into the basket he was holding. "Hmm… I think that's enough food for now. Do you think so?"

He nodded.

"Alrighty, let's check out."

She led the way to the register and stood waiting in line. He stood next to her, faithfully.

While they waited, Kyouya casually said, "I noticed that Nekozawa hasn't visited the club since Monday."

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna increase my debt because of that are you?"

Kyouya flashed her a surprised look. "Why would I do that?"

"You mean you're not going to?"

"I have no reason to."

Now Yuri looked surprised. She quickly brought a hand to his forehead. "Are you sick or something, senpai?"

Feeling a blush coming, Kyouya removed her hand from his forehead. He could also feel a prick of guilt. "Am I… Am I really that inconsiderate?"

"What? No! I mean… Well…"

Yuri bit her lip and refused to speak any more and turned her head away to see if the line was moving faster. But her mind wasn't on it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. As far as she knew, he really did mean well. It was just… he was always much too concerned about gaining more money for the club rather than consider her or Haruhi's feelings on it.

He touched her arm. "Tell me," he insisted, curious now.

Yuri hesitated,

"Come on, Yuri. I'm a good sport."

She looked up at him. "It's just that… Well… You seem to be more concerned with gaining more money for the club. For someone like me and Haruhi, money is not easily accessible unlike for you rich people. And… Haruhi and I would appreciate it if you could cut us some slack sometimes."

She turned away to avoid seeing his reaction. Meanwhile, Kyouya felt funny. He knew that he tended to exaggerate when it came to Yuri or Haruhi's debts. But he never felt guilty about it before. Of course, he wouldn't know what it was like to not have money. Then again, he never did take time to see things from a commoner's perspective…

"Anyway, the reason why Nekozawa-senpai hasn't been visiting is that he decided to return to managing the Black Magic Club. He realized that he's been neglecting it for a while."

"Oh. I see. Does he…" Kyouya cleared his throat. "Does he no longer hold affection for you?"

He watched as Yuri broke into a small smile. "He still does."

His heart almost sank until she said, "But he told me that he was letting me go."

"Letting you go?"

"Yeah. He said something about wanting to see me happy with the one I really love."

"Oh. I see."

A thoughtful look grazed her face. "In a way, I'm glad for it. I know he's probably hurting every time he's with me, always knowing that I can't return his feelings." She sighed a little sadly. "I have to say the same with Kaoru too."

At this statement, Kyouya turned to her in surprise. "Kaoru?"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." Yuri shook her head. "It's nothing. Just…"

"Just what?" he asked, curious now.

She took a deep breath as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "On Monday… Well, to get straight to the point, Kaoru told me that he was in love with me."

"Oh. I… I see." Kyouya didn't know why but he suddenly felt himself go cold. It was the exact same feeling when Nekozawa blurted out to the whole music room that he loved Yuri.

"Kyouya-senpai? You okay?" Yuri touched his shoulder, suddenly concerned why he suddenly went quiet.

He cleared his throat. "Um… I'm alright."

She looked at him suspiciously before it dawned on her. She grinned at little too wickedly. "Hmm… If I didn't know any better senpai, I'd say you were jealous," she said, nonchalantly.

To her delight, Kyouya's cheeks reddened. "I'm… I'm not jealous."

She waved a hand. "Sure, sure you're not."

He frowned at her. "I'm not," he insisted, admitting that he somewhat sounded childish. "You… You were jealous earlier!"

It was Yuri's turn to blush. "Was not!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Yes, yes! We get it! You were both jealous," a different voice from behind them said.

They turned to see an old man and an old woman, his wife most likely, standing in line behind them. The old man was the one who spoke while his wife giggled next to him.

The two teenagers' blushes deepened as the old man continued, "You," he pointed at Yuri. "Were jealous of some girl and you," he pointed at Kyouya. "Were jealous of some guy. It's pretty normal in a relationship, you know. I mean, sometimes I still get jealous when Yuki here pays attention to another man. There's no need to fight about it."

"Oh honey, let these young people be. They'll figure it out eventually," his wife said. "But I must say that you two are an adorable couple!"

"Oh no, you're mistaken-" Kyouya began.

"We're not-" Yuri tried to explain.

"Next please!"

"Oh! Look at that, we're up!" Yuri quickly grabbed Kyouya's arm and pulled him away from the married couple before they thought anything else.

* * *

"Senpai, you don't have to do this."

"It's quite all right, Yuri. After all, can you really carry all these bags alone?"

"Hmm… Good point. Ah! Here we are." Yuri stopped by the front door and placed her grocery bags on the floor. She rummaged through her school bag for her keys and opened the door. "Come on in, senpai."

She grabbed her bags and entered the house. She paused briefly to leave her shoes by the door before leading the way to the kitchen. Kyouya, his hands full of the other bags, followed suit. He placed the bags next to the others on the counter and looked around.

It was a fairly decent-looking kitchen. Not as big nor as fancy as the one at his mansion but good anyhow. In fact, Kyouya realized that he liked it better than his own kitchen. It was small yet cozy. It looked… homey.

Yuri turned to him, smiling in gratitude. "Thank you for accompanying me home, senpai."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling in return.

They stood in silence for a moment. Something was tugging at Yuri. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking of doing this. Biting her lip, she fiddled with her fingers. "Um… would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making pan friend noodles and that apple pie for dessert so-"

"I'd love to," he said.

Yuri blinked in surprise. _He agreed? He agreed!_

"Really?" she asked in disbelief but unable to stop her smile from widening in delight.

"Really," he assured her, his own smile still plastered on his lips. "I'll let my driver know to pick me up later. Then I'll help you with dinner."

Before she could tell him it was alright if he didn't help her cook, he was already out the door.

Silently, Yuri lifted a hand to her burning cheek. _He's staying for dinner… Kyouya-senpai's staying for dinner! _

She did not know why the hell she was so excited.

* * *

7 P.M.

Ootori Household

Yoshio Ootori sat down at the head of the dining table and looked at his children seated on either side of him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"And where is your younger brother?" he asked his only daughter, who was staying with them for a while.

Fuyumi pleasantly replied, "Oh, he's having dinner at a friend's house. Don't worry about him, father. I'm sure he's alright."

"Hmm… I don't recall Yuzuru informing me of a dinner."

"Oh, it's not at Tamaki-kun's place. It was a spontaneous invitation from a different friend."

"Which-"

"Now, father. Does it really matter where and with whom Kyouya has dinner with?" Fuyumi interrupted, her smile still present. "All of his friends are fine people, you know that. He's alright wherever he is."

Yoshio flashed his daughter a glare. Surrendering, Fuyumi sighed. "He's at Yuri san's house. And just in case you don't know, Yuri is a new member of the Host Club."

"Hmph." Yoshio turned away and picked up his fork and knife to begin eating. "Another one of _those_."

All Fuyumi could do was shake her head before beginning to eat, herself. But inside, she was quietly squealing in happiness for her brother.

* * *

"Thank your for the dinner, Kaori-san," Kyouya said, bowing. "It was delicious."

"Oh, Ootori-san, it was nothing," Kaori replied, bowing in return. "It was all Yuri-chan. Her cooking is simply delicious. Without my husband here, I would never have survived if she wasn't around."

From the kitchen, Yuri let out an amused laugh. She later on appeared next to her cousin in the living room, a paper bag in her hands.

"Of course she won't survive without me here," she teased. "My cooking tastes better than hers. She almost burned the fish she was trying to cook once. Good thing I saved it."

Kaori flushed while Kyouya covered his chuckle with a cough. The older woman squeezed her cousin around the waist.

"Enough of that now. See Ootori-san to his car."

"Alright, alright."

Saying one last good-bye and good evening, Kyouya left the Akiyama household, walking side-by-side with Yuri to the black limousine that waited for him on the driveway.

The youngest Ootori decided that he not only liked the Akiyama Household's cozy kitchen but dinners. Yuri's cousin was most amiable and quite entertaining. She and Yuri bickered and teased each other at the table and there were no reprimanding words from anyone. Kaori was also quite sophisticated in her own way; then again, she was a teacher. She asked him various questions about school, his responsibilities at the Host Club, his plans for the future. She listened intently and offered advice and encouragement. Such a great change from the dinners he was used to at his own home. At home, it was quiet and formal, no one talked unless addressed by his father. At the Akiyama household, it was lively, full of smiles and laughter. He even had the chance to listen to them play a duet on the piano. Not to mention, Yuri's apple pie was the best he had tasted!

"I had a great time," Kyouya said, softly.

Yuri turned her head and beamed. "Really? I'm glad. I was worried for a sec. I wasn't sure if you liked pan fried noodles."

"I never knew you cooked. You're very good at it," Kyouya commented. "Ever thought of culinary school?"

Yuri laughed and smacked his arm, playfully. "Cooking's just a hobby. My mom loves to cook so she taught me a few recipes. I mean, there were times when I had to cook for my team back home so I taught myself to cook some of their favorites. Pan fried noodles is my friend Mandy's favorite."

Kyouya looked at her curiously. "Your team? Team of what?"

Yuri couldn't believe her slip of the tongue and her secret agent instinct took over. "Did I say team? I really mean my friends. I call them my team sometimes when we do volunteer work for this organization back home."

_Not technically a lie, _she thought.

Accepting the answer, Kyouya nodded. "I see. Then, what exactly are your plans for the future?"

_To be a full agent, _Yuri answered in her head. "Oh, I'm still looking. There are a great number of possibilities you know. But what I really want to do…" She watched her feet, thoughtfully. "I want to serve the people."

"Like politics?"

"Oh no. Not politics. I don't think I have a knack for that." She chuckled, nervously. "More like me doing something to protect the people, making sure that they're always safe."

Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to be in the military?"

At this statement, Yuri couldn't help it. She laughed. "You know what? I'm not really thinking about it right now. But I'll let you know when I do, okay?"

Kyouya smiled, loving the sound of her laughter, and nodded. "Okay."

They reached the limo and Kyouya's driver opened the door for him. The Shadow King turned to look at his host for the night.

"Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome." She extended the paper bag to him. "Here. We had some pie left over. Thought you'd like to bring some home."

At first, Kyouya wasn't sure if he should take it. He loved her apple pie definitely and he wanted to take some home. But didn't she make it for her cousin?

"What about Kaori-san?" he asked. "Wasn't this for her?"

She shook her head. "I laid some aside for her too. I mean, you did say you liked it. So why not?" She waved the bag at him. "Come on, senpai. Take it."

Lifting a hand, Kyouya took the bag, allowing his hand to brush against hers. At that simple touch alone, he suddenly felt the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. Her lips were right there, pink and soft to the touch. He remembered the fireworks he felt when he first kissed her, the feel of her against him...

The youngest Ootori shook his head free of the thoughts and tore his hand away from hers. "Thank you," he said, with a gentle smile. "I'll see you on Monday then?"

Returning the smile, Yuri nodded. "Monday. Good evening senpai."

With one last nod of his head, Kyouya entered the limo. Yuri stepped back to allow his driver to close the door. She lifted her hand in good-bye as the sleek, black vehicle pulled off the curb. She kept watching it until it disappeared around the corner. With a loud sigh, she made her way back to the house.

When she entered, Kaori was waiting for her with a grin. Yuri flashed her a questioning look.

"What?"

Kaori just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. By the way, you didn't check the mail did you?"

"Oh, shoot. I forgot. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. But I thought you should know, something came for you. From America."

At the news, Yuri's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I put it in your room."

"Thanks Kaori."

Without another word, Yuri rushed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Kyouya couldn't help himself. As soon as he arrived at home, he immediately went to the kitchen and placed Yuri's apple pie on a plate. Then, he took it to his room where he ate two slices from the four she gave him. It really was delicious. Just the right blend of apple and cinnamon. Not too sweet but not bland either. It was the best he had ever tasted.

Just as he was getting started on the third piece, Fuyumi came in to say "good-night" but paused at the sight of her brother eating at his mini-living area.

"My, my, where did you get that?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Yuri made it," he answered. "Want a taste?"

Fuyumi took the fork he offered her and took a bite.

She swooned at the taste. "This is delicious!" she praised, taking another bite. "You never told me she was a good cook!"

He shrugged. "I didn't know either."

He wanted more of the pie but Fuyumi was hogging the fork. Kyouya would go back down to the kitchen to get another one but he knew that by the time he got back, the pie would he gone so he settled for taking the fork when she went in for another bite.

"It was surprising, but she's a fairly good cook," he continued, smiling softly as he remembered the way she moved about the kitchen like she played the piano: familiar, happy, and content. "The man marrying here is going to be very lucky."

Fuyumi giggled. "Oh, little brother. Still in denial are we?"

Kyouya flushed but didn't reply. They continued to eat the pie slices in contented silence.

* * *

Later that evening, as Yuri brushed her hair before going to bed, she turned to the envelope her team sent her sitting on top of her dresser. Tentatively, she took it in her hands and flipped it over. She put her brush down and allowed her finger to linger above the seal. She was about to rip it off when…

BEEP! BEEP!

Her head turned to her cellphone; she just got a text message. Abandoning the envelope on her side drawer, she settled on top of her bed and flipped her phone open. A message from Kyouya. Yuri blushed.

**Hi. Just want to say thank you again for the dinner. The pie was delicious. My nee-san loved it too. Sweet dreams and good night.**

A smile found its way to Yuri's lips as she texted back.

**You're welcome senpai. Glad you enjoyed the pie. I'll bake you one in the future. Good night senpai ! =)**

After sending the message, she fell back against her pillows with a loud sigh. Then, she turned her head to the side. The envelope stared at her from her bedside table. She should have opened it, see the results. But for some reason, she didn't want to. She didn't want to see what was inside. She knew that if she did, it meant that her departure was getting closer. She should be happy that she could be close to getting home. But how come she wasn't? How come instead of feeling like she accomplished something, it felt like she was losing something?

Meanwhile, Kyouya just received a text message:

**You're welcome senpai. Glad you enjoyed the pie. I'll bake you one in the future. Good night senpai ! =)**

He chuckled at the smiling face at the end of her text. She truly was an adorable girl.

_Adorable and beautiful, _he thought, putting his phone aside. _Kind and thoughtful. Strong and smart._

He laid back against his bedroom couch, his hand fiddling with the fork on the empty plate where moments ago, four pieces of apple pie had laid. He just couldn't get pictures of Yuri out of his mind… Yuri cooking, Yuri playing the piano, Yuri serving him tea and cakes, Yuri dancing, Yuri being concerned for him, Yuri smiling, Yuri laughing, Yuri listening to him…

Without thinking, he took out his laptop and turned it on. He went through his files and found them, his folder of Host Club pictures and among these were pictures of Yuri. They were all taken randomly during club activities, their outings, around Ouran. These were necessary for the website. But now, he thanked a higher being that the twins decided to include her in majority of the pictures. Then, he opened another folder and clicked on an item. A video of Yuri at the campfire in Okinawa popped out and he watched as she laughed as she danced with Hunny.

Kyouya's heart was pounding and he knew that he could no longer deny it… he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore.

"I'm in love with Yuri," he simply stated.

**Yey! It's finished! Not as long as the other ones but it's the best I can do. Hope you guys liked it! And I'll do my best to update quicker next time!**


	12. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, I'd be a character and I'd marry Kyouya.

Chapter 16- Awkward Confrontations

A/N: He guys! **dodges chainsaw** Okay… No need to be violent. I'm so sorry for this really late update but school work got to me and then I lost my notes among my dorm stuff when I loved back home and it took weeks for me to finally find them. Then, I went on vacation to Maryland and my mom wouldn't let me take my laptop with me so I couldn't do any writing. **dodges knife** But here it is! Enjoy! **runs away**

**The Host Club has once again kidnapped their two female members for a day of shopping at the commoner mall. Even though Kyouya has admitted his feelings for Yuri, our secret agent is still in denial with her own towards our Shadow King. Now competing with Kaoru for Yuri's attention, Kyouya swears not to lose to the red-haired Hitachiin. Meanwhile, Yuri and Haruhi finally look at the results of the DNA test. **

8 A.M.

Saturday

Akiyama Household

At breakfast that morning, Kaori noticed that Yuri was once again picking at her food. It was just rice and miso soup but her little cousin couldn't seem to stomach anything. Yuri was like this whenever she was worried or thinking too deeply about something. So far, it had only occurred while she was stressing over her assignment or not prepared to take an exam. But as far as Kaori knew, Yuri had no test that day. And she already found Haruhi. So what was the problem?

"Yuri-chan? Are you okay?" Kaori finally asked.

The pink-streaked haired girl blinked before shaking her head. "Oh. Sorry. I was just… thinking."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Oh no!" She laughed good-naturedly. "Everything's fine. Really. Just… Well, I haven't opened the results yet. I… I think Haruhi should be the one to open it." She breathed in deeply. "I think I'll do a few somersaults outside later."

Before Kaori could answer, the sound of Fall Out Boy reached their ears. Yuri excused herself and flipped her phone open.

"Haruhi? Good morning to you as well… I'm good, you?... Really?... Sure, I'll go. And um… I have your results. Do you want to see them when we meet?... Okay, great. I'll bring them. See you later then."

She hung up and turned to Kaori. "Forget the somersaults. There's a sale at the mall today and Haruhi wants to go. Can I come along?"

"Of course," Kaori replied, thankful for the distraction. Knowing Yuri, she'd be a walking zombie all day. "I'm assuming she wants her results?"

"Yeah. So I guess I'll go get ready. I'm meeting her at her place."

The teen grabbed her glass of orange juice, downed it, and rushed upstairs.

While she cleared the table, Kaori began to think about her husband and how much she missed him. She placed a hand over her stomach and sighed.

"Come home soon, Ryou-kun," she sighed. "Yuri-chan would be leaving soon and I don't like being alone."

* * *

The ringing sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and the stampeding footsteps of an anxious teenager running down the stairs followed. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers while a brown bag slung across her body.

"I'll get it!" she called to her cousin in the kitchen.

She bounded over to front door and yanked it open. On the other side, Haruhi lifted a hand in greeting.

"Haruhi? Hi." With an eyebrow raised, Yuri asked, "I thought we were meeting at your place?

"Y-Yeah, that was the plan," the brunette laughed nervously, her voice shaking. "But… Um…" Haruhi flashed her a look that screamed, "I'm sorry!"

Yuri lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The other girl simply sighed as her shoulder hung limply. "They caught me right before I left and I couldn't do anything. They wanted to come."

"They? What do you-?"

"My daughter! Your beloved father is here!"

Dread struck Yuri. "T-Tamaki-senpai?"

"Hey Yuri! Hope you don't mind us coming with you," chorused two voices.

Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, and Mori appeared behind Haruhi, looks of excitement on their faces. They were all dressed in casual clothing and behind them, a black limo waited. The little blonde boy bounded over to her, his ever-present bunny in his arms, and smiled cutely at them both.

"We're gonna have soooo much fun!" Hunny said to them, happily.

The two girls nervously laughed.

"Yeah," Haruhi said.

"Fun," Yuri added, trying to add a bit of hype into her voice but failing.

"Good, because we'll be spending the whole day together!" Tamaki exclaimed. Now all we have to do is-"

Just then, Kaori came over to see that Haruhi had brought company. "Oh, hello there everyone." She beamed at everyone. "I see you won't be spending your Saturday alone Yuri-chan."

Seeing the pregnant woman, Tamaki excitedly bounded past Yuri and over to her cousin, cooing at the older woman's stomach. Hunny, delightedly followed suit, Mori behind him. The twins, not wanting to be the odd ones left out, also approached Kaori, looks of fascination evident on their faces.

"Wow… Your tummy's getting bigger Kaori-nee-chan," Hunny exclaimed reaching out with a hand to touch the older woman's stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hikaru asked.

Kaori giggled at the attention. "Oh, we don't know yet. My husband and I want it to be a surprise."

Meanwhile, Haruhi sighed deeply. "It's like they've never seen a pregnant woman before," she said, but a small smile played in her lips. "It's kinda cute seeing them like this though. Kind of like little kids."

Instead of answering, Yuri grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her a little further away from the crowd. When they were far enough, she looked back at them briefly. They were still engrossed with Kaori. Turning back to Haruhi, Yuri reached into her bag and took out the manila folder that held the brunette's fate.

Haruhi's eyes widened, immediately knowing what it was. "Did… Did you see?"

Yuri shook her head. "I thought it would be better if you saw it first," she replied, pressing the envelope into Haruhi's hand. "You don't have to open it now if you don't want to. You can wait until you're alone or when you're with your dad."

"I… guess…" Haruhi folded up the envelope and stuffed it into her bag. "I… I'll look at it with Dad later."

Yuri nodded in approval and quickly changed the subject. "So much for a simple weekend at the mall huh?"

With a groan, Haruhi slammed a hand to her forehead. "I shouldn't have left that flyer lying around the Music Room. Tamaki-senpai found it and now wants to spend some quality time with us along with a learning experience of the commoner practice known as sale. His words not mine."

Yuri giggled, wholeheartedly. Typical. But this was one of those days when she can happily pretend that she was just a normal teenager with no mission to fulfill. She would like to pretend that as soon as Haruhi opened that envelope, she didn't have to leave. She wanted to believe that she was truly a part of the Ouran High School Host Club.

But she knew it was only a matter of time when she had to cease pretending that she would stay with them forever. A few months ago, that would have been a relief. But now… She just felt sad.

* * *

"Why didn't you guys just pick him up before heading to Haruhi's?" Yuri asked as the luxurious black limo came to a stop in front of the Ootori Mansion. "Wouldn't that make better sense?"

"Hey, don't ask us, it was all Tono," Hikaru answered, opening the door and stepping out into the Mansion's courtyard.

"We didn't even know we were going anywhere today until he showed up at our place," Kaoru answered. He followed his brother then extended a hand for Yuri to help her out of the limo.

As soon as she the morning sunlight hit her eyes, the sixteen year old squinted before adjusting to the sudden brightness. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her senpai's mansion. It was much bigger than she saw through the limo's window. It wasn't as grandiose as Buckingham Palace or Ouran Academy but it was a close second. Or third. Whichever.

Beside her, Haruhi's mouth was also wide open at the sight. "I knew they were rich but…"

"Not this rich?" Yuri offered, still a little thunderstruck herself.

Haruhi could only nod. "I guess I should have expected this. They're one of the richest families in all of Japan after all."

After the two commoner girls had snapped out of their daze, the rest of the Host Club dragged them inside. They were greeted by a horde of uniformed servants who bowed and removed their shoes for them before offering morning cups of tea. Meanwhile, Tamaki was informed by a maid that Kyouya was still in bed, so he excused himself from the others and headed upstairs to wake up his best friend.

Haruhi turned her way this way and that, eyes wide at her surroundings. Yuri, who had already visited such glamorous places allowed her eyes to roam. It was quite impressive. The ceiling was large and open with but a single crystal chandelier hanging from it. The staircase was also massive; something that looked like it came out of a fairytale book. On the walls was a mixed pattern of European and Japanese paintings, both modern and classical. On top of every table, expensive crystal vases stood, filled to the brim with different kinds of flowers.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Tono to go up there alone with Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked his twin. "Shouldn't someone have gone with him?"

Hearing the statement, Yuri furrowed her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea? He's only waking him up."

"Well, you see, Kyouya-senpai is a bit like Hunny-senpai," Kaoru answered, albeit nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuri turned to look at the cute little third year. He was giggling cutely at something Haruhi said and answering her questions about the Ootori family.

"And how is that a bad thing?" she asked, hiding an amused smile. If Kyouya was like Hunny, then he'd be cute.

_Not that Kyouya-senpai's not cute already_, she thought before catching herself. _Wait. Did I just think that? What?_

"Because! He's Type AB like Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru whispered, frantically.

"Again, how is that a bad thing?"

"Hunny-senpai gets irritated when his sleep is disturbed! And so does Kyouya-senpai!" Kaoru answered, staring up the staircase nervously.

"Um… Okay… But I don't get why-."

Before she could finish, there came a familiar howl and Tamaki came running down the stairs. His eyes were wide in obvious fear and he looked like he was about to cry. Without warning, he grabbed Yuri's arm and pulled her close to him in a bear hug.

"Yuri! My daughter! You must help me!" he exclaimed.

"Help with wha-."

The sixteen year old found herself being pushed up the stairs by the persistent blonde. "Kyouya needs some help waking and I believe _you_ are the right person for the job!"

"Tono! What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru shouted in alarm, moving forward to grab Tamaki away from Yuri. "You can't send her up there alone! She won't stand a chance against Kyouya-senpai!"

"Hush Kaoru! Yuri is exactly what Kyouya needs this morning!" Tamaki retorted, pushing Kaoru away from him. "Now go my daughter! Go wake your Mommy."

"What do you mean go wake Mommy! Didn't you just hear what I said? Yuri, you don't have to go! I'll do it!"

"No Kaoru! You can't! What if he hurts you? I won't be able to stand that my dearest brother!"

"I don't think Kyou-chan will hurt Kao-chan or Yu-chan. Will he?"

"Speak for yourself Hunny-senpai. You almost did once."

"Did not Hika-chan!"

"Did too! Tono! Let go of my brother!"

"Never!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Haruhi, my daughter! Help me restrain these rabid twins!"

"Uh… No, thanks. I think I'll just have more tea."

"But Haruhi…."

"Haruhi's on our side!"

"No she's not!"

"Is too!'

"Hey, where did Yu-chan go?"

Everyone stopped talking. True enough, Yuri was no longer standing on the stairs looking confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Host Club was arguing with each other as to whether to let her wake Kyouya alone, Yuri had decided to do it anyway. In truth, she was curious about whether he really was irritable in the morning as they say he was. She reached the top of the stairs and mentally slapped herself. There were three corridors; one on her right, one on her left, and one in front of her. She should have asked Tamaki where Kyouya's bedroom was.

She was about to go back downstairs when a beautiful woman with long dark hair emerged from one of the bedrooms, humming under her breath. She was too nicely dressed to be a maid and too young to be the Head servant of the house.

The woman finally took notice of her and Yuri bit back a gasp. She was beautiful! And she had the same eyes as Kyouya! She smiled at Yuri and, to the young girl's surprise, skipped happily towards her.

"Hi there. You must be Yuri Inoue!" she exclaimed, taking Yuri's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you in person! I've seen your pictures in the Host Club website and you're much prettier in person! Your apple pie was delicious by the way! Kyouya let me have a bite of it last night. And oh my!" She gently took a pink lock of Yuri's hair. "So those weren't photo-shopped. Some of your hair really is pink!"

"Um… Thank you… Um…"

The woman beamed and released the hair before taking a step back to bow. "How rude of me. I'm Fuyumi, Kyouya-kun's older sister."

"Oh!" Yuri returned the bow, a small blush staining her cheeks. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I assume you're here for Kyouya?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai sent me to find him and wake him up so we can all go to the mall but uh…" Yuri shrugged and gestured to the hallways.

"You don't know where his room is?"

"Yeah. It's kinda my first time here. Nice place by the way."

"Why, thank you. Kyouya's room is that way." Fuyumi pointed to the hallway on the left. "His room is the fifth door on your right. I'm sure it's open, he never locks it. He can be so silly sometimes. He prefers privacy but keep his door unlocked. Sometimes, he even leaves it open." Her smile widened. "Oh that brother of mine."

Yuri bowed in gratitude. "Thank you Fuyumi-san."

Fuyumi giggled and waved a hand. "It's no problem at all. You can call me Onee-san if you like?"

Yuri blushed. "U-Um… Okay?"

The older girl giggled again before patting Yuri on the shoulder. "I'll go say 'hi' to Tamaki-kun and the others."

She walked past Yuri and down the stairs, her humming resumed.

The young girl stared after her senpai's older sister, contemplating what just occurred. A few moments of deliberation and Yuri decided that Fuyumi was nice, if not a bit too happy. But that wasn't a horrible thing. Besides, Yuri could tell that she cared about her brother a lot; the fond smile on Fuyumi's face when she talked about him was any indication.

It didn't take Yuri long to find Kyouya's room; it was the only room that was unlocked in the whole hallway. She had knocked and called out her senpai's name, but no one answered so she decided to go in anyway. And boy, did the room stop her dead in her tracks. This was not a room! It couldn't be! It was like its own section of the mansion. It couldn't be a bedroom, if the large leather couches and glass coffee table was any indication. There was even a tall plant by the gigantic glass windows that reached the high ceiling. Next to the door was a staircase that led to a terrace-like area where Yuri guessed was Kyouya's sleeping area; she could hear light breathing and the rustle of fabric.

In a daze, the young girl entered and turned her head this way and that, wondering how rich the Ootori's really were.

_Rich enough to give a freakin' gigantic room to a seventeen year old boy!_ she exclaimed in her head. _This is as big as the common room back at Headquarters! Bigger than my room at Headquarters! And three of us share it!_

Shaking her head, Yuri mounted the staircase and climbed up. Her heart was beating at a pace that she knew wasn't normal. Why was she feeling so nervous? All she had to do was wake him up, tell him of Tamaki's plans, then go back downstairs to the others. That was it. No big deal.

She finally reached the top and a faint blush made its way to her cheeks. Who ever knew that prim and pristine Kyouya Ootori slept with no shirt on? He was on his stomach, one arm resting on his pillow and the other dangling off the side of his bed. The sheets were in a crumpled disarray at his waist, revealing a pajama-clad leg and bare feet. The young girl had to admit that his tousled hair that stuck up in different directions made him look really cute. And she couldn't help but appreciate his muscular arms and back-

Yuri shook her head clear of the naughty thoughts and approached the sleeping boy.

_Now how to wake him? _

"Um, Kyouya-senpai?" she said.

All she got in return was a quiet groan. She poked his arm.

"Kyouya-senpai, wake up."

The dark-haired boy groaned again before flipping onto his back. Yuri's blush deepened as the move revealed Kyouya's muscular chest and well-toned stomach. The girl bit her lip, trying to ignore the sight of the barely covered boy. Instead, she shook his arm, in an attempt to wake him.

"K-Kyouya-senpai, wake up." She cursed her stuttering. "It's… It's morning. Tamaki-senpai wants to go the mall today."

Slowly but surely, Kyouya's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times before turning his head to her, a furious frown on his face and looking ready to bite her. Seeing Yuri, his face softened but his body was still in Lala Land. So instead of getting up, he moaned tiredly and turned around so that Yuri was facing his back.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Was he always this difficult to wake up? She reached for his shoulder and shook them again.

"Come on senpai. Get up and get dressed."

He moaned in protest and brushed her hand away.

"Gomway," he mumbled.

Frowning, Yuri forgot her embarrassment and all proper decorum. With a new determination, she climbed onto the boy's massive bed and began to shake him awake.

"Senpai…" she whined. "Get up! Tamaki-senpai sent me here to wake you up and I'm not leaving until you do."

There was a short silence before Kyouya answered in a sluggish tone, "Not getting up."

Against her better judgment, Yuri climbed over him so she could shake him awake from the other side. But as she reached out for his shoulder, she was stopped by the look on Kyouya's sleeping form. He was adorable, like a child… An innocent child who had no worries in the world. Compared to the always stressed and overworked look he always tried to hide, Yuri thought this was the most peaceful he had ever seen him.

She was brought back to the memories of the day before; him accompanying her to the grocery store and then staying for dinner. He had loved her cooking and Yuri knew that he rarely gave out praises. He actually looked like had had fun yesterday and she had to admit, she had fun with him too.

Yuri couldn't resist. Her hand reached out to brush a stray lock of black hair away from his face, fingers brushing the soft skin of his cheek. Then, his lips caught her attention and unconsciously smacked her own lips. She remembered the way they felt against hers, soft and gentle yet at the same time, fiery and passionate. She wanted to feel those lips again and perhaps…

Kyouya moaned a bit and Yuri jumped back quickly. She hadn't realized that she had been leaning closer to his face and blushed crimson. His eyes fluttered open and saw her, red-faced and nervous-looking. At first, they simply stared at each other in silence, Yuri too embarrassed to say anything and Kyouya wondering what had transpired while he was unconscious.

"Um… Tamaki-senpai wants to-"

"Go to the mall, yes, I heard," Kyouya groaned. He rose slowly and cracked his back. His eyes closed in satisfaction and he leaned against the headboard.

_Wow… He sure looks different without his glasses, _Yuri thought.

"I should have expected this when I saw him with that flyer Haruhi left lying around," he said, breaking into her thoughts. He turned his head to look at her and flashed a smile. "Tell Tamaki I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"R-Right," she stuttered before scrambling off of the bed.

Before Kyouya could say another word, she was down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

For several moments, Kyouya remained on his bed, contemplating at how adorable Yuri looked when she was embarrassed. That thought alone made him remember the conclusion he had arrived to the night before.

_I love her,_ he thought as he got ready to shower. _I should forget these feelings. I have no use for thems. They don't benefit me. _

As he waited for the water to warm up, he leaned against the bathroom door and the picture of Yuri's smiling face entered his thoughts. _But… I don't want to forget._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked for the fifth time.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Kaoru, for the last time, I'm fine. Kyouya-senpai wasn't even that scary. He was just irritating 'cause he wouldn't get up."

"Hmm… That's really strange," Hikaru said, finger under his chin in contemplation. "He's always in a bad mood when awakened."

"So I've heard," Yuri muttered. "But he wasn't at all. I don't know why you guys are so worked up over it."

But when Kaoru flashed her another worried look, Yuri sighed and took his clenched fist and loosened them. "Will you relax?"

"Right, right. Sorry." Kaoru smiled, mischievously before taking her hand in his. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Um… Thanks? I'm glad I'm okay too."

He chuckled and she smiled, glad that he wasn't as serious about her well-being before.

They were overreacting as always. Sure, Kyouya-senpai didn't look happy to be woken up but it wasn't like he threw a fit about it. But to the others, waking wake up their "Low Blood Pressure Lord" was like pronouncing your own death sentence. Well, at least she wasn't at the receiving end of this so-called early morning outburst caused by their Vice President's low blood pressure. It wasn't like she would allow him to anyway. Besides, it's been a while since she and Kyouya had argued about anything in particu"And he is here!" Tamaki's voice announced. "Good morning, Mommy dearest!"

"Don't tempt me to murder you, _dear_," Kyouya retorted in a calm voice as he descended the stairs lazily.

Tamaki flinched for a second before grabbing his best friend by the shoulders when Kyouya reached the bottom stair. "Now, the Host Club is complete!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes before he scanned those who were around. It looked like everybody had woken up early on a Saturday morning to cater to Tamaki's overwhelming desire to explore the commoner world. Kyouya normally didn't mind but the least his idiotic best friend could have done was give him a heads up. And he had the gall to send Yuri up to wake him! He knew he could be… difficult in the early morning and he hoped that he didn't do anything to alarm Yuri that morning. He didn't want to scare her away before he even had the chance to woo her.

_Woo her?_ he thought to himself. _Aren't I being a bit promiscuous in this decision? I've only just realized I loved her. Isn't it too soon?_

_If you don't woo her soon, someone else might capture her heart and there goes your chance to a relationship with someone who doesn't swoon every time you talk._

_Ridiculous! I'm sure I would be able to woo her anytime I want. _

_Oh really? Have your forgotten about Kaoru?_

At the thought, Kyouya's eyes flashed to the red-head who was standing next to Yuri. Their hands were slightly brushing each other, Kaoru doing so on purpose. Kyouya watched as the red-head turned to Yuri and grinned before whispering something in to her. She giggled, lightly behind her hand.

_Tough competition you have there, Kyouya._

_Shut up! _

Before Kyouya could do or say anything else, Tamaki was ushering everyone out the door.

* * *

"Can't believe I missed an extra hour of sleep for this," Kyouya muttered under his breath.

Yuri looked him over and couldn't help but giggle. Unlike the excited faces of the rest of the Host Club, Kyouya didn't look to eager to spend the day at a crowded mall. He looked sulky, as if the unexpected day out ruined his plans for the day, which was probably the case. But it was exactly that sulky look that allowed the heat to rush to Yuri's cheek. It was so different from the usual indifferent, casual, bored and occasionally smug look he often wore when the Host King spirits them away to a new commoner excursion, as Tamaki often referred to them.

They were at the mall, specifically at a Department Store where the Host Prince was trying to convince Haruhi to try on a few outfits. But the brunette was refusing, mostly because Tamaki kept choosing flowery and childish patterns that Haruhi abhorred. Plus, the twins weren't helping when they chose strapless tops and too-short skirts for Haruhi to try on. Meanwhile, Hunny and Mori were standing by, offering opinions. Basically, Hunny called all of the outfits cute and thought Haruhi should try them all on so he could take pictures with his brand new camera, complete with bunny stickers on the side.

"I'd like to see you wear one of those," Kyouya stated.

"Hell no, I am not wearing that," Yuri replied, staring in disdain at the rack of short strapless dress with a shocking cheetah and leopard prints that Hikaru was examining.

Kyouya laughed. "Not those. The one next to them."

The dresses he pointed out were simple sundresses. They were cute but not to Yuri's taste. But the twins heard Kyouya's statement and paid attention to the articles of clothing. Yuri swallowed, not liking the evil looks the two red-heads were sporting.

Hikaru pulled out a light, sleeveless pink dress with red roses patterned on the skirt hem.

"This would look cute on you, Haruhi," he said.

"And this would look cute on Yuri," Kaoru said, showing them a yellow dress with small white lilies.

"You both should try them on," they chorused, grinning.

"No way," Haruhi retorted, stubbornly.

"Actually, I think I want to try that on," Yuri said.

The twin's jaws dropped open. Yuri, like Haruhi, always put up struggle whenever they wanted her to try something on. But here she was agreeing! Who was this person?

To everyone's surprise, the raven-haired girl came forward and took the dress that Kaoru held. She turned to Haruhi with a smile.

"Come on Haruhi, try it on. Where's the harm?" she said, smiling hopefully.

"I really don't-."

"Please?" Yuri flashed her a pleading look.

"Yes, Haruhi. Please?" the twins and Tamaki added, taking their place on either side of Yuri with puppy dog eyes.

Kyouya looked on the scene, amused at the fact that for the first time, Yuri was joining in the twins' antics against Haruhi. Speaking of the scholarship girl, she looked utterly confused and horrified that her one and only ally was taking the side of the enemy. It didn't help that Hunny had joined in, flashing her a really cute pleading look.

"But… I… Fine! Give me that dress!" Haruhi grabbed the dress from Kaoru and stalked towards the Fitting Rooms.

Smiling widely, Yuri bounded after her.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Haruhi grumbled.

Yuri giggled. "It really is a cute dress. I just want to see what you'd look like."

She exited the stall, wearing the yellow sundress. She had to admit; it looked and felt okay. She wouldn't mind wearing this every now and then. Now, if only Haruhi would…

The door to Haruhi's stall opened and out she came. The pink dress looked amazing on Haruhi! It was sweet and simple, just like the brunette and it really brought out her inner girliness.

"Wow," Yuri simply said. "You look… gorgeous."

"You think so?" Haruhi looked doubtfully at herself. "I guess."

"And what do you think?" Yuri asked her, gesturing to her yellow dress.

Haruhi smiled. "Cute."

"My daughters! Please show Daddy how you look!"

"Yeah! We wanna see!"

"I want to take pictures of Haru-chan and Yu-chan!"

The two girls sighed.

"What's the big deal? They're just dresses," Haruhi said, leading the way out of the Fitting Rooms.

Yuri followed closely behind but stopped by the door, not entirely sure she wanted the Host Club to see her dressed this way, especially Kyouya. What if contrary to what Haruhi had said, she actually looked ridiculous?

"Well? How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all Haru-chan! You look cute!" Hunny lifted his camera and took a picture. "Isn't she cute Takashi?"

"Yes," the taller boy agreed with a tilt of his head.

"Mou! Haruhi is so cute!" the twins cooed.

"H-Haruhi… Y-You look…"

"Yu-chan! Come on out!"

Yuri bit her lip before stepping out next to Haruhi. Hunny immediately started taking pictures in delight, exclaiming how adorable they both looked and occasionally asking his cousin whether he thought so too. Hikaru and Kaoru made the two girls twirl around so they could see how the dress looked from different angles and Haruhi and Yuri obliged, though a little bit reluctant to do so.

Tamaki's face was tomato-red as he stared at his two "daughters" in their cute dresses. Meanwhile, Kyouya had turned his face away to avoid questions about his equally red cheeks.

_She… She looks so… Cute,_ he thought.

He turned his head slightly and watched as Yuri broke into a small smile and struck a cute pose for Hunny's camera. Kyouya's blush deepened and he cursed himself. He was usually more composed than this. The things Yuri did to him!

_Damn it. I have to get a hold of myself. _

Speaking of Yuri, she had looked up from Hunny's picture-taking to see Kyouya gazing at everything else except them. She felt her heart drop.

_He… He doesn't like it? I knew it! I must look ridiculous if he can't even look at me!_

Seeing Yuri's smile disappear, Kaoru looked over to where she was looking. His heart broke as he saw the disappointed and longing look on Yuri's face. He may be able to make her laugh and got to hold her hand more frequently, he knew that he could never be the one that Yuri longed for. She may deny it many times, and she had, he knew who she needed the most.

"Hey! Kyouya-senpai!" he called, smirking mischievously. "Why are you looking over there? Yuri and Haruhi are over here!"

"Yeah, Kyou-chan!" Hunny agreed, suddenly noticing the younger boy. "Don't Haru-chan and Yu-chan look adorable?"

Slowly and a bit reluctantly, Kyouya turned around to face them. He had managed to calm down and the redness of his cheeks had dissipated to pink tints.

"They… They look great." He cleared his throat and his eyes met Yuri's. "You're beautiful… Both of you look beautiful," he quickly corrected.

Both girls blushed and Yuri's smile returned.

_He said I looked… I mean, we looked beautiful,_ she thought, her heart beating a million beats per minute. She mentally slapped herself for the thoughts. _I'm sure he's only saying that. B-but it's not like I care what he thinks. _

Or at least, that was what she tried to convince herself. Why was she suddenly acting like impressing Kyouya was so important?

* * *

"Look everyone! A karaoke machine!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up and down before grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging heard towards the machine. "I propose that we all sing a song!"

Haruhi looked at him in horror. "What? You know I can't sing!"

"But Haruhiiiii!"

"No, senpai! I'm not singing!"

"Perhaps you should go first, Tamaki," Kyouya intercepted.

"An excellent idea Okaa-san!" The blonde grabbed the mic and hurriedly went through the selection.

Yuri giggled as Haruhi breathed in relief.

"Nice save, senpai," she whispered to Kyouya.

He simply winked at her, making her blush in the process.

"Everyone! Sit and listen to your prince's melodic voice!" Tamaki commanded, striking a pose with the microphone.

Everyone rolled their eyes but nevertheless took a seat on benches in front of the Karaoke Machine. Yuri sat in front with Haruhi and Kyouya while the twins, Hunny, and Mori settled themselves behind them. Hunny had taken out his camera and set it to video, ready to tape the whole thing.

Tamaki pressed the button and the first few bars of the song blasted out from the speakers. Tamaki bobbed his head to the music and began to sing…

_What a crime, such a beautiful crime  
That God would make a star as bright as I  
And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face  
Reflected in your eyes  
So it's right, that I suffer tonight  
All the pain of all the passion inside  
What my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside  
That makes me long for you  
Guilty, Beauty, Love_

Their leader's voice was strong, loud, and clear. And the song he chose…

"Wow, that song is so fitting," Haruhi whispered, her eyes not leaving the blonde who was constantly looking at her. A faint blush stained her cheeks.

Yuri stole a glance at her and smiled widely. No matter how much Haruhi denied it, the secret agent knew that she was smitten by the Host King. Not in the way Tamaki's fangirls were but in the way that she doesn't make a huge fuss about how awesome the blonde was. No matter how stupid and unnecessary his antics were, she still does them because she knew it made him happy. They were so different and Yuri guesses that that was what made them so perfect for each other.

Speaking of being perfect for each other… Yuri caught Kyouya's eyes and he smiled at her. She felt the blush come back as she returned the smile. She shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't right. They would both get hurt. In just a matter of weeks, she would leave Japan and probably never see him again. It was better that she didn't have these deep feelings for him.

In her thoughts, she didn't notice that Tamaki had finished singing and had settled next to Haruhi, excitedly asking her how he did. The extra person on the bench forced Yuri to scoot over until her she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Kyouya.

"Our turn!" the twins called out, jumping from their seats and grabbing two mics.

"We shall be singing…" Hikaru began.

"… a duet," Kaoru finished.

They posed with their mics as the song began.

_Chatting with__ some girl as you're watching _

_Oh no no n__o  
I'm showing off to make you jealous _

_Oh yes yes y__es_

_My darling please, love is more exciting, _

_My darling please, if there are some obstacles in its way_

_That's our love style, our way of loving__.  
I need you, I want you forever.  
This is our love style, thoroughly our love style.  
You are mine, I'm yours forever only you, love you._

Kaoru winked at Yuri who raised an eyebrow and let out a soft giggle in amusement. Meanwhile, Kyouya frowned at this display and had to clench fists to control the urge to hit something. But as soon as Yuri turned to him with a cute smile, he felt his anger melt.

"I didn't know they could sing," she commented.

"Neither did I," he replied, his eyes softening.

"They're really good." She turned to him and, tilting her head to the side cutely, asked, "Do you sing, senpai?"

_Damn it! All I can think about is how cute she is!_ Kyouya thought. _But she really is cute, especially when she smiles like that. She should smile like that a lot more; I like it. _

"Kyouya-senpai? Hello?" Yuri waved a hand over his face and he blinked, his thoughts interrupted.

Realizing that Yuri had asked him a question, he asked her to repeat it, feeling a rare flush of embarrassment.

"I asked if you could sing," she replied, lifting an eyebrow at his lack of focus. "I'm assuming it's a 'no' then?"

He shook his head. "I don't sing much," he confessed. "Music has never been my strong point."

"Oh. Okay. Just asking." She turned back to watch the twins and Kyouya followed suit, wondering if he had somehow turned her off at his confession. He knew Yuri loved music. What if she preferred a guy who shared that passion? That wasn't him! He was a man of business and intellect, not art!

Before he knew it, the twins were finished singing and the next person to take the mic was…

"Yu-chan! You next!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Um… Sure." Yuri stood up and took the microphone that Hikaru handed her. She then stared at the karaoke machine, wondering if she actually knew any of the songs on that list.

"Do you need assistance in picking a song, my daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Er…"

"Allow me!"

Before she knew it, Tamaki was going over the songs for her and found "the perfect song" and played it. The first bars came up and Yuri breathed in relief. She recognized the song. It was one of the very few Japanese songs that she actually knew.

"Wait. Isn't this song a duet?" she realized.

"Oops," Tamaki declared, looking sheepish.

Yuri sighed. "It's fine. I can sing the guy's part."

She took a breath and sung the first lines. "_Far in the light, I can see it… In every scene of the night… A tiny feather of love…_ I-."

Yuri almost fell over when the next lines were sung by a male voice.

"_I gotta go… Destiny never finds the way for me, my love."_

_K-Kyouya-senpai, _she thought, seeing him stand next to her, mic in hand. He winked at her.

"_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark_," he sung to her.

"_So I never lose my way to you_," she sung back, blushing lightly

"_I never close my heart… The light is always there_," they chorused, both smiling now. "_Time goes by, we can never stay the same… Now we're come so far from love memory."_

"_Though your smile is gone, we will never be apart_," he sung, locking eyes with her.

"_In our hearts we are one, for love melody_," she sung back.

"_The future arrives… With your love_," he finished before grinning a Cheshire-cat grin.

Their voices had blended into a beautiful harmony that surprised Yuri. She sometimes sung with Jake and their voices harmonized well but with Kyouya, it was like the perfect sound. They sounded like one. But before she could contemplate this more, his next lines came up.

"_Willing to go to a place… Where you never need to cry_." He brushed her hand lightly with his.

"_I'll take you there_," they chorused.

"_Willing to find an answer… In all the winding road we have to come through_." She resisted the urge to giggle. "In _the heat of the summer, cold of winter, I'm here_."

"_So you never lose your way to me_," he sung.

"_Never close your heart… Your light is always here_," they chorused. To her surprise, he took her hand and entwined it with his. "_Time goes by… We can never stay the same… In the shades of hope, in love memory_."

"_Though your smile is gone, we will never be apart_." She grinned at him.

"_In our hearts we can hear the love melody_." He grinned back.

"_The future still shines, close to you_." She held the note that brought pleasant chills throughout Kyouya's body as well as everybody who heard her.

_She really is amazing_, he thought as he watched her finally let out the giggle that she'd been holding. Her expression was a mixture of surprise, teasing, and glee.

They finished the rest of the song. The whole time, they were staring at no one else but each other. It was like it was just the two of them, standing there, singing to each other, feeling each other's words wrap around them like a cocoon. They were being brought together by the song. Closer then they had ever been. And when the last note of their blended harmony rang out, they were met with an applause that brought them out of their stupor.

"Wonderful! That was wonderful!" Tamaki practically shrieked. "Haruhi! Weren't they just fantastic?"

"Yeah, you guys did great," the brunette complimented.

"So awesome! I got it all in my camera!" Hunny piped.

Mori nodded. "Yes, it was beautiful."

"That was surprisingly pretty good," the twins said. "We didn't know you could sing senpai."

"You said you didn't sing," Yuri said to Kyouya.

The raven-head fixed his glasses. "I knew the song. It's one of Fuyumi's favorites. Besides, I like to make exceptions once in a while. You're one of the lucky few." He laughed as she flushed a scarlet-red. "Well, that was fun, I gotta admit. Who's next?"

Hunny raised his hand, jumping up and down. "Me! Me! Me!" He bounded forward and took the mic from Kyouya.

OURAN OURAN OURAN

It was almost dusk when the sleep black limousine stopped in front of the Akiyama Household after dropping off Haruhi at her apartment. Yuri unbuckled her seatbelt before grabbing her shopping bags. After much prodding from Kaoru, Yuri had ended up returning to the Department Store and buying the yellow dress. After all, it had been fifty percent off. Who wouldn't say "yes" to that? There had also been a sale on kimono sets so Yuri had decided to purchase a set for each of her team members as well as Commander Johnson and V.C. Martins. They would make great souvenirs.

"Today was fun," Yuri told everyone. "I had fun, really."

It was true. She did have a great time with the Host Club and she realized that these were one of things she would miss when she went back to America. The surprise kidnapping and dragging to random places. Though annoying at first, she really did come to enjoy them.

"So, I'll see you guys on Monday," she said, getting out of the limo.

"Good-bye my daughter."

"See ya Yuri."

"Bye Yu-chan!"

Mori nodded, flashing her a smile.

To her surprise, Kyouya followed her out. "Can I… I mean… May I walk you to the door?"

A few months ago, Yuri would have told him it wasn't necessary. But at this moment, she found herself smiling and nodding.

"Sure."

Together, they walked down the stone path and onto the front porch where Yuri fumbled in her bag for her keys. Kyouya took her shopping bags to make it easier for her and she gave him a grateful look.

"Ah, there we go!" She opened the door before turning to Kyouya, her hands held out for her bags.

"Today was fun," she repeated to him. "And… You're a great singer."

At Kyouya's blush, Yuri giggled. It was rare to see him so embarrassed. But he just looked so adorable!

"Well… I'll see you on Monday," she said, moving to enter the house.

"Uh, Yuri?"

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

He simply looked at her before bowing. "Good night."

She smiled. "Good night, senpai."

He turned around and walked away. Yuri watched as he turned to wave at her one last time before entering the limousine and it drove away. The young girl started at it until it disappeared around the corner.

Sighing loudly for a reason yet unknown to her, Yuri entered the house and shut the door.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Songs used are "Guilty Beauty Love," Tamaki's character theme (I used the English lyrics made my Vic Mignogna), "Bokura no Love Style," the twins' character song (I used the direct translation), and "Yume no Tsubasa" from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (I used the lyrics to the English version because the direct translation didn't make sense while I was writing who was singing which line and I wanted it to flow just like the song).

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter might take some time, mostly because it has a lot of action going on, but I'm not gonna say what. Let's just say this fic is taking a turn. But it will still be a while until the end so hang on!

And I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you for your patience and loyalty to this fic, despite my procrastination and lack of update. I couldn't have done all this without you! Aishiteru!


	13. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, I'd be a character and I'd marry Kyouya.

A/N: Guys, I apologize for the super duper late update! School was once again getting to me that I had an awful semester. I started writing this chapter on paper and put it in a folder so I can type it up when I have the time. But then, when I got home for winter break, I realized I left the folder in my dorm so it was another couple of months before I got around to it. And then all the work just started piling up that I had begun to ignore all my other fanfiction so you are not the only victims. Please forgive me! And please put down those pitchforks… I give you Chapter 17! **runs away**

Chapter 17- Danger around the corner.

**Haruhi's DNA results have officially sealed the deal. Yuri knew that it was only a matter of time before she left Japan and ultimately, her new friends. She still refuses to acknowledge the growing feelings of affections she feels for Kyouya, who meanwhile, is attempting to woo her without making it obvious. However, all is not happy sailing when an unexpected occurrence threatens Yuri's identity as a secret agent.**

4:30 P.M.

Friday

Third Music Room

The Host Club was in full swing. Tamaki was making his customers sigh in euphoria. Hikaru was narrating a funny story while Kaoru "begged" his twin to stop because it involved an embarrassing story. Girls were squealing in delight when Mori wiped the icing off Hunny's cheeks. Haruhi's customers listened attentively to a story about her deceased mother. Yuri was playing the theme to an anime one of the girls requested. And Kyouya was carrying a tray of cake and tea to…

"Why don't you take a break?" he called to the pianist, laying the tea on a table near the piano.

Yuri stopped playing and looked up in surprise. He had been doing this for the past week and it still made her wonder who this person was who replaced her Kyouya.

_Did I just call him my Kyouya?_ she thought, ignoring the heat rushing to her cheeks. _I must be out of my mind._

Nevertheless, she got up from the piano and settled on the table. With a smile, he poured her a cup of tea and one for himself before sitting next to her. Together, they sipped the soothing chamomile concoction and munched on strawberry shortcake in silence.

He had changed and she noticed it. He was much more carefree and didn't even get angry when Haruhi accidentally dropped a teacup that smashed to bits. Normally, he would be threatening to raise her debt but he had simply told the brunette to clean up the mess and return to work. And he had certainly never brought tea to Yuri before. Haruhi or Kaoru would usually take care of that. Also, his smiles were much more frequent. And they weren't fake or sarcastic smiles! They were sincere and content, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Yuri even caught him humming to himself a few times, which he had never done before!

"How is your cousin?" he suddenly asked.

Yuri swallowed her cake before replying, "She's doing alright."

"And her baby?"

"Healthy as a horse according to the doctor." Yuri smiled to herself, remembering how happy Kaori was these days. She was still missing Ryou, but he was already finishing up his assignment and will be home in a few days. "Her husband will be back from his business trip soon so she's extra happy."

She sipped her tea. "And I'll be going home too as soon as everything is done here," she said, her smile suddenly faltering. She struggled to maintain it as she turned to him. "You should tell me how much debt I have left so I can see how much longer I have to work for the Host Club. I have to finish paying up before I leave."

He flashed her a blank stare and didn't reply for the longest time. Finally, he nodded and finished his tea before standing up. "Finish up and get back to work. You have more requests to fulfill so you can pay your debt."

Yuri could only stare at his stiff back before sighing to herself.

_Don't get too attached Kathy,_ she thought. _You're going to leave them all eventually. You'll just get hurt in the end._

**OURANOURANOURAN**

"You got everything?" Yuri asked.

"I believe so," Haruhi replied, checking her grocery bags. "Thanks for coming with me, Yuri."

"It's no problem."

The two girls were walking home after a trip to the grocery store before heading home. It was getting dark now and they had to rush to catch their train home. Haruhi had decided that she wanted to cook something to bring with her when she goes to meet her mother's family next week. She figured it should be something her mother had taught her to make.

"Do you think they'll like it?" she asked, nervously.

"Haruhi, you're an excellent cook," Yuri replied, with a smile. "They'll love it."

"What else do you think I should bring?"

"Um… Yourself?"

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though."

"I am being serious. They want to see you, not a present you bring."

Haruhi sighed, loudly. "I guess you're right. It's just… I want to impress them."

Yuri placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And you will. Trust me, they'll love you."

Haruhi broke into a smile and nodded, reassured.

The two continued to head to the train station, talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly, a sleep, black car stopped in front of them. Yuri was hit with a terrible aura. She did not like it. Not at all. Immediately on her guard, she stepped in front of Haruhi.

The secret agent's eyes narrowed when two men she recognized stepped out of the car. The very same men whp had been following her and Haruhi for the past couple of weeks. A few more men emerged from the car and surrounded the two girls, leaving no room for escape.

"Hello ladies," the tallest of the bunch greeted, a sadistic grin playing on his lips.

"Hello," Yuri replied, faking a smile. Haruhi remained silent behind her. "Mind telling me why you guys have been following us for the past few weeks?"

Haruhi gasped and Yuri couldn't blame her. The secret agent had kept the whole ordeal a secret so she wouldn't worry.

One of the short men with a Hitler-like moustache chuckled. "You're a smart one aren't you? Then again, you are the ambassador's niece. Must run in the family."

"Ambassador's…" Yuri's voice trailed off as her brow furrowed. _How did they-?_

_Flashback_

"_The ambassador's rival wants her so you have to get to her fast," Commander Johnson explained while they waited to board her plane. "As much as possible, make sure he doesn't get to the girl at all. We don't know what he could possibly do to her and we're not taking any chances."_

_End flashback_

Yuri mentally smacked herself. How could she forget?! How could she be so damn stupid?!

"So you work for him?" she asked, though she didn't exactly know who "him" was. She just had to keep them distracted and hope that they'd falter their formation so she could find an opening.

The men all chuckled.

"What do you think?" one of them said. "Of course we do. He pays big money. And we want money."

"I see." Something caught Yuri's eye and she mentally smiled. "Well… All I can say is… You're not getting us!"

Yuri grabbed Haruhi's grocery bags and flung one at one of the men. He jumped out of the way and bumped into the man next to him. I t was an incredible domino effect and Yuri took that chance to show the other bag at another man before grabbing Haruhi's arm and running away as fast as they could.

"GET THEM!'

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Yuri had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had too get Haruhi out of their clutches.

"Yuri!" Haruhi gasped. "What do they want from me?!"

"Enemies of your uncle! They think I'm you! It's important that you get away!" Yuri stopped running and quickly handed Haruhi her book bag. "They mustn't get to you! Go! I'll lead them as far away as possible!"

"But Yuri-!"

The girl pushed her cross-dressing friend towards a dark alley. "Hide and don't come out until they've passed. That's an order Haruhi!"

"But how about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Without another word, Yuri ran off, praying that Haruhi would do as she asked. The secret agent spotted the car from the corner of her eye. Making sure that they had seen her, she took off at the opposite direction of the alleyway, far, far away from Haruhi's hiding place.

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

She honestly did not anticipate anything like this to happen. She thought it would simply be find Haruhi, introduce her to her family, and leave Japan. Nothing like this!

OURANOURANOURAN

Meanwhile, Haruhi tried to remain calm in her hiding spot in the alleyway. She tried to move, but could not find the strength to do so. She felt as if her legs had turned to jelly. Those men came for her and Yuri was out there, protecting her. Her hands shaking, she searched her bag for her cellphone and dialed Tamaki's number.

It felt like forever for Tamaki to answer his phone. "Haruhiii! My daughter! You called daddy! Did you miss me? Did you… Haruhi? What's wrong?"

Haruhi had begun to cry through the phone. "S-Senpai… it's Yuri! She's in trouble! W-We have to help her… P-Please… I don't know what to d-do…"

"Tell me where you are right now! Kyouya is with me. We'll call the others and head there as soon as we can."

Through sobs, Haruhi told them her exact location and Tamaki hung up. A little calmer now, Haruhi left her hiding spot and looked around. Yuri was nowhere to be found and neither were the men. Either way, she had to try to find her friend. Who knows what could be happening?

OURANOURANOURAN

Yuri ran and ran. She had no idea where she was going. But she ran. A black car suddenly blocked Yuri's path and she skidded to a stop. She turned the other direction, only to be met by the goons, already waiting for her. They were smart than she gave them credit for.

"Now come with us quietly and you won't get hurt," the tallest man said as he stalked closer to her.

"Over my dead body," Yuri growled.

"Sadly, we can't kill you. Yet. So just give it up and come with us."

With a confident smirk, he grabbed her arm. Big mistake. Yuri kicked him in the shin and yowled in pain as he let go of her. Moustache-man tried to grab her but she slipped from his grasp easily. She punched, dodged, and kicked whatever caught her eye.

Yuri had no idea how long she'd been doing it. But she could find no chance of escape. Finally, she could feel her bones and muscles becoming weary. She was strong, but she couldn't be strong forever. She couldn't fight forever and at some point during the battle, she realized that she was going to lose.

One of the men had managed to grab her and slam her against a wall. A cloth made its way to her nose.

_Chloroform_ was her last thought before she felt her consciousness slipping.

OURANOURANOURAN

"Haruhi!"

The girl turned to see Tamaki and Kyouya emerge from the Suoh family car. Immediately, she ran to them. Tamaki caught her arms to steady the shaking girl.

"S-Senpai! Y-Yuri… I don't know where she is. B-But… She must be in trouble."

"We'll find her, don't worry, right Kyouya? Kyouya?"

Tamaki turned his head to see that Kyouya was already running. Instructing his driver to stay and watch for any sign of Yuri, the Host King and Haruhi followed the Shadow King.

OURANOURANOURAN

Kyouya had no idea where he was going. He didn't even know if he was going the right direction. All he knew was that Yuri… Yuri was in trouble. And he had to get to her. That stubborn girl! What the hell did she get herself into this time? Can't she stay out of trouble for once?!

Kyouya began to hear some grunts and moans and other sounds of fighting. As he turned a corner, he witnessed an unconscious Yuri being loaded into a black car by some unknown men.

Kyouya felt his vision turn black.

"Stop!" he called out, angrily.

But it was too late. The car drove away. Before he could register what he was doing, Kyouya began to run after the car. But it was no use. The car was gone and Kyouya, out of breathe, skidded to a stop. Dismayed, he fell to his knees on the ground, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He punched the ground in anger.

Tamaki and Haruhi finally caught up to him. "She's gone," he stated, not finding the will to look at either of them. "They took her."

Haruhi, against her character, began to sob. Tamaki had no reaction, only stared at Kyouya blankly.

"But…" Kyouya finally raised his head to look at his friends, a smirk playing on his lips. "I memorized the plate number."

OURANOURANOURAN

Her head was pounding. She felt groggy. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes but all she saw was a blur. Her eyes could not properly focus on anything. Losing the will to fight her groggy state, Yuri allowed herself to lose consciousness once more.

OURANOURANOURAN

Akiyama Household

"Kaori-san, please calm down," Haruhi soothed. "It's not good for the baby."

But Kaori could not sit still. She kept pacing back and forth in worry, her fingers wringing the fabric of her maternity dress.

A few hours or so ago, a knock came on her door and she opened it to find the whole Host Club looking distraught. They told her that Yuri had been kidnapped by some men, but they had already reported the matter to the police. Kyouya, himself, saw to it that the Ootori Police Squad was on the job. All they had to do now was wait. And Kaori could not wait. She had a feeling why Yuri was taken but she could not say anything in order to protect Yuri's secret. She was half-tempted to call the American CIA for help but what could they do? She hasn't stopped crying since.

"But why would they take Yuri?!" Kaoru asked, upset. He could not sit still either and even his brother could not calm him down. "She's not that important. She doesn't have money so ransom is out of the question! I don't get it! Why her of all people?!"

"They thought she was me," Haruhi suddenly whispered.

All heads turned to her. Kaori could not meet anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

The girl turned away.

"Haruhi." Kyouya was in front of her now. And his eyes were pleading. "You know something. It could help us save Yuri." He took her hands. "Please."

Haruhi bit her lip and turned to Kaori, asking her permission. Kaori thought about it. She thought long and hard about it. Finally, she tilted her head.

So Haruhi confessed. She told them everything. About her being the Japanese ambassador's niece. But, because she had been wearing the boy's uniform, the kidnappers must have thought that the niece was Yuri since they were always together. Yuri was the one who had noticed the men following the two of them everywhere. And she sacrificed herself so that Haruhi could get away and be safe.

"This is all my fault." The girl placed her head in her hands, feeling the tears come again.

"No, Haruhi, dear." Kaori came over to wrap her in a hug. "It wasn't your fault. This is no one's fault. We have to try to be strong for Yuri now."

The other Host Club members agreed and so, they resumed waiting.

OURANOURANOURAN

When Yuri finally came to, she wasn't alone. The two men, the tall and lanky one and the short and pudgy one, who had been following her and Haruhi were in the room with her. They looked up from their card game and saw that she was awake.

"Good, you're up," the tall one said as the shorter man left the room.

Now that she was no longer under the influence of knock-out gas, Yuri could finally look around where she was held captive. Ropes tied her to a chair while another tied her hands behind her back (she immediately knew that those were going to leave a scar). The roof was made of metal but old and run down. The walls were wood and falling apart. Barrels, some she assumed were empty, surrounded her. Strange looking machines were on some corners, but they looked broken and unused. Based on these observations, she deduced that she was in some type of warehouse.

"Let me guess," Yuri finally said. "You're going to introduce me to your boss who is going to explain to me why I'm being held hostage. Correct?"

The man look startled. Yuri decided to call him Lanky and the other guy Fatso.

Lanky's eye twitched. "How did you-?"

Yuri began to laugh. "You bad guys are getting predictable. And it's all in the movies. You should be a bit more original. I'm getting tired of the same thing over and over again."

Before Lanky could retort, the door opened and in came Fatso. Following him was a Japanese man, of pure descent, if Yuri was not mistaken. He was clad in a pitch-black expensive, business suit. His hair was sleeked back, giving him the look of a Godfather-type individual. On his arm, was a woman, elegantly dressed in a blood-red cocktail dress and matching heels.

_Yep, all villains are getting predictable,_ Yuri thought.

"You're the Senator from Okinawa," she said. "Senator Kaito Sato."

Sato looked at her closely then turned to his henchmen. "Who is this?"

The men looked startled. "That's the girl, boss. The ambassador's niece."

Sato turned to Yuri. "No. This is the girl who _knows_ about the ambassador's niece. My spies told me that she's the agent sent from America to find the girl."

Yuri raised an eyebrow as Lanky and Fatso began to fidget. "But… But… You told us to follow her and watch her every move-."

"Yes, because she has the information we need." The senator looked pissed now. All that careful planning of kidnapping his rival's niece so he could use her against him all fell down the drain because his men were idiots. "And once you had that information, it will lead you to the girl. This is not the girl! It is _a_ girl! But not_ the_ girl! Now what?! We wasted men and money just so you can kidnap the wrong girl!"

Lanky and Fatso cowered at their boss' angry gaze. Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, despite that fact that she was in mortal danger right now. She was of no use to them. Most likely, they're going to try and dispose of her. Again, quite predictable.

"Mr. Senator, I have a question," Yuri said.

Sato's brow twitched as he turned to her.

"What are you planning to do with the ambassador's daughter anyway?"

"That is none of your business."

"But I'm curious."

The senator let out a growl. "I'm going to use her as a form of… ransom. I'm going to ask him to give up his position without a fight and I'll let his precious niece go. But of course, because of these idiots, that may take some more time."

"So now that you know I'm not your target, will you let me go?" Yuri asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Don't think that you're free from this ordeal," he barked at her. "I will deal with you tomorrow. And you too!" He added to his men.

They nodded and with a scoff at their pathetic behavior, he turned and left the room, his arm candy never leaving his side.

OURANOURANOURAN

The rest of the Host Club spent the night at the Miyazaki Household. Each had called their respective homes to inform their parents that they are staying over at friend's house.

They were just finishing up a meager lunch of take out sushi when Kyouya's phone finally rang. He answered quickly. Everyone else waited with bated breath as he talked to the police squad's chief. When he finally hung up, he turned to everyone. They flashed him an expectant look.

"They found her," he said. "She's been taken to an old abandoned warehouse in the countryside. The squad is getting ready to rescue her. I'm going with them."

"I'm going too!" Haruhi said, standing up.

"And me," Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded at his side.

"I want to rescue Yu-chan," Hunny piped. Obviously, Mori was going as well.

"Me too," Tamaki said.

"And don't forget me," Kaori added. "She's my cousin."

Kyouya looked at all of them. "It's going to be dangerous."

"All the more reason for us to go," said Kaoru. "Yuri needs us. She's our friend and we can't leave her now."

"After everything she's done for me," Haruhi said. "I want to return the favor."

Seeing all their determined faces, Kyouya had no choice but to allow them.

"Alright then. Let's go rescue our pianist."

OURANOURANOURAN

Lanky and Fatso had fallen asleep after they had eaten dinner. Yuri wasn't particularly fond of the dried beef that they forced her to eat that day but she didn't complain. Since her guards had fallen asleep, she had tried everything she could think of to be loosed of her bonds. She didn't have her bag with her and it had her pocketknife in it so that was no use. She didn't even have a cellphone to call for help. But she mustn't lose hope. She had to get out of here.

Once again, Yuri looked around to see if there was anything she could use. Anything with a sharp edge, she could work with. Finally, her eyes fell on the machine behind her. It had been some sort of conveyor belt, but it was surely old and rusty. She took a closer look and noticed that the part facing her had a sharpened edge. She wondered if it was sharp enough to cut the rope. She couldn't move with the chair, it would wake her guards.

Instead, no matter how painful and uncomfortable, Yuri stretched her arms behind her until her hands met the rusty, metal surface. Slowly, she began to grind the rope tying her hands together against the edge. It was one of the most painful things she had to do. Sometimes, her flesh met the edge and would feel herself get cut and the blood trickling down to her hands. But she didn't stop. Finally, after what felt like days of grinding, her bonds were gone and her hands were free.

Yuri took some time to breathe and get her bearings together after the pain. When she was calm enough, she wriggled against the rope binding her to the chair. When she managed to get her arms free, it became easy. She lifted the rope over her head and rest came loose. She was free!

Slowly, she tip-toed quietly past the guards. Opening the door, it creaked. She paused and looked back at the guards. They were still asleep. Reassured, she walked out the door. It was dark, barely any light visible.

_I better be careful_, she thought to herself as she felt her way through the dark.

However, fate was not on her side. As she felt her way, her feet bumped into an abandoned barrel and she feel on the ground. The barrel rolled towards the wall and made a loud, clang-ing noise. She heard Lanky and Fatso's voices asking in panic where she was. And then the lights came on.

Yuri cursed and began to run.

OURANOURANOURAN

"So, she's in there?" Haruhi asked, staring at the large structure in front of them.

For an abandoned warehouse, it was still in pretty good shape. Not the best shape, but decent. Decent enough to hold people without the building collapsing under them.

Kyouya was talking to the chief and when he came back to the rest of them, their faces told him what they wanted to ask.

"They're going to be storming the place soon," he said. "Most likely, they know that we're here now and would try to escape."

"I just hope Yuri-chan is alright," Koari said, a hand over her abdomen.

"I'm sure she is," Kyouya replied, forcing a smile. "She's strong. Stubborn and careless… but strong."

OURANOURANOURAN

It turns out that Lanky and Fatso weren't the only ones inside the warehouse. There were others and Yuri had to fight them all. She was getting weary. She wasn't fully recovered from the earlier fight. Not to mention, she had no idea where she was or if she was going the right way to the exit. The place was huge. And as much as it hurt her pride, she admitted that she was lost.

More men came and lunged for her. Yuri dodged them, but instead of fighting, ran.

OURANOURANOURAN

The police squad had entered the warehouse over fifteen minutes ago. But they still had not emerged. Of course, it was going to take some time. But Kyouya could not sit still. How long did it take to arrest some men and find one girl?

When half an hour passed and no news, Kyouya stood up from his perch on the hood of the Ootori family car.

"I'm going in there," he announced.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" the twins said.

"You can't go in there!" Hikaru said.

"It's dangerous!" Kaoru added.

But Kyouya shook his head. "I don't care. I can't just sit here and do nothing while Yuri is in there."

"Then I'm coming with you," Tamaki said, rising from his spot on the ground.

"Us too!"

"And me! And you too, right Takashi?"

"Yes."

Haruhi stood up. "I'm going too."

"No, Haruhi." Tamaki placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's dangerous for you.'

"But I want to help."

"And you can. Don't leave Kaori-san's side. She needs a shoulder to lean on right now. And that is you."

Haruhi started to protest but at the worried look the rest of the Host Club were sporting, decided that Tamaki was right. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Promise me you'll come back," she said.

Tamaki swallowed, a blush on his cheeks. "I promise."

And with that, Haruhi watched her boys enter the war zone to rescue her dearest friend.

OURANOURANOURAN

Having no idea where she was going, Yuri stumbled into a room. There, she found a television, a table with glasses and a bottle of gin, and the senator's arm candy, who looked up at her in surprise from a magazine.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Where are your guards?!" she screamed, standing up quickly.

"Oh, you mean your boss' pathetic excuses for henchmen?" Yuri replied. "They lost me. And now if you'll excuse me."

She turned to leave, but the woman threw an empty glass at her that narrowly missed her head.

"You're not going anywhere," she threatened, as she removed her heels.

_What's she gonna do, throw a shoe at me?_ Yuri thought.

But to the agent's shock and surprise, the woman began to cartwheel towards her that Yuri had to back away. The woman grabbed her by the throat and threw her back into the room.

_Okay, maybe I have some work cut out for me,_ Yuri thought as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Alright, you want to fight? You got it!" she positioned into a stance and the woman came at her with flying kicks and punches.

_She's a Kung-Fu master too?! _Yuri thought as she blocked and punched in retaliation. _Damn, she's fast!_

And she could see why the senator left his arm candy here.

OURANOURANOURAN

Meanwhile, the Host Club members were in a fight of their own. They knew that some of the men had been arrested already, but there were still a few who tried to escape. So they took it upon themselves to take care of these men and hand them off to the police. But they still haven't found Yuri!

As Kyouya knocked out cold another man, he looked around. The place was huge. It was easy to get lost inside if you didn't know where you were going. Seeing that Tamaki and the others had everything handled (Hunny was having the time of his life showing off his Karate skills), he ventured further into the warehouse, determined to find the Host Club's pianist.

OURANOURANOURAN

Somewhere in the warehouse, a henchman struggled with a police officer. Without warning, he was knocked against a table. A gas lamp fell to the floor and rolled away. One the way, it hit an abandoned but lighted cigarette.

OURANOURANOURAN

Yuri was tired. Her muscles were aching. Her vision was getting blurry. Her moves were becoming slower and more sluggish. She had no idea how long she could hold this fight, but she knew it was not for much long.

"Oh little girl, you really think you can get away that easy?" the woman taunted.

"I was kinda hoping," Yuri remarked, blocking the punches that came her way.

The woman continued to assault her with kicks and punches and finally, Yuri's body gave out. She stopped blocking and a powerful kick sent her flying through the air. She hit a wall and there was a crack. Her body slid to the floor, warm blood trickled down her cheeks from a cut on her forehead.

The woman gave her a satisfied look. But the smirk vanished when smoke began to occupy the space. Both could hear shouts and screams from somewhere outside about a fire.

Yuri was too weak to move. She could do nothing when the woman panicked and grabbed her shoes, her purse, and a set of keys before closing the door behind her.

OURANOURANOURAN

Kyouya knew there was a fire. If the screams from the remaining henchmen wasn't an indication, then the thick smoke was. But Yuri still had not been found.

"Kyouya, come on!" Tamaki yelled to him. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Yuri!" was his only reply as he sprinted further into the warehouse and no one could stop him.

He ran, begging Kami to spare Yuri from all this. He needed to find her. But where was she?!

A woman came in his field of view. Yuri?

But no, it was a different woman. And she was running in his direction. He met her halfway and grabbed her arms.

"There's a girl here! Where is she?!" he demanded, shaking her.

The woman shrieked and kicked him, dropping the things she was holding in the process. Without pausing to pick them up, she ran from the scene, leaving Kyouya gasping for breath.

_Y-Yuri…_ was all he could think as he picked himself up and painfully sprinted into the direction the woman came from. _Hold on Yuri. I'll find you. Just hold on. _

OURANOURANOURAN

Yuri finally gains enough composure to realize her situation. Weakly, she got up and started for the door and jiggled the knob. The damn woman locked it!

She had nothing on her to pick the lock. And as pathetic as it was, she had no choice but to bang on the door.

"Help! Is anyone out there? Please help me!"

The smoke began to thicken. Yuri covered her nose with her arm but she knew that it was futile. If she stayed her any longer, she could die of suffocation.

She continued banging on the door. "Help! Help me!"

"Yuri?"

Surprised, Yuri pressed her ear to the door.

"Yuri?!"

"K-Kyouya-senpai!"

It was Kyouya! But, what was he doing here? How did he know?

"Yuri, the door is locked!"

"Oh really? I had no clue," she couldn't help but say, smiling widely.

"This is no time for jokes! I need to get you out!"

"There's no use," Yuri replied, dejected. "Unless you can knock this door down. The woman who locked me in here took the keys."

"Woman… Keys… Of course! I'll be right back! Hold on Yuri! Hold on!"

"S-Senpai?"

He didn't reply. Yuri could feel her consciousness slipping. She was inhaling too much smoke. She was going to die here. But to her surprise, the doorknob jiggled. Soon, it opened and there was Kyouya, still in his school uniform without the jacket, hair and tie askew. Without warning, she fell into his arms, coughing madly.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Yuri didn't know how, but he managed to get her out of there without any trouble. She was losing it, but she tried to keep it together. They were suddenly joined by the rest of the Host Club, who all came out of nowhere. Together, they helped Kyouya move Yuri outside.

OURANOURANOURAN

The Fire Department had been called and they were putting out the fire. All the henchmen had been arrested, including the senator's arm candy, a.k.a. his mistress.

But all Kyouya could pay attention to was the weak girl in his arms. As soon as they had gotten outside and were met by Haruhi and Kaori, both crying, Yuri had simply smiled before collapsing. He had managed to catch her and someone called for an ambulance.

While they waited, he wouldn't let anyone else hold her. He didn't know why. But he just couldn't let her go and no one attempted to take her away.

_Please be okay_ was all he could think over and over again. _Don't let go Yuri, you stubborn girl. Don't let go. Don't… Don't leave me…_

And for the first time in ages, Kyouya allowed tears to stain his cheeks.

To Be Continued…

**Well! That was dramatic. More to come! This story is not ending any time soon so hold on! And guys, come on, how many times do I have to apologize? Please put the pitchforks down!**


End file.
